A Request
by FeloniousFolts
Summary: If an average school life was all that Seymour Turner could have hoped for then he surely never planned on "Loony" Lovegood nor could he have ever foreseen the extraordinary events that seem to gravitate towards her on a daily basis.
1. The Wild and Weird Side of Wizardry

The grand old mirror stood rigid and upright like an ornamental soldier, it's guilded gold edges glimmered and sparkled from the dull stream of dusty light that filtered onto it. It's spotless and shining surface reflected back that of a 15 year old boy, his tall and slim frame stood awkwardly in long black robes with the badge of Gryffindor house emblazoned on the breast pocket. The boys face would have usually been handsome but at the present time was scrunched up as he tugged back and forth trying to adjust the garment, his medium length jet black hair had fallen over his face as he bent down to rearrange the hem and as he stood up straight he brushed it aside to be met by the stark contrast of his piecing blue eyes, they almost looked foreign to his face but didn't shimmer coldly instead they looked calm and trusting as he grimaced at his other self in front of him, turning round full circle with his vision fixed firmly on the mirror.

"Yes sir, I must say you do look rather dashing. A good choice." beamed the mirror, it's voice that expected of an old shop keeper as it pruned and preened the boys appearance before it. "Seymour Turner if you don't buy these robes this instant it would be a crime against fashion itself." If the mirror had legs the boy was sure it would have hobbled over and shunted him towards the counter of the shop with his wallet in hand. Seymour merely frowned at his reflection trying to convince himself that he didn't in fact look like a complete pillock and wondered what part of this garment could possibly be a crime if it wasn't purchased.

"Er… cheers." the boy nodded and decided that he may just as well cave in to the mirror's demands being as it was only the simple matter of his new school robes anyway.

After spending four years previously attending Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry Seymour had sprouted another half a foot since his last and knew his old robes from his forth year would barely cover his knees let alone his shins. He heaved a sigh of contempt as his eyes wandered around the rest of Madam Malkin's shop. A further four students all of whom he had never met before were standing in front of similar grand scale mirrors all being wooed by the equally charming voices emanating from them. One boy in particular, a young lad who Seymour thought must have been a first year was so flabbergasted by the idea of a talking mirror that he had now taken to spitting out a never ending stream of questions towards it. "How long have you been a mirror?" - "Is it boring doing nothing but watching other people get changed?" - "Do you clean yourself?" - "What happens if you break?" the boy was engrossed but the mirror seemed far less eager to converse and simply continued to tell the boy how fantastic he looked in his new Hogwarts robes and was growing more restless with every second until after five full minutes of constant interrogation was now merely dribbling out half hearted praise such as, "Oh look, that's nice.", "Good robes aren't they?", "I think you're mother's calling you."

The shop itself was large in scale but cramped from the interior due to it being jammed packed with rail upon rail of robe after robe after robe, all different shapes, colours and sizes adorned the hangings from dress robes to school robes from Quidditch robes to business robes. Each section was marked out by a large gold banner which hung like a beacon above each rail. Towards the front of the shop the owner Madam Malkin was busy measuring a young girl who was to be fitted for her first set of school robes, she buzzed around her like a fly, her tape measure following in mid air springing to life every so often to run around the girls waist and shoulders, then her full length from head to toe. The back end of the shop was also occupied not by more robes but by five house elves who sat at five identical sewing machines, they chatted merrily as they set to work on stitching robe after robe working at incredible pace, the material whizzed through he machine in a blur before being hung on the ever increasingly full spare rail which would roll off by it's self once full through a large black door which lead to the store room.

"Sir… sir, I may have already mentioned this but those robes, my, my, they do look lovely." the mirror tilted forward slightly and bore down on the boy forcing him to look back at himself.

"Yeah you did… thanks again." Seymour gave a nod and then hopped off the tiny footstool, taking off his new robes and slinging his jacket back on. He gathered the new set of attire in his arms and carried it off to the counter to pay, as if a sixth sense provoked her Madam Malkin spun on the spot and rushed over to him leaving the first year girl she was measuring poised in mid air with her arms held out at her sides, a look of obscure bemusement on her face.

"Seymour Turner, so nice to see you again." the short woman smiled broadly at him as she took his robes from him hands and folded them neatly into a gold bag, all done by wand of course. "How is your father, I hope Lawrence is doing well?" she busied her self as she took his payment and ran it through the oversized till by the window.

"Yes thanks, he's still really busy with work and everything. The new school year is always a busy time." Seymour smiled at the woman as she returned his change.

"I'm not surprised, Gringotts likes to run a tight ship. Although I think those Goblins get a lighter share of the workload than the rest of the wizards who work for them." she replied looking disgruntled. Seymour knew what she meant. Gringotts run and owned by goblins, who considered security and secrecy their number one priority were none too keen to pass any of the important work onto it's wizard workers and often offloaded all the mountains of paper work onto them instead. His father had worked for the bank for well over ten years but had never once gained a promotion, in fact a kind word of encouragement wouldn't go a miss his father had once said, even a good morning from his goblin boss would have been a nice surprise.

"I remember when your father came in to my shop on his last year at Hogwarts, he was so excited about his plans after he left. He said he'd been offered to go on trial with the Devon Diggers that year. Shame about his dodgy knee… he loved Quidditch your father. It feels like only yesterday he was in here telling me and Lizzy how it was a sure…" her words trailed off and her smile faded upon mention of his mother, she cast her eyes away from his and froze.

Seymour's mother had been killed ten years previously due to an accident she'd had during a match. Like her husband Elizabeth Turner had been a keen Quidditch player but unlike Seymour's dad she had no dodgy knee, aching arm or niggling neck of any kind. She was a mighty fine beater and managed to secure a place with the Wiltshire Wallops, a second division Quidditch team on the way up. It was during their last game of the season that she had been caught on the back of the head by a particularly ferocious bludger which knocked her of her broom and sent her falling 200ft to the ground below. It wasn't certain whether the hit itself or the fall killed her. Her accident was one of many that prompted public outcry for stricter safety rules to be brought into the game.

His father was devastated but held it together well enough to bring up their only son, he often worked extra shifts to make ends meet and swapped his old job training a Sunday league Quidditch team to work at Gringotts. The improved pay was welcome but Seymour knew that his father would love nothing more than to be back out on the pitch again. He would spend countless hours of his free time helping Seymour train playing Quidditch with him in the fields by their house.

Seymour himself made a fairly decent chaser but only this year did he consider trying out for the house team due to the departure of Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson last year's Quidditch team chasers and captain. Sensing the awkward silence that lingered between them Seymour braced a smile and nodded.

"Yeah, he used to take me to watch all of mum's games. I think my dad was obsessed with the sport." he scratched his nose and shoved the loose change back into his pocket.

Madam Malkin looked at him with a fond smile and agreed, "Yes, could have been one of the greats your father. Victor Krum… peh not even on the same level." she took the gold bag in her hands and sealed it, then took a piece of blank parchment and dipped her quill into a pot of ink. "I take it you'll want these delivered by owl?"

"Yes please." Seymour agreed as she instantly scribbled down his address onto the blank sheet and then used her wand to attach it to the bag, she then popped it into the small shoot behind her on the wall and it slid away out of site.

Seymour stepped out onto the cobbled pavement in front of "Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions" and took in the familiar sights, sounds and smells of Diagon Alley. The untidy street was full to the brim with young witches and wizards all bustling back and forth from shop to shop. It was getting dark and the full moon bathed the shoppers below in a glowing light. A small gaggle of students he recognised wandered past and waved to him, he waved back and then was required to hastily duck out of the way as a large old leather trunk came hurtling towards him narrowly missing his head and crashing with full force into the shop's solid brick wall. It bounced back like a tennis ball and then burst open spilling it's contents onto the busy street. An older boy came running after it thoroughly out of breath, his round face sweating heavily, his eyes ripe with worry.

"Sorry Seymour, G… George tried to use a levitating charm to have it follow me but it decided it didn't want to go home to my Grandmother and made a run for it." the boy doubled over with his hands resting on his knees.

Seymour laughed and quickly bent down to help the boy force his belongings back into the concussed trunk. "It's alright Neville, I've met your Grandmother remember? I'm surprise it had the will to bolt in the first place." Neville gave a grin at this and finished pushing a large Herbology book into the case before slamming it shut.

"Thanks, I think I'll just stick to carrying it by hand for now." said Neville now using all his available strength to drag the thing over the uneven stones. Seymour couldn't just watch the poor boy struggle so he grabbed the other end of the trunk and lifted it between them. "Thanks." huffed Neville looking mighty appreciative of the help. They made a start down the winding path and were constantly stopping to let large groups of people pass by as between the three they nearly took up the whole narrow street.

"So how come you've had to buy a new trunk Neville… it is new isn't it?" asked Seymour glancing down at the worn leather and gashes that littered the surface.

"Yeah, it looked new when I bought it but now… I just wish I hadn't tried to make things easier for myself… that's what you get for being lazy I guess." Neville shifted his weight as he let yet another group of elderly wizards pass muttering apologizes to each one.

"Oh yeah, you'll come of age this year won't you? Might be nice to be able to do a bit of magic whenever you want to?"

"You'd think so but you have to be good at it first for it to be of any use." complained Neville as they past through an archway. "Have you heard Seymour? About the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher we're getting this year?" Neville turned to face him as they walked.

"No. I didn't think we'd be getting one to be honest, considering what happened to the rest. You'd have to be mental to take on that job." Seymour pointed out as he pondered on what type of person would be foolish enough to take the risk.

"Well… rumour has it it's someone really famous. I just hope we don't get another one like Lockhart, that man was unbearable." said Neville grimacing.

Seymour nodded in agreement and replied, "Yeah but whoever it is has got to be better than that old toad Umbridge, what a cow that one was." he instinctively glanced down towards his free hand half expecting the remnants of her unorthodox method of punishment to still be etched onto it. After a while they had managed to amble their way through the thick set crowd and came to a split in the path, Neville dropped his end of the trunk and gave his brow a wipe with his sleeve. "I'm off this way Seymour, my Gran's waiting for me." he pointed off down the path behind him.

Seymour gave a nod and smiled. "Alright then Neville, I'll see you at school in a few weeks then. Are you sure you're alright with that thing?" he gazed warily down towards the trunk at Neville's feet which was now giving the occasional stirring twitch.

"Yeah, thanks for the help. I should be ok from here. See you at school." Neville grabbed one end of his wayward baggage and lugged it off down the street waving with his free hand as he left, he struggled his way over to an elderly witch dressed in a set of pale blue robes, her face was as stern as Professor Snape's, her grey hair tied back into a viscous bun. Despite this she looked over at Seymour and gave a polite wave before admonishing her grandson over the state of his new trunk. Neville was just about to launch into a full explanation when the case once again sprung to life and steamed off down the path at full pelt with Neville running off after it.

Trying not to chuckle too hard Seymour turned in the direction he had just come from and filtered back into the struggling shoppers. He stuck close to the edge of the street so that he could walk at his own pace and gazed into the windows of each shop as he passed, he paid particular attention to the display now being erected by the owner of "Quality Quidditch Supplies". It seemed yet another brand of broomstick had just hit the market and a group of younger boys had their goggling faces pasted to the glass as they salivated over the new brooms specifications. He was about to pass "The Magical Menagerie" without so much as a glance when he was drawn towards a battered old cage that had been hung outside along with a collection of rather fine looking owls. Every so often a shrill cry would rattle the cage in question which sounded very much like a budgerigar being throttled and as Seymour stepped closer he was greeted by one of the ugliest creatures he'd ever laid his eyes upon. Inside the cage sat on it's perch was a tiny bird no larger than his fist, Seymour could only assume it was a bird judging by the fact it had wings and a beak but that was as close as it got for instead of bright fluffy feathers and black beady eyes it had no hair what so ever and it's eyes were pearl white with tiny little red dots for pupils which were permanently set looking inwards so that it was very much boss-eyed.

Its skin hung like a oversized cloak on its bony frame and was covered in patches of black like someone had spilled an ink well onto it. It hopped about for a while from end to end and then let out another squawk, its eyes darted around in all directions until they once again settled back to their wonky position. Seymour then noted it's rear which was made up of sharp little spikes where it's tail feathers should be, all which looked sharp enough to slice through raw meat. They would flare up and quiver with each cry before resetting themselves. Seymour couldn't hide the piteous look on his face as he stared at the pile of skin and bone and was only drawn from its offset gaze when he heard a soft voice speak up beside him.

"Pretty isn't he?"

Seymour turned his head and was surprised to be greeted by a face he had never seen before. He was standing next to a girl of about his age who was staring into the cage with a look of far off wonder in her brilliant blue eyes that shimmered as she looked at him. Her straggly blonde hair framed a pretty face that seemed kind but mixed with a look as if she was staring right through you, she had stood looking at Seymour without blinking for a fair amount of time before he finally registered her remark and looked back at the odd looking bird.

"Err yeah." was all he could conjure on the spot as he couldn't disagree more. Seymour thought the only thing uglier than this bird had either died long ago or hadn't been discovered yet. He smiled awkwardly and then looked back at the girl who gave another listful smile directed at the squawking menace in front of them. With his attention now fully focused Seymour noticed that the girl was dressed in the oddest combination of clothes he could imagine as he eyed her bright yellow overcoat with emerald green buttons on top of a sky blue dress with pictures of floating clouds on them which was rounded off by a pair of blood red leggings. He shook his head slightly, awestruck by the bombardment of vivid colour before looking back into her "still" unblinked eyes which gazed back at him as if analysing every detail of his face.

Having at first been slightly taken by the girl, Seymour was now starting to edge away slowly as he got the distinct impression that she might be hauled off at any second to the mental ward of St. Mungos. She didn't seem to note his slight apprehension and stuck her finger inside the battered cage, giving the creature a light stroke under the chin. It's eyes once again darted about in all directions like a pinball machine which could either mean the bird was enjoying it or was instead preparing to attack.

"Snettlefud's can be quite useful you know? I hear the Ministry has well over 200 of them guarding important areas." she said this as much to herself as to Seymour as she continued to scratch the birds bald little head as it hopped closer to her on it's perch.

"Sittle-what?" asked Seymour chancing another look at the unfortunate creature.

"Snettlefuds." answered the girl in a rather serene tone moving her hand away from the cage and straightening up to look at him again. "They are very powerful birds, magically speaking. Able to hypnotise even the greatest wizard with a single glance and can spit highly toxic acid that doesn't rub off not to mention those sharp needles on its tail that can rip through metal two inches thick." she explained giving the bird a look one would give a sleeping infant.

Seymour frowned and looked back at the bag of bones, its eyes whirred around once again and it jumped off its perch, fluttering over to a bowl of red coloured seed which it began to devour.

"Are you sure about that? It doesn't look very dangerous apart from the things on its back." he asked looking puzzled.

"Quite sure." she replied taking out a tatty old magazine from the orange and pink pinstriped bag she had slung over her shoulder. She flicked through the pages and turned it to face him. "They're the most dangerous creatures in the world apart from Dragons and Giants, daddy said the Ministry is trying to keep their real talents hushed because in the wrong hands they could be disastrous."

Seymour looked down at the book and noted a small article with a picture of the bird in question at the top.

"The Snettlefud, a once nearly extinct magical creature known for its unprecedented ability in mind control. No one has ever been able to vouch for this of course due to the fact that anyone unluckyenough to be caught by the bird's unrelenting snare has not lived to tell the tale. An acid so strong that it can neither be handled nor contained can be spat from up to 50 metres and it's sharp razor like feathers have been used by many a magical thief as they provide a very easy alternative to safe cracking. None of these abilities have been proven of course because rumour has it that the Ministry wants the birds amazing "hidden" abilities to be kept hushed for fear of it falling into the hands of he-who-must-not-be-named to be used as part of his unrelenting army."

Seymour read the last line and then tried to imagine a dark and powerful wizard being flanked by a flock of these scrawny little birds and did his best to stifle a laugh. He closed the magazine and looked at its cover. "The Quibbler". He grinned knowingly at the word and handed it back with a smile to the clearly insane girl.

"Thanks, that was interesting. I never knew such things existed… makes you wonder what else is out there that we don't know about." To Seymour this had just been a throw away remark but as soon as uttered the words the blonde girl's eyes opened even wider (though it hardly seemed possible) and she looked delighted as she reached into her colourful bag once again and pulled out a crumpled leaflet and stuffed it into the bewildered boy's hand.

"If you find that sort of stuff interesting then you'll love the club I've decided to start this year."

Seymour unravelled the tattered piece of parchment and read it to himself.

"Dear Miss Luna Lovegood,

We are happy to inform you that your request to start the "Wild and Weird side of Wizardry" club has been successfully passed. You are hereby permitted to select a chair person and vice chair person and submit a full member list to your head of house by no later than the 1st of November.

We wouldlike to remind you that if by then you do not have enough members to fill both the aforementioned two positions then the club will have to be disbanded due to lack of interest and to make way for other clubs.

We have attached a list to inform you of the rules and regulations that all clubs at Hogwarts must follow and we must impress upon you how important it is that these rules are followed.

Looking forward to seeing you in the new year.  
>Your's sincerely<br>Mrs. Rolanda Hooch"

Seymour stared up from the letter and looked at the girl staring avidly back at him. "Mrs. Hooch? I thought she taught the first years flying lesson and refereed the Quidditch?"

Luna nodded slowly and spoke, "Yes she does but she's also the person in charge of deciding which clubs and groups get the go ahead each term. I had planned on starting it last year but that Umbridge woman put a stop to it instantly, she said she didn't feel that their was anything to be gained from filling the students minds with "Poppycock and Gibberish".

I tried to explain to her of course that I neither knew how to speak Poppycock or Gibberish as they are both ancient languages long forgotten. I offered to show her the page in the Quibbler that mentions the long forgotten race of Wembleworms that were the last known speakers of Poppycock but she just waved me aside and deducted 10 points from Ravenclaw instead." Luna bit her lower lip deep in thought, "It was almost as if she thought learning about Wembleworms and Gornkalsnaps was a waste of time. I can't imagine why?"

Seymour wasn't really listening as he had only just reread the top line of the letter, the dim light of recognition igniting somewhere towards the back of his mind. "Miss Luna Lovegood." He was sure he'd heard that name before but couldn't put his finger on it. He peered at the page and then back at Luna before giving a weak half smile and handing her back the letter.

"So?" began Luna looking more animated than he had seen her during the entire conversation. "How about it? Fancy becoming vice chairman of the "Wild and Weird side of Wizardry club"? I'm sure I'll get plenty of members in no time but being as you're the first person I've asked it would be just that I offered you the position." she looked at him like this was some great honour she had bestowed upon him but he neither felt honoured nor very keen to answer her as there was a slight glimmer of desperation in her deep blue eyes that made him uneasy.

"Are you sure I'm the first person you've asked?" he questioned quietly expecting her to look hurt or outraged at such a question but she didn't ,she merely gave a look as if she wasn't so sure herself before answering.

"Well no, now you come to mention it you're not the first person but nobody else has said yes so the offer still holds firm." she smiled once again and crossed her arms.

"How many other people have you asked then?"

"Well if you count Neville this morning then I'd say about 20... Maybe 30. They all seemed pretty interested in it but told me they either couldn't join because of other clubs or that they'd be swamped by their O.W.L.S this year."

Seymour suspected that half the excuses she'd been given weren't entirely true but the look on her face told him she was either very gullible and believed everyone of them or she herself wasn't that surprised by the outcome. He realised that he also had O.W.L.S coming up this year and along with him trying out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team he didn't really feel he had the time to join this girls club of oddballs.

"Er… thanks Luna but I'll have to say no to that. I'm going to be really busy this year what with exams and everything." Even though he said it himself he wasn't entirely sure what "everything" referred to. "Thanks though."

He had no intention of joining in the first place but couldn't erase the slight twinge of guilt he felt as he registered the flicker of disappointment that flashed across the girls face before she smiled and nodded.

"Ok. Fair enough." it became clear to him that she had already heard this excuse many times before.

"Sorry though." he blurted out giving her an apologetic look.

"What for?" she asked looking genuinely puzzled.

"Oh nothing." he then went back to staring at the caged creature at the front of the shop before he heard someone calling his name from the nearby window of "Gambol and Japes" down the street. He whipped his head around to spot Robin Swink, Alice Filby and Loyd Harper all friends of his house in Gryffindor waving at him.

"Seymour." Robin called out giving shifted glances at Luna who had also decided to wave as well as Seymour.

He turned back to Luna who was now busy sticking her hand into a box full of young blast ended scwreets which he didn't think was a bright idea in the slightest. "I'd be careful if I were you Luna." he warned her, tempted to wrench the girls hand out himself. She didn't appear to have taken heed of his words and asked instead, "Is that your name then, Seymour?" she continued to poke the ugly slug like creatures around the box as if playing with them.

"Yeah." it had only occurred to him that he hadn't told her his name.

"That's a nice name." she said glancing up from the shop window.

"Er… is it? Thanks." he never really pondered on his name before but couldn't see what was so nice about it.

"Yes it is." she replied matter of factly. "To have the sound of the sea with you where ever you go."

He wasn't sure if she meant this as a joke for she showed no sigh of it having been one but he laughed anyway. "Yeah… never thought about it like that." he scratched his head for some reason very aware how messy his hair must look before adding. "Well… I'd better be going Luna, I've got a few more places I need to go before I head home, so…"

"Ok. See you at school." she didn't even break her stare from the face of a particularly nasty looking scwreet which was now rearing its ugly head in her direction. She lifted her hand to the cage and waved her finger as if giving the thing a telling off.

"Ok bye." Seymour backed away from the peculiar student all the while watching the staring contest she appeared to be holding with the creature until he was across the other side of the street, then he turned around and headed over towards his group of friends.

Robin a short blonde haired boy with mischievous green eyes was nearly doubled over laughing at him as he approached, Seymour gave him a scornful look but it did little to stop his friend from giggling all the more.

"What were you doing with Loony Seymour? We've been watching you since she started trying to wrangle you into that mad club of hers."

"Loony?" Seymour asked trying to understand who he meant.

"You must have heard of Loony Lovegood, she tried persuading Alice only a few hours ago, almost cornered the poor girl in Flourish and Blots. I had to rescue her before she agreed out of pity." Robin chuckled looking like he was thoroughly enjoying himself.

Seymour had only realised now why he'd recognised the name, he had heard the name Loony Lovegood before, it was a popular turn of phrase whenever anyone was acting stupid or weird. "You're turning into Loony Lovegood you are." was often the type of thing that could be heard at a time of ridicule but Seymour himself had never met the girl in question before until just now.

Alice who had long straight mousey brown hair tied in a ponytail and a pair warm brown eyes looked at Robin in annoyance. "You shouldn't call her that Robin, yeah she's a bit mad but how would you like to be called something like that?" Seymour could sense she was angrier with the fact that Robin was laughing at her than at Luna but nodded in agreement towards his now bursting friend.

"What like Ridiculous Robin or something… yeah that sounds pretty good doesn't it." he chuckled wiping his eyes on his sleeve.

The other boy Lloyd a tall brown haired quiet boy who had remained silent up until this point focused his small chestnut eyes on Seymour and admitted, "She asked me in "Slug and Jiggers", she caught me looking at a bottle of Nuzzletwerp blood and started to tell me all about them, something to do with being related to Nurgles or Nargles or something like that… she was a bit scary to be honest. I just said I'd think about it and get back to her." he looked slightly guilty for Seymour knew that Lloyd had no intention what so ever of "getting back" to her.

They all glanced back over towards "The Magical Menagerie" to watch Luna talking avidly to a tatty old silver owl which to anyone else's eyes looked to be fast asleep.

"Seriously though Sey, I wouldn't hang around with her for too long mate or rumour will start to fly about that you are as nutty as she is." piped up Robin with a smirk.

"Oh come on Rob, she was a bit… er… unique but she seems harmless." Seymour had to agree that she did indeed fit the description of someone who'd match the moniker "loony" but he liked the way she didn't seem to care what other people thought of her and he himself despite all reasons not to had quiet enjoyed the short chat he'd held with her.

"Yeah shut up Robin, you don't want to turn out like that Malfoy creep do you?" chimed in Alice looking at him sternly.

"Ok, ok." uttered Robin through muffled laughter. "I didn't know you'd planned on marrying her Seymour, if I'd known I would have never said anything."

"Oh shut up." bellowed Seymour but he couldn't help letting a small laugh out himself as he turned and walked off down towards the "Leaky Cauldron".

All four of the friends bounded into the pub creating quite a ruckus as they entered. The pubs three current occupants had all looked up from their beverages to give them annoyed looks of displeasure before sinking back to their quiet thoughts. Robin looked around the dust filled room with a cringed nose and asked, "What have you led us in here for Sey?" he eyed over at his friend with a look of indignation on his face.

"Well I'm going home mate, I didn't think you were going to follow me in here did I?" Seymour answered with a shrug. He had in fact just wanted to avoid anymore taunts involving him and Luna Lovegood but now he was in the pub he realised he didn't really feel like heading off home just yet. "Fancy a drink? My treat." he started to make his way over to the bar.

"In here?" whispered Alice following him with a look of worry in her eyes. "Can't we go to Florean's instead?" she asked hopefully shifting her gaze to a large old wizard covered in a thick black cloak drinking what looked like fizzing red acid.

"Nah, that's all the way down the other end… anyway it's much cheaper in here." replied Seymour looking for a way to get the Bartenders attention who was at the present time in deep conversation with a rather precarious looking man at the other end of the bar. The man in question looked to be in his late thirties early forties with long greying unwashed hair that hung slack down to his shoulders. His face that once may have been rather handsome was now gaunt and tired but his silvery grey eyes still shone bright which belied his age and gave him a youthful tone. He was unshaven and had a large scar that arched above one side of his eye and ran down to his cheek. He was dressed in disheveled brown robes with gold buttons and a pair of sharp looking dragon skin boots. By his side on the floor lay an overly large trunk which looked out of place as it was larger than the man himself and if stood on it's end it would have no doubt dwarfed him. Instead it was laid flat-out on the floor behind his stool. It looked far worse than Neville's had and was covered in a dark red leather, wrapped in padlocks and chains as thick as his arms. Bewitched to do so it hovered slightly above the ground as the man spoke to the bartender, they appeared to be sharing a joke about something as the barkeep roared with laughter and banged his fist down on the surface of the bar.

Robin who had now rather taken to the idea of staying for a drink marched up to the bar next to Seymour and raised his voice.

"My good man, four glasses of your finest fire whisky please!" he ordered in a jovial voice giving a wink to his friend.

The bartender looked up annoyed at having been disturbed and fixed the two boys with an icy glare, he then limped over to them all the while still cleaning a filthy tankard with an equally filthy cloth.

"What'll be then sir." he asked in a gruff and unforgiving tone.

"Er… four Firewhisky's please." repeated Robin the confidence in his voice this time however had completely escaped him and he pretended to look non plused as if he did this sort of thing every day.

"Butterbeer it is then." grumbled the man turning to reach for the shelf of dusty bottles behind him.

"No… sorry… that was four fire…. whisky's." stuttered Robin who was being prodded nervously in the back by a very shaken Alice. The old man turned around, his eyes showing no emotion and lurched towards them again bringing his heavy hands down on the table and coming face to face with a nervous looking Robin.

"Butterbeers?" the man repeated in a voice that could have curdled milk, his eyes didn't blink once as he glared at the two underage students stood at his bar.

"Err… yes… thanks." replied a rather crestfallen Robin as he tried his best to smile politely at the man. Seymour on the other hand was busy trying not to burst out laughing at his friends failed attempt to order a stronger drink. "Well it was worth a try wasn't it?" he consoled looking over at Robin.

"Exactly." he declared defiantly, "Maybe I could try using an aging potion next time." he added thoughtfully, grinning at the idea.

"No you will not." ordered Alice now overcoming her fear and whacking Robin around the head. "Promise me." she demanded ignoring the roiled look on his face.

"Ok, ok. I promise to never try and buy fire whiskey again." he held his hand over his heart and bowed his head. Alice looked happy enough with this and turned to face the rest of the pub, Robin rubbed his head and turned back to look at Seymour before grinning and mouthing the words, "If she's with us."

Having received their rather mucky bottles of Butterbeer they all huddled together at one end of the bar sitting in silence looking aghast at the room they found themselves in. Robin had decided to try flicking every flavour beans into at empty glass until one misaimed flick sent one flying over hitting the bartender on the back of the head which prompted the man to snatch the empty glass off the bar and put it away.

Alice was busy writing her name on the dust covered surface of the bar trying her best not to look around and Lloyd was doing the exact opposite, nervously darting his eyes about the room and taking occasional sips from his manky Butterbeer before grimacing and looking round some more.

"Good in here ain't it?" declared Robin resting his chin on his hand and looking thoroughly bored.

"I didn't force you to come did I?" complained Seymour paying close attention to the two men at the bar.

"Well it was either this or spending more time watching you with your girlfriend Sey."

"Oh don't start that again." moaned Alice lifting her gaze and frowning. "She's always been perfectly nice to me whenever I've spoken to her."

"Yeah but can you honestly tell me you don't think the girl is completely out of her tree?" shot back Robin flicking another bean at her.

"That's not the point Rob, just because you think you're the coolest thing since the Weird Sisters doesn't mean you have to look down on everyone who shows the slightest sign of... individuality."

"Me look down upon people? I didn't see you rush to join her club Alice. Actually you looked terrified of the girl."

They continued squabbling like this for a while but Seymour wasn't listening, he was busy trying to earwig the conversation the two older wizards were having across the bar from him.  
>"Well he was having so much trouble finding a replacement that the Ministry felt they had to step in." said the wizard with the scar taking a long sip from his glass.<p>

"There's very good reason for that though, I've heard it hasn't been the safest of appointments since that Potter lad started attending. Some say it's cursed." said the other man looking apprehensive. "I reckon whoever it is has to be completely out of his mind to take it willingly."

"I agree." nodded the long haired man looking into the bottom of his murky drink.

Seymour would have continued to listen in but was distracted by the sound of quiet scratching coming from somewhere in the room, he couldn't pin-point exactly where it was coming from but it was growing steadily faster as if something was boring its way through a tunnel. "Can you hear that?" asked Seymour glancing over at his wearisome friends.

"Hear what?" asked Lloyd looking rather more nervous than he had done, getting up and looking around him for sign of an attacker.

"Sit down. It's a sort of scratching noise… can you not hear it?" the sound itself was growing steadily louder but still they all looked at him in confusion.

"Well… I can hear something." remarked Robin pricking up his ears, "But it could just be the sound of the crowd outside."

"No, it's a clear scratching sound, how can you not hear it?" he looked around the pub at all the weatherworn faces but none of them stirred from their tonic and just ignored them altogether, all apart from the two men sat at the bar. The barkeep himself gave Seymour a warty look and walked over.

"Scratching you say?" he asked looking above his head.

"Yeah but I can't tell where it's coming from." explained Seymour looking at the old man who now frowned and banged his fist on the bar as hard as he could.

"Bloody termites again, fifth time this year. I swear if they keep this up I'll have no pub left!" he turned on his heels and disappeared up stairs.

Seymour spun in his seat and listened again but the sound had disappeared.

"Termites!" exclaimed Alice looking horrified, "Why on earth did you drag us in here Seymour!" she had now stood up and was brushing her arms and legs furiously. Seymour would have replied but he was being drowned out by the riotous laughter of Robin who found the weird little war dance that Alice appeared to be doing rather amusing. "It's not funny Robin, you know what I'm like with little crawly things!" her voice was growing high and squeaky as she ran her hands through her hair raking it with her fingers.

"I know, I know. Hahaha." Robin took another sip of his Butterbeer and flicked more sweets at her which she misinterpreted to be bugs crawling on her which forced her to panic even more. They all stopped however when the bartender came rushing down the stairs brandishing a rather crude looking yellow spray can with the words "magical bug-buster" written on it.

"I don't think that's going to help mate." said Robin trying to speak over the mans angry grunts but it was too late. The old man smashed the whole tin on top of the counter like a hammer and it erupted into massive blue sparks like a mini firework, it then exploded again and a thick layer of pink dust floated all around the room. Coughing and spluttering the four friends quickly rushed past the now empty bar and out of the pub door into the fresh air of Diagon Alley.

They all stood bent over with their hands on their knees coughing furiously. "Cheers for the distraction Seymour." spluttered Robin with a devilish grin on his face to which he then produced from under his coat a bottle of Leaky Cauldrons finest fire whisky.


	2. Strange on a Train

Thick clouds of pure white smoke billowed across the busy platform of 9 ¾. Over the chatter and bustle of the heavy crowd a high pitch whistle pierced the air. "Ten minutes, that's ten minutes till departure. Anyone left on the platform will be left behind so I'd appreciate it if you'd all start to finish up and begin to board the train please." the platform master clicked his heels and then proceeded to patrol the full length of the platform.

The atmosphere was thick with tears and sobs as the new first years bitterly said there goodbyes and entered the cherry red steam train leaving their worried parents behind. With only two minutes to go the train let off another plume of steam, its sides bursting as pupils crammed into the tiny windows waving frantically to their families. If the station hadn't been so raucous then Seymour's clattering entrance through the hidden gateway might not have gone unnoticed as he pelted into the thinning crowd dragging his trunk behind him. He dashed into the first open door he could find and felt a rush of air brush past him as it instantly slammed shut behind him.

He was out breath but happy he had managed to make it in time for a mere fifthteen minutes ago he wasn't so sure he would have as he tornadoed around his bedroom frantically searching for his newly purchased Defense Against the Dark Arts book which had some how managed to find itself wedged between his wardrobe and his desk. His father mean while made no attempt to help but merely stood at his door lecturing him on how important good time keeping was if he ever hoped to work for a company like Gringotts. After howling at his dad that he in fact didn't give a "trolls bogey" about Gringotts he crammed the large book into his case and then apparated along side his father to the entrance of King's Cross Station and then saying his goodbyes before his father disappeared again leaving for work.

"Cutting it a bit close aren't you?" Robin grinned broadly as he, Alice and Lloyd pushed past the crowd of departees.

Seymour tugged roughly on the neck of his jumper and grimaced at them. "Maybe a little. We don't all get up at the crack of dawn just so that we can be the first ones to arrive." he gave a simpering glance towards Alice who had not only put her trunk away but was also full dressed in her Hogwarts robes.

"Well it's hardly sets a good impression does it?" justified Alice flashing him her brand new "Prefect" badge that was proudly pinned onto the front of her robe.

"I forgot about that." admitted Seymour looking over a Lloyd who was carrying his pet rabbit "Bludger" in a small silver cage. "Got yours too Mr. Harper?"

Lloyd sheepishly turned out the inside of his jacket pocket showing him his badge before instantly stuffing it back in.

"How come you never got one Robin?" mocked Seymour waving his hand at his two promoted friends, "A model student and a true gentleman, a prime candidate for a prefect I would've thought."

"I know, I know." grinned Robin pretending to look most affronted, "Have a few accidents here and there and suddenly your not "responsible" material."

"You nearly blew up the potions lab." snorted Alice, "If you plan on brewing your own brand of extra strong mead can you really expect anything else. You're just lucky Snape didn't curse you there and then when he saw the walls of his classroom covered in those scorch marks." she said airily.

"Who cares about the walls, what if I had drank the stuff? It would have burned a hold in my neck." moaned Robin glaring at her.

"Then there's the party you tried to hold in the common room last year just before Christmas, it woke up the entire school." she pointed an accusing finger in his face.

"What's wrong with a little farewell get together before the holidays? I didn't know Hogwarts was so uptight about having a little fun." argued Robin turning his nose up.

"It was four in the morning Rob, even the ghosts were complaining and they don't sleep."

This argument carried on until the old express train gave an awkward lurch and then began to steadily roll forward. Rows of wizards and witches waved goodbye from the platform until the old train rumbled out of sight and started its long journey towards Hogwarts school.

"I suppose you two have some special nerds meeting to be getting to?" asked Robin looking satisfied at the annoyed look on Alice's face.

"Laugh all you want Robin but you just wait, being a prefect is going to be fantastic, we get to boss naughty little students like you around all day and we get to use the prefects bathroom." she explained grinning at the thought of telling Robin what to do.

"That won't matter to Rob Alice, he doesn't wash." replied Seymour receiving a hard punch to his arm.

"They only made you prefect Alice because they knew I was far too busy. It's not my fault you don't have such an active social life." jeered Robin with a smile.

With a particularly venomous glower Alice spun around and grabbed Lloyd's arm. "Come on Lloyd we don't want to be late to the meeting. Let's leave these two little boys to play shall we?" without waiting for a reply she then proceeded to drag a gloomy faced Lloyd down the train hallway, he looked longingly back at his other two friends who both gave him a cheerful wave before bursting into laughter.

"Poor Lloyd, I bet he dreaded being made a prefect… can you imagine him giving anyone a telling off?" sniggered Robin as he watched them disappear out of sight. Seymour had to admit that even though Lloyd was an excellent student he didn't really fit the mold of a prefect, he thought Lloyd would have much rather quietly gone about his year at school without the hassle of having to keep order.

"Weren't you a bit harsh on Alice though?" asked Seymour giving his friend a reproachful look.

Robin merely shrugged and shook his head, "She needed to be brought down a peg or two, I didn't want her getting all high and mighty with me on the first day." he then smiled warmly and patted him on the shoulder, "Besides she got us hasn't she? If she had more friends she wouldn't have the time to bother us so much. I'll make it up to her, I'll do something really bad when we get to school, that should cheer her up."

They both chuckled and then Seymour looked around the now sparse corridor.  
>"I would ask if you wanted to find a carriage but I know how you don't like to waste anytime on your first day back?" asked Seymour giving his friend a knowing look.<p>

"Very right you are my good man." smiled Robin his eyes already greedily scanning the occupied carriages. "I think I saw Ginny Weasley a little while ago, I might pop in and say hello."

Seymour laughed and shook his head in disbelief. "You've got no chance mate, she's already going out with Dean isn't she?"

Unperturbed Robin looked back at Seymour. "What about Parvati Patil? I swear she was giving me the eye when I passed her earlier. I know she's older than me but you can't blame the poor girl, she's only human. Why don't you come along Sey? You could talk to that Lavender Brown she's always hanging about with, keep her occupied for me?"

Seymour couldn't help but let out a laugh, "Thanks Rob, I'm really tempted but for some reason I think I'll have to pass on this one." The thought of spending anytime with Lavender Brown was more than enough to condemn Robin to a journey alone.

"Why not Seymour, apparently Lavender quite fancies you. In fact I think Parvati does as well… no you're right Sey don't come." and quick as a flash Robin made his way down the moving train waving behind his back as he went.

Seymour had expected to spend this year's journey without his friends ever since hearing about Alice and Lloyd being made prefects but now he was finally alone he didn't really know what to do with himself. After a quick think he settled for finding a spare carriage and finishing off the last of his holiday homework, which considering he had actually done none of at all was going to take him a fair amount of time. He picked up his trunk and started to make his way down the rattling train towards the last few carriages which were usually empty.

He stopped on his way to say hello to a few of his friends he'd spotted in a compartment as he past which included Neville and Ginny who was in fact sitting very close to Dean Thomas. Grinning at Robin's reaction if he was to see them Seymour approached the last two carriages and stopped when he spotted a familiar girl sitting in the last one.

Luna Lovegood was busy gazing dreamily out of the window and looked lost to the world. The latest addition of "The Quibbler" was lying next to her and she was already dressed in her school robes which Seymour thought suited her rather well apart from the radish earrings and the laddered purple tights.

He hesitated at first but then slowly slid the carriage door open. "Hi Luna, mind if I sit in here?" he asked. She turned to face him her large grey eyes unfocused as if she had been daydreaming. She smiled warmly and gave a nod before moving a large box that was sitting on the seat in front of her. Seymour gave the brown cardboard box a curious look as he sat down and noticing this she explained.

"It's full of Popplesnaps." she gave the box a light tap with her hand as it shook slightly. "They were selling them in that shop I met you at. Invisible to the human eye and highly skilled in the art of wood carving. They really shouldn't be kept as pets so I bought the entire stock and I'm going to set them free into the Forbidden Forest when I get a chance." she beamed at him and then picked up her copy of "The Quibbler" and turned to the first page.

"Interesting." was all Seymour could say as he smiled back. If he hadn't just witnessed the box moving he would have been inclined to think she had in fact be conned into buying a box of thin air and he was still reluctant to dismiss this judgment.

"Anything good?" he asked nodding to her issue of the magazine.

"Oh yes." she exclaimed turning the pages to show him. "This article's all about Cornelius Fudge."

"The Minister of Magic?"

"Well the ex Minister, a lot of people believe he died in a vanishing wardrobe related accident two years ago and the man currently sitting in office is actually Kingsley Shacklebolt using Polyjuice potion." she said this very matter of factly and didn't notice the skeptical look Seymour was giving her.

"And you believe this?" he asked trying to hide the grin on his face. She nodded and tapped the book with her finger.

"Oh yes, makes sense doesn't it?"

Seymour was desperate to ask her what part of that story made any sense at all but decided nodding and smiling politely was the best option.

This tone of conversation continued for the next few hours into the long winding train journey towards Hogwarts, Luna reveled in having a reason to spout off random bouts of wacky ideas and facts and wasted no time in trying to convince Seymour that all Parrots were in fact Animagi stuck in there current form unable to break out of their alteration until someone said their full name. Where she came up with this idea whether it was from a book or just her own crackpot theory Seymour hadn't the faintest but he still enjoyed listening to her in depth explanations and instead of just listening he soon found himself asking further questions on the subject and trying to come up with arguments against it. Rather than being annoyed with his skepticism Luna seemed to thoroughly enjoy trying to convince him otherwise and before he knew it the sun had long since departed from the once crystal blue sky and now a gleaming half moon shone casting a net of light over the train as hundreds of tiny stars littered the bottomless black sky.

The carriage which was once pristine now look rather less charming with scattered books and copies of "The Quibbler" all over the place in between boxes of sweets and wrappers from cakes which they had purchased from the food cart on it's second journey around the train.

"So now do you understand why the Chudley Cannons are clearly avid Death Eaters?" asked Luna her eyes set on Seymour's confused face.

"Well no… not really. What was their involvement in the attack on the World Cup again? I didn't really understand." Luna rolled her eyes slightly and was about to launch into the tale again when a shout from the corridor of the train made them both freeze.

"Get out my way. You there no smiling, 10 points from Ravenclaw." Seymour knew the owner of the pompous sounding voice even before Draco Malfoy's silver main of blonde hair appeared in front of their compartment window, he was being tailed by one of his usual juggernauts in the form of Vincent Crabbe a large fat boy with a permanent scowl etched onto his chubby face. The other person also at Malfoy's side was Pansy Parkinson a particularly spiteful girl who seemed to adore the very ground Draco walked on and made no attempt to hide the fact. It was she who turned to face the two younger students in the carriage next to them and she tapped Malfoy on the shoulder and motioned towards Seymour and Luna with a putrid smile on her face. Malfoy's grey eyes narrowed when he spotted them and his lips curled into an ugly smirk to match Pansy's. He pressed his face against the glass and tapped loudly before sliding the compartment door open with a loud bang that rattled the glass in every frame of the carriage.

"Well if it isn't Loony Lovegood the footnote in the ever growing list of Harry Potter's deluded admirers. What happened, did he cast you aside when he grew tired of your incessant rambling?" he snarled at the girl and picked up a copy of the Quibbler that lay on the seat beside him. "What a load of rubbish, should be banned from the school this sort of thing. Filling people's minds up with nothing but lies and useless prattle… it's bad enough that you're still around, I'd always hoped you'd cop it when you went off gallivanting around the Ministry."

Seymour couldn't repress his rage any longer which wasn't being helped by the vacant look Luna was giving Malfoy, didn't she care that he was making fun of her? He stood up and ripped the magazine from Draco's hand and held it tight in his own, his eyes full of fire and locked with Malfoy's.

"Why don't you shut up for once Malfoy, nobody asked you to poke your nose in… although I know that must be hard, it's big enough to fill the whole train." Luna decided to take this moment to let out a roar of hysterical laughter which caught all four of the other students off hand as they peered over giving the girl odd looks.

This soon changed though as Draco's furious face snapped back onto Seymour and he gritted his teeth pushing every word through them.

"Know your place you stupid little runt." he spat out which seemed rather daft as even though Seymour was younger than Malfoy he was a fair few inches taller than him as they stood nose to nose. One person he wasn't as tall as though was a fairly ferocious looking Crabbe who leered over Draco's shoulder and cracked his knuckles, barely containing his longing to smash the boys skull in.

"It's bad enough that pure-bloods like you hang around with cretins like that one." Malfoy motioned towards Luna who was still recovering from her earlier laughing fit. "But just because you're pureblood doesn't mean I'll show any mercy when the time comes to clear this school of unwanted guests." he looked at him like he was a spec of dirt on his robes, his bottom lip quivering in anger.

Seymour laughed in his face and glared back trying his best to ignore the massive structure of the boy next to his foe. "I wouldn't be so proud of being pureblood Malfoy, I know how fond you are of marring your cousins but if it means your kids turn out anything like your mug of a father I'd stay well clear mate."

This was more than enough to send Malfoy into a spitting, snarling, burning rage as his whole face caved in and creased all over, his teeth flashed as his lips curled around them in a hating snarl but instead of flying forward and attacking Seymour he merely stood aside as Crabbe lunged forward and grabbed the boy by the front of his jacket and slung him against the wall of the train corridor behind him. Seymour hit it with some considerable force and felt the back of his head make a heavy connection with the window sill behind him.

Many faces appeared from the compartments next to them as they quickly ushered out to see what all the noise was. Seymour tried his best to pull himself up but was far too slow as Crabbe stood over him with Malfoy at his side laughing heavily and giving Crabbe yet another nod signaling him to raise his massive fist in the air preparing to bring it crashing down on the boy who could see no means of escape.


	3. Loony Luna Loopy Lord of the Losers

Seymour waited with his eyes closed for the pain to reach his face but then opened them again when a shrieking scream pierced the mayhem. Pansy Parkinson was hoping about around the carriage and pushed both Malfoy and Crabbe out of the way before running full pelt down the train grabbing at her hair and clothes as if she were on fire.

Crabbe and Malfoy had lost all interest in Seymour and stared after the frantically hysterical girl with confused looks pasted over their faces. Then as if triggered by some invisible force Malfoy also started grabbing at his robes. "Ahh!" he scream clawing at his face and pulling his hair frantically. He grabbed Crabbe by the shoulder and pointed furiously at his face screaming at his bodyguard. "Get rid of it, get rid of it!"

Crabbe just looked at him like he was insane and shrugged his shoulders. "Do what I tell you, now!" he screamed again covering the boy in spit. Crabbe looked unsure but arched his fist that was intended for Seymour and swung it hard into Malfoy's face which in turn sent the silver haired snake flying back against the carriage window. He crumpled like a clotheshorse and looked up at Crabbe with a look of fury. "Not me you stupid lug!" but these words didn't reach Crabbe's ears as he too was now dancing around on the spot ripping at the neck of his jumper and stamping his feet on the floor. He flung his ams about wildly striking Malfoy again about the head and then tearing off in the same direction as Pansy. Draco still trying to pull his skin off rushed to his feet sporting a bloody nose and took off in the same vein as the other students laughed at their departure.

Seymour sat for a while looking in the direction of his fleeing attackers before pushing himself up and rubbing the back of his head feeling a massive lump beginning to form which throbbed and twinged with pain. He brushed off his clothes before stumbling into his carriage to be greeted by Luna who was smiling politely up at him with a look of triumph on her face.

"Are you alright?" she asked swapping her smile for a look of concern. Seymour pondered his answer before deciding things could have turned out a lot worse.

"Yeah, dented pride and a nasty lump on the back of my head but… yeah not bad." he forced a smile and sat back down in the seat opposite her. "What the hell happened back there? It was as if they were on fire or something." he pictured Malfoy and co tearing at them selves again and wondered what could have forced them to take off running like that.

Luna just smiled and picked up her copy of the Quibbler opening it up to an article about flying razor crabs and disappearing behind it. "It's a mystery." she calmly added leaning out her hand to the side and patting the now open brown box sat beside her.

"How did you know that would work?" asked Seymour as he helped Luna with her trunk off the heaving train.

"I didn't." she replied calmly, giving one last look down the train carriage before looking defeated. "I wish they hadn't run off after them though." she declared putting her luggage with the rest of the students. "I was really looking forward to setting them free." she frowned and quickly pulled another copy of The Quibbler out of her bag before returning to his side. How she could find the freedom setting of a creature she couldn't even see gratifying was beyond Seymour but he was glad she had thought so quickly for if not he would have been sporting a fair few bruises to match the lump on his head.

"Maybe it's for the best Luna, they might have destroyed the forest when you think about it, didn't you say they liked to craft things out of wood? They could have gone through the entire forest before the end of term from the looks of it."

Luna thought on this before smiling happily at Seymour and nodding. "Yes you could be right there Seymour. Maybe it was for the best." she skipped in front of him and Seymour trailed behind her trying not to pay attention to the stares the two were now receiving.

The first years departed from the rest as they made there way to their boats which would sail across the lake to the castle. Everyone else made their way towards a small clearing on the edge of the Forbidden forest which contained row after row of ancient looking black carriages, each one being pulled by a Thestral. Seymour already knew about these creatures and the reason behind him being able to see them but he was surprised however to see Luna trot over to one of the beasts and place a soft hand on it bony nose and rub it gently.

"You can see them too then Luna?" he asked, half of him wouldn't have been surprised if she couldn't and that she merely assumed something to be there.

"Oh yes, beautiful creatures Thestrals. They get a lot of bad things said about them because of the whole death thing but I think they are rather charming." she gazed at the creature lovingly and then back at Seymour.

"You won't say that if it takes your arm off." he noted drawing up to her side and also patting it on the back.

"No, you wouldn't do that would you?" she asked the Thestral which merely registered her remark as a passing wisp of the wind. "I can see them because I saw my mother die when I was nine, a spell she was working on went wrong and killed her." she explained to Seymour her face wasn't with him though it appeared to be off somewhere else lost in thought.

"That's awful." blurted out Seymour and he instantly went to say sorry for being so tactless but she nodded at him and smiled warmly. "It is isn't it. I hope she's managed to get it right by the next time I see her."

Seymour thought of his own mother and how he'd always imagined her playing Quidditch all day if there was an afterlife and nodded sincerely. "Yeah, I bet she has. There's probably no limits on the other side is there? I bet the first thing my mum will want to do when I see her is chuck me in goal so as she can take shots at me." Seymour laughed and remained fondly in this thought for a few seconds before looking back at Luna who was also looking rather more cheerful.

"Is that why you can see them then?" she asked giving the Thestral another stroke down it's spine. Seymour explained to her about his mothers death and she patted him on the arm but said nothing, she just continued to listen and then frowned once he mentioned trying out for the Quidditch team this year because his mother had been on the same team.

"Aren't you scared though Seymour?" she asked looking directly at him. "I mean after seeing something as terrible as you have, aren't you worried the same thing might happen to you?" her blunt but true statement had hit the nail right on the head and Seymour was taken back for a second as he looked at the girl in front of him.

"Well… yeah I guess it's always at the back of my mind but I don't think she'd want me to quit over it." he smiled at Luna who thought on this and nodded in agreement.

"You're right, my mother wouldn't have wanted me to give up being a witch just because she got a spell wrong." she gave the Thestral one final pat and then stepped up into the carriage sitting herself comfortably in the end seat and opening her magazine.

Seymour looked around him searching for any of his friends but only spotted Robin who was waving to him from two carriages down, he was sitting in between Parvati Patel and Lavender Brown and looking thoroughly smug. He pointed at the two girls between him, gave Seymour a thumbs up and then motioned with his hands to shoo him away. Seymour laughed to himself and shook his head in dismay before deciding to clamber into Luna's carriage which was also occupied by two other Ravenclaws he didn't know and two Gryffindors, Ginny Weasley and Dean Thomas.

He sat into the seat opposite Luna who looked up from her reading material and smiled before going back to "The hidden meanings of Muggle Telephone directories and the secrets they hold."

The dignified old coach rumbled over the harsh terrain and bumped along it's seasoned route towards the grand old castle of Hogwarts School. Seymour leaned against the open window and breathed in the fresh countryside air which purified and purged his sullied lungs still churning the polluted atmosphere of busy London. The great open fields of yellow and green gave way to the thick and dark realms of the Forbidden forest which stretched out as far as the eye could see casting the road ahead in a eerie gloom as the moon winked from inbetween the large trees. The bare twisted branches reached out hungrily from the outskirts as if waiting to grab an unsuspecting passer by. The sound of students laughter warmed to chilly September breeze with the occasional unidentified grumble emanating from the forest for good measure.

The pleasant calm of the journey was cut short however when a coach full of third year Slytherins rolled past them. One boy a particularly weasely looking student spotted Luna sitting in the window opposite them and he quickly conducted the rest of his group into a emotive rendition of "Loony Luna loopy lord of the losers" breaking out in a cackle of laughter and pointing in her direction. Seymour glared at the occupants of the carriage but Luna on the other hand merely smiled politely and looked upon them as if it was a friendly joke and then went back to reading.

Seymour failed to hide his annoyance and sat forward in his seat peering into her face. "Doesn't that get on your nerves? Why Don't you say something back, really stick it to them. They'll just carry on if you don't." he didn't want to sound like he was preaching but couldn't deny he felt troubled by her lack of concern.

"Oh no." she replied looking up at him with a forced smile. "I'm sure they mean no harm, just a bit of playful joshing. I don't really give them much of an option do I? I don't know if you've noticed yet Seymour but I'm a little odd." she smiled at him more earnestly now and Seymour couldn't help a grin crack over his lips.

A deep purple sky now hung over their heads as the long journey came to an end just outside the gates to the school. Large groups of robed students piled out of their carriages and all congregated in front of Professor Snape who said very little and lead them up to the large oak doors of the castle. Nothing had changed since Seymour's last visit and it was comforting to him to finally be back within it's spacious grey stone halls. It appeared that Luna felt the same way as she smiled fondly at her surroundings and took in everything like meeting an old friend again.

"It's good to be back." she announced cheerfully as she waved in the direction of Nearly Headless Nick who smiled back busy readjusting his crooked head.

"It is isn't it?" Seymour replied shaking off the remaining creak from his bones brought on by the long trip.

"Oh you'll have to come and feed the Thestrals with me, they are ever so sweet and have you ever been in the room of requirement before? I could show you that too… and what about Hagrid's Blast Ended Skrewts? I wonder how they're getting on, it would be worth paying him a visit too don't you think?" she was almost quivering with excitement like a child talking about fairground rides and it seemed to be rubbing off on Seymour as he nodded and went along with her but reminded Luna that there was a feast they needed to attend first of all.

Making their way into the great hall they were greeted with large elegant banners of Red, Green, Gold and Blue. All the houses were represented proudly and the enchanted ceiling showed the now pitch black cloudless sky speckled with a thousand tiny white dots. The four long house tables stretched the length of the room and rows and rows of gold plates and empty platters were set out waiting to be filled with delicious food. Luna waved and wandered off to her house table and Seymour was on the verge of following behind her when a hand grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him back.

"Where do you think you're going Seymour?" Robin asked with a large wide grin on his face. "You're a Gryffindor remember? Ravenclaw's for the loonies and weirdos… actually why weren't you put in that house again?"

Seymour shot him a disgruntled look before smiling back and slinking away from Luna and towards his own house.

"What happened to Parvati and Lavender Rob? Don't tell me you're losing your touch?" They both slumped onto the Gryffindor bench as Robin shrugged and smirked in the direction of the two girls ignoring him only a few seats away.

"All I suggested was that Lavender would be a lot happier if she left me and Parvati alone for a while and she got all offended and called me a Glubberworm. They didn't talk to me for the rest of the journey, I should have joined you in your carriage with your Loony new friend."

Seymour frowned at his him and was sorely tempted to tell him about Ginny and Dean but was cut short when Alice sat into the seat next to him with a heavy sigh joined by a rather jaded looking Lloyd who ghosted into the seat next to Robin and slumped his head into his arms and remained silent.

"Have fun?" asked Robin looking thoroughly amused at his friends rather frayed appearance.

"It's not meant to be fun." Alice shot back rubbing the temples of her head and glaring at him. "It's hard work, something you know nothing about. There's so much to remember and so much responsibility." she looked genuinely exhausted and gave a concerned glance over at Lloyd who had yet to move from him slumped state.

"What happened to lion heart here?" asked Robin slapping his friend on the back.

"Well… he… err… ran into a bit of trouble when he tried to discipline some students on the train. I merely suggested he start doing it now to get used to it and they were being really obnoxious ranting on about pure-bloods and picking on some new students. Lloyd did his best but they didn't take too kindly to being told off and chucked a load of stink bombs at him, then they tripped him up and ran off." she tried to lean over the table to pat him on the arm but couldn't reach so merely sat back down and looked over at her other two friends.

"That's was bang out of order Lloyd but it sounds like there was a few of them so don't get to disheartened. Me and Seymour have been given a fair few kickings before as well." Robin tried his best to cheer his friend up and looked over at Seymour for support.

"All that stuff about pure-bloods, it's ridiculous. You were right to give em a telling off. It's hardly brave picking on first years… they were Slytherins I take it?" asked Seymour glancing over at Alice after Lloyd failed to stir. Alice shifted uncomfortably in her seat and shook her head.

"No… that's the thing… they…. they were new students too."

"What they were first years?" asked Robin looking confused.

"Yeah… but there's was at least five of them." added Alice looking anywhere but Lloyd who for the first time since sitting down moved but only to sink his head deeper into his arms.

Seymour and Robin exchanged looks as if begging the other not to smile but Robin could hardly contain himself and his thinly masked look of outraged gave way to a quivering grin which he struggled with all his power to keep from growing on his face. Seymour took a deep breath and looked over at his tall friend. Lloyd had never been one to relish a confrontation and always fitted the description of the gentle giant well.

"Lloyd don't think about it too much mate… shut up Robin… I've met some pretty big first years in my time… Robin give it a rest… if it makes you feel any better I nearly got beaten up too… Robin stop it." Seymour shot an angry look at Robin who had given up trying to keep calm and was laughing loudly in his seat and rolling back nearly falling off the bench.

Seymour desperately tried to stifle a chuckle as Alice asked him about what had happened to him. Seymour began to explain what had happened on the train journey which even provoked Lloyd to look up form his pit of self loathing. "What are Pugglesnops?" asked Lloyd ignoring Robin who was still hadn't quite finish his laughing fit.

"Oh never mind but I'm glad Luna thought so fast or I would have been broken into pieces by now." Seymour smiled over at Luna who was busy pressing her ear to the table as if she thought something was going on underneath them.

"Oh yeah Sey, thank god the nutter set her box of thin air on them. When did you become Loony's personal bodyguard anyway?" smirked Robin fixing Seymour with a curious look.

"Since you left me to go looking for Parvati and Lavender... and don't call her Loony." Seymour was growing tired of his friends corse attitude towards a girl he didn't even know and met Robins gaze with a frown.

"I didn't go looking for them, they were the only ones who would talk to me." shot back Robin not realizing his admittance before it was too late, which prompted the other three to burst out laughing whilst Robin begrudgingly smiled.


	4. Defiance in the Face of Darkness

The low buzz of chatter and laughter stifled in an instant as Professor Dumbledore the old Headmaster of Hogwarts stood up from his seat and raised his old withered hands to motion for hush.

"Flipping heck he looks a bit knackered doesn't he." whispered Robin frowning in the direction of the old man. Seymour didn't reply but had to agree that Dumbledore did appear to look slightly worse for wear from the last time he had laid eyes upon him.

The headmaster looked fondly over his captivated audience and smiled broadly as he announced. "Welcome back everyone, welcome back to another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I do hope you all had eventful summers full of fun and excitement, just because of the current climate that dies not mean we need to be any less carefree with our spare time. Time so precious shouldn't be spent nervously pondering on what might be." the whole room broke into furious nods and murmurers of agreement. "Defiance in the face of overwhelming darkness is often the light that guides us through the stormiest of sea's. The fact that all of you sit here right now shows Lord Voldemort that we will not be bullied into suppression, we will not hide away nor cower in the face of a man who knows nothing of what it means to be content in one's self. We will plough on come rain or shine through thick and thin, he will not hold sway over us nor will he ever deserve anything more than our pity that he knows not what it is to be loved nor to have loved." the room erupted into a bombardment of clashing palms as the whole room applauded with slightly muted acoustics coming from the direction of the Slytherin table.

"Now I've had my little moment." grinned Dumbledore warmly. "I shall now announce a few changes before we continue with the sorting ceremony. Any current rules and regulations implemented by my successor Headmistress Umbridge are hereby void and none acting."

Seymour was fairly certain that somewhere in the school old Filch was letting out a displeased cry right about now.

Then suddenly before the headmaster could continue the large oak doors that framed the entrance to the hall swung open with a thud and in strolled a tall cloaked figure. Their hood was up and completely covered their face as they strolled into the room.

The effect would have been rather impressive if it wasn't for the fact that the looming figure walking down the middle of the aisle was as tatty as one of Robin's old socks. The dark red cloak that covered the moving shape was scattered with huge tears and long gashes. Covered with bits of dirt, broken twigs and leaves it gave the impression that the poor occupant had been caught short in a storm even though the night was clear outside.

A pair of dark dragon skin boots loomed into view from under the garment and clicked on the cold stone floor as they finally came to a halt in front of the Headmaster who merely smiled and bowed his head. The figure did the same and ushered its way up towards the table of teachers that mirrored either side of Dumbledore.

"A little late but none the less very welcome I'd like to introduce you to your new Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher, plucked from early retirement in the Ministry and here to offer his great wisdom and knowledge of the subject. Professor Clement Goodwin."

The man under the robe removed his hood to reveal the same long scraggly grey hair framing the gaunt hungered scared face of the man Seymour had seen chatting with the barman inside the Leaky Cauldron. Seymour instantly shot a wide eyed glance at his three friends but none of them seemed to have made the same quick recognition as Alice merely continued to stare obediently up at the front table, Lloyd had decided to sneak back into his pit of shame between his arms and Robin had decided now would be the perfect time to make eyes at a rather preoccupied Ginny Weasley who had neither notice nor seemed to care for she in turn seemed to be casting her own glance in the direction of Harry Potter sitting a few seats away.

Professor Goodwin merely smiled politely in the direction of the students upon mention of his name and bowed his head slightly before sitting down in the free sit next to a rather put out looking Snape.

"I trust you all to make our new addiction feel welcome as well as our other new guests." and with that Dumbledore motioned towards a small side entrance from which emerged a line of rather nervous looking first years being lead out by Professor Mcgonagall.

Robin sat up and looked excitedly over at Seymour with a greedy look in his eyes. "You up for it Seymour, same as usual?" asked Robin reaching into his pocket and yanking out a small pile of knuts plonking them down onto the table in front of him. Alice rolled her eyes and tutted as Seymour grinned and pulled out his own stack of coins.

"Good man." nodded Robin before turning to Lloyd. "Come on Lloyd, fancy joining in. They're only first years nothing to be frightened of." teased Robin nudging his large friend who gave another despairing groan and remained wedged between his arms.

Ignoring the daggered look he was receiving from Alice Robin shrugged and turned back to Seymour. "No? Oh well Sey my old mate it looks like it's just me and you then." he stared over at the gathered new occupants of the school and studied them as if buying a race horse. He scratched his chin and smirked. "This is going to be easy. Shall I go first then?" he smiled triumphantly picking up his first knut and rolling it on the table with his index finger.

"You went first last year." protested Seymour arranging his coins under his right hand.

"Yeah and I won last year didn't I, that means I go first again surely?"

"Surely not Robin. When did you make that rule up." asked Seymour looking indignantly at Robin who shrugged.

"Last year… after I won." he smiled and purposely looked over at Alice for back up who was in turn was just as purposefully trying to ignore their conversation. "That's fair isn't it Alice?" he asked reaching over and poking her arm with a fork. "Alice?"

"Shut up." she grunted through gritted teeth and pushed his hand away. Pleased that he had gained the desired effect he looked back at Seymour and chuckled.

"Oh ok go on then." Seymour conceded shaking his head in the boys direction.

They both feel silent as Professor Mcgonagall called out the first student's name from a long parchment rolled out between her hands.

"Louise Ambre."

A small timid looking red haired girl shuffled up to the lone stool on display to the rest of the room and sat down.

"Oh easy, looks like a Weasley. Got to be Gryffindor or Ravenclaw." whispered Robin looking satisfied that for the first time that night Ginny looked over at him even if it was only to roll her eyes and tut.

"Fair enough that leaves me Hufflepuff and Slivs then." replied Seymour feeling slightly hoodwinked by Robins request to go first. The hat landed on the girls shaking head and remained there for a few seconds before calling out "Gryffindor!" The whole table clapped and cheered although Robin was clearly cheering for a different reason as Seymour begrudgingly flicked a coin over to his side of the pile which Robin snatched up and dropped into his pocket smugly.

"Patrick Barnhart." announced Professor Mcgonagall causing a rather heavy set boy with light brown hair to shuffle up to the front of the group tripping over his own feet as he did so.

"Hufflepuff, Hufflepuff, Hufflepuff. If that kid doesn't end up in Hufflepuff I'll kiss Mrs. Norris." declared Robin sniggering as the poor boy once again tripped his way up to the sorting hat knocking over the stool as he did so. "I'll take Ravenclaw as a back up just in case because he is no way going to end up in Gryffindor."

Robin smirked as a clearly agitated Alice spun around in her seat to face them. "Just because he's a little clumsy doesn't mean he'll instantly be put into Hufflepuff, just look at Neville."

"Hey." objected Neville who was sitting only a few seats away from them, knocking over his empty glass with his hand.

"Oh sorry Neville." Alice went bright red and tried her best to smile in his direction ignoring the muffled laughter coming from Robin's direction.

"Nah Rob I detected a definite malevolence about that stumble, he's got to be a Slytherin." decided Seymour clearly accepting that he'd no chance.

"Hufflepuff!" boomed the old sorting hat causing Patrick to jump and fall off the stool.

This little activity continued through the entire list of students until before too long it had managed to draw the attention of nearly half the Gryffindor table who had decided that the battle going on between Seymour and Robin was of much more interest than the sorting ceremony going on in front of them. Robin sat back on the bench with a satisfied glint in his eyes as he surveyed the large pile of knuts he had accumulated whilst Seymour held what was left of his in his hand.

"Last boy coming up Sey, sure you don't want to call it quits now?" offered Robin giving his friend a mock look of sympathy. Seymour shook his head and eyed the last boy to be sorted as if his life depended on it.

"Sebastian Vile." the last student on the list walked up to the front of the hall. A short boy with silvery blonde hair sat on the stool, his sharp green eyes fixed on his lap, his brow furrowed as he prepared to be sorted.

"Oh this is pointless he's probably been destined for Slytherin since birth." Robin shrugged his shoulders and rested his chin on his hands watching the boy with a piercing glare.

"No Rob, no way, too obvious. Just because he looks like Draco doesn't mean anything mate. You aren't put in Slytherin just because you look a bit like that slimy git." Seymour looked over at his friend skeptically and shook his head.

"Merlin's beard Sey his surname's Vile, give him a cape and a few days out the sun and he'd be a dead ringer for a vampire… what more do you want?" Robin explained looking exasperated causing the group of students watching them to snigger. "That's why you never win at this Sey, you're too eager not to typecast on first glance but face it mate that ain't the way the world works. Take me for example… clearly a Gryffindor, good looking, brave as a bull and more chivalry than you can shake a stick at."

"Do you even know what chivalry means?" shot Alice growing more irritated at her friend's rant by the second.

"And look at Alice, bossy, a know all and a teachers pet and we all know Lloyds' as brave as a bull on the quiet. I know you're only in Gryffindor because no other house wanted you but face facts Sey you're a bit of a one off." teased Robin waving his finger at him. "Go on, I'll give you this one. You can have Slytherin."

"Nah, trust me Rob your wrong on this. I can feel it." replied Seymour trying to muster up as much conviction as he could manage, desperate to prove him wrong.

"Ok then." Robin took a large stack of coins and pushed them forward slightly. "7 knuts says Count Dracula over there ends up in Slythering. You can have the other three."

"Your on, you can't back out though Robin." smiled Seymour finally sensing he might get some of his money back.

Both boys turned their attention to the blonde hair boy at the head of the room with the sorting hat on his head. A few seconds silence past until the old weatherworn cap announced. "Slytherin!" Seymour's face dropped.

After the lengthy sorting ceremony Dumbledore once again rose out his seat with a little less ease than Seymour could remember and waved his hand across the four house tables. Instantly each one was ladened with thickly laid out platters of delicious looking food. Steak and kidney pies, succulent chicken drumsticks, honey glazed turkey, bangers and mash and many more mouth watering delights.

Robin almost lunged forward off his seat as he grabbed three drumsticks and two sausages at the same time causing another displeased frown from Alice to be aimed his way. Seymour feeling rather ravished himself since he last had eaten first thing that morning shuffled a rather tasty looking pie onto his plate along with a decent helping of bangers and mash. Even Lloyd who had managed to remain in the same slumped position since sitting down emerged for air to shovel some food onto his plate.

"So what do you think of the new teacher?" asked Robin through a mouth of half chewed chicken. "Has a bit of a homeless vibe going on about him doesn't he?"

"Don't you recognize him?" replied Seymour trying to avert his gaze to anywhere but his friends cavernous mouth of culinary.

"No, why?" pondered Alice looking over at the teachers table expecting to see their new teacher but instead there was just an empty seat.

"He hasn't done a runner already has he?" said Robin looking around the room for any sign of him.

"Probably needed to go vomit after catching a glimpse of your table manners" admonished Alice whilst neatly cutting up a piece of steak.

"The quicker I eat the more I can have, I'm a growing boy Alice."

"Will you two shut up for a second." butted in Seymour slapping away Robins hand as it made for the chicken drumstick on his plate. "That's the same bloke we saw at the Leaky Cauldron, remember? He was talking to the barman just before he went mental with that bug spray and you nicked that bottle of…"

"Yeah, yeah ok Sey." shot Robin casting a nervous glance at Alice who was busy eyeing him with a look ripe with suspicion. "You're right it was that fella. Odd… he didn't mention anything to the bartender did he? Acted like he had nothing to do with it."

"Well considering that stupid rumour going around about the position being cursed I doubt he wanted to go brandishing that fact about." added Alice waving her fork in his direction.

"True, wonder what he's like. Never heard of the name before." pondered Seymour casting his mind back to the meeting in the pub.

"You've never heard of Clement Goodwin?" piped up Lloyd looking shocked at the thought.

"No." admitted Seymour looking over at Robin who merely shrugged and shook his head.

"Clement Goodwin is probably the most famous Wizard inventor of our time." chimed in Alice taking a sip from her glass of pumpkin juice.

"Probably any time. He learned from the best. He's a ex-Auror as well." informed Lloyd still looking aghast to the fact neither boy had heard of him.

"Well that doesn't sound too bad does it?" said Robin making another grab for the last sausage on the platter. "As long as he doesn't turn out to be another Mad-Eye… that bloke was mental. Mind you it wasn't really Mad-Eye was it?"

"He was only an Aura for a year or two." Lloyd finished the last forkful of mash and pushed his plate aside. "Something happened that made him stop, he went on to inventing after that. You name any charm, incantation or spell made over the last ten years and I bet you he had a hand in it." lectured Lloyd in an admiring tone. "Nobody knew he was capable of it at the time, came as a shock to a lot of people but as I said he had some truly great mentors. He was the man who invented the Quand, The wand that double up as a quill… that didn't really take off but it's always been one of my favorites. He also invented the Aparecium spell and the Rictusempra charm, he spent over two months…"

"What's that Dumbledore my good friend… time for bed? Oh well fair enough I am tired." the fact that Dumbledore was sitting well over 50 yards away and busy talking to Professor Mcgonagall didn't seem to matter to Robin as he mocked an award worthy yawn and stood up from his bench, grabbing another drumstick from the table before making his way out of the hall.

Lloyd look rather dumbfounded and Alice furiously gritted her teeth as their friend made his departure.

"Well he did look sleepy." noted Seymour finishing his glass of juice before motioning for them to follow suit as they stood up and made their way to the Gryffindor common room.


	5. The First Defence is a Late Encounter

The sun danced off Seymour's face as he begrudgingly wrenched open his eyes only to instantly close them once the glare tore at his retinas. "Eghhhh." he rolled over and buried his head into the softness of his pillow and breathed in the fresh scent of washed bed sheets. He gambled another peek into the realm of sight and spotted Robin fast asleep in the bed next to him with his mouth hanging open like a gate, snoring like a trumpet with one leg dangled over the side of the bed.

"Come on you two, time to get up." Seymour could hear Lloyd's voice looming over the far corner of the room but he daren't move a muscle with the promise that Lloyd would go away and leave him to sleep for a little while longer. "Oh come on, Alice won't stop badgering me to come and get you. Everyone else is up already and making their way to breakfast. Up you get, we're getting our timetables today."

Seymour cursed his luck and bolstered himself up into a sitting position squinting furiously at Lloyd who was busy rummaging through his trunk at the bottom of his bed.

"Lloyd, I'll give you 5 knuts if you'll go back down and tell her we've vanished." he collapsed back onto his covers and wrapped them around his body.

"I would Sey but she's only sent me first. Like the canary down the mine sort of thing. If I come back without you two with me she'll claw her way up here herself. I don't think a sliding staircase is going to hold her back." Lloyd looked up and grimaced at his friend as he kicked his trunk closed with a loud thunk causing a once slumbering Robin to jump up in his bed and flail his arms wildly like he was being attack.

"Get off ya…ehh…gahh." having been perched on the edge of his bed already he now had no chance of remaining so as he slid off it and landed on the cold stone floor with a thud.

"Robin, you alright mate?" inquired Seymour glancing over the edge of his bed, but he needn't of worried as Robin had not bothered to let his crash landing deter him from his deep sleep and was still snoring curled up in a ball next to his bed post.

"Rob get up mate, time to learn." harassed Lloyd walking over and giving the boy a prod with his foot. Robin merely grunted and inaudible word and slapped his foot away. Seymour slid himself off his own bed and ran his hand through his hair letting the long black strands fall over his drowsy face.

"Yeah come on Rob, we might have Potions first lesson. I don't know about you but I'd rather not start this year being shouted at by Snape like the last." He chucked a pillow in his friends direction and then began to pull out his uniform and wash things. "Why did I take Potions this year." dismayed Seymour looking in Lloyd's direction. "What was I thinking?"

"Well I think Alice did the thinking for all of us on that one didn't she." explained Lloyd grinning. Alice had not let up all last year about how important it was that they continued with Potions this year even though Seymour and Robin had been adamant that they had no intention of carrying it on. In truth Seymour thought the fact was that she just didn't want to take the lesson alone and considering the teacher he couldn't in good conscience condemn her to do so.

"Thank you Alice." grunted Seymour as he grabbed his stuff and headed for the door. "Rob you coming… Rob… where's he gone?" Both boys looked over to where Robin had been bundled up on the floor only to find nothing in replace.

"Rob?" called Lloyd looking over at each side of the bed.

"Ahhh akk fumzzle." was the only audible sound coming from within the room and it had appeared that Robin had rolled under his bed and was still fast asleep.

"Oh come on Robin. Get up." Seymour walked over to his friends bed and gave the bottom of it a kick which was a severely unwise decision as being bare foot concluded that he was destined to come off worse than the bed as he hoped on one foot cursing it for all it was worth. "Robin get up you git!"

"Ehhh mmmm leave me hmmm." was the reply given followed by another long snore.

"Fine." Seymour gave up and limped over to the dorm room door and disappeared with Lloyd behind it.

"You rotten sods." exclaimed Robin as he plonked down next to Lloyd at the breakfast table in the Great Hall. "You could have woken me and what on Merlin's grave was I doing under my bed?"

Seymour didn't answer but glared across at him as he unravelled his copy of the Daily Prophet. It appeared no one had the time to talk to Robin this morning as Lloyd was busily engrossed with a potions textbook he had draped across his lap, taking random bites out of his morning toast and Alice was nowhere to be seen. If it wasn't for the fact that Lloyd had already told them otherwise Seymour would have concluded it to mean she had overslept.

"I don't know why Ginny's playing hard to get, all she need do is just come over and talk to me, poor girl must be shy." mused Robin as he gazed in the direction of the red haired girl sitting a fair few seats away with her back turned to them, talking with Hermione Granger.

"Funny, she's not normally." added Seymour discarding the newspaper and buttering himself a slice of toast. Robin merely grimaced and shrugged his shoulders pointing at his face as if to say "It's me, need I say more." Seymour often wondered whether his friends tendency to be over confident had gradually seeped into his brain.

"Good morning Lloyd my good friend, brushing up on your studies already?" asked Robin reaching over and snatching a slice of the poor boys toast before he had a chance to object.

"Of course. If I want to stand any chance of working in the Department of Mysteries I'm going to have to get top marks in all my classes this year." explained Lloyd with a look that matched the daunting task ahead of him.

"I'll never understand how you can know what you're going to do in life already, I haven't got a clue… I wonder what sort of job I'll end up with?" Robin waved his piece of toast about as he spoke, "I can't see me being a quill pusher to be honest, I need something active, something to keep me on my toes. An Auror might be an idea, I bet it's a girl magnet that job." his eyes lit up with a thought Seymour didn't feel like invading.

"Filch is getting old, what are you like with a mop and bucket?" asked Seymour with a devilish grin on his face.

"Bloody good actually, hmmm." it seemed the jibe had completely over shot Robin's grasp as he began to ponder on a life as the school's caretaker. "I reckon I'd make a fair teacher actually, commands a lot of respect that does."

"What are you going to teach?" this time it was Lloyd turn to stare at his friend with a sceptical look. "They only except the best Rob… look at Snape, yeah he's a windbag but you won't find a better skilled potions master."

"Well I'll do a bit of everything won't I? Do the night patrols, keep the kids in line…"

"Wash the floors, clean the windows… like I said Rob, a caretaker." Seymour marvelled at his friends ability to convince himself he was up to anything and even felt a slight twinge of admiration as he watched Robin stand up proudly at the table pumping his chest out.

"Even so Sey, I'll be the best damn caretaker this school has ever seen." he surveyed the room as if looking for unruly students. "You there stop slurping your soup. Young lad tuck in that shirt. You girl stop scowling."

"Sit down and shut up." Alice rolled her eyes and slapped away the finger Robin was pointing in her face as she sat down in the seat next to him. "I've got them." she declared with a look that suggested she had in her possession one the greatest objects in the world. She held out her hands and in them was four pieces of parchment paper.

"Homework?" suggested Robin with a disturbed expression.

"No, our time tables. I went to Professor McGonagall's office first thing this morning and asked if I could have them early." she smiled gleefully as she gave each boy his timetable, making sure to shove Robin's at him with as much force as she could muster.

"Oh really… thanks." replied Robin sounding as if he just been offered a vomit every flavour bean. Lloyd on the other hand was far more enthusiastic but didn't seem as happy as Alice as he inspected his list with great attention. Seymour smiled at Alice but could feel his heart sink with the prospect of finding out when he'd have to endure Snape's lessons over the coming year.

"I've got Muggle Studies first." Robins voiced was dashed with a hint of relief no doubt due to the fact it wasn't potions but he didn't sound overjoyed.

"What did you take that for?" asked Seymour looking up from his own list. Robin was the last person Seymour expected to be taking this lesson out of his three friends.

"I don't know, looked good on paper. Maybe it'll be a lesson just watching T.V or something." admitted Robin hopefully.

"It's mainly reading textbook and lectures." Alice couldn't contain the slight hint of a smile that danced across her lips as she watched Robin's face fall. "I've got Transfiguration first." she announced happily looking over at the two boys opposite her.

"Same here." said Lloyd instantly finding the relevant text book in his already bursting satchel and pouring over the pages.

"Me to." Seymour was glad of this as it was one of his more bearable choices he'd made last year.

"Thank goodness for that." Alice looked pleased as she poured milk over her cereal. "I didn't want to be on my own first lesson." she glanced sideways at Robin once again failing to contain her smugness.

"Yeah, yeah." Robin accepted his foolishness with a smile and turned to look back down the table. "Does anyone know if Ginny is taking Muggle Studies?"

It turned out Ginny was not taking Muggle Studies as she was now sat on the same table as Lloyd, Alice and Seymour in their Transfiguration classroom.

"What have you got next?" asked Ginny snatching away Seymour's timetable from his bag.

"Dark Arts." he replied leaning his head on his arm. "Looks like a fair few Slytherins are taking it as well." sighing heavily as he motioned towards the class list.

"What did you expect?" she scrunched up her nose in displeasure as she read the names. "Any chance to learn what's being used against them."

Seymour laughed and nodded casting an eye over some of the Slytherins sitting around the classroom. "Shame though, you said the D.A was just as good wasn't it? Those two seemed to enjoy it anyway." he cast his eyes on Alice and Lloyd. Lloyd nodded in agreement but Alice didn't seem so eager to follow.

"Still it's nice to have a proper teacher isn't it?" she muttered sheepishly. Seymour winched and desperately tried to cut her off mid-sentence using an avid look of imminent danger.

"What was wrong with Harry?" shot Ginny looking deeply offended.

"Well nothing." she replied turning red. Seymour knew she had nothing against Harry's lesson at all but anything that strayed outside of the school rules no matter how ridiculous those rules may have been never sat well with Alice. "It's just now there's no need for all the secrecy and this new teacher's a professional, he's actually been there hasn't he?"

Seymour buried himself into his arms completely disbanding his attempt to shut Alice up as the two girls bickered over his head.

He tried to remain as uninvolved as possible until the two girls squabbling simmered down to mere looks of discontent. Alice took out her Transfiguration book and brought it down onto the desk with far more force than necessary whilst Ginny merely flicked her fiery hair across her shoulder purposely blocking herself from Alice's stares.

"So are you going to try out for chaser this year? I am." inquired Ginny casting Seymour a quick side glance as she doodled on the first page of her textbook. Pleased at the change of topic Seymour nodded, his mind instantly sprung forward to the looming tryouts. He could already feel the butterflies in his stomach. The fact that it would be the first time he'd ever tried out for a proper team made it all the more daunting.

"Yeah, don't think I'll have much luck though. I think Demelza's going to have a go as well." his tone became more despondent with every word. "She sounds like she'll be good. Goes Quidditch camp every summer apparently." he tried to bully the sense of defeat already creeping into his mind back out by furiously tapping his quill on the desk in front of him.

"Well there's no guarantees." Ginny tried her best to sound upbeat as she punched him on the arm, harder than he was willing to let on. "I've heard Quidditch runs in your family. It's in your genes Seymour." she cast her eyes out of the classroom window that overlooked the frost dusted Quidditch pitch far down below. "You stand as much chance as anyone else."

Seymour smiled back. "You'll have no problems Ginny." he pointed his quill at her and waved it tauntingly. Ginny looked affronted and rolled her eyes at him.

"What just because I'm the captain's best friend's sister?" she was trying her best not to seem too insulted but was making a poor show of it.

"No." answered Seymour casually grinning as she toyed with the idea to thump him again. "You're supposed to be better than any of us. I heard Harry saying so when he left breakfast this morning." he explained noting that Ginny's face was now matching her furiously red hair.

"He did?" she dropped her quill onto the desk and let it roll onto the floor as she gazed past the walls of the class into the deep corners of her thoughts.

"Yep." Seymour smirked at her vacant stare and nudged her with his elbow, she snapped back to the present and looked at him. He shook his head and chuckled.

"What?" she asked looking as guilty as sin.

"Nothing." he teased picking up her quill and handing it back to her.

After the rather turbulent beginning the rest of the lesson passed by rather pleasantly all apart from the fact that only Lloyd had managed to turn his terrapin in the correct form of a snail with any degree of success. Seymour's unlucky specimen grew slightly larger and rounded at the edges. Ginny had somehow managed to get rid of it shell leaving it naked and shivering on the desk and Alice's was merely laying upside down, it's little legs waving all about the place as it struggled to cope with why everything had suddenly reversed itself.

Ginny waved to them as she packed up her books as headed out the classroom before them. Alice had calmed down somewhat after her little episode with Ron's little sister but still sniffed the air haughtily as she turned her terrapin over and gathered her things.

"That girl can really get on my nerves sometimes." she announced glaring over at the place Ginny had made her departure.

"Don't let Rob hear you say that." suggested Seymour, a wry smile on his lips.

"Dark Arts next." reminded Lloyd in an overenthusiastic tone giving Alice no time to carry on brow beating the girl. Alice slung her satchel onto her shoulder as made with Lloyd to head out the room.

"You coming Sey?" Alice asked noticing he hadn't moved from the table. Seymour opened his bag and looked for his Defence Against The Dark Arts book but to no avail.

"I think I've left my book in my room." he admitted dejectedly. "I'll have to go get it. Can you save me a seat?"

Alice collected all her lecturous thoughts into one deep frown but nodded. "Of course." then she pushed Lloyd who was still trying to put his cloak on along the aisle of the classroom and out the door.

Sighing heavily he lightly hit himself on his forehead for being so forgetful and tidied up his bag before leaving the empty classroom but not before having another go at turning his terrapin into a snail, failing miserably as it lit up a bright shade of red.

Having found his book under the wonky leg of Robin's bedside table and making a mental note to clout him for it Seymour exited the common room and walked at pace towards his Darks Arts classroom which was situated suitably this year in the cold dungeons.

Seymour tore down the moving staircases and ran towards the back of the cold hallway that led to his destination. He wasn't paying great attention to the ground below him but wished he had done when his legs were suddenly blocked by something soft next to one of the old cabinets that stood flush to the corridor walls. He skipped slightly before dragging his feet underneath him and smashing knee first into the very rough and very hard floor.

He grabbed hold of his stinging appendage and looked in the direction of the hindrance that had toppled him. He was surprised to find that the soft obstruction happened to be a very slim pair of legs in plain black tights attached to a pair of knees which were at this moment protruding out of the cabinet door. He didn't need to wait long to discover the owner of said limbs as the body instantly backed out and Luna Lovegood emerged into view furiously rubbing the top of her head, it appeared Seymour's rather brutal connection had caused her to jump and hit her head on the cabinet shelf.

"Luna?" he stared at her for a few seconds. It was all rather odd having been only seconds earlier ready to scream and holler all the names under the sun at the human barricade to now being dumbstruck by her presence and rather worried at the same time. He scrambled to his knees and shuffled over knitting his eyebrows with a look of concern. "I'm sorry Luna. Are you Ok?" he asked coming to a stop in front of her as she winced with pain from the clatter her crown had taken. She squinted through her left eye and smiled weakly as she sat back on her legs.

"Perfectly fine, just a little bump." even through her pained expression her tone still managed to sound imperturbable. "Nothing a bit of Durdlebud lotion won't fix." she brushed off her skirt and then crawled back into the dark confines of the cabinet. "I'm sorry Seymour, it was more my fault than yours. I don't expect you were on the look out for cabinets with random legs sprouting out of them."

Seymour stood up and looked down on her legs as they fidgeted. "Well no." he agreed realising it was a bit of an odd thing to expect.

"I've been to see Hagrid's Blast-Ended Skrewts already. I hope you don't mind? They coming on really well… actually there's only one left but still it looks fit and healthy… apart from the nasty cough it's got… and the missing tail." she hummed happily as her legs turned over as if she was now sitting up in the large cabinet.

"That's good." Seymour was rather glad he'd missed that little visit but felt increasingly stupid as he stood there with his hands in his pockets talking to a girl without a torso. "Luna-" he started sounding intrigued. "What you up to?" Seymour looked at the cabinet with sceptical eyes. It was separated into two halves, both had large black panelled doors with gilded gold edges and brass handles. The wood looked old but grand as if it had once took pride and place in a mansion or stately home. One of the top panels contained the etched picture of a moon and the other a sun. The bottom was open and contained one Luna Lovegood, the other remained closed. "I'm looking for my Defence book." she explained giving a small cough from inside, no doubt caused by the dust.

"I assume you've tried your trunk?" normally he'd feel a bit condescending asking such a question but considering the recipient he just wanted to make sure.

"Oh I haven't lost it Seymour." she replied sounding ever so slightly aggrieved with his obvious question. "Some of my class mates have hidden it. They're getting better at it too." If Seymour wasn't mistaken she actually had a doting wisp to her voice as she explained. It was as if she was talking about some cheeky little scamps just having a bit of fun.

"The rotten gits." Seymour wouldn't allow the offenders such a luxury.

"No, no. It's alight, really." she scrambled out of the doors and ran her hand through her thick tangly locks.

"How is it alright?" he asked in a slightly harsher tone than he had wanted. He slunk back into a smile and brushed off a cobweb resting on her shoulder.

"They get bored once I've found most of it. They've started early this year so I've got a good head start." she put on a grin which looked all too forced for Seymour's liking and he narrowed his blue eyes at her. Sensing his meaning she shook her head and reset her smile.

"It's… alright." Seymour noted her words and sensed that she would rather he didn't go no about it. Something about the way her lips twitched out of the smile at the edges made his stomach feel heavy and his mind clouded with something in between sadness and anger.

"Ok, but why in there?" he asked giving the wooded box another once over. She turned to face it and gave a determined frown.

"Well you see the top doors are locked." she demonstrated by pulling on the handle. The top half was a damn sight bigger than the bottom as the bottom door only came up to his knees. "Alohomora won't work which is odd and nothing else will work either but there's a hole in the bottom shelf." she pointed down at the opened compartment. "It's just the sort of place they've hidden stuff before."

Again Seymour couldn't ignore the masked break of her voice as she continued to smile. "When have you got Dark Arts?" he asked rolling his eyes.

"In about ten minutes." she replied glancing down the corridor towards the classroom door only a few yards away. They could already hear the chatter of a full classroom behind it.

"I knew you would." Seymour hung his head and heaved a heavy sigh as he got down on his knees and entered the dark confinement of the cabinet. Inside was much deeper than it looked and he had to hold out his hand as he searched for the back. Once that was found he reach up and began running his hand on the top shelf trying to find the opening. "Where's this hole Luna?" he called out expecting her muffled answer to come from outside but instead and much to his surprise she suddenly appeared right next to him within the dark space of the cabinet.

"It's here somewhere." she said cheerfully probing above her with both hands. Seymour hadn't answered as he was to busy trying to cope with the fact that her face was only inches away from his. He could feel his legs touching hers and for some reason this bothered him. He wasn't sure why but it all just felt surreal. It didn't help that Luna was completely oblivious to this as she pressed closer against him reaching over his side. Why was this bothering him so much? He thought to himself as her untidy hair brushed over his face. He could smell a sweet engaging scent of oranges that he assumed was from her shampoo. It took him a few seconds to realise he had closed his eyes briefly before snapping them open and going back to looking for the gap again.

Suddenly his hand fell upwards as he passed over the small hole in the wood. "Found it!" he declared a bit too enthusiastically realising that wasn't what they were looking for. He reached his arm in as far as it would go and felt his hand touch something cold and smooth on the back of the cabinet. He placed his palm on it and felt an icy chill run the entire length of his hand as if dipping it into a bowl of ice. He quickly withdrew and moved on to the surface of the shelf rubbing his hand searching for anything that hinted at a book. "I don't remember this cabinet being here before?" he noted still probing the opening all the while trying to ignore Luna's large eyes peering at him in the bleak light. "Yes it was. Last year they hid my brass scales in here, the year before that my shoes... I think it was my entire bag the year before." she smiled looking hopeful.

"This should do the trick." Seymour felt something catch his fingers. He grasped again and picked up something hard in his hand. It was far to small to be a book and felt odd against his skin. "I've found something but I don't think it's a book." he pulled his hand out of the hole and held it out to the light of the corridor. Sat dead in the palm of his hand was a large grey spider the size of his fist, it's legs curled up slightly. Seymour let out a roar and flung the insect out the cabinet jumping up in alarm and smashing his head on the shelf. He scrabbled out the cabinet and on to the floor furiously brushing off his robes and his head. He finally calmed down and rolled onto his back where he saw Luna sitting on her knees with a massive grin on her face.

"Are you alright?" she asked her voice shaking.

"Yeah." he was perfectly fine but that didn't stop him turning a deep red as Luna's resolve finally broke and she started laughing uncontrollably with her arms across her stomach.

"Thanks." he wanted so desperately to scowl but instead he found himself smiling as she finally stopped chuckling and patted him on the knee. "Don't you like spiders?" she asked half interested and half trying not to laugh again.

"I don't mind them. I just didn't expect to find a great fat one sat in my hand that's all." he admitted getting up, brushing his trousers and then helping Luna to her feet. He rubbed his sore head and pouted in her direction.

"Now we're even." she joked brushing her clothes once again. Then suddenly her face became deadly solem, her eyes narrowed on the spider that lay dead on the floor. She walked over to it and picked in up carefully in her hands as if cradling a small baby. Then she went back over to the open cabinet and rested it deep in the corner. "Poor thing." for the first time since he'd met her she sounded pained as she observed the tiny insect with a slight shimmer in her large grey eyes. If this had been Alice or Lloyd Seymour would have already laughed by now but the sadness that Luna felt for this tiny insect seemed so sincere and genuine that he felt his own heart sink slightly as he moved next to her.

"Sorry" he suddenly realised that slinging it across the room probably wasn't the greatest show of respect for the poor dead thing.

"That's alight. It's dead anyway, it won't know about it. Lucky to go so peacefully really." again her tone showed no emotion but she didn't avert her gaze away from it and Seymour continued to stare at her, he sensed what meaning those words held and he lightly patted her small shoulder bringing her back to life. She looked at his hand on her shoulder and he instantly shot it back into his pocket avoiding her eyes. She turned to fully face him and looked deep into his eyes as if studying the meaning behind his actions. Seymour desperate to fill the silence glanced down at his watch and his eyes widened.

"We're late!" he quickly picked up his bag on the floor and motioned for her to follow him.

"I've still got to find my book, you go on." she smiled but didn't move from the spot.

"Don't be daft Luna, just share mine." he picked up her satchel on the floor which he was relieved to find hadn't been hidden along with her other things and chucked it at her. She caught it and clearly decided his was the more sensible option as she followed him across the corridor into the classroom.


	6. Professor Clement Goodwin

Seymour pushed open the heavy door that led to their class and he stood aside to let Luna enter. It was cold… the first thought that popped into his head. The once windowless grey stone walls were now hidden behind large hangings attached from the corners of the room. Large symbols had been crudely painted onto the surfaces and hinted at some magical infusion that Seymour knew nothing about. A few of the large gas lamps hung from the ceiling flickered from the breeze emanating through the opened door.

The room as a class was divided by four rows of two-seater desks reaching out to the back of the wall and a solitary desk sat at the front covered from head to toe in books, parchments, empty cages and recycled daily prophets. On the wall behind was a large chart on the lunar cycle and planet alignments. Another large oak door loomed at the opposite end of the classroom obviously a private study for the current professor, along the edges of the door frame were yet more roughly torn pieces of white parchment adorned with similar shapes and symbol to that of the hangings.

The cold cell like room was also skirted with old workbenches which contained an array of strange measuring instruments, large glasses of odd coloured liquids, roughly drawn out maps and other random artefacts which were just as hard to explain as they were to look at. Seymour winced at the sight of the room and it made his whole body shiver. He was more than happy to turn his head away when Luna spoke. "That's a concealment charm." she explained pointing to the large hanging draped above the office door. "And that one stops anything that isn't human from entering." she looked around the room as if she had just entered a sweet shop and her eyes lit up. He smiled at her and then looked back at the room full of students that he until now had failed to realise were all staring at them.

He quickly gave her a little push in the direction of an empty desk at the back of the room to which they both sat at as the rest of the class went back to chatting. "Isn't it fascinating?" Luna declared, every part of her gushed with enthusiasm at the visual delights displayed around them.

"Well it's interesting, I'll give you that." he gave her a weak answer and pulled out his heavy textbook placing in the middle of the desk. "Wouldn't like to live in here though." he added thinking of the type of odd creature who'd feel at home here.

"I would?" she replied instantly bringing a guilty smile to his face.

"Seymour." someone called from the front end of the class and he spotted Robin's hand waving frantically from a desk in the corner. Robin pointed to the empty chair next to him and motioned for him to come sit. Alice and Lloyd were at the desk beside him looking just as awe struck by the room as he was. Luna had noticed the direction of Seymour's glance and peered over at the boy still frantically waving one hand with a big smirk on his face.

"Your friend is calling you." she explained as if he hadn't noticed.

"Yeah." Seymour replied awkwardly, glaring in Robin's direction.

"Come on Seymour, I've saved you a seat mate." he piped up over the loud rumble of small talk.

"Why don't you go sit with him?" she suggested picking up her bag and taking out her things. Seymour didn't really feel like going anywhere as he glanced at the girl beside him. He felt a lesson spent sat next to Luna would be far more entertaining than a whole hour listening to Robin explain why he thought Ginny had a crush on him.

"I'm alright Luna, here's fine." he smiled and made to take his quill and ink out his bag but Luna gave him a soft push with her eyes worriedly cast on the empty space next to Robin.

"No it's alright Seymour, you don't have to sit with me just because we turned up together. Robin is it? Well he's saved a seat for you." she smiled cheerfully and nudged him again.

"He's only got a spare seat because no one in their right mind would sit next to him." he explained with a grin not making to move from his seat.

"But still, I don't want to stop you sitting with your friends. I think one of my mine is taking this class and she hasn't arrived yet. She can sit with me." Luna continued to push his chair and Seymour couldn't explain why her eagerness not to have him sit with her was irritating him more than Robin's constant waving right now.

"Oh right." he murmured feeling rather stupid that he thought she wouldn't have someone to sit with. He slowly eased up off the chair with a confused look as she flicked her eyes down to the desk in front of her. "Is it alright if I use your book?" she asked still not looking at him.

"Yeah sure, won't your friend have one though?" he asked looking over at the still unopened door.

"Just in case she hasn't." she glanced up again and smiled before going back to fiddling with her satchel.

"Right well... see you later then?" he asked with more hopefulness inflicted into his question than he had planned.

"Yes of course." again she smiled, her large eyes fixed apon him before being drawn to the book infront of her. Seymour picked up his bag and slowly wandered through the lines of seated students until he came to his empty seat next to a still smirking Robin who patted the seat and chuckled. Seymour frowned and slung his bag onto the desk.

"What did you do that for?" he asked feeling agitated and slumping into his seat.

"You're welcome." Robin replied looking confused at his friends expression.

"What do you mean. I was already sat with Luna." explained Seymour casting his eyes onto Alice and Lloyd who were busy starting their Transfiguration homework. Robin burst out laughing and patted Seymour hard on the back.

"I was saving you mate, you can't have wanted to be sat next to little miss madness? Probably spend the whole lesson going on about Grundle Worms or Ministry conspiracies." he snorted and crossed his arms as he leaned back on his chair.

"So what?" Seymour grunted back realising that part of him had been secretly hoping that this may have been the case.

"I was just saving you the pain of having people talk behind your back." Robin grumbled giving him a cautious glance. "If you wanted to stay sat with Looney then be my guest mate."

"She didn't want me to, she insisted I came and sat with you." Seymour admitted begrudgingly trying to ignore Robin's snigger.

"Oh that's bad Sey, even Luna Lovegood is avoiding you." he patted Seymour on the shoulder and continued to chuckle.

"Shut up." he mumbled back shoving off his hand.

"Anyway forget that, I think I might be right about Ginny being into me…" But before Robin had the chance to continue the classroom door burst open and in walked Professor Goodwin. He strode across the room his tattered red cloak draped across his shoulders, aiming his wand at the old gas lanterns making them stutter into life shining brighter than they had before.

"Good morning class." His voice evoked an instant command of respect the tone deep and gruff but with a hint of youth long since past by his physical presence. Seymour hadn't noticed in the pub but the man now stood at the front of the class was a lot taller than he had first thought, he towered over their gaze as he stood with both hands on the table eyeing up the room as if begging a challenge. His dirty shoulder length hair had been tied back with a simple ponytail and his eyes sharp, almost black if it wasn't for random specks of deep brown that hid deep within. He was unshaven, casting a grey shadow across the bottom half of his chin. The scar on the side of his face looked deep and more foreboding up close as it carved it's way across his skin.

"Please take out your books and turn to page 24, chapter 3 Vampires: their weaknesses and how to defend yourself." he commanded the class to do so but when he realised that half the class was still gawping at his haunted demeanour, he grasped his wand from inside his robe and brandished it across the room causing all the textbooks within it's aim to jump up and whiz open to the correct page.

A few murmurs spread across the classroom as they sat up straight and peered at the text. "Now listen carefully I will only be saying this once. I want you to take that page and rip it out of your book." he came to a halt from his pacing and stopped at the centre row tapping his wand impatiently onto his folded arms. Everybody cast fretted glances at their neighbours with confused expressions plastered across their faces but slowly after a moments silence the classroom was filled with the rapture of ripping paper as one by one the page was evicted from their book.

A small quiver of a smile coursed over his thin dry lips and then was gone. "Now I want you to screw it up into a ball and throw it at me." This command caused the loudest outbreak of nervous muttering as they pondered on the insane request. Robin looked over at Seymour and then at Lloyd and Alice, Lloyd staring down at the torn page in his hand as if he just committed murder. Then with a shrug he launch the screwed up missile towards his teacher which triggered the rest to follow suit as ball after ripped up ball bounced off his chest and landed on the floor in front of his scaled boots.

"That page Ladies and Gentlemen is about as useful as it gets when defending yourselves against vampires." he surveyed the room with a glare that landed on Lloyd who had decided to conceal his crime against literature in his robe pocket instead of throwing it at his teacher. "Vampires have no weakness and if you happen to be misfortunate enough to be staring into the eyes of one of the very few that are left amongst the population then I suggest you start praying with the very few seconds you have remaining of your life, for you will never need to defend yourself against such a lighting fast and vulgar species. You either die quickly or you avoid them at all costs." He went back to pacing as more talk broke out between the desks. "The same goes for Demons, Night Vapours and Manticores, these creatures will not announce their presence and are not stupid enough to give you a friendly warning before they attack. So unless you are willing to spend every day of your life training to become a decent challenge for these beasts then I suggest you pay the thought no mind as you are not that likely to ever meet one anyway."

His deep scowl then suddenly lifted as he grinned across the room at his unblinking audience. Then he walked over to his desk and sat on top of it with one foot rested on the table in front of him. He took off his blood red apparel and draped in on the chair behind him revealing a similar red shirt under a grey waistcoat and grey trousers. All of which was consistent with his overall impression of neglect. He pointed his wand at the blackboard behind his desk allowing a piece of chalk to write out the letters "_C.W.G_".

"Let me introduce myself properly. I'm Professor Clement Goodwill, the W stands for Wilfred but I'd rather you didn't spread that about." he suggested with a smile prompting patches of tittering to emerge from the students. He then reached into his breast pocket and produced a small black leather bound book, the pages within thick and cluttered with other pieces of parchment and notes. The rough surface of the book looked ancient and was embossed with two gold letters "_C.G_" in the top hand corner. "And this ladies and gentlemen is the only book you'll ever need if you want to learn how to defend yourself against a magic fouler than anything you could dream of. Why? Because I've seen it all and then some and it's all in here." with a smile verging of smugness he tapped the book proudly with a emerald ringed index finger. "Everything I've worked on, everything I've discovered, everything I've ever achieved is in this book." he placed it on his desk and gave it another reassuring pat.

"If you want to learn how to die quickly then feel free to carry on reading the book sat in front of you but if you want to give yourself any chance at all out their in the real world then you'll listen up and listen good." suddenly as if sat on a spring he launched himself onto his desk and towered over the class all of whom look slightly taken back by the mans gun ho attitude.

"Now I've gone over the notes taken from your class with Dolores Umbridge last year and it's clear you are further behind than I dared imagine. So lets delve straight into the good stuff shall we, who can tell me about the revered unforgivable curses?" he peered around the room, a hungry expression danced on his face as he waited for someone to speak up.

After a few seconds silence he frowned and paced the short length of his desk. "Come on, come on. No need to put your hands up, just shout out if you know the answers. I'm sure all of you have heard of at least one of them?"

The room remained silent until finally a boys voice piped up on the desk next to Seymour who turned to find a very red faced Lloyd who had decided to put his hand up anyway despite the teachers instruction.

"Sir, they are the three most feared spells in the wizarding world. They all carry a life sentence in Azkaban if used and only the most darkest wizards and witches have been known to use them." after reciting his knowledge Lloyd shot his hand back down looking like the whole ordeal had been most painful. Alice on the other hand smiled and nodded at his speech where as Robin pulled a mock face of horror, pointing at Lloyd and mouthing "_Death Eater_".

"Good lad, yes that's pretty much spot on, although a bit too by the book for my liking. Yes it's true that they are pretty much the staple spells associated with any dark wizard or witch but anyone who thinks their only use is for dark magic is a fool. The next time you find yourself staring death in the face they might not seem so evil if they are your only option of survival." Professor Goodwill turned his attention to the rest of the class and continued.

"So who can give me one then? Don't be shy."

Another voice spoke up this time in a far more casual voice than Lloyd. "Crucio." The boy was in Slytherin, his short black hair matched the sharpness of his gaze. He smiled at his answer and nudged the boy next to him. The professor merely nodded at the horrid looking child.

"Yes, well done. The Cruciatus curse is a nasty little trick. Would you happened to know the affects err…"

"Russell Blacknall." the boy hinted a sneer on his face at the teachers lack of knowledge on his students. The professor paused for a moment and studied the boy carefully before asking. "Your father… Alton Blacknall I presume?"

"The very same." the boy smirked and crossed his arms as he leaned back on his chair.

"Yes… very well. Go on then Russell what are the effects? I'm sure you're father has told you all about them no doubt." from the tone in the teachers voice it was clear to Seymour that he did not hold a very high regard for this boy's father.

"Yes he has." the boy smiled proudly. "Pain, so bad it'll make you beg for death. Not one part of your body won't be screaming out for mercy. In one word torture, in another agony…" All eyes were on Russell as he continued with his explanation. Seymour on the other hand who had grown bored of the boys prattling let his eyes wander over to the desk on the other side of the room. To his surprise he found Luna looking back at him, she quickly averted her eyes to her book when he met her gaze but he didn't look away for he was drawn to the glaring omission of a student in the empty seat next to her. Where was this friend then? He thought to himself trying not to pay attention to the slight ripple of annoyance that over came him.

"… you'll not only wish you were dead but be perfectly willing to end your life yourself, you'll never want…"

"Yes that's enough Russell. I think we get the gist of it." The professor cut him short and once again focused his attention on the rest of the class. "Well as you can tell the Cruciatus curse is not a pretty sight to behold. You can fight it, as you can any element of pain but it'll take more than a few drops of stamina and willingness. In my short term as an Auror I've been unfortunate enough to be on the receiving end of that one and I can tell you it's far from one of thebest things I've experienced. I can teach you how to fight it and if you pay attention and give it some effort then you'll stand half a chance if you happen to be in the same boat as me, although I hope you never will."

The teacher kicked off an old text book from his desk and stood with his hands in his pockets. "Can anyone apart from Russell and his father tell me another one then. Come on let's go for the big one, I know that you've all heard of it." he stood there impatiently tapping his foot waiting for a reply. A small Hufflepuff girl called Lucy sat up straight in her chair and answered.

"Avada Kedavra?" she winced at the words as they passed her lips. Clement looked less happy with this answer, his face solemn as he nodded towards the girl.

"Correct. Can you tell me what it does young lady?" his voice was calm and he smiled reassuringly towards the girl.

"It's the killing curse." she replied. "It causes instant death and there is no known counter curse or reversal spell and…"

"Well that's not technically true." cut in the professor finally sitting back down on his desk and crossing his legs. He looked at the class with serious intent as they all murmured words of disagreement.

"Yes it is." piped up Russell once again. "If you're hit by it then that's it. My father says…"

"What your father says and what he knows are two very different things Richard."

"Russell."

"Very well. But as I said it's not strictly true. Over the course of history there have been a few wizards that have tried to reverse the spell. None have been entirely successful how ever due to the power of the spell itself. The man who came the closet to the task I've actually studied under myself. I'm sure the name will be familiar. Augustine Fortwater?" The professor announced the name with a certain degree of expectation in his voice, so to receive nothing but a few mingled shrugs back was more than enough to put a frown on his face. "Oh come on." his face was exasperated and he tapped his finger on the desk repeatedly. "Are you telling me none of you have heard of Augustine Fortwater?"

Once again it was down to Lloyd to sheepishly lift his hand into the air and clear his throat before explaining. "I have sir. Augustine Fortwater was an inventor. He studied under Merlin the third and worked briefly with Nicholas Flamel. He invented the Meticulous charm and the Petrificus Totalus curse among many other things."

Clements face was beaming at the nervous boy, clearly growing more fond by the minute. "Spot on Lloyd, well done. 20 points for Gryffindor. I was lucky enough to be his apprentice from 1985 up until his death. I learnt a fair few things from that man I can tell you. Great man, genius in fact. Not afraid to push the boundaries of magic, sure it didn't sit well with some folk in the Ministry. Some of his methods were… a little unorthodox to say the least. Which is why know one knows his true identity. A furiously private person. To work with him was to swear yourself to secrecy."

"But sir?" asked Lloyd slowly becoming less worried about the listening group of students. "I've never read anything about his attempts to reverse the killing curse." Lloyd frowned and quickly rummaged in his bag finding a copy of A History of Magic and showing the teacher.

"Well I did say he _nearly_ perfected a method. But nearly is still regrettably a failure in most peoples eyes and it's often true that failure doesn't make great reading material these days. But there are books that would give you some back ground on the ideas he came up with. A very interesting read I can assure you." Lloyd listened intently and nodded after every word furiously scribbling down book titles as they conversed.

Seymour had drifted off two minutes into their conversation and was only brought back when he heard Robin whisper next to him. "I reckon we could sneak out for a game of Quidditch and come back and they'd still be talking." Normally Seymour would have taken this as a joke but the look on Robin's face almost dared him to comply.

"Why not start a game in here? I don't think they'd notice." he smirked and pushed back on the legs of his stool.

"So as I'm sure you are well aware these curses are not to be taken lightly and over the year I plan on making every one of you experts on how to defend yourself. A Death Eater is merciless and would take great amounts of pleasure watching you writhe in agony before doing away with you." The professor's face showed no emotion but something in his sudden lack of eye contact hinted that there was more behind his words than first implied.

"You would say that though wouldn't you sir?" Russell crossed his arms and stared hard at the weather beaten man stood at the front of the class. "Being and Ex-Auror it's probably drilled into your head from day one that Death Eaters are evil scum but in truth most of them just want what's best for this world don't they? If magic isn't in your blood then what good are you in the long term. My dad says…"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU'RE FATHER SAYS!" Professor Clement roared at the top of his voice rattling the glass cabinet at the side of the room. He launched himself from his seated position and strode in three long steps over to Russell's table in the forth row. He slammed his hands down on the work service and peered hard into the boy's eyes with an unrelenting glare. "I suppose you can add Death Eaters onto the ever growing list of things he knows about, considering the Ministry has suspected him for years." He remained unflinching as he lowered his head coming nose to nose with the visibly shaken Russell. "Could never pin it on the old sod though, a slippery snake your father." a grin suddenly appeared on the teachers face as he tilted it to the side studying the boy. "Maybe I should just extract some information from you, I sure it would prove invaluable to the Ministry." he withdrew his wand as the rest of the class looked on in shock as he trailed it along the boys chin and then his temple.

"Sir, maybe you should calm down a little?" Alice rose from her chair and stammered out the suggestion as she clinged on to the back of Robins neck digging her nails in fright causing him to let out a low shriek of pain.

"Calm down? My dear I am calm." The teacher turned his head and smiled casually towards Alice and Robin who was busy rubbing his neck and muttering under his breath.

"I just wanted Russell here to experience what it's like to know you are powerless to a more powerful wizard's command. Sure I could instantly extract a nice juicy memory from Mr Blacknall here. Enough to put his father away for a good few years in Azkaban and he'd have no way of stopping me." The mans smile faded instantly as he rounded his face to once again look hard at the boys pale complexion.

"Not all Death Eaters are evil? Why Don't you tell that to my wife and child while your at it." Professor Goodwin's eyes ignited with a deep seething rage as his lips quivered and his teeth grinded. "Tell that to me after I watched six of your fathers friends torture and kill my family, right in front of my eyes. All the while being powerless to stop it. What, didn't think they picked on kids?" he asked and Russell shook his head. "Oh yes they would. It seems Voldermort had gotten wind of my duties as an Auror and the circles I ran in and thought I'd be a useful addition to his army of sinners. Asked me out right, said it was a great career opportunity for me and that I should seriously consider it. I turned him down of course, the thought of working with such a vile loathsome man makes me sick to my stomach but I wasn't foolish enough to tell him outright considering I was completely at his mercy.

"He took it well, or so I thought. Said it was a shame that talents such as my own would go to waste working for the Ministry. Then he left, nothing else said and no other visit. That was until the day my daughter finished her first year at Hogwarts. Me and my wife Florence picked her up from the station and was confronted by Voldermort and six of his best men on the journey home. Said he still regretted my decision and said he couldn't let such a blatant show of disrespect go unpunished. So I had to watch as his men tortured my loved ones while he asked me to reconsider my stance."

"Do you know what that's like Russell, to watch as the ones you care about are put through such agonising pain you fear it may break them inside, do you?" The professor's voice was oddly calm and his eyes remained fixed on the quaking student before him.

"N…n…no." mumbled Russell trying his best not to meet the teachers eyes.

"Well I suggest you give it a go. Never planning on letting me answer he kept me quiet with a curse and left my wife and daughter to think I'd rather watch them be tortured than give in to his demands. Wanted to teach me a lesson and his Death Eaters were just as eager to serve him, not one objected as he killed my wife right before me. I had to stand there in silence screaming from the inside as her body fell to the floor. You'd think that would be enough wouldn't you? No… not for him or his blind followers. These Death Eaters you claim to be so misunderstood did not object as they put further pressure on my poor young daughter, pushing her sanity to the limit with unrelenting pain and not one of them faltered even after Fenrir Greyback had had his fun, I'm sure you've heard of him?"

His voice remained firm and he leaned in closer to the boy so that his forehead was only inches from his. "Said he could smell the fear in my daughters blood. Said it would be fun to watch her squirm. And then these Death Eaters who you claim only want what's best for this world watched on captivated as Voldermort killed her too, not content with my wife's lifeless body lying only yards away from me, now I had to watch as my only child perished in a flash of green light. Knowing I'd never get to hold either of them again. That they would both die knowing I did nothing to stop them, that I couldn't. Some would think that would be enough to send any sane man crazy. Don't you agree Mr Blacknall? But not me." He stood up and looked down on the boy. "I used it. Why do you think he left me alive? For fun… as punishment? No… I think he wanted me to spread the word. Hoped that this tale would instil fear in anyone who heard it into opposing his command. I'm using it now instead to force you all to see sense. Do you really want to live under the command of a man who would willing do such awful things to a young child? Do you think he would reserve you from such a fate if you blindly followed his orders out of fear? I doubt it class, I very much doubt it." he surveyed the silent room as every student nodded their head their eyes wide with shock.

"So Russell, still think you're Daddy is a wise man? Or just a pathetic, spiteful little worm with nothing better to do than spread his pathetic and vile propaganda for a pathetic and despicable man?" He turned on his heel and walked back to the head of the room, his smile reappearing as if the whole episode had never taken place.

"Well it looks like that's about it for today, so homework. I want 12 inches of parchment on the life and studies of Augustine Fortwater for next week Tuesday please. Anyone who has trouble finding decent information can feel free to come to me as I will gladly help." he tapped the blackboard with his wand and then smiled broadly at his stunned class before waving signalling for them to depart. "Class dismissed."

Seymour gathered up his things and filtered through the room with the rest of the students still whispering furiously about what had just happened.

"Well that was… interesting." murmured Alice trying her best not to look rattled by the teacher's outburst.

Robin patted her on the back as he pushed past her and Lloyd at the door. "You owe me a few fingernails worth of skin Alice but well done for having a go back there. I think you nearly had him for a second, really I did." he grinned broadly and rolled his eyes towards Seymour as they spilled out of the classroom and into the cold busy corridor of the dungeons. "Bit of a nutter though isn't he, showing off to a bunch of teenagers like that. Like I care if he's he's studied under some bloke I've never heard of. Great how he put Russell in his place though wasn't it. Did you see his face?"

"Rob don't, shut up." Seymour's eyes widen as he desperately tried to hush his friend.

"I mean it's a sad story but it was worth hearing it just to see Russell taken down a peg or two. I thought he was going to cry after a bit. And his dad got called a worm.. Ha!"

"Robin be quiet." Alice wrenched him around the neck and shifted her glare to the space behind him because unknown to Robin Professor Goodwin had followed them out the door and stood only yards behind them.

Noting his mistake Robin instantly went white as a sheet and took a step back. "Oh sorry sir, didn't know you were there. Lloyd why'd you have to go and say all that stuff for.?" but luckily for Robin and a falsely accused Lloyd the Professor didn't appear to be listening. Instead he was too busy peering far off into the crowd of bustling students. His eyes far off in thought as he studied the crowd. Seymour turned to see what he was looking at but couldn't pick out anyone or anything in particular from the throng of people.

"Sorry what was that?" he asked finally coming to and smiling warmly at the four of them.

"Well Lloyd was just talking about those death ea…"

"Robin! No sir we were just saying we were looking forward to the next lesson." Alice put on a convincing smile and held her hands behind her back.

"Excellent. Glad you enjoyed it. Although do you think I was a bit rough on that… what was his name… Richard?"

"Yeah that's right Richard. No sir he's a rotten little toad. Deserved it for all the times he's cheated at Quidditch. Good lesson today sir…odd… a little bizarre… but good." Robin flashed a grin and trotted off into the line of pupils with Alice and Lloyd following close behind.

Seymour was left standing with the teacher. He nodded his head and stuffed his hands in his pockets looking around the space between them. "Don't mind Robin Sir, I'd like to say he isn't always like that but… well he is."

The teacher grinned back and waved him away returning to his classroom casting another look down the thinning corridor as he left. Seymour breathed out heavily relieved and started to walk down the stone clad hall but slowed his pace as a familiar girl came into view before him. Luna was waiting by the door of the next classroom down looking in his direction, holding his textbook in front of her with both arms. As she registered his presence she smiled and took a step towards him. Even though he hadn't planned on returning the gesture he did so any way and begrudgingly stopped as he approached her.

"Good lesson?" he asked as she held out his book. He took the book and tried his best not to sound too put out.

"Oh yes, certainly an interesting man. Some of the people he must have worked with in the past, it would be great to find out…"

Seymour felt his will to kept quiet break and he blurted out. "If you didn't want to sit with me Luna then you could have just said you know. I'm thick skinned, I can take it."

Luna stood up straight on his words, her large grey eyes wide in shock. "No Seymour, I didn't mean it like that. I just didn't want you to think you had to stay sat with me when you had your own friends to sit with." Luna looked deeply concerned and kept her eyes trained on him as she spoke.

"I told you I didn't mind about that, I only left when you said you had someone coming to sit with you." Seymour didn't know why he was getting so wound up but he suspected that what Robin had said might of had something to do with it.

"Oh you were serious?" Luna cast her eyes down to her bag as a confused look spread across her face. "I just thought you were being nice." she looked back up at him and a smile came to her lips. "Thanks."

"For what?" he asked returning the confused expression she had once shown.

"Oh nothing." suddenly all the awkwardness in her voice had disappeared as she grabbed hold of the strap on the bag around his shoulder and pulled it along with her. "Come on then." she chirped guiding him along the busy walkway.

"Where're we going?" he stammered trying to keep up with her fast pace as she marched along.

"You've got potions next and so have I." she announced ducking inbetween the students as she passed. Seymour being taller and wider than her had to settle for bumping into the people she squeezed past and received a lot of annoyed glances as they walked. Why he wasn't stopping her was a question he would have like to have known the answer to himself and he quickened up his pace dodging in and out of the passing crowd.

"You can sit with me if that's ok. It's a little boring sat on my own." Luna kept her face ahead but her voice sounded happy with the situation as Seymour hastily replied. "Ok then." and continued to race with her to class.

When they finally arrived at the potions lab they found only Professor Snape stood at the front of the class busy writing out the days lesson plan on the black board. Without turning round he ordered in his usual stern tone.

"Find a seat and stay quiet."

Luna scanned the room and made her way over to the first large desk in the corner of the room with Seymour tagging along behind trying to regain his breath. "Is here good?" she asked slinging her bag onto the worn surface of the table.

"Yeah." he agreed bending over with his hands on his knees trying his best not to pass out. "Can I ask why we ran most the way?" he smiled and slumped into the seat next to her with a heavy sigh.

"First lesson of the year Seymour, want to make sure we get the best seats don't we?"

It had never mattered much to Seymour where he had sat during his previous years but the warm blanket of light that shone through the wooden trapdoor in the ceiling covered the table in a comforting glow and Seymour hurried to pull out his things from his bag as Luna turned to face him.

"I went for the light straight away, keeps the Bargletops from invading our air, they don't like the light you see. If one of those gets caught in your lungs you'll be coughing up soot all month." She lectured him with a serious face and tucked her bag away safely between her feet, probably to make sure she didn't have to add it to the ever growing list of her things that were now missing.

"Sound like nasty little blighters." Seymour leaned his face on his arm and peered at the girl with a fond smile.

"And then some." she nodded and continued to rummage around the bag at her legs before letting her shoulders slump slightly as she came back up to the table empty handed.

"Book?" he asked trying not to sound too sympathetic, he was sure she didn't want to dwell on the matter too much. She shook her head and rolled her eyes with a fixed smile before looking over at the bookshelf across the room.

"No matter." he grabbed his book out of his bag and placed it in between them. He glanced up at the lesson plan and opened up the book to the relevant page. Luna smiled and slapped him on the back.

"Good man." she thanked and grabbed hold of the stool she was sitting on with both hands, shuffling it along closer to him so that she could share the book. She looked over the chapter of the book and her face lit up. "Oh a laughter potion!" she exclaimed and began to read a few paragraphs of the book.

"Tried one before?" Seymour asked out of necessity if only to detract his attention away from the fact her small shoulder was pressed up against him as she scanned the page.

"Yep, my Uncle Freddy used to make one for me every time he came to visit. Lot's of fun a good laughing fit, does you the world of good, get's all the Dumplebarks out of your system." once again nothing in her face hinted anything but truth as she turned the page still engrossed in the book.

"Sounds like a great Uncle, mine only complains about the length of my hair." he chuckled casting a look at Professor Snape who was observing the two of them with a tedious look.

"I think he was." she explained jotting down a few notes onto a blank parchment. "That's all I can remember about him. Daddy fell out with him years ago, don't know what over but he hasn't spoken about him since."

"That's a shame."

Luna looked up from the book and nodded smiling. "It is but Daddy falls out with a lot of people. I'm sure they'll patch it up somewhere down the line."

Half the class had already filtered in without Seymour realising but it was only when a familiar voice came from the direction of the door way that Seymour finally turned round to see Robin, Alice and Lloyd standing in the corner of the classroom. Alice and Lloyd shifted each other nervous glances while Robin stood staring at the two of them with a look half in shock and half wanting to burst out laughing. "I forgot about them." Seymour murmured to Luna as she glanced up towards them. "Is it ok if they join us?"

She smiled and looked positively ecstatic as she nodded and waved them over. "Yes, yes. The more the merrier." She shifted back to the further most corner of the desk and pulled Seymour's stool along with her to make room. The three of them strolled over and Lloyd and Alice sat down on the other side of the desk smiling politely at Luna and then giving questioning looks towards Seymour. He just shrugged and smiled back but didn't dare look up at Robin who was stood by the chair next to him still looking down at the two of them sat together.

"Alright?" he greeted but his voice sounded wary as he landed on the stool beside Seymour.

"Good as gold Rob." he grinned trying to force acceptance onto Robin far quicker than the boy was willing to allow it.

"Alright Loon…a?" Robin tried to sound as if it was just a slip of the tongue but Seymour sensed that this wasn't really the case and glared at the boy who shrugged and started to pull out his things.

"Hello Robin." she smiled at him and then at the other two infront of her who were busy following her example and opening their books to the right page.

"Laughter potion?" asked Alice looking baffled. "A bit odd for Snape isn't it?"

"Maybe he's hoping we'll all laugh ourselves to death or something?"added Lloyd who didn't look entirely sure he didn't mean it himself.

Luna took that moment to burst out laughing just like she had done on the train and banged her fist on the table rocking back on her stool. Alice leaned back and shot Seymour another quizzical look but he just shrugged and shook his head grinning. Lloyd on the other hand looked rather pleased that something he had said had gained the effect it did and let a tiny smile pass his lips.

Luna who had finally settled down wiped her eyes before speaking up. "Very good, very good."

She took the piece of parchment she had been writing on and passed her jotted notes over between Alice and Lloyd without a word of explanation before writing down even more on a fresh page. Alice looked down at the page of notes and a pleased look spread across her face as she instantly began to copy them down.

"Thanks." she said her eyes darting from one page to the next.

"No problem." Luna replied as she dipped her quill yet again into the ink pot. Robin rolled his eyes and went back to drawing on the front of his textbook before leaning back and closing his eyes in the blanket of sunlight. "Good choice of table Seymour, don't know why I've never sat here before." he remained with his eyes shut basking in the warmth.

"Not my choice mate, it was Luna's." Seymour replied letting a smug grin creep onto his face.

"Oh yeah?" Robin opened his eyes slightly and glanced curiously towards a busy Luna. "Maybe it's a bit too hot actually." but he made no move to shift out of the sun. "Shouldn't really spend too much time in the sun, might send me loopy." he smirked and looked once again in Luna's direction who also looked up in his direction.

"Sunlight's good for you Robin." she explained oblivious to his sly dig. "Keeps the Bargletops away. They like to lurk in damp spaces like labs and workshops." She smiled and went back to her notes without skipping a beat.

Robin scoffed and turned his nose up rocking back on his chair. "See what I mean?" he answered nodding in her direction.

Seymour could feel the hot wave of displeasure creep up his back and snapped round on Robin. "If you don't like the sun why don't you sit somewhere else then?" he bore his glare into the boy and Alice and Lloyd looked up at the two of them clearly worried about where this might lead.

Robin remained seated and stared back at Seymour shaking his head. "Nah. I think here's just fine Sey, you might suddenly be attacked by Noogles if I'm not around to protect you all."

Luna's eyes shot up again form her desk. "It's Nargles Robin but don't worry there's none about this time of year. We should be fine." she grinned and hummed happily to herself as she tapped her quill on the desk.

Robin couldn't hide his annoyance at the girl's denseness and slammed his book down on the desk. "They don't even exist." he mumbled turning to the right page and resting his head in his hands.

"Oh they do Robin. This months Quibbler has a full page article on them. You should definitely take a look."

For once it was Alice's turn to contain her laughter as Robin stared back at Luna his mouth wide open.

"Yeah Rob, I'm sure Luna wouldn't mind lending you a copy would you?" she smiled and looked over at Luna.

"Not at all, anytime you want a copy Robin just let me know. My father runs the magazine so I've always got spare copies."

Robin frowned at the girl opposite and shook his head. "Don't get me started on that load of old rub…"

"Hello again."

Before Robin could finish his reply Ginny Weasley sat down in the seat opposite him and flashed everyone a smile. Suddenly everything about Robin changed, he perked up instantly and greeted her with a wide smile. Seymour noted to thank her later for diffusing what could have been a very awkward situation.


	7. The Ridiculous Ritual of the Dunglebird

Once the castle had become acclimatised to the new school year the weeks began to roll by with little incident. The last of the holiday's sunshine had long since departed and as October began to pick up it's pace along with it came the ever increasing wintry chill that filtered it's way through the halls causing every student to stay snugly wrapped in their heavy robes on the long walks between classes.

The large pane windows in the school library that overlooked the newly frosted grounds were heavily misted from the early morning bite of cold. It was within this library that Seymour was sat with his three friends tucked away in the far corner of the room. The table they occupied was strewn with old books and random bits of parchment, riddled with heavily crossed out lines and the odd diagram. The old gas oil lamp was dimly lit and perched tentatively on the corner of the desk finding it hard to remain on the heavily littered surface.

"Why was it that we had to meet here so early again Alice?" Robin inquired idly as he sat tilted back in his chair staring up blankly at the tall bookcases surrounding the group.

"You know why Rob. Professor Goodwin's homework is due tomorrow and you two haven't even started it yet." Alice looked up from her book and pointed an accusing finger his way and then at Seymour who was busy flicking randomly through an old copy of "The Great Magical Inventors Of Our Time Vol.124" with very little interest.

"Yeah I know that but it's our day off Alice. Why so bloody early. It's only mid-day, I could have had at least another three hours in bed if you hadn't ordered Lloyd to drag me out." Robin stifled a yawn and glared accusingly at Lloyd who grimaced back apologetically.

"Yeah but it's tryouts for the Quidditch team today and I thought we could all go down to the pitch and give Seymour our support?"

Seymour who hadn't been listening until now froze in the middle of turning a page and looked up. "You're coming to watch?" he asked his eyes darting between the three of them.

"Of course we are." explained Alice with a roll of her eyes.

"Oh right." even though he appreciated the sentiment Seymour didn't think having his friends present at the tryouts sounded like the best idea in the world, one that Robin clearly shared.

"Alice I can watch Sey fall off his broom any day of the week. I really don't think he'll want an audience present when he's told he's rubbish." he grinned at Seymour and gave him a mocking thumbs up.

"Cheers Rob. I knew you had faith in me but this is too much." Seymour had been trying very hard not to think about the looming tryouts all week and only now that they were a mere three hours away did the nerves really start to run havoc as he envisioned his pending failure over and over again.

"Sorry mate but you've got no hope. Ginny's really good, I was watching her practice yesterday lunch time. Did I mention how good she looks with her hair flowing behind her as she flies?" Robin leaned his chin on his hand as his mind wandered off into the deepest realms of his imagination.

"Yes you told us twice yesterday and once this morning." Alice tutted as she scribbled down more notes onto a blank page. "But they need more than one Chaser Robin and Seymour can't be that bad can he?" she asked looking in Seymour's direction who glared back at her astonished. "Sorry I didn't mean you were bad, what do I know about Quidditch anyway. I'm sure you're very good Seymour." she quickly relinquished her statement and smiled back reassuringly at her friend.

"But as you said Alice, you know nothing about Quidditch." chimed in Robin only stifling his laughter when Madam Pince the school librarian sent a disgruntled look his way.

"Can we just get back to what's his name for now?" asked Seymour trying his best not to dwell on his doubts in his abilities.

"It's Augustine Fortwater and yes I think we should." piped up Alice, viciously screwing up her piece of parchment and flinging it in Robin's direction.

"I can't find anything though, I've been through volumes 120 to 124 and all I've got is a headache." Seymour rubbed his temple and slammed the large leather book closed with a thud.

"Well someone must know, someone really clever and funny and cool… did I mention you were also really smart Lloyd." Robin gazed at his friend expectantly as he motioned to his blank roll of parchment.

Lloyd heaved a heavy sigh and defeatedly lumbered over to the large bookcase behind him pulling out a large black book with the words, "Genius or raving lunatic? Visionaries of the Wizarding World." printed across the middle in red letters. He walked over between the two seated boys and dropped the book between them. "Page 326 and by the way clever and smart are the same thing Rob." he shuffled back over to his seat and disappeared once again into his studies.

"Quite right you are Lloyd." beamed Robin with a grin as he rolled the large book open at the right page. "I just meant that you are really, really brainy." he peered at the crammed text and turned away as if resisting the urge to vomit. "Read it out for us Sey, there's far too many words for me to take in on an empty stomach, far too many words."

"It's a book Robin. That's kind of the point." Seymour looked on at his friend dismayed as he pulled the book closer to him. "Let me copy afterward then yeah?"

"Sure, sure." Robin grabbed his quill and looked on expectantly as Seymour began to read.

"_Augustine Fortwater: Birth date unknown._

_Rumoured to have been born in the town of Arundel, West Sussex, Augustine Odysseus Fortwater is regarded by many to be one of the last true great wizard inventors of our time. A furiously private person known only to those who had the pleasure to work with him who were all sworn to a vow of silence. During his early career he operated under the privacy of the Ministry Of Magic which kept the inventor's identity a secret until after many years of service he left to build a family life away from the dangers the job position held. _

_Even after his term at the Ministry he still continued to astound the wizarding world with his creations and discoveries ranging from vital spells such as the Reducto charm and Deletrius spell to the lesser but no more charming inventions such as the anti-Parple dung boot. Little is known about the wizard's early life but it is written that he spent a good few years under the guided cloak of Sir Nicholas Flamel in which he learnt much of his trade until he deemed it necessary to go out on his own at the green age of 21. Over the years he had mirrored his mentor and took it upon himself to train many a young witch and wizard, his most famous happening to be his last before his disappearance from the public eye who goes by the name of Clement Goodwin. During his later years his mental state would be called into question after rumours were spread that he had begun to dabble in the tabooed act of reversing the "Avada Kedavra" curse. He claimed in one of his many published notes that he had managed to make the link between life and death tangible via the blood of a creature that held similar properties. It was these writings that deduced many to believe he was already off his rocker and not far off a permanent stay at St. Mungos. What is a blotch on an otherwise flawless record should not detract from the many great things he produced and concocted to improve the quality of life to many a wizard and witch. He was presented with the honour of Merlin twice and in_… Robin?… Rob are you listening?"

Seymour peered up from the heavy book to witness his friend doodling on the bottom of his parchment which contained only three lines of copied text. He was oblivious to the sharp stares he was receiving from the other three occupants at the desk and stuck his tongue out in concentration as he put the finishing touches to his sketch of a vicious looking troll who appeared to be beating seven shades of turtle gunge out of a very well rendered Draco Malfoy. He took one look at his completed work and chuckled before looking up with a vacant stare at his three friends. "What?"

"What do you mean what? This isn't a bedtime story, you're suppose to be writing this down you know?" Seymour glared at him desperately trying not to grin every time his eyes rolled over Robin's sketch.

"Oh yeah, sorry Sey. I think I got most the important details down. Sounds like a nutter doesn't he? What was his name?"

After spending another half an hour rereading and copying the chapter with Lloyd's help, they finally sat back with heavy sighs and stretches before slowly packing up their bags.

"Good work today people." announced Robin with a triumphant grin. "Not you Lloyd you slacked off a bit too much." he bounced up from his chair and slung his bag over his shoulder, then tousling his blond hair about he made for the exit. "See you lot on the pitch. I've got an hours detention with Snape beforehand so I might not be in the best of moods when you next see me. And Sey I know I muck about mate but don't worry about the tryouts too much, you've got as much chance as anyone." he waved behind his back before disappearing around a bookcase.

"Bless him." Seymour smirked as he finished stuffing his books back into his already crammed satchel.

"Yeah, his hearts in the right place… pity about his brain. I think he's warming to Luna too." remarked Alice as she grabbed her bag off Lloyd.

"What? You are joking right? He hasn't gone one Potions lesson without making fun of her. He's only got that detention because he was too busy trying to wind her up to complete his potion."

"Yeah alright then." admitted Alice with a glum look, "You do talk to her a lot during lessons though Sey, I think Robin just feels a bit left out."

"I like talking to Luna so why should I stop and we both know that's not the reason he acts like such an arse around her." Seymour pushed his mess of hair out of his eyes and sat back on the table with a tentative look at his Nimbus 900 broom which was leaning on it.

"He's right Seymour, just relax you'll be fine." Lloyd sat next to him and placed a firm hand on his shoulder. Seymour couldn't explain to them why he was feeling so jittery as to be honest he was unsure himself. He wasn't too bothered if he didn't make the team as he never really expected to. Instead something else more potent than failure lurked in the back of his mind as he struggled to pinpoint it's catalyst.

"Sey have you got those notes you made handy?" asked Alice as she struggled with the buckled on her bag.

"Yes don't worry Alice I won't forget them." Seymour rolled his eyes and tapped his satchel.

"Well maybe I should go over them just in case you've missed out anything important." she avoided his eyes and joined the two boys sat on the table.

"That's alright thanks Alice. Lloyd had a look just now, remember?" he frowned confused as he jumped off the desk and made in the same direction as Robin.

"Yeah but still maybe it's best I borrow them and just… check." Alice went red and looked flustered as she struggled to remain uninterested about her offer.

Seymour let a huge grin snake across his face as he realised what she was getting at. "You've haven't done the homework either have you?" he studied her hard and ran around her as she desperately turned to avoid him.

"What are you talking about of course I… please don't tell Robin he'd never shut up about it." She froze on the spot and begrudgingly looked at him with pleading eyes.

"How you've got the nerve to lecture us when you haven't even managed it yourself Miss Filby." he joked as he stuck a hand into his bag producing the notes.

She took them with a smile and waved them in his direction. "I've got so much other homework to do and it's really hard. We can't all be born with gigantic freakish brains like Lloyd." she grabbed Lloyd's hand and held it high in the air before he snatch it away with a grin.

"Is that a complement? Is that why they made me prefect, because of my…"

"Prefect!" Alice grabbed her badge before grasping her forehead. "We're suppose to be doing the rounds this morning. I forgot." she prodded him in the side and swung her bag onto her shoulder. Lloyd merely groaned loudly and edged away.

"Do we have to? Can't we just skip it and stay here instead?" he looked like he couldn't think of a worse activity than spending his morning telling other students how to behave. Seymour felt sorry for him but was glad he didn't have to suffer the same fate.

"Of course we do. We're prefects. Come on." She stood behind his large frame and pushed with all her might in the direction of the Library door.

"Hang on, hang on!" Lloyd stumbled and struggled to retreat before being ushered out the large room with a defeated look.

"We'll see you in a few hours Seymour, good luck. Thanks for these." Alice smiled and waved his notes with one hand before finally disappearing behind the large oak door. Seymour smiled and slowly made off in the same direction. He couldn't wait to tell Robin.

*

Seymour glanced at his watch as he clattered across the chilly courtyard. He hadn't meant to fall asleep as he'd only wanted to rest up before the tryouts but his bed was just too comfy and warm compared to the cold air outside, ripe with flakes of snow and bouts of drizzle. He cursed his luck and doubted whether being late would set a great first impression in his attempt at a career as a chaser.

He dropped his broom with a clatter as he struggled to pull on his shoulder guards and only stopped when a familiar figure appeared a little way off in the distance and much higher than he had expected for over in the corner of the courtyard sat perched rather elegantly in one of the many trees was Luna Lovegood. She was up high on a middle branch leaning her back against the large trunk with only her long tangled strands of blonde hair visible for the rest of her was hidden behind a rather large book. Without seeing her face he wouldn't have been sure it was Luna but the fact that the student was at present time nestled in a tree on a blistery chilly afternoon it narrowed down the list of suspects to either Luna or… well it was clearly Luna.

Her shoes (one of the few remaining pairs she still had in her possession) were neatly placed at the base of the tree and one of her legs was stretched out along the branch she was sitting on, the other dangled below, her bare foot swaying back and forth happily as she tugged her school robe tightly around her against the bitter cold. Seymour stood watching her for a while half in fascination and the other in complete bemusement before walking up to the tree and arching his head up to her.

"You might lose these if you're not careful." he called up with a smile pointing to her shoes at his feet. Luna put down the book in her lap and looked around her trying to pinpoint the direction of the sound. She nodded and placed a hand softly on the trunk behind her.

"Thank you Mr. Tree but what will I lose?"

Seymour frowned and put down his broom before shoving his hands into his pockets. "You are joking right?"

"Of course I am Seymour." she smiled down warmly at him and waved her hand. "This tree doesn't talk."

"Of course." he smiled back and patted the old tree. "Only Elks and Evergreens can talk right?"

"Exactly." she grinned and turned around to face him. She had already explained this to Seymour once before in class much to the displeasure of Robin who merely scoffed and sniggered as she did so.

"How are you today? Ooh I like your shoulder pads. Are you heading to a party?" She tilted her head as she studied him with great concentration.

"No." he grinned, "I'm off to the tryouts remember? They're today… I'm a bit late as it goes." he trailed off suddenly reminded of this fact.

"Oh yes, I do hope you do well Seymour." She swung her legs and gripped onto the branch. "I've never seen you fly before, I'm sure you're very good."

"Actually not so much… you could come if you want?" He wasn't quite sure why he had asked this as he hadn't previously fancied an audience but something about seeing Luna balanced so neatly in that tree filled him with a bit more confidence than usual.

"Really?" she beamed with a smile. "You don't mind?"

"Yeah come on Luna, this might be the only chance you'll get to see me fly in the Gryffindor colours." He waved her down with a grin.

"In that case… err could you?" she pointed at the ground below her feet.

"What?" he asked looking around expecting to find something.

"Well I'm good at climbing tree's but getting down's a different matter. I would use my wand but I might hurt the tree and I really don't want that." she explained with a worried look motioning for him to stand below her.

"What are you a cat?" he asked as he looked up holding his arms out.

"Oh that would be nice wouldn't it?" she mused as she prepared to jump, "I suppose you get cats that would like to be humans as well. I'll have to ask Mrs. Norris the next time I see her." She swung her legs again and pushed herself off the branch before dropping down, her long locks of hair trailing behind her. Seymour wrapped his arms around her waist and caught her before her feet could touch the ground. He took a step back as he held on with her arms around his neck. He lowered her down and she patted his arm glancing up at him.

"I thought you were going to use your wand to stop me but this works too." She pulled her wand from her robes and stuck in behind her ear as she always did and then turned to put on her shoes.

"Oh right. Sorry." Seymour was glad she had her back turned as he was feeling rather stupid and had turned an embarrassed shade of red.

"Sorry for what?" she asked as she kicked the toe of her shoe into the ground. "Come on then, you don't want to be late." She picked up his broom and tugged him by the arm in the direction of the open fields.

The thin white blanket of frost that had coated the grounds earlier this morning had disappeared but it still looked damp and cold as the two of them walked across the never ending fields of green that stretched out before them.

"How is Hagrid's Screwt getting along?" Seymour asked glancing tentatively in the direction of the giant's hut.

"Only half its body now but it looks healthier than ever." She glanced up and smiled before going back to gazing far off into the forbidden forest. Half a body and the word healthy didn't seem to fit in Seymour's mind but he remained tight lipped as they walked on, the Quidditch pitch looming ominously closer with every step.

"Are you nervous?" she asked noting the troubled look in his eyes.

"Maybe a little." He grinned hoping it would mask his big fat lie as his insides squirmed like mad.

"Shall I perform the Dunglebird ritual before you go on? It's said to bring good luck and settles nerves. Dunglebird's are remarkably cocky when in flight and have never had an unintentional collision in their entire existence." She grabbed her bag and rummaged around as if looking for a copy of The Quibbler to prove her point.

"Have they been known to intentionally crash then?" he asked thankful that the odd chat was taking his mind off the pitch in his eye line.

"Yes, they are known to collide in flight at least twenty times a day but they mean everyone of them. They are very lucky creatures." She waved a finger and nodded on her words as she spoke.

"What kind of bird purposefully smashes into things on a regular bases?" he questioned with a grin.

She tapped him on the head with her finger as if he was daft not to realise. "It's all a cunning ruse. They want other birds, bigger, stronger birds to think them clumsy and slow so that they will take pity on them and leave them alone. It's a form of survival, not one Dunglebird has ever been eaten by it's prey ever, proving the method works you see?"

"How do they die then?"

"Well usually from crashing into things. They can tend to get carried away from time to time. I never said they were clever." She frowned upon looking at his sceptical expression.

"But to be cunning surely you have to be clever in the first place?"

"Not necessarily, just look at Draco Malfoy."

"Good one." Seymour laughed and patted her back, she smiled and looked up at him.

"Yes it was rather, wasn't it?"

They were only a few feet away now and Seymour could see the rest of the hopeful applicants already on the pitch. Harry was busy talking to Hermione and Ron whilst a few others were whizzing round the pitch warming up or sat on the ground pulling on their safety gear. He spotted Ginny zooming in and out of the large hoops at one end of the pitch. She circled gracefully and hung upside down as she shot the full length of the field. This display didn't help with Seymour's nerves as she was one of the students he'd be competing against for a place in the team.

"She's really good Ginny isn't she? She'll have no problems making the team." Luna commented absent mindedly as she traced the loops and dives Ginny was making in mid air, her face amazed.

"Thank you Luna." Seymour sighed heavily and looked around the rest of the pitch when he finally found the trio he was looking for. Lloyd and Alice were sat on the edge of the pitch using Lloyd's cloak as a sheet. They clearly had already lost interest in the display going on above them and had opted not to waste any more time and were busy raking through this weeks Transfiguration homework. Robin as expected was looking in the same direction as Luna as he watched Ginny dance about in mid-air, his eyes oddly glazed over with a soppy grin on his face.

"Oi!" Seymour called over as he and Luna made their way across the wet surface of the grass towards them. Lloyd and Alice both looked up and greeted them with a wave, so did Robin but his face dropped as his eyes fell on Luna who skipped merrily next to Seymour waving back.

"Hello Robin." she smiled and then turned to greet his other two friends in a similar fashion joining them both on the floor.

"Alright." Robin murmured casting an accusing eye at Seymour. He sidled up to his friend and half whispered through the corner of his mouth. "What the bloody hell did you bring her for?" he frowned and nodded his head in Luna's direction.

"Don't start Rob." Seymour had been expecting this but still he couldn't help glaring back at the blonde haired boy.

"Does she ever leave you alone these days? She's not even in Gryffindor."

"So what? I invited her anyway so if you want to be mad at anyone be mad at me ok. Leave her alone."

"I am mad at you." Robin grumbled shoving his hands into his pockets. "I bet she offered to curse your broom and sprinkle some mad dust on you for luck or something?"

"Well she did offer to perform the good luck ritual of the Dunglebird. It was great you should have seen it Robin. It involved twirling scarves and this weird chant that sounded like a high pitched Hippogriff." He knew it didn't bode well to wind Robin up but considering the way he had been speaking about Luna it filled Seymour with an enormous sense of satisfaction to witness his friends annoyed reaction.

"I knew it, I bloody knew it. You'll be flying head first into the school's window as soon as you kick off that broom. Mark my words."

"Gather round please." Harry called out from the small crowd of students and waved a hand in the air. It was too late to give up and Seymour took a deep breath as he strolled over to the gathering circle.

"Good luck Sey." Alice and Lloyd stood up, gathered together against the cold weather.

"Yeah good luck Sey." Robin grinned and nodded in his direction before frowning in Luna's as she called out.

"Remember the Dunglebird Seymour, you'll do just fine." she smiled warmly and waved. He waved back and the urge to laugh suppressed a few of the nervous jitters that were jumping in his stomach.

He took a knee with the rest of the applicants and nodded in Ginny's direction as she waved back and gave a look that indicated how nervous she was feeling. While Harry was busy explaining to the keepers what they would be doing she shuffled her way around the group and pushed him off balance.

"I won't hold back Seymour, I'll show no mercy." she joked with a grin as she pulled him back up.

"That's fine but could you do us a favour and not show me up too much, I would like to leave here with some of my dignity intact." He smiled begrudgingly and pushed her back. "Who's that?" he asked noting the large broad shouldered boy standing next to Harry with a very smug look on his face.

"That's McCormack, he's a right pain. Think's he's already in the team. He's driving Harry mad." she frowned in the boy's direction.

"What's he going for?"

"Keeper."

"I bet Ron's not happy about it?"

"I think he's more nervous than anything."

"That makes two of us." Seymour sat down crossing his legs as the keepers began to fly up towards the goal posts.

"I'd rather Ron made the team to be honest but don't tell him I said that." Ginny cast a worried look in Ron's direction and then turned to look at Seymour. "Or I may have to kill you."

Seymour leaned back and grinned holding up his hands. "Ok fair enough. You're a really kind, caring sister deep, deep down aren't you?"

"Oh shut up. By the way is there any chance you could get Robin to stop staring at me all the time. He's starting to worry me." she grimaced and motioned in Robin's direction who appeared to be watching their conversation with great interest.

"He wouldn't listen to me if I did and besides it might start making a certain someone jealous with any luck." he added hiding his knowing smile.

"Dean's not like that, he'd probably think I was imagining it or something."

"I wasn't talking about Dean." Seymour didn't look at her and continued to grin as he watched the first of the keepers prepare to take to defending the hoops.

"What… who are you…" her eyes looked at him accusingly and then off towards Harry and Ron who were busy arguing with McCormack about who should be taking the shots. She went slightly red and then punched him on the arm hard. "You and your imagination."

"Anyway what's wrong with Robin? He's a right charmer on the quiet and as you can see he's got a way with the ladies." Seymour laughed and nodded over at his group of friends and at Robin who was staring daggers at Luna who had decided to cheer on the students on the pitch by shooting bright red sparks from her wand spelling out words like "Success" and "Goal" and "Don't fall off."

Ginny laughed along with him and smiled fondly at Luna before turning back towards Seymour and staring at him hard. "How's it going with Luna by the way? You two seem to be spending a fair bit of time together." It was her turn to grin as she nudged his shoulder with hers.

"Well we only really see each other during lessons but she's a lot of fun. We're friends I think… well I hope we are. I doubt I'm a patch on friends like Harry, Ron and Hermione though." He rested his chin on his hands as he studied the parting grey clouds in the distance.

"Oh I don't know Seymour, she often tends to bring you up into any conversation I have with her recently. I know she can be a bit hard to read some times but that's Luna."

"Hogwarts' very own department of mysteries." Seymour looked back at Luna and smiled watching her prance around his three friends waving her scarf in the air.

"Oh she'd love that nickname." Ginny laughed as she watched the proceedings on the pitch.

"Ginny can you give us a hand and take a few shots for us?" Harry bellowed across the pitch towards them waving his hand.

"Dean's calling you… sorry Harry." Seymour pushed her off in his direction. She grinned and used him to push herself up.

"Now there's no chance I'm going to let you off easy." She called back to Harry and then trotted off towards him waving behind her as she went.

Having spent previous years being a mere spectator in these grounds it was weighing heavy on Seymour's mind as to how different it felt to finally be at the centre of the madness that was Quidditch. He watched as Ginny drove through the spitting rain at top speed with the quaffle under her arm. The furious pace of which she seemed so at ease with was more than a little daunting and it was a far cry away from the humble back gardens and country fields of which Seymour had been used to flying. Having now had ample time in which to soak up the atmosphere of a full sized pitch it was beginning to feel more than a little above his station and Seymour desperately tried to keep up with the action taking place high above him. All he could now make out was Ginny's long trailing red hair as she whizzed around the goal posts before slamming the quaffle in the direction of her brother Ron who dived spectacularly through the air to grasp in in his outstretched hands.

If Seymour hadn't been so sure that the stadium was quite empty he would have been certain that the distant rumble of sound he could hear was the cheering crowd screaming from the far off stands. He shook his head but the sound did not wane nor did it change but merely lingered in his ears as he continued to watch. For reasons he could not fathom his heart began to thud away in his chest and he could barley concentrate as an overwhelming sense of dread filled his lungs, ripping the air within as he struggled to draw a steady breath. A piercing scream plunged through the growl of voices and a feeling he'd only ever felt once before ran through his mind, hopeless and helpless, unable to do anything but watch from his place among many but one of the few who knew things would never be the same.

"Seymour!"

He shook his head and stared around the pitch to find Harry calling him over from only metres above him. "Come on, you're up next." Harry's smile quickly faded as he watched Seymour push himself up off the ground. His hands were shaking and his head was murky as he clutched hold of his broomstick with sweaty palms. He looked positively sick. "Are you alright Seymour?" Harry hovered lower and peered curiously into the boys colourless face. What on earth was wrong with him? Seymour desperately tried to gain some focus as the distant cheers mixed with screams began to fade away. He breathed in heavily and clutched the handle of his broom tightly and managed a weak smile back up at Harry. "Y…yeah. Where do you want me?"

"Well in the air preferably." Harry rolled his eyes but still looked concerned. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Seymour mounted his broom and forced his legs to cooperate as he tentatively kicked off from the ground and flew into the air. This was his chance, he wasn't going to let an odd turn ruin things for him. He breathed in deeply and willed the cold, clean air to run through his mind and sharpen his senses. Clawing through the air he flew over towards the goal posts and joined the rest of the hopeful chasers as they listened to Harry's instructions.

"Right well I thought we'd try you out one by one and see how you faired with a couple of bludgers on your tail. It's pointless just watching you fly about for ten minutes. I need to see how you handle the pressure of a real game. So all I want you to do is fly from one end of the pitch to the other with the quaffle and see if you can score past Ron. You'll have to try and shake off those bludgers as you won't have any beaters helping you." Harry nodded and quickly started the exercise with Ginny going first.

Needless to say she set the bar pretty high by effortlessly gliding round the pitch with the bludgers hot on her tail. She dived in-between and around them with the quaffle still lodged under her arm. Ron made a decent attempt to save her shot but it was too good and sailed past through one of the hoops. After witnessing such a high standard of playing a few of the group had already begun to wander off towards the castle believing it better to quit now than risk getting hit on the head by a bludger for nothing.

Seymour was more in kin with these few than the rest but he stayed on and watched as a younger boy name Gregory Marshall flew the wrong way round the pitch screaming as the bludgers chased him further and further away from the goal until he called out "I give up!" and flew off to catch up with the early leavers. This cheered Seymour up a bit but not for long as Harry called out his name. He was so full of nerves he was unsure that it was his name for a brief second. He flew down towards the end of the pitch and joined Harry, Ron, Dean and Ginny who were all busy laughing over the last hopefuls exit. Dean tossed the quaffle towards him and instead of catching it he missed and it flew away into the distance forcing him to go off after it.

"Good start Seymour." He admonished himself as he glanced down towards his four friends all of whom were desperately trying to pretend they hadn't seen his missed catch… apart from Luna who shouted up. "Don't worry Seymour, you nearly caught it. I would have missed altogether." She smiled and waved oblivious to the dismayed expression on Robin's face as he shook his head.

The wind tore at his cheeks and the light rain clouded his vision somewhat as he tried to seek the goalpost down the far end of the field where Ron was waiting. "Ready Sey?" Harry cast a worried glance towards him and upon Seymour's nod he set free the two bludgers from the box down below with his wand. They were faster than he had expected and watched as they sped towards him like gigantic bullets before finally realising he was going to have to start moving or they would crash into him. He forced his broom into an upward turn and shot off at pace letting the wind flutter at his long hair. He lunged back down and then made way towards the goal. He quickly ducked to avoid the first bludger and it whistled past his head and then flew sideways to avoid the other. Now that he'd gotten going he was beginning to get back into the grove of things and shot down the field weaving round each bludger at speed before then it happened. The first bludger had turned back sharply and struck the very end of his broom handle forcing him into a violent spin. The force of which it hit acted as a trigger to an onslaught of vivid images. One's he spent years suppressing deep down within him.

The woman he could see looked familiar to him and she too was wearing a full Quidditch uniform but it wasn't a Hogwarts house nor was it an empty stadium she was playing in. Instead it was full with cheering faces and reddened cheeks from the bitter cold. She twirled through the onslaught of flying players and turned in and out of the path of two ferocious bludgers. She looked completely at home in the air and captured Seymour's mind as he continued to watch enthralled with the spectacle he was witnessing. Seymour had never felt happier and cheered along with the rest of the crowd as she span around to make way for the goal. Then it all changed, the joy and adulation he had felt sunk like a rock in his stomach as a bludger swung wide and then careered towards her. It struck her about the head with such force that Seymour himself flinched and looked away. When he looked back the woman was falling. Her limp body rolled in the air as she fell, her broom had long since left her grasp and fell along side her. It felt as if she'd never come to rest, as if the air she fell through was desperately trying to catch her before the inevitable happened and then... thud. His mother hit the ground and did not move, nor would she ever from that day forth.

The piercing scream he had heard only moments before rung out in his head bringing him to. He had not known when he had done so but he was already flying towards the ground and he tumbled off the broom and rolled on the grass. Scrambling to his knees and gasping desperately for breath. He wanted to cry but could not produce the tears to do so and instead clutched at the damp grass and hammered a fist onto the soggy earth.

"Seymour, Seymour what's wrong?"

He stared around erratically searching through the crowded faces trying to find his mother's but she was not there.

"Seymour are you alright? You just spaced out and started to fly towards the ground. What's wrong?" Harry grasped at his shoulder but Seymour shook it off and pushed himself to his feet stumbling off towards the castle on unsteady legs, drawing desperate breaths.

"I…I…I can't. I've go…got to go…" He didn't know what he was doing but continued to make his way towards the school. Anything to get away from that pitch.

"Seymour wait you haven't finished yet. You were doing well up until then… just take a breather yeah?" Ginny called after him but he just waved his hand towards them and didn't turn around.

"No… no I can't. Sorry." He grabbed his shoulder pads and threw them to the ground and carried on walking.

"Sey what happened mate? Let's get you back to the castle. You looked wrecked." Robin and Alice were now walking along side him and he put a hand on his shoulder. "Was it your mother?" Robin cautiously asked and took Seymour's silence as a yes. "Don't worry about it mate. Maybe next year hey?"

Robin was right thought Seymour through his rain soaked hair, there was always next year. It didn't matter anyway it was just a sport. A stupid, silly, pointless, great, really fantastic sport.

"Are you not going back then Seymour?" Luna's voice appeared beside him and he looked round to see her eyes probing his face with hers wearing a look of confusion. "I thought you really wanted to try out this year?" she asked holding up his shoulder pads she had collected from the floor.

"Luna he can't go back, look at the state of him." Robin shouted as they walked. "You don't know what happened to his mother, you don't understand."

"Yes I do. His mother died playing Quidditch but that doesn't mean he will does it?" her voice was soft as she spoke.

"Shut up! If he doesn't want to go back then you can't make him. You don't know what's best for him." Robin glared at her but she didn't back down.

"I know he'll regret it if he doesn't at least try. Who says he'll get the chance next year?"

Seymour felt a hand grab his and suddenly he was changing direction. He looked up and saw Luna leading him away from the castle and towards Hagrid's hut. She ignored Robin's shouts of protests and led him further away until they stood at a small clearing at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. She came to a stop and turned round, letting go of his hand and grabbing him by the arms.

"Robin's a very good friend Seymour but I really want you to listen to me for a moment. Not long, just so I can get my point across." She smiled up at him and for the first time since he had departed from his broom he managed to steal a few seconds of clarity to look back at her, pushing the damp hair away from his face. "It was your mother wasn't it, that's why you panicked?" she questioned softly to reiterate Robin's question.

Seymour could feel a fresh wave of tears start to brim up towards his eyes but he bit them down hard and swallowed before nodding.

"Well it's completely understandable then why you did. To even want to carry on playing after seeing something like that is really brave in itself." From anyone else this statement would have reached Seymour's ears as just an attempt at being nice but looking into Luna's solid gaze he was certain she meant every word. "I won't pretend for one second that I know exactly how you're feeling but I too lost my mother and I'm certain yours wouldn't want you to give up doing something you love just because of her experience, just like mine wouldn't for the same reason. She'd want you to be strong and see it through. Make her proud and not let her past rule your present. You said you're mother loved playing Quidditch right? Well how do you think she'd react if she found out you'd given up doing the same thing before you'd even started?" She rubbed his shoulder and smiled up at him.

"She'd probably march me right back up to that pitch and throw me into the air herself." Seymour replied a smile cracking across his pained expression.

"Exactly. It's not fair what happened to your mother Seymour but it was just bad luck. Just because it happened to her doesn't mean it will happen to you right?"

Seymour nodded in reply and could feel his racing heart thump slower with each breath. He still felt nervous but the fear that had once gripped his entire body and mind was already beginning to filter out of his system as he smiled back at Luna who in turn nodded and took a step back. "Now don't move." she commanded sticking out her tongue and eyeing him up like he was a particularly tricky piece of transfiguration homework.

"What do you mean, what are you…"

"You remember me telling you about Wackspurts last week in charms?" she asked bringing another smile to his face. "Well there are also their half cousins Wootburps, they work in much the same way but fly through the air and dote on the nearest living creature with good luck and high resolve and…" she lingered on her sentence with a triumphant glint in her large blue eyes. "I so happen to have been saving a few up over the past week. I was going to put them to use on my Herbology homework but I think your cause requires their assistance more." She smiled and then at once began to rake her hands through her long strands of hair tangling it over her face and over her shoulders before waving her arms around her head as if trying to capture an invisible force orbiting around her. She rotated her arms wildly and continued to wave her hands above her shoulders madly before throwing them in his direction with all her might as if trying to pass on whatever she had obtained. The whole event was rather comical but not entirely out of the norm, even so Seymour couldn't stifle his laughter for long before it burst out of him and he smiled cheerfully back at her as she repeated the process over and over again before she felt the effort she put in sufficient enough. His bout of laughter wasn't helped by the fact that he had already caught glance of Robin standing a few feet away, his face contorted in mix parts anger, indignation and bewilderment.

Luna look back at him with a begrudging smile before pointing out, "You're not supposed to laugh Seymour." She wrinkled her nose and began to push her wild mess of tangled hair from her face.

"No you're right, thanks Luna." he forced out as his laughter died, beaming back at her before brushing the last few strands from her eyes with his gloved hand. "Do you know what, I think it worked."

Luna smiled happily and gave an approving nod before holding out his discarded shoulder pads to him. "Make her proud Seymour."

He could feel his chest fill with fresh lungs of air as he nodded back before taking the pads from her and rushing back towards the Quidditch pitch.


	8. A Lesson Learned is an Uncertain Future

The tail end of October's blistery winds churned their way around the solid stone corridors of the castle and twisted their way out onto the vast grounds that surrounded them. They lifted the hem of Seymour's Quidditch robes as he strolled across the school's wet pitch towards the castle. The sweat rolled down his forehead and cooled his face as it met the cold chill of the morning air. He breathed in heavily and waved to his fellow team mates as he left the pitch.

"How was practice Sey?" inquired Lloyd as he ran up to meet him, his bag literally at bursting point with books and parchment.

"Not bad, didn't fall off once." he smiled back as they both made there way towards the courtyard. As first practices go Seymour had to admit it had turned out to be a lot better than he'd hoped for and considering he hadn't expected to make the team in the first place it was a pleasant surprise to find that after overcoming his nerves with flying he found it rather easy to settle into the practice routine as they prepared for their first match against Ravenclaw.

"Where have you been?" he asked Lloyd eyeing up his friend's rather dishevelled appearance.

"Me and Neville have been nursing a year old Weltsnap root. It's just grown it's first vine and it smacked me right in the face before nearly throttling poor Neville."

Seymour thought the idea of tending to a baby Weltsnap sounded like something no sane person would willingly partake in but Lloyd was positively frothing with enthusiasm as he smiled cheerfully at his friend.

"Well… good." Seymour grinned back making a mental note to never go near the greenhouse whilst Lloyd or Neville were it's occupants. "I just wish we didn't have lessons this afternoon. I'm knackered." Seymour could already feel the pangs of muscle ache linger on his joints as he rubbed his shoulder over his uniform.

"Why don't you just skip then, you've still got a few puking pastels left from last year haven't you?" Lloyd's suggestion sounded rather tempting at this present time but Seymour shook his head and frowned.

"Better not, I fell asleep twice in Divination last week, if I skip as well then I'll never catch up."

Lloyd returned the frown and said, "I don't even know why you went for Divination Sey, it's boring. I know Alice is all for it but even Robin was wise enough to realise it was no use carrying it on after last year."

"Well according to Trelawney Robin was suppose to be dead by now so he couldn't really see the point in carrying it on. I need my sleep though and Divination's perfect for that."

Lloyd chuckled and shook his head in disbelief. "Fair enough but I wouldn't carry that habit over into Dark Arts. I know he's great and all but Professor Goodwin is really starting to freak me out."

It was true that after the fairly intense first session Professor Goodwin's lessons had only escalated since then. He didn't let one lesson go by without recounting another gruesome tail on the lengths some Death Eaters would go to serve Voldermort. He spoke about them with such loath and hate in his voice that no one dare point out that some of the students were becoming scared of turning up to his lesson for fear of having to relive another graphic chapter of the Professor's past. Not that they weren't learning anything of course. Every tale seem to revolve around one new charm he'd had to use to over come certain death. If only he wouldn't demonstrate them with such enthusiasm, thought Seymour as the image of William Elsegood from their last lesson sprang to mind. The poor boy had been singled out to have the Levicorpus Jinx performed on him to show the whole class it's effects. He spent a good ten minutes held aloft upside down whilst Professor Goodwin pointed out the finer points of the spell. Towards the end William's face was redder than the professor's cloak and the boy's cheeks kept bulging periodically for the next twenty minutes as if wrestling with the urge to throw up there and then.

"Yeah you're right, he's a little intense isn't he?" Seymour grinned glancing sideways at Lloyd who nodded.

"Yeah… just a bit." Lloyd shouldered his heavy satchel and stumbled sideways as they approached the windswept courtyard. "I've got a free period so I'll probably see you at dinner." he gave a wave with his free hand and made for the large stone steps that led to the castle.

"Yeah, see you." replied Seymour but his attention was already diverted in the direction of the only other student in the courtyard that at present time was busy trying to pull her house scarf from the nearest branch of a tree.

She jumped several times failing to grab its trailing end before patting herself down as if searching for something. Smiling weakly Seymour rolled his eyes and made his way over to the girl whilst watching her blonde locks of tangled hair bounce around her shoulders as a strong gust of wind took hold.

"Luna it's evidently clear that you and trees don't get along too well." Seymour observed as she turned to his voice smiling serenely before making another wild jump for the scarf.

"I'd agree Seymour if I had been the one to put it there but this would appear be the work of my classmates. I told you they like to hide my things." Luna carried no hint of weight in her voice as she said this but Seymour did his best anyway to pass over it with as little annoyance displayed on his face as he could.

"I wouldn't mind but today has been particularly cold and I've got Herbology in the greenhouses later this afternoon." She made one last valiant attempt to procure the tied scarf before giving up and patting around her robes once more, blowing the tangled hair from her face.

"Looking for this?" asked Seymour as he took hold of the wand resting behind her ear and offering it to her, desperately trying to keep a straight face.

"Ah yes. Thank you." she clapped her hands before taking it from him and gracefully waving it in the air to which the scarf unravelled itself from the branch and floated down into her hand. "I forgot I put it there."

"I thought that was the point in the first place. "_You never know when you'll need your wand handy_." Remember?" he reminded her of her own words.

"Yes well that's neither here nor there." she replied trying her best to look annoyed before breaking out into a grin.

"Are you ready to be told what day you'll be dying this week?" he asked shouldering his broom whilst picking up her bag.

"Daddy says Professor Trelawney isn't a particularly gifted Seer anyway so I wouldn't worry too much about the things she says." Luna took her bag from him and once again stuck her wand behind her ear.

"Well considering she said I'd have a severe case of Spattergroit by now I'm inclined to agree with him." he smiled at her as they made there way towards the castle entrance. "I'll have to change first so I'll meet you there. At least it'll be warm, I nearly froze to death during Friday's potions lesson and I… Luna, what's wrong?" Seymour turned around to find that Luna had stopped a few paces back and was staring over across the other side of the courtyard.

"Seymour." Luna called him over and he stood next to her watching as short first year girl came running out from the deserted corridors. She was clearly in distress as she was sobbing as she ran, her tears flew behind her with the wind until she came to a halt at the nearest bench and slumped down onto it, burying her head in her hands and putting them onto her knees.

"I wonder what's wrong?" Luna pondered and before he had a chance to reply she had already grabbed Seymour's hand and was marching over to where the small girl sat, her sobs drowning out any sound of their approaching footsteps. "Excuse me." Luna stopped in front of student and looked down at her. "What's wrong?"

The girl's sobs stopped almost instantly and she wrenched her face up from her hands and peered through streaming eyes at the two of them. Her face was soft and slender with skin almost porcelain white, her eyes if not for the tears obscuring them where a dazzling green and sat as the predominant feature on her face which was framed by long lengths of straight slinky black hair which reached as far as her waist. She looked almost doll like in appearance.

The girl stared at the two of them for a few seconds before opening her wet eyes wide, searching around her looking for any other students.

"Me?" she inquired as if the question put to her was almost absurd. She sniffed and did her best to wipe her damp eyes on the sleeve of her robe.

"Yes." replied Luna dropping down to her knees and pulling out a blue handkerchief from her pocket and handing it to the girl. "What's happened, why are you crying?" Luna's eyes were focused solely on the emotional girl and she frowned in concern as she watched the girl dry her face. She took them both in once more before more tears began to roll down her white cheeks.

"I don't want to go back in there. I can't stand it." she sobbed even harder and let the huge tears roll down onto her lap as she peered desperately into Luna's eyes.

"Back in where?" Luna asked rubbing the girl's shoulder as Seymour took a seat next to the girl. Her Hufflepuff robes were doused in tears and she tugged hard at the neck before rubbing at her eyes again.

"Back in there." she pointed towards the castle and stemmed the flow of tears before she continued. "It's the same as back home, everyone ignores me. Dad said it would be different once I got here, said I'd make friends but he lied. Nothing's changed but I can't say I want to leave, Dad would be so mad."

Seymour could sense the tears lingering on the surface of the girls words and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, she looked at him and then back at Luna biting her lower lip. "I don't like it in there." her voice trailed off as she sniffed and handed the handkerchief back to Luna who looked to Seymour and then back at the girl. "What's your name?"

"Marie." The girl tried her best to smile but the sadness still lingered on her face.

"Well Marie I'm Luna and this is Seymour." she pointed towards him and Seymour smiled back at the girl. "I'll happily be your friend, I don't have many myself so I know what it's like."

Seymour watched as Luna smiled happily at the young girl and instead of feeling pity he was filled with an immense warmth towards her and for some reason was also finding it difficult to look away from the blonde haired witch before him.

"You will?" the girl asked hopefully gazing back at Luna and then at Seymour who nodded reassuringly.

"Your lucky Luna found you first, she's a really good friend to have you know?" he added matter-of-factly with a grin giving the girl a playful nudge. Marie smiled back before turning her attention to Luna who for the first time wasn't looking at Marie and instead was looking straight at Seymour her expression oddly hard to read.

"Really?" asked Marie looking at Luna with an awed expression.

"Yep, wouldn't swap her for all the chocolate frog cards in the world." Seymour replied causing Marie to laugh and wipe the last of her tears from her face.

"You really don't like it here?" asked Luna finally looking back at the small girl.

"I love the grounds, out in the open with the lake and the forest." she smiled back looking into the far distance. "But not in there, it's too dark and cold. I can't stand it any more." She cast a sad look at the old castle and turned to the both of them. "What would you do?" she asked, the plea in her voice hard to ignore.

"Me?" Seymour stammered not really knowing the answer, "I'd probably run away." he joked, "But that's not really a good idea." he quickly added noting the hint of agreement in Marie's eyes. "Luna?"

"Well I'd try my absolute best before giving up. I know it's hard coming to a big new place full of strangers but I'm sure you'll love it given time and I'd want to be sure I'd done everything possible before deciding it was just too hard. Life can be difficult sometimes and it can be hard but if you don't learn to deal with these things you'll never achieve anything." Luna's voice was suddenly much clearer than her usual dreamy tone and she smiled confidently up at the girls face. "You've got to take action and decide what's best for you."

Marie's nodded and a flush of colour had finally returned to her face. "You're right." she rose from the bench and sheepishly ran her robed arm over her eyes again. "Thanks." she smiled and took a deep breath.

"Of course, we're friends now remember?" Luna stood up too and grabbed her bag off the floor.

It was only now standing next to Luna that Seymour realised how small Marie was. "Are you out here often Luna?" she asked as she took a few steps away from the pair.

"All the time. You can come to Hagrid's with us or help feed the Thestrals, it's great fun." Luna bounced on her feet and waved as the girl walked off towards the direction of the greenhouses where a group of other first year students were making their way. Marie waved back and turned away with a rather cheerful spring in her step.

"Wow Luna I'm impressed." Seymour looked down at her and smiled. He patted her softly on the back before grabbing his broom from the seat. Luna sighed heavily, "She reminds me of me when I first came here."

Seymour raised his eyebrows and looked back at Luna in shock. "Really?" he frowned as he tried to imagine Luna sitting on her own in floods of tears. "For some reason I can't quite picture it."

Luna continued to smile but something seemed different about the look she now wore. "I just never showed it quite like she does… but being alone all the time-" she trailed off mid sentence her face oddly distant as if far off somewhere. "Did you really mean that?" she asked finally, her eyes still drawn towards the far off grounds to where Marie had now disappeared.

"Mean what?" Seymour gazed at her and frowned.

"What you said." Luna finally looked back at Seymour and laughed at his bemused expression. "That was very kind of you." she added before putting her scarf inside her bag and patting it cheerfully. "Come on then, you'd better get changed unless you want to take Divination in your Quidditch robes. I hope something really interesting is going to happen in my future, I'm rather bored of the same old "_you'll be dead by Monday_."" She turned on the spot and skipped off towards the large castle doors. Seymour made his way after her still pondering on what had made her so happy.

The line leading up to the trapdoor of their Divination class stretched right back to the spiral staircase as Seymour trudged up the last few steps. He searched the small crowd and was surprised to find Luna and Alice stood together towards the end of the line, what he wasn't that surprised about was the fact that Luna was in mid performance of the odd little charm she had performed for Seymour during his Quidditch tryouts. Alice meanwhile had turned a bright shade of red and was desperately trying to pretend she had nothing to do with the peculiar ceremony even thought it appeared Luna's efforts were directed at her.

When she finally caught Seymour's eye she looked over at him pleadingly as if begging him to come and save her from the rather embarrassing situation. He himself couldn't contain his grin and he walked over and greeted them both.

"Hi Alice. What you up to Luna?" he asked flashing a smile at Alice.

"Seymour hi, I'll be with you in a moment. Alice was just telling me about how much of a struggle she was finding all of her O.W.L homework so I thought I would just pass on any of the leftover Wootburps I had to give her a hand." Luna explained this as if it was obvious and Seymour couldn't help chuckling as he watched on ignoring Alice's daggered stares.

"No Luna really it's alright, I think I'll be ok." she stammered backing so close to the castle wall it looked as if she was trying to walk through it.

"It's not a problem." said Luna as she continued to wave her arms above her head and through her hair.

"Yeah it's easy Alice. I might still have some left over from last time, do you want those too?" added Seymour dropping his bag and pretending to prepare to mimic Luna.

"NO! Thanks but that's just fine." Alice quickly grabbed hold of his arm and squeezed it tightly in a grip that was much harder than he thought possible. Just then the trapdoor to the classroom swung open and Professor Trelawney's voice could be heard from above beckoning the students in. Luna dropped her arms and beamed back at a bewildered Alice.

"How do you feel?" she asked.

"I… ah… really good, great. Thanks." Alice tried her best to smile but it broke out like a jagged line on her face and looked more like she was about to sneeze.

"Fantastic. Shall we?" Luna picked up her bag and motioned towards the ladder which the last of the class had now ascended. The welcome warmth of the large fire and the scented candles hit them instantly as they clambered into the circular classroom. As usual the comfy armchairs and poufs were laid out around the room next to small tables that contained cloudy crystal balls and empty china teacups.

Professor Trelawney still looking very much like a large insect floated around the room clutching her own crystal ball and was muttering something about Firenze under her breath. The three of them made there way over towards the remaining table and settled down into the soft chairs before pulling out their things.

"I wonder why Dumbledore bothered keeping both teachers on this year. I mean Umbridge isn't here anymore is she?" Seymour whispered ignoring Professor Trelawney who was busy addressing the class in her usual manor of predicting doom and gloom for any student who she happened to pass. Alice shrugged as she stuffed her bag under her chair.

"Ooh it looks like we'll be doing some tea leaf reading today. I can't wait." announced Luna as she picked up the empty tea cup and held it in her lap with a cheerful grin.

"Why's that Luna, do you think it's more accurate than the crystal ball?" asked Seymour leaning over and peering into the glass sphere between them.

"No I just fancied a cup, I'm really parched." she replied causing Seymour to snort with laughter.

"Shhh." Alice hissed not averting her gaze from the lesson going on before her. "This is really important you know? It could save your life if you know how to do this stuff properly." she stole a brief moment to give them both a stern look and then went back to hanging on the professor's every word.

"Sorry Alice." Seymour replied with a smirk catching Luna's eye, both of them trying not to laugh.

"Today we will once again be practicing the art of Tasseography but before we do I though a light spot of palmistry wouldn't do any harm." announced Professor Trelawney trying her hardest not to stumble over her long robes. "For our future we hold in our very hands, it does not bode well to ignore the clear signs they present to use before our very eyes. Please find partners everyone and open your books to page 154, I will make my way among you and guide as I see fit."

With this there was a great shuffling of chairs as people split off and moved closer to one another. Seymour sat with only Alice and Luna at the table looked at them both before suggesting, "Why don't you two work together, I'll go and work with Gregory Spencer from Hufflepuff, he looks like he hasn't got anyone to work with… that could be because he doesn't wash his hands after going to the bathroom but anyway..." Seymour grimaced at the two of them and stood up to make his way across the room but was stopped when he realised Luna had grabbed hold of his hand.

"Don't be silly Seymour, we can take it in turns can't we?" Luna looked over at Alice who in turn looked back at Luna's hand which was still holding on firmly to Seymour's and not looking likely to let go.

She smiled to herself and shook her head. "Don't worry I'll go work with someone else. I have no desire to go anywhere near Seymour's hands. He's a grubby boy you see?" Alice gave a triumphant smile noting Seymour's annoyed reaction before picking up her book and moving over towards Harriet Adlard making sure not to veer too close to Gregory Spencer on the way.

"They don't look too grubby." pondered Luna grabbing his hands with both of hers and turning them over.

"She's joking." said Seymour quickly still glaring in Alice's direction. "She's getting me back because I told Robin about her having to borrow my notes- hang on what do you mean "_too_ grubby"?" he turned his head towards her and frowned, then held up his own hands in front of him.

"Well I mean you have just been to Quidditch practice so they weren't going to be spotless were they?" she grabbed hold of his hands and pointed out the light marks of mud that had come from his broom handle.

"Well yeah but they're not normally like this you know?" he pointed out hurriedly wiping them on his robes.

"Oh I wouldn't worry, look at mine they're not fairing too well either." she held out her hands and presented them to him. It was another one of those instances where Seymour wished he had somewhere else to be because as easy as it was for Luna, Seymour was finding it rather awkward as he took hold of her hands and turned them over in his palms. They were tiny compared to his but she wasn't lying for on her fingers and palms bore numerous scratches and scraps no doubt from constant tree climbing or Nargle catching.

"I got that one from Hagrid's Blast-Ended Skrewt last Wednesday." she noted proudly. Seymour nodded with a smile and traced the nasty scratch on her palm with his finger, he ran it over soft lines and noted that even though it was toasty warm inside the classroom her hands still felt slightly cold as if they longed to be outside in the chilly grounds. He smiled again and took both her hands in his and rubbed them together trying to bring the warmth of the room to them.

"I don't think you'll get very far without your book handy Seymour." Professor Trelawney's large owl likes eyes peered over his shoulder as she passed by their table.

"Book? What book?" Seymour leaned back away from her before realising what she meant and scrambled inside his bag for it. "Sorry I err… forgot." he looked over at Luna apologetically but realised she wasn't looking at him but was still looking at her hands which remained where they had been as if he hadn't let go and only peered up when Professor Trelawney cleared her throat and eyed Luna expectantly.

"Book dear?"

After another 10 minutes of palm reading Seymour didn't expect to live much longer due to his lifeline being shorter than Colin Creevey. Luna on the other hand was much harder to read due to the fact her cuts and scrapes had a tendency to cover any important lines that would help them decipher what they meant. Not that it bothered Luna in the slightest she merely pointed out that it would make her death a nice surprise.

"I mean it's not very accurate is it, so I think I'd rather not know." she mused whilst taking a long sip from her teacup. "Daddy says some of the greatest minds have been wasted pondering on the thought of death, he doesn't think it's right to meddle in such things." She drained her cup and placed it back on the table.

"That's alright for you to say but I could be out of here by next week if my hands have anything to say about it." replied Seymour taking a final sip from his cup.

"Don't be silly, according to the book you've still got at least a year left in you." she smiled encouragingly back at him before leaning over and picking up his cup. "Let's have a look shall we? You've still got some left." She tipped the cup back and drank the remaining contents before peering deeply into the bottom of it. "Well that shape there looks a bit like a cigar so that's a new friend but that looks like a knife running through it which represents a broken friendship… so… that could mean a new friendship causing the break up of an old one." Luna frowned and appeared troubled at this revelation, Seymour was still too busy dwelling of his dwindling lifeline to notice. "And the flag shape underneath it could represent danger arising from the bond formed."

"Does it say anything about how many days I have left? And could you add another ten on top to soften the blow please?"

Luna tried her best to stifle a laugh as Professor Trelawney arrived at their table, her long arms reaching for the cup in Luna's hands. "Oh dear." She gave Seymour a gentle pat on the shoulder and put the cup back down before instantly moving on to Luna's which had remained untouched since she had drank it. With a loud gasp the professor released the cup and let it roll off the table where it landed with a soft thud onto the carpet at Luna's feet. "The grim." With a dramatic flail of her bangled arm she pointed a thin, long, bony finger at Luna. "You have been marked."

"Really?" Luna looked ecstatic and scrambled off her armchair to pick up her cup, still on the floor she gazed at it before her face lit up. "So I have. Look Seymour it is one isn't it." She handed him the cup and sat back into her chair.

"Oh yeah, look's like it." In the remnants of the cup bore a very distinct image a dog type creature. Unfortunately this wasn't the first time a grim had been spotted lurking within the bottom of some unsuspecting students cup and was common place if the professor was in a particularly pessimistic mood. The story of Harry's similar experience was well known within his house and he was still alive and well so most people took this reading with a pinch of salt nowadays.

"Oh I can't wait, I've never seen a grim before." Luna clapped her hands together and beamed back at Seymour.

"Yeah but Luna isn't the whole point of the grim being if you see one you die?" he pointed out.

She merely shook her head and continued to look unfazed. "Oh I'm sure I'll manage to reason with it somehow, Daddy says he was certain he saw the grim once on his 18th birthday but it was carrying a Wurtwurzle in it's mouth at the time so it couldn't kill him."

"What's that?" inquired Seymour leaning closer in his chair.

"It's a type magical creature that drains all magical power into itself from anything it touches, so you see the grim couldn't have killed that night because it had one in it's mouth."

"But wouldn't the Wurtwezzer have killed him instead?"

"It's Wurtwurzle and no you see it doesn't-" a loud and very disgruntled cough interrupted the two of them and brought their attention instantly back to Professor Trelawney who remained at their table side with tightly crossed arms and a very put out look on her face.

"Well if you two have finished your little discussion I think I'll use my skill on someone who understands the seriousness of such things." Clearly the impromptu lesson on Wurtwurzles had drained any dramatic atmosphere the grim had created and with her moment gone the professor joined the next table and instantly predicted a painful death to the poor Hufflepuff boy sitting at it.

"You got the grim Luna?" Alice squeaked nervously at the end of class after listening to Seymour retell the moment.

"Yes, isn't it fantastic?" Luna smiled broadly towards Alice as if she'd been awarded 50 house points.

"How could it possible be fanta-"

"Anyway come on Alice dinner next." Seymour quickly ushered Alice down the trapdoor steps before turning to Luna, "You too Luna, Robin won't have left anything if we give him too much of a head start." He held his hand out to help her down. She took hold of it and took two steps at a time.

"I hope they have shepherds pie." she answered dreamily pulling him along the corridor with Alice trying to keep up. They'd made it down to the first floor entrance when their path was blocked by a group of Slytherin students.

"Well look who it is." Malfoy's greasy voice poured out from the group as he stepped into the front, a large pointed smile painted on his face. "I've been waiting till I bumped into you two again."

Some of the students making their way to the great hall had already stopped to watch, the large group had drawn a fair bit of attention and Malfoy's tone hinted that something was going to happen. He eyed Luna and sneered at her as he lingered on her rather large radish earrings. "I suppose you think that was funny that little stunt you pulled on the train? Oh yeah I know it was you." He stepped closer to her and put his hands into his pockets.

Luna didn't say anything but merely tried to walk around him but he followed her movement and stopped her in her tracks. "Those things of yours ruined my new robes Loony and they were worth more than your entire wardrobe by the looks of it."

Luna still remained tight lipped and once again tried to go around the sneering malcontent but this time he grabbed her by the arm. Seymour rushed forward and shoved Malfoy hard in the chest sending him back into his group of bodyguards all of whom lunged forward and were only halted by Malfoy's outstretched hand. "Think you're a tough man do you?" he gritted his teeth and turned on Seymour. "Now you've got your little freak to back you up with her box of tricks. I thought even Loony here could do better than a dirty little blood traitor like you. She must be hard up for friends when she has to turn to a filthy, stupid, pathetic-"

"Be quiet." Malfoy spun round on her words and glared at Luna.

"What was that!"

Her voice was barely louder than a whisper but it was enough to fill Malfoy's face with an angry red tone.

"I don't care what you say about me but it's not nice to say things like that to other people." Luna's voice was as soft and serine as ever but Seymour couldn't help notice something about the look in her eyes had changed from the look he was used to.

"Oh I see, you're going to tell me who and how I talk to people now is it?" Malfoy's body shook and he turned around, for a moment Seymour thought he was going to walk away. "I'll teach you to learn some respect." He spun round and pointed his wand into Luna's chest, a loud bang erupted from the end and covered the crowd in black smoke.

As it filtered away all Seymour could hear was Alice's scream of terror and it took him a few second to realise why. Luna remained where she had always been but the entire front of her robes was covered in blood, she clutched at them and looked back at Seymour, a rare look of panic on her blood stained face.


	9. Let Sleeping Surprises Lie

Unsure of what was happening Seymour dashed forward and grabbed Luna's arms, he ignored the blood that was covering his hands and searched desperately for the wound it was coming from.

"Seymour…", Luna grasped his hand and squeezed it tight, it shook as she looked down at the blood covering her front.

"Hahaha." Malfoy's snide laugh punctured the air as he watched on, only finally deciding to talk once Seymour glanced over at him. "Not so brave now are you?" Malfoy said calmly juggling the wand in one hand with the other in his robe pocket. "Zonko's outdone himself this time I must say." The cattle of Slytherins laughed heartily along with him as he glared back at Luna. "Brand new Bloodbuster wand, perfect for a deliciously devilish Halloween prank." he quoted throwing the wand at the pair of them before it clattered onto the floor. "Not bad for two knuts, even if it was just to see the look on your face." He nodded at Crabbe and Goyle to follow and strolled off away from the gathered crowd leaving Luna and Seymour watching after them stunned amongst the laughing Slytherins.

Luna grasped at her robes and pulled at them before bending down and picking up the wand that was lying at their feet. She rolled it in her hands and murmured to herself. "Joke wand…" She glanced up bemused at the staring passers by who now had decided it was ok to laugh along with the Slytherins.

Seymour could hear brief comments as they passed. "It's no harder on the eyes than Loony's usual get up." "The weirdo will probably claim Nargles did it or something."

He couldn't help the new wave of anger wash over him, pushing aside the shock he had just felt. "Why would Zonko's make something like that?" He ignored the fact that his voice shook violently as he snatched the wand from Luna's grasp and threw in as hard as he could. "The arrogant, rotten little bast… Luna what are you doing?"

Seymour focused on Luna who had started to laugh along with all the other students leaving Alice as the only one still looking mortified. "Luna?" Seymour frowned and grabbed onto her shoulder which was still shaking slightly under his fingers. "I… It's a-lright. Just a joke. I… can clean it up." With her shivering hands Luna waved her wand over her robes and slowly began filtering off the dripping blood.

"Luna it's not alright, look at you. We have to tell someone." Alice pushed her words out in a croaky voice before using her own wand to help drain off the red liquid.

"No… it's a-lright. I'm…" her quiet voice trailed off as she struggled to smile at the many laughing faces walking past.

"No it's not bloody alright Luna. Stop laughing it's not funny!" Seymour had no idea why he was losing his temper with her and hated himself for it but he couldn't shake the image of Malfoy's gloating smile from his head.

"Why are you shouting?" she questioned gazing back at him looking hurt at his raised voice.

"Luna you can't just laugh something like that off. People hiding your stuff is one thing but Malfoy doing something like this is going way too far. Stop laughing!"

"Why? They've done worse. It's alright Seymour I don't mind. It's only gotten on me anyway." Luna's smile was softer this time as she grabbed onto the arm of his robe looking encouragingly into his face.

Seymour wretched his arm away and instantly felt disgusted with himself but every part of him was still shaking with rage as he tore off down the hall away from his two friends in the direction he'd seen Malfoy leave. He pushed people out his way and didn't glance back once as he bolted down the steps of the entrance hall and out into the courtyard. His eyes instantly narrowed on the wave on silvery blonde hair that was walking only a few yards ahead of him.

"Did you see their faces. I thought Loony was going to throw up for a second there." Malfoy relished in his joy and strolled between Crabbe and Goyle still chuckling between themselves. "Shame that wasn't a real wand I used, could do with a few less freaks like that about."

Seymour steamed over the remaining space and wrench Malfoy around the neck before slamming him into the wall beside them. He latched his fingers around the boys throat.

"I'll kill you!" he spat at Malfoy who for a brief instant was frozen in shock against the stone wall before a large club of a hand swung over Seymour's shoulder and thumped him on the side of the head. He fell sideways and clattered onto the floor crashing his elbow into the cold ground. He squinted up through the twinkling lights in his eyes to see both Crabbe and Goyle staring menacingly back in front Malfoy who was gasping for air with his hands massaging his throat. Seymour heaved himself up and grunted heavily before launching himself between the two large boys grabbing at Malfoy but being thrown hard into the wall by Goyle who held him their as Crabbe struck him hard in the stomach with a fist that felt more akin to a cannonball. Seymour gasped for air as Malfoy stepped in front of him, his face a violent pink, his hair all over the front of his face.

"How dare you!" he growled striking Seymour in the mouth with a shaking fist.

"Say you're sorry!" Seymour screamed spitting out the blood that rimmed his mouth. Malfoy gave a high pitch laugh and hit him again.

"You're as mad as she is. When I'm finished with you you'll be fit for St. Mungo's with all the other nutters." he sneered and nodded at Crabbe who cracked his knuckles and walked forward.

"Say you're sorry." Seymour didn't take his eyes off Malfoy as he struggled to break free of Goyle's vice like grip around his neck.

"Let him go."

The voice was familiar but it took Seymour a few seconds to place it. He could just about see Robin standing behind Malfoy with his wand pointed directly at his face. "Now." Robin didn't hesitate as he rounded the group and stood next to Seymour, Goyle reluctantly relinquishing his hold on him and stepping back with Crabbe and Malfoy. "Reach for a wand and I'll make sure it won't have been worth the trouble." Robin pulled hard at Seymour's robes and dragged him away from the glaring trio who all looked poised for more trouble.

"Curse one of us and you'll have two more coming right back at you." warned Malfoy pushing the hair from his face.

"And Seymour here will be sending one your way too and considering I'll be using him as a shield I reckon I can get all three of you." Robin grinned looking at Seymour's questioning look. "Only joking."

"You'll both be sorry you even thought about taking me on." Malfoy went to reach for his wand but stopped instantly when footsteps emerged from the courtyard entrance and professor McGonagall came striding into view.

"What's going on?" she demanded glancing from one group to the other. She took one look at Seymour's bruised face and stared accusingly at Malfoy.

"...and let that be a lesson to you for calling me short." Robin grabbed Seymour in a headlock and walked away from the gathered group. "Just mucking about Professor. Got a bit out of hand. Malfoy here was going to split us up being the helpful soul he is but there was really no need." He flashed a grin at all four of them and marched off with Seymour still lodged firmly under his arm. Professor McGonagall looked as if she was about to call after them when Robin grabbed Seymour's arm and ran as fast as they could off in the other direction. When they were safely round the corner Robin let go and leaned up against the wall catching his breath.

"Phew, that was a bit too close Sey. You know full well she wouldn't have thought twice about given us detentions as well for fighting and I thought that a detention on top of getting your arse kicked wasn't something you'd want."

"Thanks." Seymour managed a grin toward his friend and sat down on the floor resting his back against the cold stone. He could feel the rush of anger and hate drain from his body as the chill from the floor filtered through him. "That was a bit daft wasn't it?" he admitted looking up smiling sheepishly.

Robin raised his eyebrows and walked around him. "A bit? More like suicide mate. I'm all for giving Malfoy a slap but how about doing it when his bodyguards aren't right next to him?" he shook his head and laughed.

"When are they not with him though?" Seymour pointed out.

"Fair point. So what was that all about? Here I am walking back from Muggle Studies and I find you being chucked about like a Fanged Frisbee." Robin stood in front of him and looked down with a smile on his face.

"Well it was Malfoy you see?" Seymour started still busy trying to stop his cheek bleeding.

"I gathered that much Sey thanks."

"Well you see Luna she…"

Robin's face dropped and all softness in his features froze up to leave him stony faced as he frowned back at him.

"Luna?" He took a step back and there was a moments silence before… "What did I tell you. Nothing but trouble you've got yourself there Sey." Robin rang out angrily as he paced back and forth in front of him.

"You weren't there Rob, you didn't see what happened he-"

"I don't care Seymour. That doesn't mean you have to leap into action every time she-"

"She didn't ask me to go after him I just couldn't stand…" Seymour trailed off and he felt a dull pain rest in his stomach as he remembered Luna's face just before he went after Malfoy. "She didn't ask me to-"

"So why are you getting involved? If I'd known it was over her I'd-"

"You'd what Rob, leave me to get my head kicked in?" Seymour scrambled to his feet and brushed off his torn robes.

"I didn't mean that I just-"

"Look can we just forget it. Please. Thanks for helping me." Seymour grabbed Robin by the shoulder and patted it heavily.

"You'd do the same right?" Robin smiled back and let the tense atmosphere fade.

"No." Seymour grinned back and they both walked towards the great hall.

"What on earth happened to you?" Lloyd asked in shock as Seymour slumped down into the seat opposite him at the Gryffindor table.

"Nothing… it's all right." he added noting Alice rising from her chair.

"Seymour you idiot!" she moaned grabbing a napkin and leaning over to wipe the blood from his mouth.

"How's Luna?" he asked using his wand to fix the tear in his robes.

"Oh you've remembered her now have you?" accused Alice shaking her head angrily. "I had to stop her chasing off after you. She thinks you're angry with her."

"It's obvious who I was angry with why does she think that?" asked Seymour glancing over at the Ravenclaw table to find Luna gazing vacantly into her soup.

"Well you did kind of shout at her didn't you? I think she thinks she embarrassed you or something. She went a bit quiet to be honest after I got her here."

"I didn't mean to be so… it's just I don't get her sometimes." Seymour leaned on his arm and began to half heartedly eat his chicken soup.

"Sometimes? That's less the rest of us Seymour, what did she do this time anyway?" Robin gave him a disgruntled look before shoving half a bread roll into his mouth. Seymour quietly explained what happened and when he had finished Robin gawped back in silence displaying a rather unpleasant sight of his half chewed roll in his open mouth. He swallowed hard and cast a quick look over at Luna.

"Well that was pretty rotten, I mean it would scare you half to death wouldn't it but…" he dared a furtive glance towards Seymour before adding, "It's not as if she does anything to help her situation though is it?"

Alice groaned and Lloyd decided it was better to concentrate heavily on his empty soup bowl. "Don't start this again Rob, I said drop it." Seymour dropped his spoon and looked away from his friends.

"All I'm saying is look at the girl, go on look." Seymour rolled his eyes but did as Robin asked and peered over the heads of the other students to where Luna was still sitting now half heartedly dipping her fork into her shepherds pie. "Take the way she dresses. Those earrings wouldn't look out of place on a Christmas tree and the wand behind her ear really tops them off I think you'll agree. She swans around in the weirdest combination of colours and wouldn't look out of place in the Weird Sisters half the time."

"But I've always liked the way she dresses. I mean it takes a bit of getting used to but it works for her don't you think?" Seymour remarked defensively as Robin let out a moan and carried on.

"Then what about all the rubbish she spouts about Nargles, Turnquelps and all that other stuff?"

"What about it?"

"Oh come on Sey, don't tell me you believe all that?" Robin focused hard on him as Seymour frowned back.

"Well not all of it but so what?"

"Well when is she not spouting on about something her Dad's told her exists or some weird breed of Cacklelump they've discovered in Romania."

"What's a Cacklelump?"

"That's precisely my point Seymour, I don't have a clue. It was something she was telling me about in Potions last Monday and she was completely oblivious to the fact I couldn't give a toads liver about them. They're a type of Imp that chews on frog spawn and turns into… anyway that's beside the point do you really think it helps that she spouts this stuff out loud when rotten gits like Malfoy can hear her?"

"Yeah but she's a laugh, a bit blunt some times but far more interesting than creeps like Malfoy."

"Oh yeah lots of fun, like that time in Potions when you were too busy discussing Wrackspurts with her to realise Snape was talking to you, how was that detention by the way?"

"Brilliant, Luna turned up in her bright yellow pyjamas because she said was going straight to bed afterwards. Snape looked like he was going to explode, he-"

"Oh I give up! If you want to skip around with her and receive another cut or two like the one above your eye then be my guest. But I'll be waiting for the day you turn up to dinner in a luminous green overcoat spouting some nonsense about a levitating self peeling banana to slap you with a nice I told you so, how about that?" Robin grabbed another pasty from the platter in the middle of the table and began chomping through it like a disgruntled toddler.

"Sounds great Rob. If you'll excuse me." Seymour rose from the table and walked off leaving Alice and Lloyd looking down like they'd just discovered how fascinating the pattern on the table was. Robin didn't look at him and continued to sit and stew over another helping of mash potato.

Seymour made to leave the hall but changed his mind and walked over to the Ravenclaw table. He approached Luna and settled down in the empty space next to her. She didn't say anything but studied the cuts on his face before going back to her dinner. "I thought you'd be happier all things considered." he said with a grin motioning towards her shepherds pie. She smiled and looked back up at his face, the typical far off look she often displayed was replaced with something more substantial as she once again glanced over his injuries. "Are you ok?" he asked casting a look at her robes which were now spotless.

She nodded back. "It was only fake blood, no lasting damage. It was a nice colour though wasn't it?" she added forcing a small laugh.

"I think yellow's more your colour personally." he smiled back. "Could I talk to you outside for a second?" he asked motioning towards the hall entrance. "If you don't mind me taking you away from your dinner that is?"

She nodded and pushed her plate away. "Of course." They both got up and walked outside the hall. Seymour ignored all the staring eyes that followed them and continued to walk until they were outside in the empty courtyard. He led them over towards one of the tall trees that sat in the corner and stood staring up at the last of the evening sun filtering through the gaps in the branches.

"Luna I'm really sorry." he began turning to face her. She looked up at him with her eyes open wide. "I'm sorry for shouting at you like that and running off like a stupid prat when you were still covered in that stuff." He leaned up against the tree and fidgeted with his arms awkwardly.

"Why are you sorry?" she asked walking over and running her hand over the bark of the tree. "I should be the one to apologise." She smiled and leaned next to him looking out over towards the distant hills on the other side of the black lake.

"What for?" Seymour frowned and looked down at her. "Well sometimes I forget that you're probably not used to stuff like this happening all the time. I sometimes have so much fun that I can forget that to most people things like that would be rather embarrassing. I do know that some people think I'm abit on the odd side so of course you'd feel embarrassed to be around-"

"You don't embarrass me." Seymour cut in as she continued to look out into the grounds.

"That very nice of you to say that Seymour but I don't think that's-"

"Luna." he gave her a nudge with his shoulder forcing her to look up into his face, he smiled but kept looking straight at her, "You don't embarrass me." Luna stood there in silence for a while looking at him. "Well at least not in a bad way." he grinned, "All friends are suppose to be embarrassing sometimes, it would hardly be any fun if they weren't don't you agree?"

Luna still hadn't said anything but the look on her face was a complete contrast to that when she was sitting at the dinner table. She smiled and nodded eagerly before finally speaking, "Ok, I'll accept your apology if you promise me one thing then?"

"What's that?"

"Never do something like that again." She fixed him with a serious stare and pointed to the cuts on his face. Seymour rubbed his hand over them and looked away.

"Oh these I just forgot about the stupid vanishing step on my way back down to dinner. Peeves wouldn't stop laughing."

"No you didn't." She shook her head and smiled slightly but nudged him back and stared at him. "I'd be lying if I said you doing something like that didn't make me slightly happy but… promise me you won't do it again." she stepped in front of him and crossed her arms. "Please. I don't want you to get hurt because of me."

"Ok Luna I promise." He smiled and itched his nose, "But to be honest at least now I know fighting is not one of my talents, I'm clearly rubbish at it."

"Well your hearts in the right place. You might just have a case of Loser's Lurgy" Luna poked him in the chest and stifled a laugh to spare his feelings.

"Are you still hungry?" he asked motioning back to the busy dinner hall.

"Not really." She shook her head and turned to watch the sun hover just above the large hills on it's dissent underneath the sky line.

"Come on then." Without another word he grabbed hold of her hand and pulled her along out of the courtyard and towards Hagrid's cabin.

"Where to?" she asked as she willingly followed.

"Just come, trust me you'll like it." They carried on walking down the slightly wet grassy slope and were passing Hagrid's pumpkin patch when a small voice appeared from behind them.

"Hi Luna, Seymour." Marie the first year Hufflepuff girl they had met earlier was sitting on a tree stump near by with her robe rapped tightly around her.

"Marie." called Luna walking over to her dragging Seymour along with her. "What are you doing out here?" she asked stopping in front of her with a warm smile on her face.

"I love it out here. All the weird creatures they've got at Hogwarts are fascinating. Did you know Hagrid the gamekeeper's got his very own Hippogriff?" Marie smiled back and motioned towards the giant's tiny cabin which was billowing a soft plume of smoke from it's chimney.

"Yeah it's lovely isn't it. It's nice he's got one to replace Buckbeak. Hagrid's great with animals." Luna knelt down next to her and also wrapped her robes tightly around her knees.

"Hagrid was saying he'd seen men killed by Hippogriffs before but this one was really gentle, it let me pat him and everything." Marie beamed at them both but shivered slightly against the wind. "Where are you two going?"

"Seymour's going to show me something, don't know what it is but he say's it'll be good." Luna stood up and grabbed hold of his hand again.

"Do you want to come too?" Seymour asked noting Marie's curious look.

"Can I?" Marie looked delighted and rose to her feet.

"Of course you can." Luna replied happily and Seymour felt her give his hand a soft squeeze.

"As long as you don't mind going in there a little way." Seymour nodded towards the thick trees of the forbidden forest.

"In there?" Marie noted with a shudder. "But we're not supposed to."

"That's what makes it fun." pointed out Seymour with a grin. Marie took a further glance into the deeply shadowed growth of the forest before nodding.

"Ok as long as it's not too far."

Seymour nodded back and looked at Luna who stared back with a frown. "How come you didn't ask me If I was alright with going in there?" she asked with a begrudging smile.

"I knew you'd be alright, a place like that isn't going to scare you is it?" Seymour explained with a grin to which Luna nodded in agreement and looked rather pleased. "But stick together, I know the way in and the path's safe but it's still the Forbidden Forest." The two girls nodded and they edged their way into the overgrown edge of the forest's entrance. They didn't have any problem on the way as Seymour had walked the path many times before but the three of them still huddled together closely as the remaining sunlight lit their way between the long branches and heavily grown plants. When they had reached a large clearing in the path Seymour put up his hand and motioned for them to follow him around the outskirts. He led them over towards a large rock in the distance and pointed towards it.

"Take a look." Seymour whispered keeping out of sight behind an over turned tree root.

"At what?" Luna asked but froze when the huge boulder sat up and scratched it's hairy head giving out a massive yawn that shuddered the soil beneath them. "Oh my…" Luna gazed at the creature amazed as it stood up and grabbed a near by branch to scratch it's back with. "It's a giant." She noted with an amazed grin.

"Hagrid's half brother to be exact." Seymour added watching the two girls stare at the huge person in awe.

"Really?" asked Marie looking just as interested as Luna.

"I think so, I heard Harry talking about him with Ron and Hermione in the library last year. They were talking about having to go and visit him that night. I told Robin about it and he thought it would be a good idea to try and find him." Seymour watched the giant wrap his massive chubby fingers around a nearby tree trunk and wrench it from the ground before throwing it back down. "I mean me and Rob had gone wandering in here before, thought we were being big and clever. Which proves how stupid we both are… but when we finally found Grawp here we both screamed and ran for it."

"Is that his name, Grawp?" Luna asked still transfixed.

"I think so, he says it a lot anyway. But we can't tell anyone about him being here, I don't think Hagrid wants people to know… although it's not exactly easy to keep the presence of a giant secret."

"This is amazing Seymour. Daddy says Giants are some of the most misunderstood people in the wizarding world." said Luna stepping out from the massive root.

"Err Luna where are you going?" Seymour made to pull her back but she was too far out as she continued to walk towards the giant. "Luna." Seymour tried to keep his voice low but began to edge out himself before being pulled back by Marie.

"What's she doing, is she crazy?" Marie was biting her lip and watched nervously as Luna continued to approached Grawp.

"Well I wouldn't say crazy but this is a new one." Seymour watched with baited breath.

"It's alright." noted Luna looking back at them smiling. Grawp span round and looked towards the ground for the source of the disturbance. He spotted Luna and advanced on her only stopping when the rope tied to his leg pulled at the largest tree in the clearing. "Hello." Luna greeted him with a tiny wave and stared up at his towering frame.

"GRAHHHHH!" the sound was ear splitting as the giant groaned in her direction grasping his hands out at her.

"GRAWWWWW!" Luna let out straight back at him lifting her head high and her arms up in the air. The giant shuffled backwards and stared at the girl in confusion. "That sounded like a hello didn't it?" she asked looking back at her two dumbstruck companions.

"How would we know? Come back." hissed Seymour edging out once again towards her.

"He's alright Seymour. Just bored I assume. I would be if I was left here all day with nothing to do." She took another step forward and waved once again at Grawp who stared back in interest. He shuffled over and sat down only a few yards away with an almighty thud.

"HAGGER!" he said cocking his head to the side.

"Don't be daft do I look like Hagrid?" she pointed out waving her finger. "No I'm Luna." she pointed at her self and spoke slowly. "L-u-n-a."

The giant didn't take his eyes off her as she stood only a few metres from his grasp. He scratched his chest and leaned forward. "LUNY?"

"Close enough… have you been talking to Malfoy?" She took another step closer and smiled at him holding out her hand towards his club like fingers.

"Luna don't. Marie if I die can you tell them I went in a far more heroic way than this." Seymour cried as he dashed into the clearing making his way over to Luna when Grawp reached out his hand and grasped Luna's arm, lifting her up off the ground. "This isn't good." Seymour ran as fast as he could and grabbed onto Luna's waist but Grawp lifted the two of them easily, higher and higher off the ground. "Luna what are you doing?" Seymour shouted grasping onto her with all his might.

"It's alright Seymour he just doesn't know his own strength that's all." Luna spoke calmly even though they were now dangling from the hand of a twenty foot giant man. "Let go Grawp, let go." she said it loudly but in as soft a tone as always while they swung over a particularly high patch of weeds.

"Err Luna hang on don't say that." but it was too late. Grawp obeyed and released the two of them, instantly plummeting them both deep into the towering weeds. They both rolled down the hill they were on until coming to a crashing halt at the base of a large oak tree. Seymour lay on his back and blinked hard trying to clear his blurred vision and was greeted by the sight of Luna's large grey eyes staring down at him.

"You alright?" he asked as she pushed back her tangled mass of hair from her face.

"Yes perfectly fine. I landed on something soft."

"That's me." he groaned as she pushed herself up and sat up on top of him.

"Thank you." she smiled patting his chest. "That was a bit unexpected wasn't it?"

"Yeah well we got down didn't we, mind you couldn't you have said put us down instead of let us go?" he asked pulling bits of twig from her hair.

"Well to be honest I might have panicked just a tiny bit." she smiled sheepishly.

"You panic? Never."

"Well he is still a giant Seymour and I was dangling from his hand at the time." They both started laughing and only stopped when Marie appeared from the top of the clearing.

"Are you alright?" she called making her way down the hill and coming to a halt to help Luna up.

"Perfectly fine. A few bumps but nothing out of the ordinary." chimed Luna offering a hand to Seymour who was still tangled in the long weeds.

"For you maybe." he grimaced taking her hand and hauling himself to his feet. "I've had more cuts and bruises this year than all the rest combined. I wonder why that is?" he said with a grin before walking back up the hill to where Grawp was now lying on his back, letting out a massive yawn and scratching his large belly.

"You were right though Seymour, this is amazing." Luna stood next to him and watched the Giant drift back off to sleep in wonderment.

"The sun's almost down, I think we had better be heading back." Seymour looked up but had little chance of seeing anything through the heavy trees. The last of the days light was struggling to make any impact as the forest grew steadily darker. The three of them carefully wove their way back through the rough terrain until the fresh breeze from the open grounds began to run across their faces. The distant talk and laughter from the students still outside rattled off in the distance as they stood at the edge of the forest.

"We'd better take the long way back just in case we run into anyone." suggested Seymour as he turned towards the distant black lake.

"Wait, I've left my bag at Hagrid's. I'll run on ahead before it gets dark." Marie cast a worried look towards the sky as the sun was taking a final peak at them on the horizon.

"You're not scared of the dark are you?" asked Seymour noting her troubled expression.

"Of course not." even in the dim light he could see Marie's cheeks flush red but didn't say anything.

"Do you want us to come with you?" asked Luna burying her neck into her robe.

"No that's ok, like you said if we all get caught we'll be in big trouble, I'll just say I was visiting Hagrid, he can back me up." Marie waved and trotted off towards the distant light of the gamekeepers cabin before spinning around and smiling. "Thanks for bringing me along. It was fun, a bit scary… but fun."

"Anytime." They both watched her leave before turning round to make towards the black lake.

"She seems to be feeling better?" Seymour noted as they slowly walked across the grounds.

"She does doesn't she? I know what she means when she talks about loving it out here." Luna smiled and skipped in front of Seymour with her hands in her pockets. "I'd take every lesson outside if they'd let me."

"Oh I could just imagine Snape conducting a potions lesson whilst sunbathing near the black lake."

Luna laughed but came to halt as they approached the edge of the water. "Ooh Doxiebells." Luna purred with affection as she knelt by a small patch of flowers peaking from the grass. The vivid blue and red flower swayed lazily in the wind, it's large petals rippling and dancing as if to a silent tune. "It was my mum's favourite." Luna grinned up at Seymour as he knelt down next to her to examine the plant.

"I see she had the same taste for bright colours." He studied Luna's content face as she gazed at the flower longingly.

"I used to always wander off when I was little so the first thing she did was stick me in this luminous yellow jumper with red flashing moons on it. I stood out like a sore thumb but she said at least I'd look pretty and be easy to find at the same time." she laughed to herself and rose to her feet.

"Luna, Seymour?"

The voice approached from a distance as Professor Goodwin's dragon skin boots crunched across the grass. "What are you two doing out here this late?" he asked throwing a questioning look between the two of them. Seymour avoided his piercing stare as he answered,

"Just out walking Professor, didn't realise it was getting so late."

The professor cast his eyes over the fading grounds before looking back at the two of them with a sceptical look. "Do you normally go for walks covered in grass and dirt?" he asked. Seymour looked at Luna beside him. It was true she was indeed covered in grass from her previous handshake with Grawp and she still had a few twigs and leaves poking from her long locks of tangled hair.

"Oh… er, we were just… you see-"

"So we are." exclaimed Luna looking at Seymour with a dismayed look. "That was probably from when we were on the ground wasn't it." She reached out and plucked a stray twig from Seymour's hair and cast it onto the floor smiling serenely back at the professor.

"Thanks Luna. Professor she doesn't mean-"

"Look I remember what it was like to be young, just about." the professor began with a telling smile, "But don't you think it best to conduct these "walks" somewhere more private?" He narrowed his eyes and focused more on Seymour than Luna the latter remained oblivious and was taking more notice of the Giant squid's waving tentacle in the lake than she was of her teacher. She waved back at it as Seymour tried desperately not to laugh whilst wrestling with the task of not casting further suspicion on them both.

"Anyway." Professor Goodwin once again looked out towards the Forbidden Forest and brought his long cloak around himself as the wind began to pick up. "Back to the castle with you. I've got something great planned for our next lesson I just have to catch it first." The professor smiled weakly, nodding towards the forest. He seemed in a hurry and was already walking away from them as he called back. "See you in class, I hope you've done that essay on the Furnunculus curse like I asked you?"

Seymour had in fact failed to even make a start on it so didn't answer as he quickly walked off towards the welcoming castle. "What do you reckon he's going in there for? Something for class… you don't think he knows about Grawp do you?" Seymour asked Luna as she walked alongside him.

"I doubt it Seymour, he'd have trouble fitting someone like Grawp into the classroom wouldn't he?"

"Oh yeah." They strolled into the courtyard as the last few students filtered into the warmth of the great hall.

"Why was he so concerned about us walking down by the lake do you think? And why did he want us to walk in private? Maybe he saw us coming out of the forest and was trying to trick us into telling the truth." Luna pondered thoughtfully.

"No I don't think that's what he meant Luna." he said casting an awkward look in her direction.

"Oh you don't think he thought that we were going out together do you?" she asked with an amused look on her face.

"Well maybe… yeah I suppose that's what he meant."

"Why on earth would he think that?" Luna laughed and shook her head as they walked up the large steps into the entrance hall.

"Well you know it's just that-"

"He couldn't of picked a more unlikely pair could he?" she smiled back still chuckling. Seymour frowned and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Well it's not that far fetched is it?" He tried with little success to hide the aggrievement in his tone.

"Most people seem to think me and Neville go together well. It must have something to do with us both being into plants I suppose, then again-"

"Yeah well let's both get up to bed before we get slapped with a weeks detention." Seymour stalked up the stairs with Luna following behind him, feeling his good mood slowly fading with every step he took.

"Don't burn, don't burn."

Seymour slumped into the free armchair by the fire in the Gryffindor common room and loosened the neck of his robes. Robin who was busy toasting crumpets by the fire looked up and greeted him with an uneven smile. "Alright mate?" he asked shovelling the slightly burnt crumpets onto a plate and jumping into the chair opposite him. Seymour hadn't forgotten their little disagreement in the great hall but wasn't keen to bring it up when every part of his body was crying out for sleep.

"Alright." he mumbled frowning as he gazed lazily into the fire.

"What's got up your nose?" he asked as he smothered one of his crumpets with jam.

"Nothing." Seymour tried his best to grin and wasn't prepared to tell him the real reason for his bad mood.

"Well cheer up. Look, I grabbed these from the kitchen, go on have one." He offered him half an eaten crumpet, the jam slopping off onto the floor as he did so.

"I'm good thanks." Seymour waved his hand and cast his attention to the floor where Lloyd was busy explaining to Alice where she had gone wrong on her potions homework. Alice nodded vaguely but her eyes wandered hazily until they rested on Seymour.

"When did you get here?" she asked cutting Lloyd off mid sentence. He rolled his eyes and sat back shaking his head before also looking in Seymour's direction.

"I've been here for hours. Don't tell me you were so involved in your homework that you didn't hear me come in."

"Oh shut up, you know I don't like potions. I mean I just can't be bothered to even try sometimes." she answered before casting an apologetic look towards Lloyd who was mumbling something that sounded a lot like "I don't know why I bother" under his breath.

"I'm here for moral support… and sustenance." Robin added waving a crumpet under Alice's nose before having his hand slapped away. "So where did you and Luna go after your dramatic exit from the hall?" Robin enquired sniggering under his breath.

"What do you mean dramatic?" Seymour asked looking over at Alice and Lloyd who also looked intrigue as to where he'd gone.

"Well you didn't come back did you? I suggested that maybe she'd turned you into a radish to keep in her pocket but here you are so I guess I was wrong." Robin grinned.  
>Seymour chose to ignore this comment and explained about the meeting with Grawp in a hushed whisper.<p>

"Oh you didn't Seymour? I swear you're going to get yourself squashed one of these days." Alice admonished him with a stern look.

"Do you remember when we found him Seymour? I swear I almost wet myself, we must have ran all the way back to castle." Robin chuckled merrily, leaning back in his chair. "Alice nearly cried when she got to see him didn't she, ah good times."

Alice went red and glared at Robin for a good few second before rounding on Seymour, "You're behind on your Dark Arts homework as well, don't you think time spent needlessly risking your life at the hands of Grawp would be better spent actually contributing to your education?"

Seymour forced himself not to smile and nodded solemnly. "Sorry Alice but I'm sure Lloyd will give us a hand won't you Llo-"

"Oh no he won't. Lloyd isn't just here as a portable professor we can use when we can't be bothered to do the work ourselves." Alice cut in before Lloyd could answer. Seymour thought this was a bit rich considering she was in the process of using the portable professor at that very moment but didn't say anything and was put at ease when Lloyd nodded back at his questioning look behind Alice's back not daring to let her see.

"I didn't know we were telling other people about Grawp?" Robin grumbled from his chair munching on the last piece of his snack.

"You wanted to show Ginny the day after we found him." Seymour reminded him with an annoyed frown.

"Well at least I didn't do it just to impress a girl."

"Yes you did."

"Well alright I did but Ginny wouldn't have told anyone would she?" Robin pointed out chucking his paper plate into the fire.

"What and Luna will?" Seymour asked defensively.

"Well I just didn't think we were telling anyone about him that's all. I'm going to bed." Robin jumped off his chair and stomped off towards the boys dormitory without a glance back. Seymour was too tired to care and instead sat in front the comforting glow of the fire watching Lloyd rewrite over half of Alice's essay. He was broken from his mind melt when Ginny called his name from across the common room. She'd just come through the Fat Ladie's portrait and sat on the arm of his chair holding her hands towards the heat of the flames.

"You've got a visitor." she said with a small smile floating on her lips. She then hummed merrily to herself casting quick glances at his face.

"Are you going to tell me who?" he asked sitting up in his seat and peering over at the closed portrait.

"Who else would pay you a visit just before lights out at the risk of getting a months worth of detentions?" Ginny continued to smile but frowned in dismay as Seymour continued to look questioningly at her. "Oh just go talk to Luna will you, then I can have your chair." She pushed him off and sunk into his place wrapping her arms around her legs looking like a cat.

"Luna? Why's she here?" he asked no one in particular and wandered over towards the common room entrance. The portrait swung open as he approached and he was greeted by the eagerly smiling face of Luna still wrapped in her winter robe as she beamed up at him. "Luna what are you do-"

"Seymour I've found it!" she announced grabbing his hand and shaking it up and down.

"Found what?" he asked with a worried look.

"The grim Seymour, I've found it, I really have."


	10. A Grim Turn Of Events

"The Grim? W-what are you talking about?" Seymour grabbed her shoulders to stop her bouncing on the spot and peered at her face.

"Honestly I have. You've got to come and see." She grabbed hold of his hand and pulled but turned round when he didn't move.

"Hang on, hang on. Where did you see it?" He fixed her with the look you'd give a delirious patient, he continued to search into her large grey eyes which were alive with excitement.

"Down by the lake, just now. I sneaked back out to go pick some of those Doxiebells. I was only going to take a few and then head to bed but then I saw it Seymour! I really did. It was over by the Forbidden Forest just prowling up and down at the entrance.I bet it's still there now, oh you've got to see it." she exclaimed making to pull his hand again.

"But Luna it's a Grim, a death omen. Why would I want to voluntarily go and seek out a death omen." He shifted his glance to the common room on the other side of the portrait where Alice, Lloyd and Ginny were watching them with silly grins plastered on their faces, clearly unable to hear what they were talking about.

"It didn't kill me did it? It was definitely a Grim though, it was big and black and it's eyes, oh it's eyes you should see them." Luna let go of his hand and took a step back. "If you don't want to see then that's ok. I'm going to go have one more look before I go to bed." She gave him a smile and rubbed her hands together gleefully before turning on foot only stopping when he grabbed her shoulder.

"Alright, alright. If you're going to go no matter what then I guess I'll come."

Luna clapped her hands happily then stood with them behind her back as he ventured back into the common room making his way over towards the chair by the fire. "Get off my scarf Ginny I need it." He grabbed hold of the end of it and pulled it out from under her. She simpered at him with a glint in her eye,

"Where are you off to Mr Turner at such a late hour hmm?" Alice and Lloyd also shifted closer to him with baited interest.

"Nowhere." He wrapped his scarf around his hand and turned to leave but then spun round when he felt a book hit him in the back. Alice was fixing him with a penetrating stare and folded her arms in front of her.

"Seymour where are you going?" she demanded in her usual tone.

"Just… out." he flashed her a smile but she didn't falter.

"Seymour we're not suppose to be out of the common room now. If you get caught-"

"Then I'll look pretty daft won't I? Come on Alice I'm just going to walk with Luna back to her common room and then I'll come back, ok?"

"I don't see why she can't walk back by herself." but the mention of Luna's name softened her voice somewhat.

"Oh you know Luna, I just want to make sure she doesn't get distracted by any Nargtruffles or Brillopods she might encounter along the way."

Alice smiled and rolled her eyes before going back to her homework. "Well if you get caught you've only got yourself to blame."

"Excellent." Seymour gave them a quick wave before trotting off back to the portrait where Luna was still waiting patiently. Even though he felt it unlikely Luna had actually seen a Grim he had to admit he still felt intrigued to find out what it was she had seen.

"Come on then Luna let's go find this Grim of yours but if I die I swear I'm coming back to haunt you."

Carefully the two of them crept down the hallways with one ear out for possible approaching footsteps of patrolling teachers. The moonlit windows lead the way as they kept close to the shadows not daring to talk until they finally breathed in the fresh air of the courtyard. The moon swelled high in the sky amongst the scattered stars peaking form behind the random stretches of grey cloud. Despite the relatively calm outlook a heavy atmosphere sunk into their skin as they felt the icy run of October wind bluster their arms and faces. Luna shuddered and pulled on a pair of bottle green coloured gloves she'd retrieved from her pocket.

"Oh that reminds me, here you go." Seymour pulled his house scarf from around his arm and handed it to Luna who looked down at it before asking,

"But won't you be cold? I can manage without one if you want to use it."

"Well I don't need it but if you don't want it I'll just take it back." he grinned and reached out for it only to have it snatched away quickly from his grasp.

"No I'll have it." Luna smirked back at him and began to wrap it snugly round her neck then tucking it down the front of her robes as they proceeded through the grounds making sure not to encounter any wandering teacher as they went.

"It's quiet." Seymour pointed out as they stood at the edge of the grounds over looking a seemingly never ending sea of black. The shadows of the trees from the Forbidden Forest remained eerily still in the distance and nothing bar the whistle of the wind could be heard in the night air.

"Something's got the place spooked." explained Luna as they tentatively wandered over the soft grass towards the black lake. "I bet it's the Grim, it's suppose to have that effect of the things around it. A sense of overwhelming fear that would render the grumpiest troll silent."

"Is that how you felt when you saw it?" Seymour cast his eyes forth desperately seeking any sign of movement in the vast space between them and the forest.

"Not at all but then I was a fair distance away. To be honest I was more surprised I didn't drop down dead more than anything."

"And then you thought let's go get Seymour and see if he drops down dead?"

Luna tried to look hurt but burst out laughing. "Well yes but also I can't conduct the first outing of the Wild and Weird Side of Wizarding club without having my vice chairman present could I?" she casually explained as they approached the edge of the lake.

"What do you mean vice chairman? Luna?" Seymour desperately tried to get her attention but she was too busy looking for the Grim.

"And as vice chairman I think you should be helping me find it don't you think? If two people have seen it then that makes it a lot more believable. People have a tendency to take what I say as either myth or pure superstition when it's all based on cold hard facts."

"Yeah well that may well be true but about this whole Vice Chairman thing I-"

"Shhh." Luna pressed her finger to her lips and lightly clamped her hand around his mouth. "Can you hear that?"

Seymour strained his ears as a slow crunching noise sounded somewhere in the distance. It sounded like a slow pacing, muffled by the fallen leaves.

"Keep your eyes peeled." she said as the sound drifted away. It had only occurred to Seymour now that if such a creature be it a Grim or any other type of hellish animal was to appear they weren't very well equipped to deal with it. Two fledgling wizards was barely a match for anything that could survive out in those woods and Seymour couldn't help feeling the back of his neck tingle as they paced along the edge of the black lake, it's water lapping silently only a few inches away.

"So where did you see it last time?" asked Seymour looking beside him to find Luna nowhere to be seen. "Luna?"

"Over here." Luna had managed to wander further afoot and was crouching down at the edge of the lake carefully transporting one of the Doxiebells into a small bell jar, bewitching it to hang suspended in the middle. "Doesn't it look cheerful?" she pointed out as the flower continued to dance serenely in the jar.

"Yeah it does but Luna what about the looming omen of death you happened to see the last time you were here. Where was it?"

Luna stood up and pointed off into the distance. They were still a good stretch away from the forest's entrance but now it was possible to make out the separate trees and the gaps between them. Nothing seemed to be stalking the outskirts, nor did any hunched beast appear to be prowling anywhere else in the vicinity. Luna frowned as she tucked the bell jar into her robes. "It was here Seymour I promise. It didn't seemed to have noticed me before and just kept pacing back and forth through the trees. I've never seen anything like it." They remained motionless in the midst of the stifling darkness peering out into the night.

"You do believe me don't you?" she asked looking up at his face.

Seymour sighed heavily and smiled, "Of course I do but are you certain it wasn't just Witherwings? I'm always seeing him chasing birds through the forest."

"No, it was too small to be a Hippogriff. It was about the same size as a young Crumple-Horned Snorkack."

"And how big's that?" Seymour asked taking his eyes off his search and copping Luna with a confused look.

"Well probably the size of a Grim I suppose." Luna explained as she continued to look on. Seymour shook his head and shrugged before freezing in place, he felt Luna stop still as well as a long low growl emanated from the lake behind them.

They both inched round on the spot, their eyes darting from left to right searching for the sound when a large four legged creature caped in shadow slinked towards them from the edge of the lake. It's feet paced slowly in the water not taking it's piercing eyes off them with every step. As it drew closer it was clear that the creature was indeed some kind of dog but it's size was larger than your average canine. It's sharp silver teeth glistened in the moonlight with long trails of saliva trailing off them into the lake. It long sleek black coat was soaking wet and matted to it's large frame, it's round hunched shoulders receded high up it's back as it gained on them with every inch.

Seymour could feel Luna clasp hold of his hand as they both slowly walked backwards not daring to take their eyes off the monstrous sight before them. "L-Luna." Seymour's mouth was completely dry as he reached into his robe for his wand. "Right don't panic. Have you got your wand?"

Luna clumsily grabbed it from behind her ear and squeezed his hand.

"When I say we both hit it with a stunning spell ok? Then run as fast as you can."

Luna fell stumbling backwards but Seymour kept a firm hold of her hand and kept her standing as the beast continued to slowly gain on them, snarling and growling, it's snout pinched high, it's eyes thirsty. "Ready-" They both slowly pointed their wands at the creature and took a deep breath.

"NOW!" In a blinding flash of red both their wands shot a spell at the creature which rose up ready to pounce before being hit in the face with one of the spells, the other missed by inches and disappeared into the water. "Run!" without waiting to see if the monster and fallen he pulled Luna's arm and ran as fast as he could towards the bright lights of the castle. They'd only gotten a few yards across the lawn when a pounding of paws approached from behind them. Obviously the one spell wasn't enough to stop the beast. In a sudden wave of panic he felt Luna's hand slip from his grasp and he desperately reached out to catch it again but she'd already turned and began to run back towards the darkness of the Forbidden Forest.

"LUNA!" Seymour cried turning and chasing after her.

"We can't lead it towards the school!" she shouted with a heavy breath and span round pointing her wand over his shoulder. The spell she cast whistled past his ear and from the angry grunt it had apparently been successful in hitting the pursing animal hot on their heels. Every part of Seymour's body shook and ached but he forced his limbs to continue their erratic motion as they ran towards the Forbidden Forest not knowing exactly where the creature was.

"We need to lose it in the trees!" she continued grasping her wand tight but froze in motion when she glanced behind Seymour her eyes wide open in fear. Seymour turned just in time to see a large set of razor sharp teeth leap towards him out of the darkness. He fell backwards and watched as the creature launched itself over him and hit Luna with both paws, pushing her out of sight.

"No…" Seymour scrabbled to his feet with his head spinning searching for her. He turned round to find the beast pinning her to the ground with it's huge paws on top of her, it's viscous looking claws tearing into the front of her robes. It raised it's head and opened it's mouth wide before lowering it's head to sink into her neck.

Wandless Seymour ran at the beast and grabbed it round it's neck knocking it to the ground. He rolled over on top of it before smashing his head into the floor and rolling away from it. The pain was only just bearable as he felt a hot lick of blood roll down his cheek. He turned onto his back and watched as the creature pushed itself to it's feet and rounded on him, it's eyes narrowed with only one victim in mind. It began to bound over to him and was only yards away when he heard Luna scream at the top of her lungs. "Stupefy!"

The spell coursed like fire through the air and slammed into the creature knocking it onto it's back. Luna came running over and grabbed Seymour by the collar wrenching him up to his knees. "Take it." she stuffed his wand into his hand and they both sent another two spells towards the beast as it struggled to get to it's feet. Without thinking they both were running again. This time towards the castle. In the ruckus the only possible option available now was the castle no matter how admirable Luna's original intentions might have been. They bolted over the grounds without looking back, willing the beast to have given up. He could hear Luna's sharp intakes of breath beside him and grabbed hold of her hand once more as they scrambled over the remaining space with the beckoning lights from the castle windows growing ever closer.

When they were within throwing distance of the courtyard Seymour stole a glance behind his back and felt a huge jolt of relief to find nothing but darkness trailing them. There was no sign of anything in pursuit and as they clambered into the courtyard they both broke down onto the stone floor taking huge gulps of air. His chest felt fit to burst but Seymour forced himself up and pointed his wand in the direction they had come. He scanned desperately for any sign of life but realise that what ever it was that had chased them across the grounds had once again relinquished into the night.

"Luna?" he turned and crouched down beside her putting his hand on her heaving shoulder. "Luna are you ok, did it get you?"

He struggled to speak through lack of breath but relaxed slightly when she shook her head and panted. "No it's all right. Just tore my robes." She showed him before rolling onto her back taking in huge lungful of cold air. Seymour collapsed next to her and grasped his forehead. He was cut somewhere on the top of his head but it didn't feel too serious. He checked the rest of his body and felt his shakes that ruptured through his body simmer as he realise he too was ok. Seymour didn't know how long the two of them must have laid their in silence before Luna sat up and looked down at him with her face white as a sheet but with a nervous smile playing on her lips.

"Did you see it's eyes?"

Maybe it was the nerves that still juggled in his brain or the sheer panic he had just gone through but he burst out laughing and placed a shaking hand on hers. "You weren't kidding were you?" They pulled each other up and stood their for a while longer before Luna spoke again.

"We have to tell someone." she pulled out a orange handkerchief from her pocket and wiped the blood off his face.

"You're right but how do we explain being out after hours?"

"That's exactly what I would like to know?" Professor Snape's voice pounded off the stone pillars in the yard and rang in their ears. He strode over to the pair of them with a livid sneer on his face.

"Professor we need to talk to you. It's important." Seymour tried to explain but Snape just held up his hand to silence him and glared at the pair of them.

"Do you think that the rules of this school are just put in place so that students like you can break them at your leisure?" he narrowed his eyes onto Luna and then back at Seymour.

"But sir back there we were attacked. Something near the Forbidden Forest it chased us and nearly tore our heads off." Seymour didn't care if Snape looked murderous at this point and it appeared neither did Luna as she piped up beside him.

"It was a dog sir but it had huge fangs and it-"

"Near the Forbidden Forest you say?" He burned his eyes into them and crossed the arms of his long black robe around him. "Has the headmaster not made it clear enough as to why you should not go wandering off alone into that very forest. Did you take Professor Dumbledore's dire warnings to be some kind of joke." Nothing about Snape's face looked reasonable now as he poisoned them both with a look of utmost contempt.

"But sir we wasn't in the forest, it came from behind us. We were on the grounds at the time and-"

"Which is precisely why students are asked to keep to the curfew that has been put in place. A curfew you two appear to have no respect for in the least."

"You think this is a joke?" Seymour balled his hands into fists before pointing to the dry blood on his brow. "Does this look like a joke sir. Fair enough we broke the rules but there's something out there right now that just tried to kill both of us and your going to do nothing?"

Snape smiled and looked almost amused at Seymour's outburst. "I don't doubt you and Miss Lovegood have probably been falling out of trees again." He gave a brief sneering glance at Luna. "I will be checking the grounds none the less Mr Turner, I do not hold the school regulations on such a loose rope as you do. If something has indeed attacked the both of you I will take the matter in hand. You two mean while will both be receiving detentions. Let's say a month shall we? And if I find nothing out on those grounds except the black lake and the Whomping Willow you will both be receiving a further two weeks just for the absurdity of your desperate attempt of a cover story."

Seymour shook with rage but Luna grabbed his arm and shook her head. They both stared at the professor as he looked out over the grounds. "And if either of you is caught out of bed after hours again I will make sure to it personally that you will never gain the option to visit these grounds again. Do I make myself clear?" He didn't wait for an answer and with a flair of his cape he strode off into the black of the night lighting his wand and walking towards the black lake. "Get to bed now!" he stormed as he disappeared.

Seymour was furious but Luna merely watched the professor leave with a worried frown. "We can't let him go on his own can we? We know it's real and if he does find-"

"Good I hope it eats him." raged Seymour balling his fists up before catching Luna's expression and cooling down, "I don't mean it. He'll be fine. What can we do anyway?"

"Luna shrugged but didn't take her eyes off the grounds where Snape had disappeared.

"I think we scared it away with those last spells anyway. It was probably on it's way to the Forbidden Forest before it found us. I bet it's already back in there." Seymour placed a hand on her shoulder before turning towards the castle doors. "What was that anyway. It was no dog… a werewolf maybe?" he asked Luna as they slowly walked up the castle steps.

"Well I still think it was a Grim, it would make sense after seeing one in Divination." Luna looked thoughtful as she straightened her robes.

"Luna I really don't think it was the Grim, I mean we didn't die and I'm not even sure they exist." he closed his eyes and bit down on his tongue but it was too late.

"Of course it exists Seymour, not to say that everything written down in books is true but most myths no matter how old are always based on some form of truth. The Quibbler did a whole article on the Grim a few years back and there are some people that believe it doesn't have the ability to kill from sight at all. For all we know the first person to see it might have just happened to die at that very moment. Things like this happen all the time Seymour."

At least the mere suggestion that the Grim might not be real had managed to take Luna's mind away from the grounds for some time as she continued to lecture him all the way back to the Ravenclaw tower.

"No one believed in the Crumple-Horned Snorkack before the Quibbler did a full issue on them but now more people have claimed to have seen one than ever."

They both came to a halt at the door to her common room as she turned towards the large eagle door knocker. "Feed me I live, give me drink and I die. What am I?"

"Ooh that's a good one." Luna turned to Seymour with an encouraging look on her face.

Seymour frowned and shrugged his shoulders, "Err a fish?" he answered hopefully clutching at straws.

Luna smiled and patted his arm. "Well you tried." She turned round to face the eagle and answered, "I believe you would be fire."

"Correct" the knocker boomed and then the door swung open revealing the common room behind it. Luna turned back to Seymour, "I do hope Professor Snape is alright."

"He'll be fine, you can't kill someone with no heart anyway."

"Ah so you think he's not human too do you?" Luna's eyes sparked once again at the hint of a conspiracy. "Remind me to tell you my theory during Darks Arts tomorrow." She hopped over door step before fixing him with one final stare. "I really thought that thing had got me for a second back there." She cast him a look of gratitude before adding. "Thanks for pushing it off me."

Seymour blushed and dropped his wand. "That's alright Luna. Anyone would do the same right?"

"Maybe…" Luna didn't look like she agreed but smiled back at him, "But I knew you would. Goodnight." She waved at him before disappearing into the common room. Seymour watched the door swing closed before turning on foot and making his way back to his common room already his thoughts lingered on the gruelling two months worth of detentions he had to look forward to.

To Seymour's guilty disappointment Snape had not been eaten by the savage beast and was on fine form during his potions lesson the next day. Not only did he decide that Luna and Seymour should be seated at opposite ends of the room but that they would have to work in absolute silence and that no one would be allowed to speak to them for the whole two hours, which not only made the lesson a particularly boring affair but also meant that having slept late and missed breakfast Seymour had yet to discuss last nights events further with Luna nor had he told Alice, Lloyd or Robin all of whom constantly cast questioning looks his way during the lesson from the other side of the room.

Under Snape's ever watchful eye Seymour could only shrug in reply and try his best to stop the violently bubbling contents of his cauldron from turning anymore the wrong colour of red as he could. Of course unsuccessful his potion designed to boost ones memory was about as useful as a lesson spent in Robin's company. Snape took great pleasure in explaining to the class how Seymour's potion was the worst he had seen in all his years of teaching and there was a particularly joyful smirk on his face when he ordered Seymour to tip the entire contents down the sink.

It seemed that Luna had to Snape's displeasure been more successful in her own attempts but he didn't dwell on this and merely passed her efforts off as average before moving on to Robin's cauldron which was jumping up and down of the table emitting a high pitch whistle and billowing thick black rings of smoke from the top.

"Miss Lovegood you can take your first detention with me Wednesday afternoon and Mr. Turner hmmm shall we say Saturday just before supper?" Snape smiled greasily as he dismissed the class and turned towards his office.

Seymour muttered a few choice words as he stuffed his books back into his bag and was greeted by the broad grin of Robin as he strolled over to his desk. "Did you and Snape have a falling out or something? You used to be such good friends." He slung his bag onto his shoulder and laughed as Seymour glared back under his messy hair.

"What a slimy git." Lloyd helped Seymour put away his cauldron and was joined by Alice who remained quiet and continued to peer hard into his face. She was clearly still angry about the fact that Seymour hadn't returned to the common room last night until after they had gone to bed. She folded her arms and shook her head before begrudgingly handing him his wand.

"Where's Luna?" Seymour asked peering round the emptying classroom.

"She went on ahead to Defence. Said she'd meet you there." Lloyd explained as they exited the lab and made their way towards their next lesson.

"When did you get a detention with Snape?" Alice asked. Seymour didn't want to discuss it walking through the corridors but knew Alice was unlikely to let it lie until he did so he quickly described last nights events in a hushed tone as they walked. Lloyd became increasingly pale and Robin's eyebrows became more and more knitted but it was only when Alice came to a stand still causing the surge of students to edge round her that he ushered them off into an empty classroom to find some privacy.

"The Grim?" Alice squeaked with both her hands on her face. Lloyd merely swallowed heavily and Robin remained silent.

"Well no I doubt it was the Grim, after all I'm not dead… yet." he added trying not to look worried.

"But even so, to think something like that would be roaming the grounds at night. If anyone was to be out there when it attacked." Alice had discarded her agitated mood and looked clearly shaken from the news.

"Lucky me and Luna were together really, I don't think we would have stood a chance on our own."

"Must have been from the forest whatever it was. No wonder they don't want us going in there. From the things I've heard that live in there I'm not surprised." Lloyd looked thoughtful before shuddering involuntarily.

"What do you think Rob?" asked Seymour who fixed his eyes on Robin who had yet to voice any opinion. He didn't answer instantly and merely scratched his chin for a while.

"Are you sure you defiantly saw something?" he asked flitting his eyes away from Seymour for a split second.

Seymour merely gawped back before spluttering. "You aren't serious? It chased us Robin. Knocked Luna off her feet and then went for me. I didn't get this cut on my head from a trick of the moonlight." He pointed at his injury.

"Yeah fair enough but you're sounding more and more like Luna every day you know mate. I mean going off in the middle of the night to pick flowers-"

"Luna wanted them, I didn't go for that-"

"But why go in the first place. Why entertain her crazy stories at all."

"I think it's fairly obvious this wasn't one of her crazy stories Robin. What are you getting at exactly?" Seymour could feel his patience begin to ebb away as the prospect of discussing this already well worn topic began to rear it's head.

"Nothing mate. Just saying you weren't being attacked by savaged beasts of the night before you met Luna. I mean the girl's a magnet for trouble."

Seymour rolled his eyes and bit back his reply. He opened the classroom door and motioned towards the crowd of students. "Come on let's get to class."

They walked in silence until they finally approached the corridor to their Dark Arts class. Seymour was about to greet Luna when he realised she was in the middle of a rather heated discussion with a blonde haired Hufflepuff boy called Steven Parks.

"Professor Goodwin has actually been in danger, of course he's the better teacher. Harry says he's done all this stuff but what do we know. He could be lying." The boy crossed his arms and continued to stare back at Luna who shook her head.

"He's not a liar. He faced Voldermort in his first year and cast a Patronus to fend off a hoard of Dementors. He faced a group of Death Eaters at the Ministry. I was there so there's your proof of that." she replied with a determined look that bordered on anger, or as angry as Luna was able to look.

"Yeah but it's easy to say all this when he's tucked away nice and cosy at Hogwarts. You-know-who would never touch him while he's here. I heard about that thing at the Ministry, didn't know you were there though. Sounds like a load of old rubbish to me. He probably just ran around for a bit before getting lost and coming back out again claiming he'd fought twenty Death Eaters at once or something." Steven chuckled smugly and looked back at his friends all of whom didn't seem to be finding it quite as funny.

"He lost his Godfather that day. Harry never wanted all this chosen one business he's… he's-" Luna balled up her fists but didn't move, she merely glared back at the boy with a look Seymour hardly recognised. "The people he's lost just so that you can stand there and say that. How could you?"

Steven looked a little uncomfortable on these words and tried his best to laugh it off. "Well I'm only saying at least we don't have to sneak around anymore if we want to learn of proper defence."

With that the classroom door opened and Professor Goodwin poked his tired looking face round the door. "Come in, come in. Books out today I'm afraid."

There was a groan from the row of students as they snaked into the classroom all clattering down onto their seats. Seymour ignored Robin's obvious stares and followed Luna to the back of the classroom where she sat looking out of the window, her grey orb like eyes staring out over the muddy grounds. Seymour grabbed the chair next to her.

"Do you mind Luna?" he asked in a quieter voice than he'd intended.

She turned round and greeted him with her usual smile. "Not at all."

He took his seat and began to pull out his books whilst casting glances at Luna who had yet to move. "Are you alright?" he asked finally turning to face her. She remained silent for a while before finally turning in her seat and banging her bag on the table.

"I just wish people were as quick to support Harry as they are to speak out against him. I mean he's the one who's going to save us all after all." She pulled out her things and tucked her bag under her chair.

"He is?" asked Seymour in what he hoped was the least sceptical voice he could muster.

"Oh yes. Daddy thinks so to. He devoted a whole article to him in the Quibbler last year. Yet still people don't believe in him." Her anger had waned and she merely looked confused as she pondered on this thought.

"Well more and more people believe now don't they. Now that you-know-who's been seen. But you can't convince everyone can you? A lot of people still don't want to believe he's back even though the Ministry's confirmed it. Some people just feel safer that way. But as long as he's got people like you who are willing to stand by him then he'll be fine won't he?" He smiled at her as she nodded thoughtfully.

"You're right Seymour. I shouldn't let things like that get to me." Her shoulders loosened up and she sat back in her chair looking far happier than when she came in.

Seymour laughed and shook his head. "Why don't you get that angry when people say similar things about you?" he asked.

"Oh I don't care what they say about me. Call me mad they may but as long as I know the truth then that's all that matters." she rattled off cheerfully, "But I'm not going to let them say things about Harry when he isn't even here to defend himself." she added looking serious and nodded once again to herself.

"I didn't know you knew Harry that well?" Seymour asked, idly pulling feathers off his quill.

"Oh yes Harry's a really good friend. He's much nicer than most people I've met." she stated matter-of-factly in her usual serene tone. Seymour couldn't help feeling slightly inadequate next to a friend like Harry Potter but didn't have too much time to feel sorry for himself as professor Goodwin cleared his throat loudly to begin the lesson.

"Today class I want you all to read chapter twelve "The Behemoth of Bradley Bay." please note before we continue the large fangs on the upper and lower jaw, it's prey would be tenderised before consumption, between these teeth it's tongue razor sharp to skewer any leftovers for later-"

Seymour leaned in close to Luna and whispered under his breath, "I thought he was going into the woods last night to find something to show today's class?"

Luna nodded and pointed as the professor continued his lecture, "I thought that to but look at his hands. They're all cut up and scratched. Maybe he ran into trouble with it or something." It was true that the Professor's hands did indeed look in rather bad condition and on closer inspection Seymour also noticed that a lot of the cuts on the teachers face were not the old ones he already possessed but freshly made ones that ran over the top of them. It only occurred to Seymour now how badly injured Professor Goodwin actually looked. People had taken on the Whomping Willow and come out looking prettier.

"You don't think-" Seymour paused as the professor glanced their way, "that he met that thing last night too do you?"

Luna's eyes sparked to life as she pondered on this possibility. "Maybe that's why he wasn't at breakfast this morning."

"Mind you why wouldn't he tell someone if he had?" Seymour added before Luna could get too excited.

"Maybe that's was what he was looking for. I doubt Dumbledore would be too happy about him trying to bring something like that into class so he kept quiet. Maybe that's why it was on the grounds last night. Maybe he'd chased it out." Luna spoke fast in her hushed voice looking more excited by the second. Even though it was he who brought it up Seymour wasn't as convinced.

"Hagrid's reared worse creatures but maybe he just didn't want to admit he couldn't handle it on his own. I mean the man's got a lot of pride in him being a great Auror and all."

"Why don't we just ask him then." Luna shot her hand into the air and waved frantically before Seymour yanked it back down.

"After class yeah? He's a bit busy right now" he suggested with pleading eyes as the rest of the class peered over at the two of them, the professor was too engrossed in his explanations to notice.

Luna grinned back. "Good plan."

The rather uneventful class rolled by slowly until finally the students began to pack up their bags and spill out the classroom, stomachs empty and the thought of a succulent dinner heavy on their minds.

"Coming to Dinner Sey?" Robin asked as he passed his table. Seymour stuffed the last of his things into his bag and shook his head.

"I'll be there in a minute. I've just got this thing to do with Luna." he explained noting Robins aggrieved expression.

"Oh well when your finished running around the forest please feel free to grace us with your presence." Robin turned on his heel and sulked out of the room with Alice and Lloyd following behind him.

"Idiot." Seymour mumbled under his breath before being tapped lightly on the head by Luna.

"You shouldn't call him that Seymour. Robin's your best friend." Luna smiled and waved a finger in his face before standing up from her desk.

"Well I just wish he'd let it go once in a while."

"Let what go?"

"Never mind, come on Luna quick before he leaves." They both walked to the head of the class where Professor Goodwin was busy wiping the board clean. He looked deep in thought and hardly noticed Luna and Seymour standing at his desk.

"Professor?" Luna prompted causing him to turn round to seek out the voice.

"Ah Luna, Seymour. What can I do for you? If it's about the homework then I believe I told you last night-"

"That's what we've come to ask you about sir." Seymour interrupted. "You said last night that you were going to find something for the class to study today but-" he motioned to the empty classroom. The professor ran his hand of the back of his neck and closed his eyes nodding. He looked positively exhausted.

"Yes that's true. I had intended for the class to study the effects of a real live River Troll." Upon mention of this Seymour could feel Luna start up beside him and had to grab her arm to stop her bombarding the professor with questions as he continued to speak, "but… I'm not as young as I used to be Seymour. I managed to find one but unfortunately it proved a bit of a handful." He presented his damaged hands and arms. "I dare say I could have done with your help last night." he smiled and began to pack away his things.

"So you didn't see anything else then sir? On your way back I mean?" Seymour asked.

Professor Goodwin frowned at looked at the two of them. "No, nothing out of the ordinary. Why do you ask?" He forced the last large book into his already stuffed desk and sat back down.

"Well sir you see me and Luna we were att-"

"Oh nothing Professor. We were just wondering that's all." Luna grasped hold of Seymour's arm and yanked him along with her as she walked out of the classroom. She rounded the corner and stopped turning round to stare back at Seymour, her eyes dancing with excitement.

"Any chance you could explain what that was all about?" he asked her rubbing his arm.

"He's lying." she declared biting her lip. Seymour could almost see the endless theories racing through her mind.

"Lying? How do you know?"

"I take Care of Magical Creatures on Wednesdays? Hagrid told us last year that the last River Troll died out years ago. How could Professor Goodwin have found one if they no longer exist?"

Semour had a vague recollection of Lloyd saying something similar last year. "Maybe Hagrid was wrong, the forest is pretty big you know?"

Luna shook her head and explained. "Hagrid knows the forest better than anybody at this school. If he says something like that then it's defiantly true."

Seymour frowned as they began to make their way towards the main hall. "Then why would he lie?"

"I don't know." Luna replied shaking her head. "Maybe as you said he didn't want to admit being bested by that creature or maybe…" Luna trailed off as they trudged up the stairs into the dinning hall where the rest of the school was already tucking into a sumptuous looking feast. "I'll have to think about it." she finally decided looking over to her house table and eyeing a partially tasty platter of tender steaks.

Seymour gave up and decided it was probably best to ask questions when food wasn't fogging up her attention so he decided to move on to another topic he'd been meaning to bring up. "Tomorrows the first trip into Hogsmeade. Are you going?"

Luna nodded and smiled back, "Probably." her eyes already moving on to the large bowl of spaghetti bolognese.

"Well do you want to go together? We might have to put up with Robin, Alice and Lloyd but it could be fun don't you think?"

Only now did Luna give Seymour her full attention as she beamed up at him, "Oh yes I'd love to. We could go have a look at the Shrieking Shack while we're there, that's always worth a look."

Seymour rolled his eyes but smiled back, glad that she seemed so taken with the idea. "Great, well I'll meet you in the courtyard then, bright and early."

Luna smiled and waved as they departed to their separate tables.

As Seymour sank into place next to Lloyd he felt the eyes of Robin on him immediately. "Come on then Sey, what were you attacked by this time?" he grinned through a mouthful of mash potato.

Ignoring Robin Seymour grabbed a few roast potatoes before turning to the three of them. "How would you three feel if Luna joined us tomorrow in Hogsmeade?" He thought it best to get it over with quickly and was ready to argue his case with anything that Robin was going to throw at him.

"I knew it, I bloody knew it." Robin threw his hands in the air and dropped his fork onto his plate with a clatter. "She'll be everywhere I look soon. Do you two come as a set of is there any chance you aren't actually joined at the hip."

Seymour folded his arms in agitation and shot back, "Don't be dramatic Rob, it's only a trip into town."

"Well I'll give it to you Sey you sure know how to impress a girl. I used to think when you asked a girl on a date you'd want to be left alone, not with half your friends to keep you company." Robin smirked and enjoyed the fact that this statement got the reaction he was hoping for as Seymour went red in the face, looking lost for words.

"W-what are you on about. It's not a date you idiot. I just thought it would be a laugh if we all went that's all. You're off your head." Seymour hated the fact Robin had got to him and tried his best to look unfazed.

"Well that's alright then because I think she's got a thing for Harry. When she isn't going on about a two toed hover lizard then you can bet it's probably going to be about Harry Potter." Robin waved his spoon about before scooping up the last of his baked beans and shoving them into his mouth.

"So what if she likes Harry, it's got nothing to do with me mate. We can't all be saviours, some of us have to settle for being boring." Seymour had no idea where the last words had come from but wanted to pass over them as quickly as possible. "So what about you two?" he rounded on Alice and Lloyd who both looked back and forth between Seymour and Robin before Alice finally spoke.

"I think it would be quite fun if Luna came." she ignored Robin's flabbergasted face and looked over at Lloyd prompting him to speak.

"I'm fine with it." he added quickly going back to his bowl of soup.

"She's turning the lot of you. You'll all be members of her stupid club soon." Robin couldn't contain his dismay as he surveyed the three of them with pitiful looks.

"Oi I happen to be vice chairman of that club, it's not stupid." Seymour snapped glaring back at Robin.

"You're the what?" he asked a huge smile breaking onto his face.

"No hang on forget that, forget I said anything." Seymour waved his hands and quickly went back to his dinner trying desperately to block out Robins sniggers.

"Come on Robin, Luna's alright if you give her a chance. You'll probably wander off on your own once we get there anyway, you usually do." Alice reasoned as she pushed her empty plate away.

Robin sighed heavily and gave a reluctant grin, "Yeah all right but if she starts dancing or trying to make me assistant to the vice chairman here then I'm off."


	11. Jeers, Sneers and Butterbeers

The morning broke and with it came a heavy fall of white, crisp snow, the first of the season. The start of November greeted the cold grey sky and already a seasonal feel had taken hold of the castle. At breakfast Hagrid had crashed through the main doors with two ginormous Christmas trees under each arm. The Ravenclaw table was showered with pine needles as he passed over their heads making his way towards the back of the hall. One unfortunate Ravenclaw called Emily Accrington caught a particularly long branch in her bowl and was promptly showered with her morning porridge.

Seymour and Robin were two of the few older students attending breakfast as most were getting ready for the trip into Hogsmeade. Many knew that they would have hardly any room for the delights of Honeydukes if they wasted precious space on something as unimportant as breakfast but Robin considered this notion pure rubbish and pointed this out as he rammed a fifth slice of thickly jammed toast into his mouth.

"How are you still so thin?" Seymour asked watching his friend feast with a tedious look on his face.

"Muush eee vi mooambalasm." Robin replied with a grin.

"Ah right, ok then." Seymour put down his last slice and waited for Robin to finish, the sight of Robin's endless gluttony was enough to put anyone off their food. "Listen Rob, I know you said you didn't mind Luna coming with us-"

Robin swallowed and frowned back rolling his eyes. "I know I did, what about it?"

"Well any chance you could go easy on her today. Please." Seymour knew this was like asking Hagrid to not be so tall but he couldn't shake the heavy weight dragging inside his stomach.

Robin merely looked offended and spoke through a fresh mouth of toast. "I'm not a monster you know Sey? She gives as good as she gets with all her weird facts and odd ideas."

"Yeah well as much as you may hate to hear it but Luna's my friend and if possible I would quite like it if you two could at least get along for more than two seconds without you taking the mickey out of her." Seymour pleaded and could see Robin forcing down the urge to come up with all the reasons why he didn't want to get along with her.

"Why does it matter? It rolls off her back anyway. It's not as if anything I say actually sinks in you know?" Robin looked rather peeved that this was indeed the case.

"That might be true but to be honest that doesn't mean I like hearing those sort of things said about her. It gets to me when people she doesn't even know start saying stuff like that let alone when it's my best mate." Seymour pointed out with a solemn look.

Robin remained silent studying Seymour's face before breaking into a sly grin. "You really like her don't you?" He leaned over the table and peered hard into Seymour's eyes as he frowned back.

"So what if I do?" Seymour tried to look determined but could feel the heat rising from his collar. Robin's bottom lip quivered as he forced the laugh that lingered on his face to hide itself. He got up from the table and grabbed another slice of toast as he did.

"I'm not surprised. You've always had a thing for weird people. Look at Alice and Lloyd… in fact I might be the only normal friend you have." he pointed to himself with one hand the other busy sliding the spare piece of toast into his pocket.

"Maybe." Seymour grumbled as they exited the hall and down to the blustery courtyard which was packed with students queuing up, wrapped to the nose all ready to face the freezing wind on the way to Hogsmeade.

"Ok Sey I'll be on my best behaviour. But only if she doesn't do anything too outrageous or crazy. If I find myself being regaled about tales of the Crumble Hornslack then the deals off. I can only put up with so much I-" but Robin's words trailed off as a vision of blinding green erupted from the gathered crowd. Atop this vivid image was a small blob of red and it was supported by an almost florescent trail of yellow.

They both stood there trying their best to make sense of the arrangement until the object in question waved at them. Luna was standing between Alice and Lloyd decked out in a long green coat that shimmered as if it was made out of tinsel. Her red hat fitted snugly on her head with her long lanes of blonde hair trailing down her shoulders. Most people would have stopped there but Luna seemed to not feel colourful enough unless the whole outfit was stood on top of a pair of bright yellow leggings tucked into a huge pair of snow boots with green fur around the top.

Lloyd was busy desperately looking in the other direction to notice their arrival and Alice merely looked back at them, her eyes open wide, her mouth forming words with no sound before giving up and waving along with Luna.

Seymour slowly took in Luna's outfit before breaking into a huge grin and bounding down the steps to greet them. "Morning Alice, Lloyd. Luna wow I don't think I've ever seen that colour combination worn quite so well before."

Luna laughed and drew her coat tightly around herself. "Thank you Seymour. I was feeling rather festive when I got dressed this morning."

"Did you not bother turning on the light-" Robin joined the four of them but his words stuck in his throat as he caught glance of Seymour's face. "I mean- that's a nice… er… hat." Alice snorted with a suppressed laugh as Robin glared at her. "Anyway are we off then?"

The crowd of students had already begun to wander off towards the snowy path leading into Hogsmeade with Professor McGonagall leading the way. The five of them joined the procession as they fought against the chill in it's attempt to invade their bones and chap their lips. The grounds faded in the distance as the lane began to wind it's way downwards. A thousand crunching footsteps echoed around them as the snow grew thicker on the ground. They chatted happily between themselves with talk of Zonko's Joke shop and Honeyduke's.

Seymour's group came to a halt midway when Lloyd pointed to a fresh patch of Sizzleweed peeking out from the snow of a nearby field. He pointed out that it would be useful in his Herbology homework as the Fanged Geranium they were nursing had a particular taste for it. With that Luna grabbed hold of Lloyd's arm and virtually dragged him over the small fence to go gather some. It surprised Seymour just as much to see that Lloyd wasn't really resisting even though he did cast a dubious glance back at them before falling over the other side.

"Well they'll be friends for life won't they?" Robin remarked chuckling at the two of them. "But I thought Luna was in Ravenclaw, where did she get that Gryffindor scarf from?" Robin frowned pointing at the house scarf wrapped around Luna's neck.

"Oh that's mine." Seymour explained casually before catching Robin's amused expression. "What?"

"Nothing mate, nothing at all."

The town of Hogsmeade slowly came into view through the light rain of snowflakes. It was already decked out for Christmas and each house was decorated with an extravagant reef as hundreds of enchanted candles lined the streets. They all wandered into the main square to be greeted by a huge Christmas tree decorated lavishly with baubles of every colour and bright lanterns that hung elegantly off the branches.

"Ooh" Luna purred as they approached the tree. Many students had already rushed off to Zonko's but a few remained to take in the festive glimmer that the snowy village gave off.

"Come on you lot. I need some of Honeydukes toffee bombs… and maybe a few chocolate wands while I'm at it." Robin continued to himself as he made his way towards the already crammed shop.

"We'll be with you in a bit." Seymour called after Alice and Lloyd as they hurried over towards the inviting glow of the warm shop. He turned on his heel and walked over to Luna who'd wandered closer to the tree for a better look. She gazed up at the top of it and smiled contently. "Nice isn't it?" Seymour noted standing next to her.

"I love it." she exclaimed her gaze still fixed on the glowing angel at the top. "Mum used to levitate me up to the top of our tree so that I could put the star on myself." she laughed through shimmering eyes and heaved a heavy sigh. "It was just after Christmas when she-" Luna stuffed her hands into her pockets and shivered. "She was so busy that year, locked away in the study working but when Christmas came along she always cheered up. She loved decorating the house, I think it was her favourite time of year."

Seymour went to place a hand on her shoulder but withdrew just before he did so and sunk it back into his coat pocket.

"Luna, Luna!" They both turned around at the voice and were greeted by an almighty flash as a camera whirred into life and a huge lens came into view. Behind it peered out the face of Colin Creevey a Gryffindor boy in their year who was very prone to taking photographs of anything that wouldn't run away from him.

"Colin what the-" Seymour blinked furiously as the tiny lights disappeared but he was already rushing over to them with his camera clench firmly in his hands.

"Harry's lot just went into the Three Broomsticks, I might go in there and see if I can join them. You're good friends with Harry aren't you Luna?" Colin barely bothered to draw breath as he rambled on through a cheerful smile.

"Yes Colin. Harry's very kind." Luna replied in her usual weird way.

"I told my dad I was friends with Harry Potter and he couldn't believe it. They think he's awfully brave taking on You-know-who and everything. They want to see if I can invite him round my house for the summer holidays. They really want to meet him."

"Who wouldn't?" Seymour muttered before checking his tone and forcing a smile back at Colin.

"Exactly. I still wish he was teaching us Dark Arts, I'm not too fond of Professor Goodwin to tell you the truth. I bet you feel the same don't you Luna, you two get on so well and everything."

Luna nodded in agreement, "It was my favourite lesson. I've still got my enchanted coin so that Harry can message me if he ever decides to start them up again."

Seymour shuffled awkwardly between the two of them. He'd never been to one of Harry's Dark Arts lessons before and for some reason didn't particularly feel interested in hearing them sing Harry's praises right now. "Luna I'm going to catch up with Lloyd and Alice so I'll meet you in Honeydukes ok." He went to make for the inviting sights of the sweetshop but Luna grabbed hold of his arm and followed.

"I'll see you in class Colin." she waved as he disappeared off down the street, the flash of his camera going off randomly as he went.

"You could have stayed to talk for a while you know?" Seymour pointed out through chattering teeth as they walked across the cold cobbled street.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily." she chirped with a smile.

"Figured me out already have you?" he retorted, grinning back at her.

"How come you never attended any of Harry's lessons? I can remember Alice and Lloyd being there but you weren't were you?" she asked.

"Ah well no. You see the day you lot met up in the Hogshead Robin had dragged me along as a double date with this girl in the year above called Salina Frasier in Hufflepuff. We went to Madam Puddifoot's to meet up with her and a friend." Seymour turned his nose up remembering how much he disliked the place.

Luna laughed looking amused and pressed him to continue. "How did it go?" she asked.

"Not well." he replied frankly, "It turned out Robin had lied somewhat and told his date he was friends with Harry Potter. He knew how much this friend of Salina's fancied Harry and promised to bring him along if she went on a date with him."

"That was sneaky." Luna pointed out shaking her head. "What happened?"

"Well basically it took us from the time we entered the parlour till the time we found their table for them to realise that I wasn't actually Harry Potter. Robin's still rather sore about the fact I wouldn't let him draw a scar on my head. Anyway they both got up and left leaving me and Robin sat there like lemons amongst the other doting couples. I guess her friend wasn't particularly happy about me being a substitute for Harry." Seymour finished with a glum look.

"Understandable." Luna murmured before added hastily after witnessing Seymour raised eyebrows. "Well it's just her friend obviously had some sort of crush on Harry. I mean imagine if you were told you had a date with Ginny Weasley only to find me in her place. You'd be rather disappointed wouldn't you?" she reasoned matter-of-factly.

"You- if you were my date?" Seymour mumbled taken by surprise.

"Exactly. Annoyed wouldn't be the word and lying to someone isn't a great way to start a relationship is it?" she added with stern features.

"I didn't lie, Robin did." Seymour replied defensively.

"I'm talking about Robin. That other girl clearly wasn't your type anyway you'd have never made a good couple." she decided without a second thought.

"Do you even know this girl. I'm struggling to remember her name and I've actually met her."

"It doesn't matter. This girl was clearly still pining for Harry and anyway you need someone a bit more challenging. Things like this are important at our age Seymour, there needs to be a spark there in the first place to make it work. That's how it was for my mum and dad." she remarked in a passionate tone.

"Who do you suggest then?" Seymour asked with baited breath.

"Well how about Ginny Weasley. You get along really well don't you?"

"Oh." Seymour's shoulders slumped slightly as he continued, "I suppose we do but we've been friends for ages, it would be like me dating Alice."

"Yes Alice! Now there's a thought." Luna chimed looking up at him.

Seymour burst out laughing and was thankful Robin wasn't here to join in at his expense. "As much as I like Alice I think she'd be as sceptical about the idea as I am." he explained with a dubious grin. They were fast approaching the growing chatter coming from Honeydukes and stamped off the snow from their shoes at the entrance.

"You're more difficult to please than I thought." said Luna busy brushing off the last few flakes from the fur on her boots.

"Well what about you and me then?" Seymour suggested holding his breath.

"Oh very funny Seymour." Luna replied with a droll laugh.

"Why do you find that idea so far fetched?" he asked trying but failing to hide the slight aggrievement in his voice.

Luna blinked and looked up at him, her wide grey eyes fixed on his. "I don't." she replied looking confused, "It's just-"

"I suppose I don't quite match up do I?" Seymour cut in opening the door to the shop. "Come on then." he held the door open with a smile but Luna continued to stand in the doorway looking up at him with a puzzled expression.

"Where have you two been?" Robin charged across the shop his arms stuffed with sugar quills and chocolate frogs. He offloaded his bounty onto Seymour and motioned for them to follow him. "Carry those Sey, I haven't got enough arms when it comes to this place."

After regrouping with Alice and Lloyd the five of them spent the next half an hour pouring over the endless stock of delights the shop had to offer. Robin's admission had indeed rung true as he continued to fill Seymour's aching arms with a collection of different delights, his eyes scanning each shelve and barrel greedily. Lloyd salivated over a small chocolate model of Hogwarts whilst Luna and Alice busied themselves watching the small sugar brooms that were darting around above their heads and by the time the five had left the shop their arms where considerably heavier at the expense of a lighter wallet.

"Fancy a Butterbeer?" Robin didn't wait for a reply and turned toward the loud chatter coming from The Three Broomsticks. If Honeydukes had been crowded it was nothing compared to the crammed space the five of them now found themselves once they were inside the warmly lit pub. Clearly the cold weather outside had driven everybody in and every table was full of loud talk and laughter which blanketed the room.

A smartly dressed Christmas tree winked brightly in the corner next to a roaring fire which 3 rather merry Goblins had gathered round as they played a rather odd game which involved a couple of dice and what looked like a small bowl of tiny bones. Another table of third year Ravenclaws were enjoying a rather intense game of exploding snap, trying hard not to spill their drink every time the deck blew up in their face.

Hagrid was sat slopping his massive tumbler of mead on the bar as he talked to Harry Potter who then carried his drinks over to a table in the corner where Hermione and Ron were sat bickering is their usual fashion. The atmosphere was very festive indeed and even the presence of Malfoy's group of Slytherins sat at the only shadow cast table towards the back could do little to puncture the mood.

"Lloyd grab a table mate, I'll get the drinks." Robin ordered as he wandered over towards Hagrid leaving Lloyd looking round frantically before Alice pulled him over to one of the few remaining free tables near the other end of the bar. Peeling off their layers used to repel the cold they sunk into the toasted warmth as Robin came over minutes later clutching five bottles of delicious looking Butterbeer in his hands.

"You do drink Butterbeer don't you Luna?" asked Robin as he swiftly took one of the empty chairs from the table behind him for his own leaving Professor Flitwick with no where to sit once he'd returned from the toilet. "It's not full of some weird made up creature ready to pounce down our throat at any moment is it?" he asked smirking towards Seymour who shot a dirty look back.

"No Robin Butterbeer's perfect. Thank you." replied Luna with a smile as they all took long welcomed gulps of their drink. As they settled into the comfort of the pub Seymour gazed around the room taking in each table as he did so, idly blowing into the top of his bottle, catching flickers of conversation from each table before coming to a rest at the sound of Hagrid's voice who was talking to Madam Rosmerta the rather loud toned landlady at the bar as she filled up another punters glass.

"…. going on two months it has." harped Madame Rosmerta looking flustered, "Same room every time. I've had four good paying customers walk out complaining of crying in the night, things moving, doors slamming."

Hagrid nodded and took a long sip from his tankard, brushing off the foam from his beard. "Nasty blighters poltergeists. Look at Peeves, you tell me what good he's done the school in all his years. No Rosmerta my dear, if you be having a poltergeist running a mock in one of your rooms and driving out paying folk then I say you need to be shot of it my love."

"Well of course I want it gotten rid of but I've had four wizards in the past fortnight telling me there's nothing there. Rubbish I tell em but they remain adamant they can't do anything about it. I even had a Rodney Porlack tell me if there was a spirit in there then it's rooted in for the long run and you know how good he is with ghosts." Rosmerta slung her dishrag onto the counter in dismay as Hagrid thought on.

"Well what about our own Professor Goodwin, have you thought of asking him to take a look at it? Knows a fair bit I'm told about this and that. Maybe he could send it packing?"

"Well funny you should say that. I was thinking the same thing. A poltergeist would be no match for an experienced Auror but Clement was in here only the other night and to be honest he didn't look up to doing anything much. Black and blue he was, scratched up proper, coming in here around midday looking like he hadn't slept a wink. Ordered a strong dose of whiskey and didn't say anything else, looked like he rather be left alone so I didn't want to bother him…"

Seymour didn't need the rather sharp elbow in the ribs to tell that this part of the conversation had managed to catch the ears of Luna as well as his own and the two of them stared eagerly at each other as they strained to listen further.

"Well you know me, I don't like to pry but I had to ask him what he'd been doing to end up in such a state." Rosmerta continued leaning against the bar. "Didn't say much just mentioned something about trying to catch a River Troll for his class up at Hogwarts the night before."

Hagrid laugh heavily into his mead and plonked it back onto the counter's surface. "Ha, he won't have much luck with that one considering they're instinct over here due to the up surge in Blood-Sucking Bugbears over the last few years."

"Well he claimed it was the troll what gave him the injuries. Didn't seem to want to talk about it much. Just drank up and left after that."

"No Rosmerta my dear you must have misheard him. I promise you there's no way that's what got hold of him, probably some Hippogriffs they can be trouble when tame let alone wild like they are in that forest." Hagrid and Rosmerta continued their chat as Seymour and Luna returned telling looks at each other.

"Professor Goodwin definitely knows something." Luna whispered leaning in close.

"It does seem suspicious. You don't think- no not after Professor Lupin." Seymour shook his head but Luna grabbed hold of his arm and nodded furiously.

"I was thinking that too. Maybe no one knows about it."

"What are you two whispering about?" Robin asked rolling his empty bottle between his hands and serving them both with a piercing look.

But before either could reply a round of mirthless laughter piped up from the table of Slytherin's at the back of the pub which caused a lot of other tables to turn round including Seymour's. Malfoy was showing them something which clearly provided some form of great amusement. The fact that a few of the Slytherins sent rather leering glances their way did nothing to settle Seymour's suspicious that it wasn't anything productive.

"Well I'm glad someone finds him funny." Robin commented leaning back in his chair and sending an equally unamused look back their way.

"They're probably just afraid of what he'll do if they don't." added Alice looking half angry and half apprehensive. Lloyd remained attentively non existent.

Just then Malfoy rose form his chair and began to make his way between the busy tables not bothering to watch himself as he bumped pass occupants as he went. Seymour's stomach gave an ominous lurch as he tracked Draco's movement towards their table. "Go away, go away, go away." he murmured to himself until the blonde haired troublemaker was standing at their very table surveying Seymour and his friends with a telling look of utmost dislike.

"You'll never guess what I snatched off this first year at breakfast?" he announced drilling his eyes into Luna.

"A rattle to go with that pram your mother pushes you round in?" asked Robin with a smirk which caught Lloyd's eye who in turn suppressed a snigger which Malfoy latched onto.

"What are you giggling at you big oath?"

Lloyd immediately hushed and cast his eyes back onto his already picked apart bottle label.

"Shut up." Alice barked making to get up from her seat but being pulled back down by Lloyd's free arm without breaking from his fierce concentration on his Butterbeer.

"Look's like your ridiculous father's been at it again." said Malfoy turning his attention towards Luna who merely blinked once with a questioning look.

"Hero Harry, what would we do without him hey?" Malfoy threw a colourful magazine onto the table which Seymour didn't need a second glance at to tell it was a copy of this months Quibbler, he had one stuffed into the bottom of his trunk back at Hogwarts. "There's even a quote from you in there Loony. "Harry's the bravest wizard I've ever met. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named doesn't stand a chance with him around."" Draco recited in a sickly sing song voice.

"Well he doesn't." replied Luna matter-of-factly without taking her large grey eyes off of Draco's.

"I didn't know idiots like you could read let alone talk properly?" spat Malfoy clearly enjoying the tables reaction as they all bar Luna and Lloyd arched in their seats staring daggers towards Malfoy. "If my father could see this he'd probably say the same thing."

"Well your father can't can he? The slimy git's with the rest of his buddies locked up in Azkaban." Robin leaned back in his chair with a grin before fixing Draco with a sharp stare. "Leave Luna alone."

The smug look that had run rife through Malfoy's features had now long gone as he glared back at Robin. "Not for long he's not. And trust me I'll make sure Loony loser here is first on you-know-who's list." he flicked his repugnant look between the lot of them as Seymour began to rise from his chair only to stop as Robin held his hand towards him and continued to look on at his aggressor.

"Carry on making threats like that Malfoy and you'll be in there with him before too long. Sewing mailbags with Daddy."

Draco looked fit to burst as his face red with anger twitched as did his hand towards the wand in his pocket.

"What Malfoy? Going to curse us are you? Feel free mate, go on hit me right here." Robin held out his arms. "Not a wise move with so many people around, not to mention the school keeper sitting at the bar. But if you want to then go ahead. We could do with a few less of your type at Hogwarts." Robin's voice was calm and cool but he didn't take his eyes off Malfoy's lingering hand for a second.

"What makes you so sure they'll chuck me out. A few detention's here and there is worth it just to put one on you Swink." Malfoy growled through clenched teeth his arms shaking.

"Yeah but after I tell Dumbledore about the threat you just made on Luna's life I think it'll be more than enough to convince him what I'm pretty sure he already knows. Just like daddy, a scared little murderer lover. Come on Draco, do it?" Robin looked determined to goad Malfoy into it and Seymour was inching off his chair again when Malfoy took a step back from the table.

"Watch your back. You won't be so brave when Dumbledore isn't here to watch over you." With that he retreated back to his table leaving Seymour's to cast each other confused glances.

"What's he on about?" asked Alice sinking back into her chair with a relieved sigh.

"Oh you know Malfoy, he'll say anything to get a reaction." Robin put his empty bottle on the table and crossed his arms scowling at Malfoy's departure.

"Wow though Rob, that was pretty impressive." Seymour pointed out with a smile,

"That was the last thing I expected you to do considering." he motioned towards Luna who was busy scrutinising Robin with a very intrigued look.

"Yes, thank you Robin. That was really nice of you." Luna added sincerely her orb like eyes still fixed on Robin's furrowed brow.

"Don't bother." he snapped turning in his chair to face her. He leaned an elbow on the table and fixed her with a blank expression. "This is exactly what I'm on about." He snatched up the copy of The Quibbler from the table and waved it in front of her face. "He wouldn't have even come over would he if it wasn't for this?"

Luna leaned back in her chair but her expression remained as serene as always. "Well no but-"

"No nothing, instead of a nice drink in here like we always do this time we have to put up with visits from a sly little nerk like Malfoy. Why do you think that is?" Robin's face was getting redder and redder as he awaited her reply.

"Well Malfoy's always looking for trouble, He's not a nice boy is he." Luna remarked without faltering but her eyes flicked momentarily towards Seymour who was griping onto the neck of his Butterbeer with great force. "Though he's not to blame I think." she added taking hold of The Quibbler from Robin's hand. "Malfoy was probably born within the crying distance of the Yougle Bird, it says in here that anyone child born within earshot of it's cry is doomed for a troubled life, it also says-"

"Cut it out!" Robin snatched back the Quibbler and sank back into his chair once again folding his arms.

"Robin lay off." Seymour gritted his teeth as he glared towards his friend but Robin merely rolled his eyes and shot back. "I'm not being mean Sey I'm just pointing out a fact. He came over here because she's with us, if she weren't here then none of that would have happened. Just like every other time he's given us grief this year."

Luna stared back at Robin wearing a look that was a far cry from the usual serene and soft expression she usually adopted. For the first time something Robin had said appeared to register on Luna's face. Her eyes remained unreadable but they didn't hold his gaze for long, neither did they when she looked over at Seymour who leaned forward in his chair. "Rob please, you said you'd try and-"

"Well I can't mate. Luna why don't go over and see how Harry's lot are doing and give us a rest. I've had more than enough of Loony Lovegood today."

Alice leaned forward to say something but was silenced as Seymour shot up from his chair clutching his fists at his sides. "Don't call her that!"

Robin's hard gaze faulted but refocused as he scowled back at him. "Oh sorry Sey didn't mean to insult your girlfriend like that I just-"

"He's not my boyfriend." interrupted Luna in a quiet voice as she turned towards Seymour, "Look it's ok Seymour, I've got to go talk to Harry anyway so I'll just-"

"See she want's to go. Probably can't wait to get away from you I bet." Robin smirked as Luna made to reply.

"No that's not it at all I-"

"What's wrong Rob, jealous or something?" Seymour barked across the table causing Robin to slam his chair back into Professor Flitwick's makeshift stool he'd fashioned out of beer crates which toppled him to the floor.

"Jealous of what mate?" he laughed frowning back.

"Am I only allowed three friends or something? Are you scared one more will muscle you out?" Seymour didn't care what he was saying and all he could think about was the arrogant look on Robin's face.

"Oh yeah." Robin laughed all the harder, by now their little row was beginning to attract the attention of quite a few occupants of the pub. "Jealous I'll be replaced by a crack pot with one screw loose too many. Loony Lovegood here going to push me aside is she?"

"You call her that one more time Rob and I'll-"

"STOP IT!" both Seymour and Robin took a step back from the table as Luna already standing put a hand between the two of them. Seymour had never seen her look like this, if it wasn't for the doting expression that lingered in her large silvery eyes he would have almost thought she was angry.

"Bloody hell." Robin held up his hands and cast her a dubious look.

"What do you mean stop it I was only sticking up for you when he-"

"Well I don't need you to." Luna cut across Seymour and fixed him with a hard look.

"What do you mean I don't need to?" he shot back his anger beginning to rise further.

"I don't want you fighting just because of me." she explained her expression softening somewhat.

"But I can't just sit there and let him call you-"

"Do you think it really matters? Everyone else does. Why does it bother you when I'm fine with it?" Luna replied her soft tone hinted a harder edge as her voice rose slightly.

"Well I do mind it. Do you think I'm trying to act all tough to impress you or something?" Seymour didn't know where this new rise of built up aggression was coming from but once it had started he found it very hard to stop even though somewhere in the back of his mind a small voice was screaming "Shut up, shut up, shut up."

"Well you've made it perfectly clear there's not a lot of point in me trying to do that is there?" He was going red and his mind was racing as he surveyed Luna who was glaring back at him.

"I- I never said that." she replied frowning.

"That's just what I do if someone attacks my friends. It's what Robin does as well even if he is the world biggest arse." he shot a fierce look back at Robin who merely surveyed the two of them with a gawping stare. "So don't tell me you don't need me to stick up for you because I'm not just doing it for you. If you'd said something like that to Rob I would have been just as annoyed. I won't let someone put down one of my best friends without backing them up." Seymour was fuming and didn't know who he was more angry with. Luna went silent and merely stared back at Seymour, at one point she went to say something but the words seem to lose their way on route.

"But no you're right, you go find Harry because I've had enough." He kicked aside his chair and stormed across the pub ignoring Alice's voice calling him back until he was out the door and onto the snowy pavements of Hogsmeade. He stomped his way back towards the castle but slowed down once he was half way there and cursed out loud. "What an idiot." he thought to himself, already going red with frustration. He knew he'd been far too harsh on Luna and every part of his body wanted to turn back but he couldn't face walking into that pub again after the scene he had just caused. Instead he buried his face deep in the neck of his jacket and trudged back the remaining distance until the vast grounds of Hogwarts were in his sights.

He slid his way past the muddy gates and was half way across the huge lawn when a small voice beckoned to him from Hagrid's hut.

"Seymour." Marie wrapped tightly in her school robes was hobbling across the heavily snowed grass. Her long black sleek hair billowed behind her with her red cheeks bringing the only bit of colour to her pale face.

"Hello." Seymour hadn't expected to meet anyone on his way back but smiled through the anger as she approached his side.

"You're back early." she remarked smiling up at him.

"Yeah I - er." he stammered trying hard to come up with a convincing excuse.

"Where's Luna?" she asked looking round as if expecting to find her somewhere. "I saw you leave together. She told me she was really looking forward to today's trip."

Seymour's heart sank like an anchor as he looked back into Marie's cheerful face. "She- she's still there I think." he came to a halt and shuffled his feet avoiding Marie's gaze.

"Oh I thought you'd come back together. She said she doesn't normally bother going most times." Marie looked confused and kept her focus on Seymour's face.

"Well we sort of had a bit of a row." he confessed trying not to look too bothered by his admission but Marie merely rolled her eyes and grinned back at him.

"Oh is that all." she replied pulling her long hair round her shoulders and tucking it into the neck of her robes.

"Yeah." Seymour replied flatly before adding, "Well it's my fault I suppose. I sort of yelled at her when she was only trying to keep the peace. She probably thinks I'm as right idiot."

"Probably." Marie grinned as she carried on, "But I wouldn't worry about it too much. Me and my dad argue all the time. I've said some terrible things in the past but he's always forgiven me. Just apologise later and I'm sure she'll forgive you. Me, I'd rub your face in it but Luna's not like that."

Seymour broke out into a smile and laughed. "When did you become so upbeat Marie?" he asked, it seemed to be a far different girl from the one they had met sobbing her heart out only a few months ago.

She smiled back at him, shivering slightly in the wind, "Luna's probably rubbed off on me."

"Well that's good, maybe you can put in a good word for me as I doubt she'll be wanting to speak to me any time soon." he replied with a heavy sigh.

"No need Seymour, turn around." she grabbed hold of his arm and pushed him to face the huge gates that led out of the castle grounds. Luna visible due to her elaborate wardrobe was walking up the sloping lawn and was fast approaching the two of them. She caught sight of Seymour and smiled before coming to a stop in front of him, she waved to Marie who had began to make her way back towards Hagrid's garden patch giving Seymour a grin as she went.

"Can we talk?" Luna piped up, her voice oddly distant. Seymour nodded and began to walk towards the distant lapping of the lake with Luna at his side. For a long while they both remained completely silent, Seymour had tried to say something on a few occasions but each time couldn't find the words he wanted. They came to a stop at the edge of the lake with the freezing cold air causing thin patches of ice to form over parts of it's surface.

"Still going strong considering the weather." Seymour grinned and pointed to a small patch of Doxiebells peeking there heads out of the snow, which still managed to sway happily against the heavy wind. Luna looked down at them and smiled but then focused her eyes on Seymour's. She didn't say anything instantly but just studied his face as if troubled by a Potion's problem.

"I'm sorry." she finally said and broke into a soft smile partially hidden by the Gryffindor scarf wrapped round her neck.

Seymour looked surprised but smiled back, "I'm sorry too Luna." he'd already gone viciously red but he hoped the cold chill would excuse him.

"So you should be." she replied causing them both to start laughing only stopping once the awkward tension had drained from the air.

"That's the last time I get on your bad side." Seymour chuckled kicking some snow at her feet.

She smiled but looked somewhat sad, "That was horrible wasn't it? Let's not do that again." They both grinned at each other and watched the huge squid break through the patches of ice with it's huge tentacles.

"Seriously though Luna, I didn't mean to shout at you like that it's just-"

"It's just I can be a bit frustrating sometimes can't I?" she pointed out in a matter of fact tone, smiling up at him. "I don't mean to be Seymour it's just… I'm not really used to people like you."

"People like me?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

"Well to be honest most people here are only nice to me because they're being polite, which is fair enough. Good manners cost nothing." she added waving her finger in the air. "I think even Harry took a while to get used to me." she smiled to herself before returning her focus, "But you've never really been like that. You're a bit odd to be honest." she finally decided causing Seymour to stare back at her in shock.

"Thanks."

"Well you are." she replied defensively before continuing, "I mean why aren't you bothered about the things other students say about you when you're with me?" she asked with an inquiring look. It was as if she'd always wanted to know the answer to this question.

Seymour frowned and thought hard, "Well why would I? They're not my friends are they? I guess I'm just not that preoccupied with what other people think most the time."

Luna smiled again and nodded murmuring to herself. "Like me." for the first time since they'd departed this morning Luna genuinely looked like her old self again. "You see I didn't understand that till now."

"Took you long enough." Seymour muttered rolling his eyes at her.

"Well after a few years of the same old routine I guess I just fell into a negative pattern of thought."

"Nargles?" Seymour asked grinning at her.

"You never know." she smirked casting her eyes down at her elaborate boots. "I suppose somewhere at the back of my mind I always worried you were just being polite. And then to see you fall out with Robin, your best friend over something I caused-"

"You didn't cause anyth-"

"There you go again." she smiled up at him, "I just didn't want you falling out with such good friends over me."

"But you're a good friend too." Seymour frowned at her and was surprised to receive an elated expression staring back at him.

"I know that now." she skipped over to the edge of the lake humming to herself as she did, "I'll have to make some adjustments but I'm certain there's space for you on the ceiling."

"On the what now?" Seymour asked but Luna wasn't listening, she was too busy mumbling something about needing more paints to herself.

"So what now?" Seymour asked, shuddering against the strong wind. "We could still make it back for another Butterbeer if we hurry. Mind you I doubt they'll let me back in after all that."

"Oh let's go feed the Thestrals. I haven't been to see them since we got back this year." Luna tugged at his coat sleeve her smile all the persuasion Seymour needed.

"Come on then. What do Thestrals eat anyway?"

"Fresh meat's good, the bloodier the better. I've found they are rather fond of small cuts of steak."

"Should we go get some from Hagrid's or maybe the kitchens?" asked Seymour casting his gaze towards the castle.

"No need I should have some in here somewhere." Luna chirped swinging the bag she was carrying round her shoulders. Seymour wished he hadn't asked and didn't think he'd make much more sense if he bothered to ask why she was carrying round something like that in her bag.

They made their way towards the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest passing Hagrid's hut as they went, Luna busy rummaging around her bag, Seymour trying to make sure she didn't trip over anything as she went. They crunched over the untouched snowfall on the ground and edged their way towards the place Luna explained the Thestrals were being kept. They were only a little way into the forest when Luna finally procured a tightly wrapped package from her bag of wonders and handed it to Seymour with a triumphant grin.

"I knew it was there somewhere." she continued as they scrambled over the rocks and tree roots. "I'd planned on feeding them when we got back anyway. They're rather private creatures so we mustn't press them too hard to take our offerings. Though there is this one who always-" but Luna didn't finish for her attention was already taken by the long strands of oil like liquid running off the branch on the tree ahead of them. She blinked hard and rushed forward, touching the black substance with her fingers. They both looked down and were surprised to find more of it on the ground. Thick pools had stained the pure white snow on the ground ahead.

"It looks like drag marks" Seymour noted pointing towards the line of black trailing off towards the entrance to a clearing in front of them. Luna frowned as slowly moved on, pushing aside the heavy tree branches as she approached the end of the trail.

"I don't understand. It looks like… but it can't -" what it was Luna never did say but then Seymour no longer required an explanation. As they finally stepped out into the clearing it was plain to see and a sight one that Seymour could never have expected to be greeted by.

On the ground ahead was at least ten Thestrals scattered on the ground around the clearing, all dead, there bodies ripped apart and strewn across the snow, stained with the same black liquid which was pouring from the wounds of the corpses of the creatures that lay unmoving, their large black eyes wide open gazing back at the two of them, though no life lingered behind them. Somewhere in the distance of Seymour fogged up mind he could hear Luna scream.


	12. The Unexpected Spectator

"No… no how could this…" Luna stumbled forward dropping her bag at her feet and falling to her knees in front of the tiniest Thestral laid unmoving before her. She placed her hand on it's back and pulled away to find her whole palm covered in the same thick, oil like liquid.

Seymour pushed down the sudden urge to be sick as he surveyed the carnage on display. Looking at the huge gashes running along side the creature's side it was possible to make out distinct patterns to match that of huge fangs, deep and clean, the blood which had stream out of them already dried long ago on the ground below.

He swallowed hard and took a step towards Luna who had grown rather silent as she remained at the dead creature's side. He couldn't see her face for her back was to him as he stepped forward reaching out his hand to grab her shoulder.

"Luna -" but the low distant rumble and rustle of branches made him stop as he turned to face Hagrid rushing from between the entrance of the clearing, his face red and sweaty, his expression wracked with worry.

"Who was that screaming? These creatures are…" his words were quickly stolen from him as the sight before Hagrid took them away. His black eyes darted from one Thestral to the other following the long line of destruction, his mouth gaped open. "Oh my god, what's happened?"

Seymour remained silent as he waited for Hagrid to continue but it was Luna's voice that piped up. "We don't know Hagrid, we came to feed them but…" her tone was flat and wavered slightly as she pushed herself up from the creatures side. She turned to face both Hagrid and Seymour her eyes moving from one to the other as if begging one to explain what had happened.

"Luna." Hagrid wiped his brow frantically as he registered her presence stood among the massacre.

"What could have done this Hagrid?" she asked walking back towards the gamekeeper wiping the black blood onto her robes.

Hagrid remained speechless for a moment as he continued to take the sight in but finally spoke in a choked voice, "Don't know but it's long gone now. Could have happened anytime considering I haven't been to see them for a few days. But this ain't ever happened before. Not like this. There's nothing to em, no proper meat, no animal would get anything outta eating em. I just don't understand it." He continued to run his gaze across the scene for a few seconds before snapping his head back in their direction. "Wait here you two, I'll have to get Dumbledore. He'll need to know, might be able to make sense of it. Don't let anybody touch em while I'm gone." he added and disappeared back into the forest at speed, his large footsteps crushing roots and braches as he went.

The two students did nothing but stare blankly back at each other for a while until Seymour finally gained the words to speak again. "Luna are you alright?" he asked tentatively. Luna for all appearances looked perfectly fine if a little shaken but something about the way her eyes seemed to peer past his made him wonder if she was quite as fine as she first appeared.

She raked her fingers back through her hair, her eyes wide as she took in his face. "Yes I'm ok. I just wasn't expecting… this." even though she motioned towards the Thestrals lying behind her she didn't turn to face them again and remained rooted to the spot looking back towards where Hagrid had first appeared. She moved over towards one of the many large rocks around the edge of the clearing and sat herself on top of it, pulling her knees up to her chest and resting her head between them. Seymour walked slowly over towards the small Thestral behind her and picked up her bag, leaving the wrapped packet of meat on the snow, little use it would be to them now. He walked back over to where she sat and placed the bag at her feet. She didn't say anything but continued to look off into the forest.

He knew talking to her now would be of little use but couldn't ignore the fact she was clearly far more upset than she was letting on, not to mention the fact she seemed determined not to take another look at the gruesome act that had been carried out behind them. He merely placed a hand on the back of her head and ran his fingers slowly through her hair, she leaned in towards him and rested her head on his side as they remained on guard waiting for Hagrid's return.

If only Hagrid had been the first to return with Dumbledore in company then maybe things wouldn't have seemed so dire. Unfortunately it wasn't to be so as both Luna and Seymour looked up at the sound of approaching footsteps through the loose ground in between the trees to find Professor Snape emerge from the heavily shadowed wood, trailing his cloak away from the outstretched branches as he did so.

He virtually ignored Seymour and Luna and made for the centre of the clearing, stooping down to examine one of the torn apart animals. Luna continued to stare out into the forest but Seymour's gaze followed Snape around the scene.

"What are you doing here?" he asked not bothering to check the tone in his voice. Snape glared back at him, rising from beside the dead Thestral and coming to a halt in front of the two students. He folded his arms in front of his chest and fixed them both with a cold, hard stare.

"It is not your place to question the teachers of this school Mr. Turner especially not when the very question would be better placed on one's self." Snape's dry lips folded into a smirk as he continued to lock eyes with Seymour.

"Well you see me and Luna we-"

"I'm informed by Professor Hagrid that there has been a mass killing of the schools Thestrals and who do I find when I get here but you two, out of bounds yet again, breaking the rules yet again."

"But Sir we just came to-"

"Does every member of Gryffindor possess the same blatant disregard for the rules, the same arrogant opinion that Professor Dumbledore's direr warnings are but mere child's play, unimportant instructions that do not apply to them?" Snape reeled off his eyes piercing the two of them as if daring either one to object. "Does Miss Lovegood possess such great knowledge that she thinks she knows better than to heed the words of such a powerful wizard. Does being a Ravenclaw take one above such need for caution and respect when clearly instructed." Snape was in his element as he continued to lecture the both of them all the while his face torn between anger and amusement as he motioned towards the animals behind them. "Does it not occur to either of you that this is the precise reason students are not allowed into or anywhere near the Forbidden Forest unless under the guidance of a teacher? Had it not been such a display of sheer power and force I would be tempted to believe this wasn't beyond either of you, maybe you grew bored with lessons and were eager to test your powers on something far more… real" his eyes glinted, his teeth bared momentarily as he goaded them.

Seymour grinded his teeth and made to shout back but stopped when Luna grabbed his arm beside him.

"If either of you feel you are of far greater importance than to follow the rules this school has put in place for your safety then I can assure you it would give me great pleasure in moving both of you out tonight. Do I make myself clear?"

Seymour bit down hard on his tongue and nodded, avoiding the professor's gaze. Luna merely followed suit and rose from her seated position.

"If I find out that either one of you has broken such rules again you will no doubt know the consequences will be far worse than a mere detention which you will both be receiving for the rest of this month every day after lessons have finished. Now get back to the castle."

Seymour grabbed Luna's hand and pulled her along away from Snape all the while cursing under his breath as he did so but stopped when Luna turned on the spot and faced the professor again.

"Sir I think it might be the same creature that attacked us the other night." she spoke calm and clear and didn't falter even when Snape returned her words with another ugly, smug looking grin. "Miss Lovegood if you feel a month's worth of detentions is not enough to stem your constant flow of lies and fairytales then I'm sure I can make room in my afternoons for at least another three weeks." He took a step forward and waited for her reply but she instead turned on the spot and left the clearing pulling Seymour along with her.

They didn't speak as they forced there way back through the forest and into the long grass of the forest's edge. The sky was a deep purple and a few glittering stars were starting to punch there way onto the sky's canvas. In the distance the school was already a glow with torch light and the sound of students finishing off their late night supper in the great hall. The last few stragglers from Hogsmeade were returning with their arms heavily laden with gifts and sweets. They walked back across the grounds passing Hagrid carrying his crossbow on the way. He told them not to worry and to get back into the castle but both couldn't help but wait and watch as he disappeared back into the forest.

"Do you really think it might have been that creature?" Seymour asked finally turning back towards the castle.

"Could be." Luna replied, "But as Hagrid said I don't understand why. Most animals know Thestrals are pointless to eat even if they can see them." The cold air seemed to breath new life into Luna as she continued to ponder on the matter, her eyes ripe with intrigue but Seymour still couldn't help but notice something about her still remained slightly lost to the scene back in the forest. Her voice still pitched every so often and her eyes wouldn't hold his gaze for longer than a few seconds. He stopped her on the steps of the castle and tried to fix onto her gaze.

"Luna it's alright you know if you… well if you need to…" for some reason he couldn't say the words for fear he was being stupid and didn't feel better when she merely laughed him off and shook her head.

"I'm fine Seymour just a little taken back that's all. Animals kill each other all the time, it's the law of nature. Survival of the fittest and all that." she forced a smile and whacked him on the arm.

Seymour grimaced back but didn't look convinced. "Maybe."

Luna let out a long sigh and looked back towards the forest now lost in the shadow of night. "Anyway forget about that for now Seymour, you've got more important things to worry about, don't forget you'll be facing the mighty Ravenclaw next month. I assume you've got training first thing tomrrow?"

"I'd almost forgotten about that." It was true, after the days events it had virtually skipped Seymour's mind that Gryffindor's first Quidditch match of the season against Ravenclaw would be taking place in only three weeks time, the thought poured into his stomach like ice. "Do you think we'll win?" he asked with a tentative smile.

"Of course you won't."

The night before the game past far too quickly for Seymour's liking and he silently cursed the morning sun as he turned over in his bed towards his nightstand. He watched as Robin slept on with a face annoyingly free of worry, his mouth taking in great gulps of air and expelling them with a great whoosh.

"Lucky for some." he grumbled to himself before lobbing a pillow at him.

The Gryffindor breakfast table that morning was far more rowdy than usual with it's students busy woofing down what food they could in eager anticipation for the match to follow. Chatter swirled around the hall with the occasional taunt or chant butting in for good measure.

Seymour sat with Robin, Alice and Lloyd towards the end of the table his eyes fixed firmly on his plate, his scrabbled eggs left untouched.

"Look at it this way Sey," Robin squelched between mouthfuls of sausage. "You'll either be great today and earn the admiration of us all or you'll stink and you might be asked never to play again." he nodded towards Alice wisely who looked fit to throttle him before downing a glass of orange juice.

"What's your point?" Seymour asked casting a decent eyeful of daggers Robin's way.

"Well all you've got to do is play great, score a few goals and your troubles are over. As long as you don't fall off your broom or drop the Quaffle into the lake I think you'll be alright."

"Yeah your right." replied Seymour his voice heavily fitted with sarcasm. "Don't know what I was worrying about." but Robin's usual stupidity and lack of tact helped settle Seymour's nerves as he continued to prod his uneaten breakfast around his plate.

"At least you made the team mate, Harry wouldn't have picked you if he didn't think you could hack it out there. Plus you get to fly about with Ginny which is worth the risk of humiliation alone so I don't see what's… so…. Oh my god." Robin trailed off as his eye's found a familiar face approaching their table. Seymour turned in his seat and almost fell off it when Luna came bounding over accompanied by the presence of a Giant eagle perched on her head in the form of a hat. It looked handmade but that didn't stop it's huge wings spreading out from around Luna's ears and giving out an almighty squawk which forced Lloyd into a choking fit with his porridge.

"Morning everyone." she chirped, turning to face each one of them it turn.

"Make her take it off, make her take it off." Robin was mumbling next to Seymour with his head in his hands. Seymour nudged him in the ribs before turning back to Luna with a bewildered smile.

"Morning Luna, nice hat."

"Thank you. My last one was rather popular so I thought this would be fitting considering today's game." she pointed towards her head which wasn't really required as it was the main focus anyway. "I had to work on it this morning as it kept trying to take off round the dorm. Nearly dragged me down the stairs but I think it's alright now."

Seymour nodded back and hid a grin as he noticed Lloyd slowly edging away from her, his eyes worriedly fixed of the eagle now eyeing his slice of toast.

"Come to wish Seymour luck?" asked Alice trying her best to act as if the hat didn't bother her at all, failing miserably of course.

"Oh I'm afraid I can't do that Alice." Luna pointed out once again motioning to the hat. "I'm certain Seymour will do fantastic today which is why I'm afraid I need to do this." And without explanation Luna broke into a weird flurry of hand signals and strange mumbling sounds. She grabbed him via the head and furiously ran her hands through his hair before attempting to dispel what ever it was she thought she had acquired away from the table with an almighty force.

Seymour frowned, Alice went red, Lloyd closed his eyes and Robin began to slide under the table. "W..w..what was that?" Alice inquired trying to avoid the fact that a fair few people had turned to look at them all.

"Oh nothing." Luna explained continuing to run her hand over his head with expert precision.

"Luna." Seymour reprimanded with a grin as he turned in his seat to face her. "What have you done?"

Luna pouted and folded her arms before giving in and explaining, "Just taking back all the Wootburps that I've sent to you over the past few months. I can't have you on the top of your game when Ravenclaw's pride is at stake." she pointed out before turning to his broom. "That reminds me." she quickly crossed her hands and nodded towards his Nimbus before pulling her ear and then nodding again.

"Make her stop, make her stop." Robin was pleading from under the table.

"And what was that?" Seymour asked looking intrudingly towards his broom.

"Just an old witches superstition." she explained with a look of triumph on her face. "Past down from one Lovegood to the next. It works better on the third Sunday of the month and helps if I face east but that should be enough." she added before patting Seymour on her head and running her hand softly over his shoulder. "See you out there." she waved leaving them to their empty stares.

"She's mad, off her trolley, out her tree… she's… she's…." Robin stuttered running his hand madly through his hair.

"I think she's great." Seymour interrupted too busy laughing to himself to care that the rest of his friends were eyeing him with concern.

"She just hexed you mate and put some weird loony curse on your broom." Robin argued, too dumbfounded to find anger in his voice.

"I know, she must really want Ravenclaw to win." he replied with a big smile. He really didn't care. One dose of Luna's odd presence was enough to push the nerves in his mind to the side for the time being as he took a large forkful of his egg and chewed happily noting to get her back for it after the game.

Seymour was sat wedged between Ginny and Katie Bell in the changing rooms before the match as they listened to Harry give his team talk, busy explaining a few pointers on their opponents.

"I think we've got a really good team this year, definitely in with a shout for the cup." Harry pointed out rather awkwardly, this being his first time at giving a proper team talk. Ginny furiously tried to take in every word as she fixed him with a fierce stare which was either a look of pure determination or an attempt to catch his eye. Seymour tried his best to listen but his attention was constantly being directed to that of the roaring crowd outside, did they have to be so loud? Each scream and chant pounded in his ears mixing with each other into one loud din that seemed to drone on constantly as they sat there.

He only looked up when he felt Ginny elbow him in the ribs. Harry had finished his talk and was busy warning Ritchie Coote about Duncan Inglebee the Ravenclaw beater's powerful dive bombing tactics. He looked at Ginny who smiled back holding her broom tightly between her legs, wringing the handle with anticipation.

"Nervous?" she asked in a far too casual tone for Seymour's liking.

"Of course I am, why aren't you?" he replied failing to hide his reluctant admiration.

"See this?" she pointed out holding her hand up in front of his face. Even Seymour couldn't deny it was shaking quite a bit as she struggled to hold it still. "Since this morning it's been like that. I haven't gotten a wink of sleep either."

"I don't want to know what you and Dean get up when your by yourself and now's not the best time for it." he replied with a smirk to which she took the opportunity to whack him hard with the handle of her broom before smiling back.

"If we get destroyed out there today Fred and George won't stop going on about it for months, it'll be worse than the time Percy crashed through the roof of the shed his first time on a broom."

"Shame they're not going to be up there protecting us from those bludgers." Seymour added casting a nervous eye towards Ritchie Coote and Jimmy Peakes Gryffindor's new beaters, both of whom looked fit to throw up.

"I think they're a bit gutted too, they've been writing me all week with tips on what I should do. Interfering sods." she grumbled through a smile.

"Couldn't have shown me could you?" Seymour whined thinking a few choice bits of advice from the Weasley twins wouldn't have been too bad in this situation.

"Oh I wouldn't worry, you've got your own personal support waving you on from the stands, you'll be alright."

"That's what you think, she's already taken away my Wootburps… and I needed those."

"I was talking about Robin, Alice and Lloyd."

"Oh."

"Who were you talking about."

"Never mind."

Before Ginny had a chance to reply Harry was signalling them to follow him out onto the pitch where the first game of Gryffindor's season awaited them. Seymour forced the lump in his throat down to his stomach as he stood next to Ginny waiting for the pitch gates to open. It was an odd moment for Seymour as he fought between the desire to just getting it over with and the very sudden urge to bolt for the castle. He looked at Ginny who had become very silent as she checked and rechecked her gloves, she looked back at him and grimaced before whispering under her breath.

"Look I know we supposed to anyway but watch my back up there and I'll look out for you too. Alright?" she fixed him with a nervous stare, her eyes pleading him to say something.

He nudged her shoulder and nodded with a grin. "Your on, but if there's a chance for me to score and take all the glory then you're on your own."

Whether from nerves or excitement they both burst out laughing causing Jimmy Peakes who'd gone a sickly shade of purple to look at them as if they'd both gone mad.

The gates finally opened and the flood of noise filled their ears like a symbol crash. Wave upon wave of chanting rattled round their heads as they stepped onto the soggy pitch. Seymour breathed in the late afternoon air and cast his eyes up to the stands to try and spot Robin, Alice and Lloyd in the Gryffindor seats. It took him a while but he finally caught sight of them right at the front holding up a long banner above them with his name blazed across the surface in bold bright writing with a few Quaffles darting in and out of the letters and dancing through the goal hoops.

He recognised Robin's handwriting instantly but he didn't expect to find Luna standing along side the three of them holding up the end of the banner cheering his name along with them. When she spotted him coming onto the pitch she waved furiously almost falling over the edge of the stand taking Alice with her if Lloyd hadn't yanked them both back into their seats. Seymour waved back and couldn't wipe the huge smile off his face as he felt a new wave of courage seep though his skin and into his empty stomach. Nervous as he still was the pitch didn't seem quite so huge as it had done moments earlier.

"What are you smiling about?" Ginny called over to him with a knowing smile on her face.

Madame Hooch was acting as referee for the game and after the usual formality of a handshake shared between the two captains she blew her whistle and everyone of them kicked their brooms into the air, soaring high above the crowd.

The game flew into action instantly as Ginny zipped towards the Quaffle at lightning pace narrowly avoiding a collision with one of the Ravenclaw chasers in the process. Seymour flew up along side her as they whipped their way towards the goal. They passed the Quaffle between them just like in training, back and forth with ease. Now up and running Seymour didn't feel anything but the desperate need to win. Ginny received the quaffle back from Katie Bell as Seymour barged Bobby Chamber's a Ravenclaw chaser away from her as Ginny continued to streak towards the goal. She launched the quaffle hard towards the left goal hoop and past the grasping fingers of the keeper.

A great roar went up from the Gryffindor crowd as Ginny flew back around the post winking at Seymour as she past.

Seymour could never remember playing so well, even in training they'd never been this good. Cootes and Peakes Gryffindor's beaters were doing well to protect their chasers as Ginny scored yet another two goals, followed by one from Seymour and another from Katie. Gryffindor's following was building up quite a noise as they watched their team race about the sky at a furious pace dodging in between the bludgers and in and out of the opposing chasers.

Ginny was outshining everyone as she chased down yet another Ravenclaw attack, Seymour followed close behind her before again forcing a way through for her to attack the goal again.

Every so often a huge gasp from the crowd indicated that Harry had caught sight of the Snitch but had yet to capture it. The game was stretching on longer and longer and the sun had already made it's way behind the tree's of the Forbidden Forest. The floodlights kicked into action casting the pitch into a silver glow aided by the rounded moon beaming down upon the action.

Seymour weaved out of a bludgers path and caught Ginny's pass before throwing it towards the middle hoop for yet another Gryffindor goal. He sailed back around the edge of the stands pumping his fist in the air. He caught sight of Luna as he past cheering along with the rest of his friends and felt his heart give an unexpected jolt of excitement. He slowed down and scanned the pitch for a sign of Harry who'd only moments ago been inches away from winning the game.

He didn't find Harry but instead caught a glimpse of someone else that made him halt in mid air. Far off in the distance away from the manic action he could make out a figure walking down towards Hagrid's cabin lit rather wealthily by the glow from it's windows casting the figure into a clear view. It was Professor Goodwin, his long red cloak wrapped tightly around him. He was walking at pace towards the Forbidden Forest. He stopped at the edge and peered around as if looking for anyone that could be watching him. Once he was confident of his privacy he then disappeared into the thick set trees. What was he up to? Thought Seymour as he hovered in the middle of the pitch, his eyes straining towards the shadows of the forest.

"Seymour!" Katie Bell hollered at him as she past. "What are you doing?"

He instantly snapped back into the game noting the Ravenclaw chasers with the Quaffle in hand steaming towards their goal. Reluctantly he gave chase with one eye still glancing over towards the professor's departure. Why now? The thought ran through his mind. Why isn't he at the game?

Ginny tackled the Quaffle away and shot off towards the other end of the pitch. Seymour once again followed but flew increasingly higher as he struggled to keep a clear view of the forest. Another roar of cheers erupted as Ginny sailed the Quaffle into the hoop but it didn't register with Seymour as he noted the slight hint of movement between the trees of the forest.

His blood suddenly ran cold and his mouth dry and he watched the huge black dog like beast emerge from the same place the Professor had entered only moments earlier. He slammed his broom into a break and waited mid air his eyes fixed hard on the creature in the distance. It prowled slowly along the edge of the forest away from Hagrid's cabin before casting it's face up towards the pitch. Being a distance away Seymour couldn't have been sure but he couldn't help feeling that the monster's eyes were staring right at him.

It remained stationary as it stared up in his direction. Seymour would have remained locked in it's sights if it hadn't of been for the scream that swam it's way through the crowd.

"Look out!" he knew that voice and turned only to be greeted by the fierce whistle of the bludger as it sliced through the air to strike Seymour hard on the head. He heard a crack, another scream and then everything went slowly black. He felt his fingers loosen their grip on his broom and gravity's weight take him away from it as he fell ever closer towards the ground down below.

"No…no… don't touch him. I'm sorry… I'm really sorry Seymour, wake up… please… wake up!"

He could hear her voice but his vision could only muster a hazed blur as he searched for her face. There were so many, all gathered high above him like towering giants. As his sight began to clear he made out the star patterned sky above him. His head stung fiercely but he forced it to turn in search of her voice.

"I didn't mean it… I really didn't."

Why was she crying? He was awake, it just hurt like hell to remain so. His eyes squinted hard as his vision began to fade again to catch glimpse of Robin standing yards away, his face white as a sheet, his mouth open and his eyes wide. Alice was next to him, her eyes were red but she remained silent, her hand clutching Lloyd's sleeve as he stared back at him, he swallowed hard before taking a step towards him.

Then Luna came into view, he tried to lift his head but cried out as a huge surge of pain rang through his body. He could feel her hands clasp onto his shoulders, her face showing something Seymour had never seen before… something he never wanted to see again.


	13. Bad News for Breakfast

Seymour opened his eyes and felt the sting of the sun thump his sight into retraction as he closed them again. On his third attempt he finally gained some clarity and stared around him to find the Hospital wing spring into view.

He hoisted his shoulders up from the bed and pushed the covers away. It was silent apart from the occasional hint of laughter that whispered into the room from one of the open windows. He rubbed his head to find a bandage wrapped securely around it. The pain was dull but still very present and reacted to his touch so he pulled his hand away and sat up on the bed.

He looked around the room and spotted an empty armchair by his side. It was covered in textbooks, a school cloak, a blanket and some empty packets of chocolate frogs. He made to stand up but couldn't urge the strength into his legs so he just remained sat on the bed until the sound of footsteps approaching pointed his attention in the way of the hospital door.

Luna came hurrying round it carrying a fresh blanket in her arms. She froze when she found him sitting there to greet her and let the blanket drop to the floor. It was an odd moment where she seemed to struggle with herself as she half made to walk towards him and then decided to gather up the blanket instead.

She smiled as she strode forward and laid the blanket at the bottom of his bed. "You're finally awake." she sighed as she sunk into the chair beside him with a relieved look. "We thought you'd end up sleeping through Christmas at this rate."

"It feels like I've been out for months." he noted making another attempt to rub the bandaged part of his head. "What happened?"

"A bludger hit you on the head." Luna explained taking the cloak from the back of the chair and putting it around her shoulders.

Seymour rolled his eyes and sighed heavily. "So that's what this is for." he replied pointing to his head. "I meant how bad was it. I can't remember anything accept…" he trailed off as a vision of the gathering crowd loomed at the back of his mind.

"Well you cracked your head and fell from quite a distance. Luckily Madam Hooch spotted you in time and slowed your fall but… it was horrible." she muttered to herself making to pour herself a glass of water from the tumbler beside his bed. "We all knew you'd be ok after Madam Pomfrey had taken a look at you, she said you'd probably need some time to rest, a couple of days at least so we wasn't worried."

Seymour nodded but his glance was led towards Luna's hands which he couldn't help notice were shaking as she tipped the water into a glass. "Wasn't worried at all…" her voice seemed to catch in her throat as she repeated her last words to herself before taking an overlong sip from her glass.

"Well you know there's not much up here to damage in the first place so I'm not surprised." Seymour grinned, gingerly tapping the side of his head.

Luna smiled back but cast her eyes towards her knees as she seemed to struggle to conjure up her voice before finally looking back at him after a long pause. "Seymour I-"

"So you haven't died then?" Robin's voiced emerged like a drill from the doorway as he bounded into the room with a grin. "That's two Sickles you owe me Alice."

"Oh shut up Robin you moron. Seymour thank heavens." Alice barged Robin out the way and rushed over to Seymour, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him. "What are you playing at, sleeping for four days straight?" she moaned angrily before hugging him again.

"Yeah, it's usually Robin that likes a long sleep on the weekends" Lloyd added with a smile before sitting down on the bed opposite. They all smiled at him as they settled down to talk. Robin laid himself out flat on Seymour's bed almost pushing him off in the process. Alice joined Lloyd on the other bed and Luna got up from her chair.

"I'd better return these." she explained taking the fresh linen from the end of his bed. "Looks like we won't be needing them after all." she added with a smile turning to leave.

"Can't it wait?" Seymour asked but Luna was already heading for the door.

"I won't be long. If fresh bedding's left out too long they'll end up infested with Hoppergrolls." she called back before disappearing out of sight.

"Well at least she's ok." Seymour observed as he pushed Robin to make room for himself.

"You are joking?" Alice exclaimed her eyes staring widely at him.

"What'd you mean?"

"Well beside the fact she hasn't been anywhere but that chair every night after lessons and the fact she's even taken to sleeping here the last two days I'd say she's been anything but ok. You scared Luna half to death you fool." Alice ranted waving her finger at him.

"Well that's not really my fault is it?" but he couldn't stop Alice's words from swimming around in his head, his blood running strangely warm.

"No but she sure as hell thinks it's hers."

"Huh?" was all Seymour could managed as he stared back at Alice dumbfounded.

Alice heaved a heavy sigh and continued, "Well she's certain it was her mumbo jumbo before the match that caused you to have the accident."

Seymour shook his head furiously. "No it wasn't that, I saw-"

"Well of course we know it wasn't but Luna thinks she did something wrong and caused the accident. You know what she's like."

"Speak for yourself Alice, if Luna hadn't put all that nonsense in his head then maybe he wouldn't have-"

"Oh shut up Rob, not this again." Alice snapped.

"I'm just saying if she-"

"Robin please mate." Seymour requested, squinting as the pounding at the back of his head began to worm it's way round his skull.

Robin fell silent and patted Seymour on the shoulder. "Sorry… but what a fall hey? That was insane, you looked like a rag doll rolling round like a barrel up there." Robin added in awe.

"I'm glad you were paying such close attention." Seymour grinned back. "What happened to the match, they didn't call it off did they?"

"What for you? Nah. If Harry had taken a tumble then they might have closed the school but luckily he managed to catch the snitch just as you were hit. Nobody noticed until afterwards though. Even he forgot about it."

"Well at least we won." Seymour sighed with relief.

"Oh yeah that's what's important isn't it? Forget the split down the side of your head as long as the team didn't lose." Alice whined, crossing her arms and looking furiously out the window.

"I wouldn't go that far Alice. I was more worried about poor Seymour losing his only brain cell than some silly little game… and so should you." Robin teased causing her to launch a pillow into his face.

At that point Luna came back into the room though she hesitated before making her way towards them. The bell rang in the distance and Robin gave a massive groan before rolling off Seymour's bed. "Not potions. I don't want to go." he grumbled as he picked up his bag from the floor. "You're lucky Sey, all you had to do was nearly die and now look at you, lording it above us all, laying on your throne, not having to go to potions. Sod." Robin waved as he stomped out the room. Lloyd patted Seymour's shoulder and then followed. Alice kissed him on the head before running to catch them up.

"We'll come back before dinner." she called back.

"No we won't!" Robin hollered.

Luna and Seymour remained as she busied herself with tidying the chair next to his bed. "Won't you be late too?" he asked.

"I don't mind. I just need to…" she turned round and sat back onto the chair, clasping her hands onto her knees and leaning forward. She fixed him with a resolve in her look. "Seymour I'm so sorry. It was a stupid thing to do. If I hadn't-"

Seymour held up his hand and she fell silent. "Luna it wasn't your fault." he smiled back.

She shook her head and continued. "But what if I made you lose concentration because of that stupid ritual. It was actually suppose to make your broom faster but what if I did it wrong, I was an idiot to try something like that without telling you first." she hung her head but continued to look at him.

Seymour grinned from ear to ear and placed a hand on her shoulder. "What about all that stuff you said about Ravenclaw's pride and the need to win? I don't think making my broom faster would benefit them." he forced her head up and smiled at her.

She grinned back sheepishly. "Well I didn't want to take away all those Wootburps and not give something back. It's only fair."

He laughed and laid back into bed. "Luna don't blame yourself for one second, it wasn't your fault. I just wasn't paying attention."

She smiled before standing up and going to straighten out his pillow. "Well you really should be more careful then." she admonished but the relief in her voice was more than apparent.

"True but I did have a good reason…" Seymour bit his lips in anticipation as he began to explain what he saw that night at the game.

"You saw it?" In Luna's shock she whipped the pillow from under his head causing it to bang on the bedpost,

"I'm sorry." she cried as he rolled over in pain.

After the pounding in his head had subsided Seymour continued. "It can't have been that long after I saw the Professor go in there."

Luna knitted her brow and sank back into the armchair, folding her legs up. "But after Professor Lupin, why would Dumbledore ever consider letting another Werewolf teach at Hogwarts?"

"Maybe he doesn't know. That is if we're right and Professor Goodwin really is a -"

"Well we have to find out for sure." Luna jumped to her feet and grabbed her bag from the floor.

"Wha… how?" Seymour made to get up from the bed but his body still in the process of recuperating didn't seem so eager.

"We're going to ask him." Luna explained simply before fastening her cloak around her shoulders. "Come on."

"We can't just go asking a teacher if he happens to be part wolf Luna it's… rude." was all Seymour could come up with as he struggled to grab hold of her arm to stop her from leaving.

"But what if he ends up attacking another student like he did us." She fixed him with a look of intent.

"There are other ways Luna, we just need to find out the truth and then we can let Dumbledore know. He might not even lose his job, they managed to keep Lupin on all those months until the parents found out."

"Then what should we do?" she asked sitting back down again and staring into his face with expectation.

Not anticipating having to come up with a solution there and then Seymour had to think desperately for a moment before blurting out, "His office. Yeah, I bet you there's something in there we can use. Evidence, clues… mind you why would he leave that sort of thing lying around his office. Maybe we could -"

"Perfect!" Luna sprung back off her chair like a jack-in-the-box and once again made for the door. "All we need to do is wait until he leaves his office and then we can sneak in and have a look." She turned to face him and waited for him to follow suit.

"What now?" Seymour asked motioning to his current state of rest.

"Oh yes. Sorry." She deflated like a balloon and trudged back to her chair, the sense of adventure already whisked away from her tone. "Hurry up and get better ok, I can't conduct such an investigation without my vice chairman present. It's not the done thing."

Seymour didn't have the strength to comment on this and just slumped back into his bed wondering why yet again he seemed to be so willing to feed himself into the jaws of danger just to see the light of excitement ignite in Luna's eyes.

At breakfast the next morning Seymour was feeling much better and he'd managed to convince a reluctant Madam Pomfrey to let him out of the hospital wing early. She'd done an amazing job and his head was perfectly fine albeit the occasion headache whenever someone mentioned the word "lessons" but he didn't think that had much to do with his injuries anyway.

"You'll catch up Sey don't worry. As long as you go over the notes Robin made then you'll be just fine." said Alice dripping some fresh honey onto her morning porridge.

"What notes?" asked a bemused Robin too busy spreading his second layer of jam onto his toast to look up.

"The ones you volunteered to write out for Seymour when McGonagall mentioned you be excused from the homework to do." Alice's eyes narrowed on Robin as he searched his mind.

"Oh yeah I did say that didn't I… sorry Sey." Robin cast a gloomy look Seymour's way before shoving his toast into his mouth. Seymour's shoulders collapsed and he eagerly looked to Alice who in turn looked to Lloyd who stared back at them both with a nettled expression on his face.

"Fine." he grumbled before fishing into his bag for his notes.

Just then a flurry of owls came swooping into the hall carrying the students morning post. Seymour was about to go back to his breakfast when he spotted a familiar looking Barred owl sail down towards them.

"Faustus?" Seymour hadn't expected to see his dad's owl appear at the breakfast table and eyed the small brown letter it dropped onto his empty plate with intrigue.

"Here you go fatty." Robin offered the bird the crust from his toast which it accepted gratefully.

"Don't call it that." Alice growled leaning over to stroke the bird.

"Well it is." Robin pointed out defensively.

"Only because he hardly ever gets to deliver anything nowadays." Seymour added busy tearing open his letter.

"What's it say Seymour?" asked Lloyd.

He scanned the letter, his face falling further with each line.

Dear Seymour,  
>Hi son, how are you. I hope school's going well. I heard about you making the Quidditch team, well done. Your mother would be so proud but not as proud as me, I always knew you could do it. Make sure you keep up with your studies and don't let practice get it the way of them.<p>

They're running me ragged at Gringotts, haven't had a day off in weeks. That's what I wanted to write to you about. My boss Mr. Skellkin (you met him once last year, he's the goblin that said I should have had you sent you to Durmstrang, remember?) well he wants me to go to Saqqara in Egypt.

Apparently they've made a new discovery out there and they want me to go in the place of Bill Weasley while he's tied up with another job. It'll be my first chance to actually get to do some real work out there and Mr. Skellkin has hinted there may be a chance of a promotion in it for me. The thing is I'll have to leave this Sunday and I'll be there until New Year which means I won't be home for Christmas. I'm really sorry Seymour, I tried to get them to give me a week to make it back but Mr. Skellkin said if that was the case he'd have to send someone else.

I know I'm not being fair and I'm sorry but we really need this promotion to make ends meet. You'll need to put your name down on the list of students staying behind this year. It won't be so bad, I'm sure you'll have other friends staying for the holidays and I promise I'll have your entire birthday week off in the summer.

Stay out of trouble son, please. I'm sure Robin has already put plans to make these words ineffective but I can only plead and hope for the best. (We've still not replaced the door to the living room which went missing the last time he was over.) Again I'm really sorry son. I'll make sure to send your presents over as soon as I get round to wrapping them. Have a wonderful Christmas and I'll see you in September.

Love Dad.

P.S Please don't go along with every bright idea Robin has.

Seymour heaved a heavy sigh and past the letter to the other three to read.

"Oi what does he mean "go along with" half the ideas are yours too." Robin grumbled, folding his arms across his chest.

"I'm sorry Sey." Alice cast him a worried look.

"Well it's only staying here for Christmas, it's not the end of the world is it?" Seymour pointed out even though inside he couldn't help letting the fact weigh on his mind. "Plus we could do with the extra money as dad says. I can't complain too much." Although at this point in time it was the one thing Seymour felt most like doing.

The idea of spending the holiday season on his own was not something he relished the thought of doing. "Are any of you staying this year?" he asked hopefully.

"Sorry Sey I'm off to France this year. Martin's invited the entire family and you know my mum won't pass up the chance to see my brother." Robin frowned as if he didn't find the idea of seeing his older brother as a good enough reason to have to leave the country for. "Being Muggle-born it's not as if we can just take the floo network either. My mum's too scared of it. Three hours stuck on a train. The trip to Hogwarts is bad enough."

"I'm stuck at my cousin's for her wedding all holiday." Alice moaned chucking her spoon back into her porridge with frustration. "This is the same person who used to make me eat worms when I was little. The spiteful cow."

"Well you could always come with me and my family to my aunt Rose's for Christmas. My mum likes you, it's Robin she's not so keen on." suggested Lloyd ignoring Robin's protests. "Mind you that would mean having to sleep in the same room as my little brother Terrence. He screams half the night and I've been put in charge of feeding and changing him to give my mum a rest for the holiday. We could take it in turns, he's not too loud but he does like to cling on to your ears a lot. Hurts a bit."

"See, Hogwarts is looking better by the minute isn't it?" Robin added causing them all to laugh, even Lloyd who nodded in agreement.

"So it's a Christmas at Hogwarts for me then." Seymour resigned himself to the fact and started to butter a fresh slice of toast with very little enthusiasm.

At that moment Luna appeared at their table side, half a crumpet dangling from her mouth as she struggled to fasten her bag. "Mmmoorin." she greeted them before turning to Seymour with a serious look. "Remember Seymour in the courtyard before lunch. You're right it's probably the best time to do it." She patted him on the arm and left for her table leaving Seymour to avoid three very interested looks aimed his way across the breakfast table.

"It's not what you think. We're just going to try and prove that Professor Goodwin's a Werewolf that's all." and in his very best attempt to look unperturbed by Robin's goggle eyed expression he rose from the table and made his way to Herbology.

Lessons past quickly that morning with double Herbology providing great amusement in the form of Robin nearly getting his fingers bitten off by a Snarfalump plant. He was all for cursing it there and then but luckily Alice manage to talk him out of it.

After Herbology they had a long drawn out lesson of Transfiguration which involved them having to change a fully grown parrot into a dining room chair. Suffice to say that even Lloyd struggled with this one, only managing a footstool and Alice didn't fair any better with her parrot spouting an extra wooden leg and squawking "idiot" at her after every attempt. Seymour's Parrot kept dodging his wand on the perch until he gave up and merely used a silencing charm to muffle it's jarring cries.

So it was with a slightly tired mind that Seymour made his way down to the courtyard when the end of lesson bell rang. Luna was waiting for him just as she said she would and they both hurriedly made their way towards their Defence classroom.

"He's bound to be in the great hall during dinner. That gives us half an hour at the least I should think." Luna explained as they wandered the deserted corridor.

"Still we'll have to be careful just in case. I really don't think I can stomach another detention this month. Not after everything else." Seymour whispered as they neared the classroom door.

Luna wrapped the entrance with her knuckles but upon receiving no reply she pushed open the classroom door and they both scurried inside. The room was empty and silent apart from the whirring noise of a miniature moving solar system on the teachers desk. They both wandered over to the office on the other side of the room making sure to keep their footsteps light as they went. Seymour held his breath as he pushed on the door and heaved a huge sigh when it swung open silently to let them in.

The office itself was one of the most untidy spaces Seymour had ever been in. Books and charts were scattered everywhere upon every surface that didn't contain odd contraptions or jars of sickly coloured liquid.

"Wow." Luna breathed as her eyes wandered around the room. The only light cast came from the tiny window at the back which looked out over the grounds.

Seymour could make out Hagrid's cabin and the Forbidden Forest in the distance. The professor's empty trunk was left open and empty by a small desk in the corner, the inside looked just as bad as it's exterior. Next to it lay his blood red cape which was draped on the back of the desk chair, what little sun that entered the room shone through the tears in the fabric and traced light patterns on the floor.

"He's messier than Robin." whispered Seymour as he wandered over towards the desk. He noticed the small book that the Professor was always carrying and picked it up. He waved it at Luna on the other side of the room who nodded and quickly rushed over to the door to make sure they were still alone. Seymour flicked through the pages and something fell out of the book onto the floor at his feet. He ignored it for now as he ran his eyes over page after page of complicated formula and theory. The handwriting was very neat and all the diagrams had been sketched expertly. Seymour didn't have a clue what any of it meant but stopped on one of the pages which looked like a journal entry. It was dated October 10th and read,

_I can't keep doing this, not anymore. If they found out what I was doing, what I'd become they would never understand. But it's out of my control now. I can see now how dangerous I truly am and it's gone on for far too long. I need to end this soon before it's too late and someone gets seriously hurt. I think he might be on to me already, I've seen the looks he's been giving me when I try to explain it all away. I don't know what he's capable of, he's not the same, not anymore. I can't keep doing this, to think of the people I'd could end up hurting if I continue. I can't keep lying to them all the time. It's too hard._

The writing was scribbled and more frantic but clearly by the same hand. Seymour remained frozen on the spot as he ran through the pages looking for similar entries. "Luna I think you're right, he really is a… Luna?"

He turned to face the door and felt a chill run down his spine as he was greeted by the figure of Professor Goodwin standing at the entrance. Luna was stood beside him her face wracked with horror, his hand placed lightly on her shoulder.

"Sorry for interrupting. You looked so engrossed." Clement said with a smile. He strode into the room and pulled out the chair at his desk to which he sat himself upon, hitching his leg onto his knee and leaning back, watching them both with a curious glance. "I'm not surprised of course. The things it that book are truly a riveting read even if I do admit so myself. Years and years of my research, my life all held within the pages of such a small book." He eyed the book in Seymour's hand but made no attempt to take it. "Though I can't say I didn't have help. Inspiration can come from anywhere at any time." He looked tired and ran his gnarled fingers through his long straggly hair with a sigh.

A moments silence passed between them with neither Luna nor Seymour daring to speak after which the Professor locked his fingers together and stared hard at both of them. "I feel I've given you more than enough time to conduct yourselves. Now if you wouldn't mind explaining why I happen to return early from lunch to find you both in my office if you please." He smiled at them both and cocked his head to one side waiting for a reply.

"Well… well we just came to see you about last lesson's homework sir." began Seymour between huge mouthfuls of gulped breath.

"And when we found the classroom empty we thought you might be in your office." Luna carried on taking a step into the room.

"I see." The professor smiled yet again but wore a more sceptical look on his lined features. "At what point between entering my office and having a good look around did you finally decide I probably wasn't here." He held back a chuckle but continued to look on at them both as they shifted their nervous glances towards each other.

"Err… well… we…" Seymour came to a stop and looked back at Luna who frowned and gave a defeated shrug before blurting out.

"Professor are you or are you not a Werewolf."

Seymour broke into a coughing fit and looked back at his friend as if she was mad. She on the other hand continued to look at the professor her eyes narrowed hard into his face.

"A Werewolf? I see, I see." Professor Goodwin pondered on this for a while before breaking into a joyous laugh that rattled the frame of the only window in the room. "Fantastic… a Werewolf… me? And that's why you're here is it, to see if you could find me out?" He couldn't control himself and he continued to laugh him self silly, stamping his foot on the ground heartily. "Well that's a new one, it certainly is." For some reason he looked delighted with both of them and sat back in his chair. "And what brought you to this conclusion then?" he waited his attention wrapt as Luna began to explain.

She told him all about the creature attacking them on the night down by the lake, then she mentioned the talk they had over heard with Hagrid and Rosmerta in the three broomsticks before finishing with the night of the Quidditch match and his disappearance into the Forbidden Forest.

He listened intently and when she'd finished he spoke. "I see, well unfortunately Luna my dear I must admit I did go into the forest that night during your thrilling Quidditch match Seymour. I felt I'd rather let you down in the past promising you something really special so I thought I'd take the chance to look around for a Centycore to show off for the next lesson. I can assure you that I did not pass nor did I turn into a Werewolf along the way I'm afraid." he chuckled to himself. "As for Rosmerta well I suppose it's very true I haven't been keeping myself very well lately." he cast his eyes down to his own appearance before shaking his head. "My wife always said I'd wear myself away down to nothing if I carried on. I didn't realise that River Trolls were extinct over here, I couldn't face telling her the truth to be honest my pride was rather dented." he smiled fondly before continuing. "But let's be honest me telling you all this is hardly going to convince you otherwise is it. But do you really think a full-fledge Werewolf would be able to sneak into this school under the very nose of Albus Dumbledore without him growing suspicious. I don't need to remind you how intelligent that man is and me disappearing for a few hours every full moon to raise havoc on his grounds is not going to go unnoticed. You forget that we teachers are required to report for patrol duties every night and undertake many other duties throughout the school after lessons have finished. I'm fairly certain I would have been discovered by now if I'd neglected my duties and disappeared after every full moon. Not to mention Professor Snape seems to be keeping a very close eye on me. I don't think he likes me much." he added with a smirk.

"That's because you've got the job he wants." Seymour explained not being able to stop himself.

"So I've been told. Every teacher that enters this school has always been carefully examined after all that business with Professor Quirrell. I really don't think I would have lasted two days If I really was a savage beast of the night." he chuckled.

"Well no I suppose not." Seymour admitted looking over to Luna who also looked rather unsure of herself now.

"But I'm really not one to put down a wild imagination. It got me to where I am today after all. I can remember my younger years at Hogwarts. Me and my friends were convinced our old house master was a vampire. Spent half the term waiting for someone to turn up dead with teeth marks in their neck. Never happened though." he looked rather disappointed at this before once again fixing a serious face and looking at both his students. "Can I trust I have explained myself enough to at least warrant the privacy of my own office in future?" he didn't look angry but his words were firm.

Seymour and Luna both nodded silently. Professor Goodwin smiled again and made to usher them out the door. "Come now you two, lunch will be over soon and I can't have you both going hungry now." Luna walked silently from the office followed by Seymour who stopped in his tracks and bent down to pick up the piece of paper that had fallen from the professor's book.

It wasn't a note but a photo. It looked old and in it were two young children. One was a skinny boy with wavy black hair that came to his shoulders, the other was a girl, her long blonde hair cast down to her waste. She had brilliant blue eyes that shone brightly as the two of them waved to the camera. They were both dressed in Hogwarts robes and they were standing on the edge of what appeared to be the black lake as one of the huge squid's tentacles was also waving in the distance. They looked so happy side by side smiling merrily back at him.

Seymour held out the picture to the professor, "Sir sorry but this fell from your book." The professor took the picture from him and stared at it for a few seconds, his lips curled into a faint smile, his eyes slightly misty.

"My daughter." he mentioned after catching Seymour still looking at him. "Her first year at Hogwarts… and she said she'd never make friends." He slid the picture back into the pages of the book and looked back at Seymour. "I just wish she'd had a bit more time to…" he trailed off and stared at the open door way which Luna had disappeared from. "Look out for Luna Seymour. I know she has it rough. It doesn't take a genius to notice something like that." He remained silent for a bit and then spoke again. "And I won't pretend this creature you saw doesn't worry me a little. I don't take you for a liar Seymour and maybe there really is something out there. If it's wandering nearer the castle then maybe I should keep my eye out too."

Seymour nodded and smiled back before with a soft wave of his hand the professor motioned him towards the door. As he left Seymour couldn't help feeling sorry for his Defence teacher. To think only hours earlier he was disappointed that he wouldn't get to see his family over Christmas when at least he would be able to. A luxury Professor Goodwin no longer had.


	14. Quibbler Headquarters

Seymour joined Luna outside Professor Goodwin's classroom and they both exchanged relieved looks.

"I thought he'd go mental." said Seymour wiping away the sweat from his brow.

"Yes it was rather odd wasn't it?" Luna twirled a few strands of hair between her fingers as they walked side by side, her brow furrowed as she thought on. "But I suppose he has a point. It would be hard for him to hide a secret such as being a Werewolf. Dumbledore isn't an easy man to fool."

Seymour nodded, "Snape would probably be paying close attention too, hoping he'll slip up at some point. Then he could take his job but what about this-" he then proceeded to tell Luna what he had read from the pages of the professor's book. Luna's eyes grew wide and Seymour could almost hear her imagination whizz into life.

"Really? Well that changes things. I mean he is an ex-Auror after all. He's probably had a lot of practice at keeping things secret and being discrete."

Seymour himself didn't know what to think, his mind torn between the rational and the unlikely. "Maybe we really are barking up the wrong tree though Luna." he admitted finally as they climbed the stairs towards the great hall.

"Possibly. Maybe he is just a regular old professor." she replied turning to face him at the top on the staircase. "But where's the fun it that?"

As the Christmas break grew closer Seymour did his best to ignore any conversation that involved other people's plans for the holiday. It only served to make him feel more miserable as he pondered the thought of two weeks spent wandering the empty castle. Nobody he knew in Gryffindor was staying and it was a sad sight to watch his classmates grow more excited by the day.

Robin, Alice and Lloyd seemed to notice Seymour's ever lulling mood and did their best to avoid the topic whenever possible. Seymour repaid their efforts by trying to act as cheerful as he could and for the most part he was able to push the thought from his mind until the Saturday before the 25th.

Seymour was sat with Lloyd and Robin at the breakfast table waiting for Alice to return from the library. Knowing that tomorrow everyone else would be leaving Seymour didn't feel up to eating much and only stabbed at his boiled eggs with mild interest. Robin and Lloyd were taking it in turns to flick pieces of breakfast cereal into a bowl, both fixed with vacant stares and wide yawns.

"Seymour!" The voice though familiar still caused him to jolt up from his slumped seating position and spin his head round to find Luna running up to him from the entrance to the hall. "Why didn't you say something?" she asked smiling widely and taking a seat next to him.

"I don't know, was I supposed to?" he replied tentatively, not having the slightest clue what she was going on about.

"I just passed Alice on the way down here. I noticed you were looking a little gloomy the past few days so I asked her what was wrong."

"Oh it's nothing Luna, really. It's just I'm stuck here for the holiday." He made an attempt at a smile but the subject of his words turned it into a grimace.

"Not anymore your not!" she declared triumphantly, her eyes brimming with excitement.

"Eh?"

"You can come stay with me for Christmas." she annouced with a wide smile.

Seymour returned it with a look of surprise, Lloyd looked dumbfounded and Robin rolled his eyes.

"With you Christmas. Where?"

"Well my house of course." It was her turn to roll her eyes as she looked on expectantly.

"What really?" Seymour didn't know what to make of it. For a moment the idea seemed fantastic but then he came to his senses. "Luna, thanks but I can't just turn up at your house for Christmas out of the blue and stay for two weeks."

"Of course you can. Dad won't mind at all and it's just me and him until the party anyway."

"Party, what party?"

"Well the Quibbler's putting out it's 1000th issue in January so Daddy's putting on a little gathering of fellow readers and columnists for the new year. It should be great, fellow Quibbler readers and like minded souls meeting up for a drink and a dance. We've invited the Weasleys and Harry's coming too."

Seymour was still trying to run it all through his mind. Robin looked horrified as he pondered the idea of a gathering of Quibbler readers. "There's more of them?" he mumbled trying not to burst out laughing.

"But Luna, I've already said I'm staying. I can't just up and leave you know?"

"Why not? Just go write a letter to your dad explaining where you'll be and there you go. You do like to make things complicated don't you?" she replied frowning at him.

Seymour had no idea why he was fighting the idea so much. To most it would sound absurd to just gatecrash on another familie's Christmas holiday but staring into Luna's eager expression he was struggling to come up with one reason why he shouldn't. "Really, can I? I mean well I suppose I could." Seymour could feel excitement filling his body as he eyed his escape from a lonely two weeks staring right back at him with her large grey eyes.

"Of course you can. Come on, get up. Go to the owlery quick." She pushed him up from his seat and he found himself strangely compliant as he made his way to exit the hall.

"But Luna I'm not sure I c-"

"Right that's it! Come on then." She bounced up from her seat and pushed him towards the entrance of the hall. It seems a Christmas spent at Luna's was something he seemed destined to experience.

The Hogwarts express chugged it's final length of track into the station at Kings Cross coming to a stop with a final long sigh. The crowed platform backed off as the train doors sprang open and the surge of arriving students spilled out to greet their families.

Seymour and Luna battled their way out of their carriage and made their way towards the end of the train to collect their luggage. "This is almost as bad as when we leave for school." Seymour noted, wincing as a scruffy looking first year elbowed him in the ribs to squeeze past the heaving crowd.

After locating their stuff they both made their way towards the gathered parents, both looking a little worse for wear after the long train journey.

"Where did you say your dad was meeting us?" asked Seymour craning his neck in order to search the sea of heads.

"Oh he said he'd wait somewhere towards the back. He doesn't trust huge crowds. He thinks they're a prime target for pick pocketing goblins posing as students." Luna placed her trunk on the floor and stood upon it. After a few seconds of scanning the crowd she smiled widely and pointed off in the direction of the ticket booth. "There he is!" she announced gleefully, jumping off her case and grabbing Seymour's arm before pushing her way towards their destination.

Waiting broken off from the rest of the group of parents stood a man in a very odd combination of Muggle clothes. A green waistcoat upon a sun yellow shirt with slightly faded plum trousers. His long white hair danced off his shoulders as he bounced on the heels of his feet, casting his gaze into the crowd. As soon as Mr. Lovegood spotted his daughter running from the foray he held his arms open, smiling wide as he hugged her. "Luna my dear. How are you my love?"

Seymour waited to the side while they greeted each other and nervously pulled at the arm of his jumper.

"And this must be Seymour?" Mr. Lovegood declared offering out his outstretched hand towards him.

"Yes. It's nice to meet you sir." replied Seymour taking hold of it.

"No need for formalities dear boy. Xenophilius Lovegood. It's a real pleasure. Luna never fails to mention you in her letters home." he continued to smile as he looked over towards the thinning crowd before them. "Luna dear the Weasleys have kindly offered us a lift home. I believe they said they'd be waiting outside the station. I think it polite not to keep them waiting." He motioned for them to make their way off the platform as Luna skipped ahead leaving Xenophilius to quietly add. "We'll be riding in Ministry cars I believe. I don't much trust the Ministry as far as I can throw them but we're in good company with the Weasleys."

They past through the barrier and made their way outside the station where the Weasleys along with Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were waiting beside two rather large black cars. Xenophilius greeted Mr and Mrs Weasley and helped them pack all the cases into the back of the car. Luna busied herself by pointing out that Ron looked to be suffering from a rare case Nargle rash around his nose. Ginny sidled up next to Seymour and fixed him with an intrigued smile. He could feel her eyes burning into his head.

"What?" he asked turning to look at her with a straight face.

"Oh nothing." she smirked, "I just wasn't expecting to see you here that's all." she added innocently.

"It was Luna's idea." Seymour pointed out frowning at her. "What was I meant to do?"

"Oh so you're not at all happy she invited you then?"

Seymour couldn't stop the smile from creeping across his face and instead opted for pushing her away from him as she laughed in triumph.

The drive through the busy streets of London seemed to take little to no time at all, probably based on the fact that the Ministry cars didn't feel the need to queue with the other grumbling cars in the busy traffic jams when they could merely squeeze passed unnoticed.

Seymour's view from outside the car window quickly changed from congested alleys of grey and brown brick into the vast green and yellow of the rolling country side.

Seymour shared a car with Luna, Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione. Luna busied herself inside a copy of the Quibbler whilst Harry and Ron entertained themselves with an animated game of exploding snap. Ginny who was sat next to Seymour yawned loudly before leaning in to talk to him. "So I take it you're going to be at this little party Mr. Lovegood's having?" she asked eyeing him with a smirk.

"Yep, it's not like I have a choice anyway." Seymour pointed out turning away from watching Luna read to face Ginny.

"Thank goodness for that." she whispered, "It'll be nice having some people we know there. Harry's not looking forward to it at all but I think that's because he's heard a lot of the people turning up are very interested in the fact he's coming."

"Should be fun though." Seymour added ignoring the fact he couldn't help but wonder what a party full of like minded Quibbler readers would turn out like.

"I hope you've brought your best robes with you." she lectured in a low tone.

"Why?" he asked looking confused. Ginny merely smiled before nodding towards a fully engrossed Luna.

"Well I would have thought it was a perfect opportunity to make a good impression." she smiled mischievously back at him.

Seymour could already feel the heat rise to his neck as he shrugged. "I don't know what you're on about."

"So you haven't packed them then?"

"Of course I have." he shot back defiantly, ignoring the triumphant look on her face. "Is Dean coming?" he asked desperate to move subject of the party on to her.

She merely shook her head and looked rather bored as she replied. "No, I'm sure Dean would rather spend the day pointing out all my mistakes on the Quidditch pitch than do anything fun." she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, leaning back in her seat.

"So you didn't even ask him then?" questioned Seymour his eyes momentarily flicking towards Harry's direction. Ginny noted this and her expression momentarily faltered before continuing in a hushed tone. "Well it's just not his thing. There was no need in getting into an argument with him about it. You'll be there, so will Ron and Hermione and Harry. So it's not like I'll be bored will I?"

Seymour replied to her casual answer with a smile nodding along. "Yeah you'll be just fine won't you."

"Do you want me to punch you?"

"Alright, alright."

Before too long the two Ministry cars were gliding up and down a long path that took them over a set of hills in the middle of far outstretched fields of green. The spitting grey sky splashed at the windows as they went until the cars finally came to a stop outside one of the weirdest buildings Seymour had ever laid eyes upon. It was completely round in shape and put Seymour in mind of a giant lopsided lighthouse. It circled up high and loomed in the distance down a long stone path.

"We're here." Luna noted brightly as she crammed her Quibbler back into her bag and leapt out of the car.

Seymour remained leaned up against the window taking in Luna's house with his mouth wedged open in awe. "This is it?" he asked looking over at Harry who looked just as puzzled as he did.

Ron grinned at the two of them before nodding. "Yep. We only live over there." he pointed off towards the hill far off in the distance. "So I'm used to seeing it well nearly."

Seymour turned back to the window to find Luna's face peering at him from the other side of the glass. "Come on Seymour hurry up. I want to show you around."

He smiled back and eased his stiff joints out into the wintry chill. Mr. Lovegood was busy talking to Mr Weasley as the drivers tried to prise their trunks from the others wedge inside the boot of the car.

"See you all on the 31st." Luna beamed giving the remaining occupants of the car a wave before taking hold of Seymour's arm and dragging him down the path that led to her house. Seymour waved back at the car as he went noting the huge grin on Ginny's face as he did. He shot her a daggered stare causing her to laugh as she closed the door to the car.

"We've got so much to do before then." Luna pointed out, not breaking her stride as they snaked down the garden path. Seymour murmured a reply but was too busy eyeing the odd combination of plants the Lovegoods had planted in their flower beds. The colours hit him like an explosion and even though the sky was grey the garden virtually sparkled. He noted a few things he'd seen in Herbology but they were far outweighed by the things he'd never laid eyes on before. He hastily dodged out the way of a Garden Gnome that sped across his path diving head first into a think tangled hedge that skirted the garden leading off to a path that winded down towards a stream at bottom of the hill. "Daddy's got the spare room ready for you so feel free to make yourself at home." she sang gliding past the two apple trees guarding the front door and pushing it open with her shoulder.

Having only been given a small amount of time to take in the garden Seymour was now expected to deal with the kitchen's appearance as he stumbled over the threshold into a perfectly circular room. Once again the colours on show froze Seymour in wonder for a moment as he scanned the funiture inside the room, there wasn't a surface that wasn't painted vividly in great detail with pictures of allsorts of odd things, too many to mention though Seymour could spot a fair few birds and insects, not to mention flowers, moons and stars, and the occasional Hippogriff thrown in for good measure.

Seymour blinked and settled his eyes on Luna who slung her bag onto the bright yellow dining table before turning to him with a broad smile. "My home is now yours." she spread her arms out wide and motioned to the room.

Seymour swallowed heavily and croaked out a "Thanks." before letting a grin ripple across his face.

"Now Mr. Turner if you will follow me." She kicked off her shoes and left them where they landed before leading him over to the iron stair case in the middle of the room and going up. "This is my dad's study." she explained as they passed the next floor on the way up. "This is where he prints the Quibbler. If you need to find him he'll usually be in here most of the day." Seymour once again tried to take in as much of the room as possible on the way up noting a huge printing press over in the corner and a strange stone bust of someone in the other, a large cluttered desk rested in the middle and looked at breaking point under the weight of clutter ontop of it, the room in general was far too crammed with things to take in much more before they disappeared further up the stairs, next came the living room. It was smaller than the kitchen but contained a large number of comfy bright blue armchairs, a large inviting fireplace and a small writing desk tucked away in the corner which was once again barely visable under a large number of leather bound books. On the peach coloured walls hung numerous family photos and large pictures of odd looking creatures with long complicated names printed under them. They kept going up until they came to a trapdoor above the staircase passing a further two further floors on the way.

"And this " she explained pushing up to open the trap with a thud, "Is my room." She disappeared up inside as Seymour followed. He slipped momentarily when he came face to face with Harry Potter staring back at him through the hole in the floor. As he entered the room he discovered that it wasn't only Harry who was already in the room with them but Hermione, Ron, Ginny and a partially sketched out Neville who had all been painted high on the ceiling above.

"Blimey." was all Seymour could manage as he surveyed the rest of the room which consisted of a blue carpet and cream walls which were covered once again like the kitchen in hundreds of flowers, the colours flowed round the room and were brought to life from the light passing through the one bay window above a window seat. A wooden purple wardrobe sat in the far corner and was creaking under the weight of the vibrant attire forcing its way out of the doors, a pair of yellow tights hung over the top and a huge group of different socks lay on the floor before it.

He turned round to catch Luna eyeing him with a piecing look as she watched him take it her room. "It's not finished yet but give it another summer and I reckon it'll be done." she explained pointing to the faces on the ceiling before sitting down onto her bed that had been shunted to the back of the room, possibly to make way for the sheet covered with pots of paint and paintbrushes that had been laid out in the centre of the floor.

Seymour smiled back before making his way over to her. "I love it." he admitted skirting round the two trunks that had floated into the room via the open window.

Luna leaned over to the small table beside her bed and took a picture sitting on the top. She looked at it with a smile before handing it over to him. "And this is mum."

Seymour stared down at the photo watching the blonde woman in the frame hugging a small girl who could only be Luna in front of the garden to this very house. Luna herself could have only have been three or four in the picture but she still had those same orb like eyes mirrored only by her mother's as they smiled happily from the picture. Seymour thought Luna's mother look strangely familiar but considering he'd spent the entire term staring at the same face in Luna he wasn't surprised. He sat next to Luna and handed her back the picture. "She's beautiful." he added softly patting her arm as she looked back at the picture in her hand fondly.

"Daddy's always saying I look her." she said placing the picture back on the table.

"You do." Seymour agreed noting the similarities in their faces. Luna's eyes opened wide and she looked back at him. "But you just said she was "

"Luna dear can you come give a hand getting dinner ready please!" Mr. Lovegood called from the bottom of the staircase his voice travelled extremely well as it hurtled round the staircase. Luna didn't answer immediately as she continued to look back at Seymour her expression awfully hard for him to read before calling back to her father.

The silence between them continued for a while before she sprang from the bed and went to make her way downstairs. "Feel free to look around the rest of the house. Your room is the one above the living room. I hope you like lilac."

"Do you want me to help?" he asked making to get up off the bed.

"No that's ok." she answered with a smile. "Me and dad have got cooking down to a fine art. It shouldn't take too long." she replied proudly before disappearing down the staircase humming happily to herself as she went.

Seymour remained seated as he listened to her voice disappearing downwards before letting out a long rush of air from his lungs and burying his face in his hands, feeling the heat quickly rise to it. "What am I doing?" he mumbled to himself before letting a nervous smile register on his face.

He got up from the bed and made his way back down the stairs running his hand along the iron handrail as he went. He came to a stop outside the landing to the floor below. It contained two doors, one was open and looked likely to be Mr. Lovegood's room. It was large and contained many boxes surrounding the double bed crammed full of back issues of the Quibbler. A book case stood towards the rear of the room and the bedside table was covered in framed photos of Luna and her mother.

Seymour's attention however was pulled towards the other door, the one closed with no indication of what lay behind it. It was from this room that he could hear one of the most enchanting melodies he'd ever heard. It sang out in a warm, relaxing tone, muffled behind the oak wooden entrance. He gingerly placed his hand on the brass door handle before turning it slowly and peeking his head inside the room.

The space inside was huge and appeared to be a study of some kind. It was chock full of bookcases and desks full to the brim with weird objects and odd instruments. Seymour took another step inside the room and peered around for the cause of the sound. His eyes scanned over the bookshelves noting such titles as, "Advanced enchantments vol.12", "The guide to a perfect spell." and "The 32 marvellous uses for troll bile". He scanned the desk before him and moved aside huge piles of parchment paper covered with scribbled theories and diagrams all far to complicated for Seymour to make much out of. He moved aside a stack of leather bound books and discovered the source of the sound. Inside a large oval shaped bell jar contained the exact same flower Luna had collected on the edge of the black lake last term. It swayed merrily in it's case and hummed out a dreamy tone. Seymour stared at it transfixed until a voice emitting from the door way made him snap back to reality.

"Ah it's singing finally." Xenophilius Lovegood was stood at the door smiling back at Seymour. "Luna sent that home only last month, we weren't expecting it to sing for at least another few weeks." He strolled into the room and came to a halt beside Seymour staring into the bell jar fondly.

"I'm sorry sir, I shouldn't have come in here uninvited." Seymour blurted out making to walk towards the door but Mr. Lovegood held out an arm to stop him.

"Don't be foolish young man. You're perfectly welcome to any part of this house. A friend of Luna's is a friend to the entire family, no matter how small the family may be." Mr. Lovegood smiled once again at Seymour who grinned sheepishly back. "This was Clarabelle's study." Mr. Lovegood explained before noticing Seymour's puzzled look and adding. "Luna's mother."

"Oh I see. She must have known her stuff." said Seymour peering at all the strange objects on the small desk to his right.

"Quite the remarkable witch." Mr. Lovegood announced picking up a copy of "Wand work for the experienced Witch or Wizard" before placing it back on the bookshelf. "I've always been meaning to tidy this room but Luna won't have it." he said glancing over to a small family picture of the three of them on the wall above a writing desk. "I think Luna wants it to stay the way her mother left it."

"What did Luna's mother do?" Seymour asked trying to make out a hand drawn diagram on the desk with little success.

"She helped me run the Quibbler." Mr. Lovegood answered. "This was all in her own time." he motioned with a smile towards the contents of the room. "Quite the experimental witch indeed though I'm sure you've already heard."

Seymour nodded remembering his talk with Luna at the beginning of the year by the Thestral pulled carriages. It seemed such a long time ago.

Mr Lovegood's face slackened and for a moment a sad look filtered onto his features. "Maybe a bit too experimental I suppose."

Seymour didn't know how to reply and merely nodded fixing the floor with an over interested stare.

"Some things should remain a mystery. Not everything in magic requires an explanation."

Seymour had not expected this reply from Mr. Lovegood and he looked back at Luna's father trying to read his sad expression. He looked at Seymour before returning the smile to his face. "No matter. I think I should be thanking you in fact after all I've heard from Luna."

Seymour stared wide eyed back. "What for?" he racked his brain trying to think what he could mean.

"Oh Luna hasn't failed to write home every week." he said looking back at Seymour fondly. "Three sheets of parchment on the last one." he declared with a chuckle, "And you've been mention in every one."

Seymour could feel his face turning red and managed half a smile trying not to look too pleased about it.

"Luna is quite the individual and I couldn't be more proud of her but I can't pretend I'm not pleased to receive word she'd made such a good friend in you Seymour. Luna's trust is always well placed." Mr. Lovegood grasped him on the shoulder an nodded confidently. "Come, I'm sure Luna want's you to sample our fine cooking. I hope you're fond of Dirigible Pie."


	15. A Picture Perfect Surprise

The next few days spent at Luna's whizzed by for Seymour. Many hours were spent helping her prepare the garden outside for the up coming party on the 31st. The weather did it's best to help derail the smooth sail with snow falls now coming daily and vicious winds carrying cold throws of air into the house whenever the door was left open.

This did nothing to dampen Luna's spirit however as she ploughed on regardless, erecting the large red marquee in the field behind the house. The tables and chairs magicked up by Mr Lovegood had been stacked neatly to the side whilst the stage for the band was conjured into place after many failed attempts at making it small enough to fit under cover. Large stone fires filled with glowing blue ever lasting flame were placed around the sides to fill the area between with a comforting warmth which made decorating the rest of the area in the heavy snow a much more pleasant affair.

It amazed Seymour how quickly he began to feel at home at the Lovegoods, spending early mornings out with Luna in the snow down by the lake or larking about with Harry and the Weasleys either playing Quidditch or holding rather furious snowball fights in the fields between the two houses.

If it hadn't been for Luna who reminded him constantly he would have forgotten that they also had Christmas day to look forward to which quickly approached in between days spent decorating the house and the huge tree Mr. Lovegood had erected in the already over crowded living room.

Mr. Lovegood himself was often found whizzing around the house busy answering owls from Quibbler readers or arranging the parties entertainment.

Seymour awoke on Christmas day with a start as the door to his room burst open with a bang and Luna came bounding into the room, her arms laden with the gifts no doubt found at the bottom of her bed. Seymour looked down as was pleasantly surprised to find he himself had a wealthy looking haul perched at the end of his.

"Get up, get up, get up!" she chirped pouncing onto the end of his bed and dumping her gifts onto it. "I thought we could open them together. I've never done that before." she looked positively thrilled as she grabbed one of his gifts and chucked it at him.

"Morning." he replied with a wide grin, rubbing his eyes trying to bring her into focus. Donned in a pair of red pyjamas Luna certainly looked the part as she tore open her first gift.

In no time the room was covered in ripped wrapping paper as they made they way through their presents. Luna was particularly happy with the new scarf and gloves Seymour had bought her along with the rather loud pair of crescent moon shaped earrings which she wasted no time in putting on.

Seymour too was very happy with the brand new Quidditch gloves she given him along with a large book titled "101 Quidditch conspiracy theories and why they are completely true."

His heart caught in his throat momentarily as he watched Luna pick up her last gift which he'd temporarily forgotten about until now. It was the size and shape of a book and was wrapped in gold wrapping. She looked at the tag and gave Seymour a warm smile after noting it was from him. She tore along the edge and let the paper fall to the bed as she stared at the object in her hands.

It was a brightly decorated handmade frame filled with roughly carved radishes and brightly painted flowers and in between was the picture Colin Creevey had taken of Seymour and Luna during their first trip into Hogsmeade. They stood smiling happily at the camera in front of the huge Christmas tree with a light downfall of snow falling around them. Seymour had his arm around her shoulders and waved along with Luna as the bright streetlights twinkled round them. Underneath Seymour had neatly carved the word "Friends" as best he could with his limited skills. Overall though Seymour had been rather pleased with the effect.

He scratched his nose and tried to force the flush not to show on his face as he explained. "Hagrid taught me how to do the carving, his radishes looked better than those ones though. Clearly my skills aren't quite up to his standards." he smiled holding up his hand to point out the numerous cuts on his palms and fingers.

Having not planned on being there when she opened the present Seymour now wanted nothing more than to sink underneath the bed as the red tint leaked over his features. Luna stared at his hands and then back at the photo her eyes studying every detail of the gift. She went to speak but her mouth merely opened and closed with no sound escaping her lips. Her fingers shook slightly as she placed them on the surface of the photo and a smile slowly appeared on her face her eyes still running over every inch on the frame.

"Do you like it?" he asked nervously as she returned his gaze, her eyes piercing his before leaping at him, wrapping her arms around him hugging him tightly.

"Thank you. It's amazing!" she smiled happily and hugged him again putting as much feeling into it as she could. Seymour laughed nervously returning the hug before she pulled back and kissed him on the cheek. "Sorry." she chuckled wiping the spot were she had kissed him but Seymour merely gazed back at her his breath momentarily stolen from his body. She studied his face for a while absentmindedly running her hand from his cheek into his hair. Even Luna who so often had something to say seemed lost for words as the silence around them lingered. She sat back on the covers, a puzzled look running into her eyes before shaking her head and getting up.

"Come on!" she grabbed his hand pulling him up from the bed. "Get changed, let's get some breakfast. I'm starving." She smiled clutching the photo frame tight to her chest and walked out the room.

He watched her leave and sat back down giving his pounding heart a few precious moments to collect itself whilst he touched the spot her lips had left only seconds ago.

The rest of the week past by with little event, Luna went about preparing for the 31st and Seymour was there to help her. Though little had changed Seymour still caught Luna giving him quizzical stares in the moments she thought he wasn't looking and sometimes she appeared to be a little more on the quiet side, staring off into space not with her usual serene stare but rather a lost one.

The closer the 31st came the more the house outside looked fit for royalty. The marquee simply shone from the house like a beacon. Enchanted lights blinked round the tables and stage and the stone fires kept blazing filling the area with a warm cosy haze.

On the day of the party the Weasleys popped around to help out with the spread being laid out. Alone Seymour doubted whether the Lovegoods would have made it in time but as the evening dawned the garden was set for a truly extravagant celebration. The band had arrive earlier than intended, a group of middle aged wizards all dressed in lime green top and tails and were busy setting up outside as Seymour watched them from his bedroom window.

Far in the distance just over the hill he spotted a steady line of people apparating into view making their way towards the house. He watched Mr. Lovegood dressed from head to toe in a red satin robe stride down the path, his arms open wide to greet them.

Seymour turned towards the cracked mirror on his wardrobe door to shift his dress robes into place. The last time he looked like this was at his Aunt Miranda's wedding and he felt just as uncomfortable then as he did now. He made his way to the bedroom door stumbling over his robes as he went.

Tripping down the stairs he came to a halt in the kitchen when he caught site of Luna at the sink dressed in a bright orange dress that ran down to her ankles. She stood bare foot with her hair hastily tied up into a knot on top of her head which put Seymour in mind of a pineapple.

She had an apron tied round her front and cradled a bowl in her arms furiously mixing the substance inside with a large wooden spoon. She shuffled about the kitchen blowing the few loose strands of hair out her face, completely ignoring the smudge of flour across her nose.

Seymour leaned against the handrail and watched her for a while. Even in her rather haphazard appearance he couldn't seem to find a good enough reason to look away from her and only moved when she spotted him on the staircase and beamed up at him.

"Look at you!" she declared putting down the bowl to take him in.

"Look at you." he smiled in retort making his way over to her before rubbing away the flour on her nose with his finger.

"Just a few last minute things to do whilst Daddy greets our guests." she explained picking up the bowl again. Seymour drew up next to her and rolled up his sleeves.

"What do you need doing?" he asked holding up his hand as she went to intervene. "No, come on Luna. "My home is your home" remember. As a temporary member of this family I need to do my fair share."

She grinned at him and nodded as they both set to work putting the finishing touches to the food laid out on the kitchen table. The next fifteen minutes not a word was uttered as the two of them danced around each other finishing off the plates of food which one by one were whisked away by the smartly dressed waiters Mr. Lovegood had hired to serve the party members. The constant murmur of the guests already mingling outside didn't put them off and they only stopped when they heard a loud cough from Harry and Ginny who appeared to have been watching them from the garden door, their faces etched with amused grins.

Luna rushed over to greet them as Seymour waved and went to put the empty bowls into the sink. Ginny grabbed hold of Luna's hand and disappeared upstairs without another word leaving Harry to help Seymour wash up in the sink. They chatted about Quidditch for a while until the sound of footsteps on the iron staircase announced their return.

Seymour leaned back against the sink and held his breath for a while as Luna now apron less bounded down the stairs smiling at the two of them. Her hair had now been let down and arranged as neatly as possible though it still retained that slightly weather worn appearance as if she'd been picking plums in the garden. A light touch of makeup had been applied to her face which no doubt Ginny had a hand in yet Luna herself paid it no mind as she dashed over to her shoes pulling them on before motioning for them to follow her outside.

The effect had left him speechless as he watched her stride out the door. Harry followed but Ginny lingered looking rather pleased with Seymour's reaction to Luna's appearance. "You're welcome." she smirked laughing as he once again failed to reply. "Come on you, time to go meet the mad lot out there." she instructed as she pushed him out the door.

Finally having the chance to witness the marquee outside in it's finality the effect was quite mesmerising as he stepped into the warmly lit party already full of the strangest combination of people he'd ever laid eyes upon.

A group of hooded wizards stood in the far corner of the crowd all gathered greedily round a small crystal ball that one of them was holding. An odd looking old man dressed smartly in a white suit and tie wandered by with an empty fish bowl carefully lodge under one arm. He greeted a young looking witch dressed head to toe in gold, her skin a strange green tint to it which glowed as she hugged the man in a friendly greeting. A middle aged woman with long straggly black hair and large horned rimmed glasses wandered though the crowd pulling along a large black haired creature she had on a leash, it reminded Seymour of a badger but it's short nose and green eyes gave it a look all of it's own. As it made for the heavily laid banquet she pulled it back sharply and growled at it in some odd language Seymour had no knowledge of.

These were just the few that stood out the most amongst crowd more colourful than the following at your average Weird Sister's concert. A small long nosed Goblin dressed in a black cloak leered at Harry as they passed and Seymour cut him a wide birth as he turned his piercing glare onto him next. They came to a halt in front of the stage where the band playing a rather bouncy tune stopped as Mr. Lovegood made his way onto the stage. Everyone under the marquee gathered round pushing Seymour further towards the front in between Harry and Ginny.

"Welcome friends. Welcome." Mr. Lovegood smiled fondly at them all. "I'd like to take this chance to properly welcome all of you to our home. I'm thrilled you could all make it here and so is Luna. Luna where are you dear?"

With that Luna clambered up onto the stage and joined her father with a large grin on her face. She spotted Seymour at the front of the stage a gave him a wave which he returned ignoring Ginny's snort of laughter.

"I'd like to thank each and everyone of you for turning up, well aware that the Ministry is no doubt monitoring this gathering with great interest." he gave a knowing look to all of them, many of the crowd murmured in agreement. Seymour shot a quizzical look towards Harry who merely shrugged back and rolled his eyes. "For without your gracious support the Quibbler wouldn't be the literary giant it is today. Paving the way for the truth in a society shrouded in mystery and secrets." Luna nodded next to him and a "Here here!" broke from the crowd. "It's with great pleasure that I take this opportunity to celebrate The Quibblers 1000th edition. Many long years spent exposing truth behind lies and fact behind myth. None of this of course would have been possible without the support of my daughter Luna and my dear, dear wife Clarabelle who sadly left us six years ago, the driving force behind my desire to keep at it during those tough first years." he smiled to himself and raised the glass in his hand above his head. "So here's to Clarabelle, my darling wife and a wonderful mother." he looked down at Luna who smiled back at her father with a proud expression.

The gathered crowd all raised their glasses in toast before Mr. Lovegood continued. "So please dear friends let us enjoy this occasion, one of few that may present itself under the current climate with the return of He-who-must-not-be-named." Everybody nodded in agreement. "Harry my boy." Mr. Lovegood raised his glass in Harry's direction. "You still and will always have the Lovegood's most gracious support, know that our door is always open to you in any time of need." He smiled warmly towards Harry who attempted an awkward smile back, Ron who was stood at his side gradually sunk out of site leaving his friend to the limelight.

"Here's to Harry!" Luna piped up at her father's side to which everyone raised their glasses yet again and roared "Harry!" Somewhere in the crowd Seymour could hear Ginny laughing but couldn't find her over all the outstretched arms.

The crowd dispersed as the band struck up yet another joyous rhythm. Seymour broke free from the crowd and found Hermione, Ron, Luna and Harry standing on the edge of the marquee talking animatedly between each other. He made his way over to them taking a pumpkin pasty from a waiter as he went. Luna spotted him and walked over grabbing his arm and pulling him over. "There you are. We were just talking about Daddy's speech, I thought it was rather touching. Looked like it went down well didn't it Harry?" she asked leaving Harry to stutter a reply before resorting to smiling politely and nodding in agreement.

They remained chatting for a while until a rather austere looking wizard wandered over to them dressed in a grey pinstriped robe and monocle. His long grey hair and bushy moustache neatly combed for the occasion.

He nodded and smiled at Luna in greeting. "Hello Luna dear, lovely to see you again."

"Hello Mr. Milborrow." replied Luna turning to her friends. "Everyone this is Bertrand Milborrow he provided us with the free distribution for Harry's edition of the Quibbler we did last year."

"My pleasure dear, my pleasure."

"Mr. Milborrow this is Seymour Turner, Hermione Grainger, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter they all go to my school."

Mr. Milborrow merely glanced at Seymour until moving his eyes greedily onto Harry, Ron and Hermione. "Ah yes of course Harry Potter it's a delight to finally meet you sir." He shook Harry by the hand and edged forward gradually pushing Seymour further round the circle. "Such bravery sir, truly inspirational. Luna has of course sung your praises often" he chuckled motioning to Luna who nodded back eagerly. "Venzelda my dear come here quick." the man called out to a large round woman dressed in blue satin. "Come meet Harry Potter dear. Come."

The woman rushed over full of enthusiasm and joined the six of them. Her size alone caused Mr. Milborrow to make further room as Seymour took another step back to make way. "Venzelda my dear please meet Harry, Hermione and Ron, they are friends of our dear Luna here."

"Don't forget…" started Luna before Mr. Milborrow interjected with a chuckle. "And Simon of course." he added motioning to Seymour nearly poking him in the eye with a heavily ringed finger.

"Actually sir it's Sey-" but Seymour was cut off as Mr. Milborrow beckoned even more wizards and witches over to join them including one from the hooded crystal gazers who floated over holding out a thin hand for Harry to shake. As the crowd grew larger the less room there seemed to be for Seymour to stand until he found himself behind the large woman who was wedged between Luna and Harry bombarding Harry with requests to come visit her local witches tea group.

Seymour tried to find a space to sneak in but gave up and merely headed towards the house trying to fight off a nagging sense of displeasure building up in his head. As he past the group of hooded wizards from earlier one of them wandered over in his direction. He went to take out his hand from beneath his robe and Seymour went to shake it but the man merely took out the crystal ball he had been holding instead and turned it mysteriously in his hands, leaving Seymour holding his hand out in mid air which he hastily shot back down to his side feeling particularly stupid.

"Have you by chance seen Harry Potter around young man? I have pressing matters I need to discuss concerning his future which I'm sure he would be most interested to hear." the man inquired, his piecing white eyes peering out from the cloak. Seymour frowned and bit down a rather childish reply before nodding in the direction of the small crowd on the outskirts of the garden. The man didn't even thank him as he floated off along with his other followers towards Harry's group.

Shoving his hands into the pockets of his robes Seymour pushed past yet another group of oddly dressed wizards all making their way towards Harry's group and he came to a stop beside the two large apple trees marking the entrance to the house. He leaned up against one of them and eyed the pasty still grasped in his hand, slightly crushed after resisting the urge to clench his fist. He didn't really feel like eating much anymore and merely watched over the guests under the marquee.

Seymour had never been prone to bouts of inadequacy before but couldn't help the large gaping chasm filling his stomach widening every time his eyes drifted over the large group gathered around his school friends. He watched Luna standing next to Harry who was deep in conversation with Mr. Milborrow and the hooded wizard. She gazed at Harry her attention rapt as he spoke. She nodded along proudly with something Harry had said and the crowd gathered in tighter pushing her and Harry closer together.

"Might as well be back at school." he grumbled to himself realising how pathetic he sounded but not caring for one second. He was broken from his personal pity party however when a crashing sound from within the kitchen erupted and Mr Lovegood's voice emerged from it sounding downright outraged.

"You think you can just come strolling into our house again after all these years!" There was a shuffling of feet and then another man spoke. Seymour leaned further back towards the door and listened carefully.

"Well forgive me for thinking I would be welcome back considering the hand I played in keeping your family afloat all those years!" The second voice sounded muffled as if the person's mouth was covered, possibly by a robe but Seymour couldn't be sure as he still couldn't see anyone from the doorway.

"We both know the role you played in my families life." Mr Lovegood was spitting with rage and slammed his fist down on the dining room table.

"Look you and I both know she would have done it anyway. Don't go blaming me for something I played no part in."

"No part in. No part in! Filling her head with such things, I told her it wasn't right but oh no she'd only listen to you."

"You know perfectly well my reasons behind that, it's not my fault, you would have done the same." the voice shook but not with anger. A sadness twinged the low tone.

"I… yes but you know what she was doing when… when she…" Mr Lovegood's voice also broke and the anger that once permeated it ceased momentarily before flaring up again. "Get out! Get out! You are not welcome here." Something smashed and there was the sound of the shuffling of feet before a loud pop announced someone in the room had just apparated.

Seymour waited outside his breath baited until Mr Lovegood came through the door out into the cold night air. He breathed in heavily before noticing Seymour stood only yards away. His smile automatically appeared on his face.

"Enjoying the party Seymour? A rather splendid turn out if I do say so myself." he did his best to sound calm and jovial but something that hinted at a heavier emotion echoed behind it.

"Yes sir." Seymour replied instantly replacing his shocked look for something more fitting.

"Xenophilius please my boy." Mr Lovegood smiled before striding off down the garden path into the heavy crowd of guests.

Seymour ran past the conversation in his mind for a while until his racing heart had settled. No doubt what had just gone on inside the Lovegood's residence was not meant for his ears and he tried his best to put his mind off it only to realise that he instantly went back to watching the large crowd gathered round Harry and Luna when he did.

"Quite a crowd pleaser isn't he that Mr Potter." Seymour turned to be greeted by the same long nose and deep black eyes of the Goblin that had glared at him so fiercely at the start of the party.

He motioned over towards the group and then back at Seymour. "One would think he'd be more inclined to avoid the public eye considering things. Mr-?" the Goblin asked.

"Seymour Turner" he replied making to shake the Goblin's hand who blinked down at Seymour's guesture momentarily before reluctantly reaching out to shake it. It was warm and clammy.  
>"Seavers editor and chief of the Witches Weekly. I'm sure you've heard of my publication? A bit more of a following than such a charming magazine as the Quibbler." The last few words of speech were heavily dipped in sarcasm.<p>

"Err… yeah sure I have." Truth be told Seymour hadn't a clue but didn't feel like disagreeing with the only member of the party who was surveying the group of witches and wizards around Harry with the same disgruntled look.

"See how people seem to gravitate towards him. Amazing what the power of legend can do isn't it?" Seavers smirked up at Seymour.

"Yeah I suppose so." he replied trying to avoid dwelling on this, especially when his gaze fell to onto Luna who remained at Harry's side listening avidly.

"I'm sure many feel a longing to get closer to "the boy who lived". Naturally such an enigma causes such fascination, a true hero some would say." Seavers' words were cold and calm. "Mere mortals like us no doubt pail in comparison when such a person offers an alternative." he sighed causing Seymour to shuffle uncomfortably as the words washed over him. "Yes life can be easy when one is gifted the status of a hero." The goblin frowned and stared back at Seymour who instead fixed Seavers with a frown of his own.

"Easy for Harry? You do know what he's been though I take it?" Seymour tried to rent the slight aggrieved tone from his voice as he spoke.

"Yes but you don't really believe such a boy capable of defeating the darkest wizard who ever lived surely?" The Goblin eyed him sceptically as Seymour thought over this question.

"Yes I do actually and even if he isn't at least he's giving it a try which is more than a lot of us are doing. He didn't choose this you know? He's not lapping all this fame up. I'm sure he'd much rather had just been a normal person like the rest of us." Seymour glared down at Seavers who stared over at Harry with a smirk.

"Yes but giving interviews to the Quibbler making such spurious claims. Hiding behind Dumbledore safe and sound at Hogwarts. One can only imagine the temptations offered to a boy in such a powerful position."

"Doesn't mean he has to take them though does he? I might not know Harry that well but I know him well enough to recognise a good person when I see one. You just sound jealous because he'd rather speak to the Quibbler than your own magazine."

Seavers' eyes opened wide and he glared back at Seymour in utmost dislike. "I… that's… what do you know boy. Let's just see where you'll be the moment Harry Potter comes unstuck and requires more than just legend to get him through a true test of worth." His long pointed nose had flushed red and his voice shook with anger.

"I'll be right behind him. That's what happens when good people come unstuck Mr Seavers their friends know when a cause is worth fighting for. Let's see how many people rush to your aide the next time you come up short. I'm sure that happens a lot from what I've seen." Seymour stared back at Seavers not taking his eyes off the Goblin who rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet his fists clenched at his sides.

"I see Harry Potter's delusional charm is reaching much further than I thought." And with that he turned tail and stomped off down the garden path, ignoring the marquee and making his way towards the hill he had no doubt arrived from.

Seymour let his temper simmer and went to walk back towards the party guests when he caught Ginny looking over at him from the garden gate. She had an oddly fierce look it her eyes that Seymour had only ever seen directed at one other person before as she smiled and walked over to him.

"Nice to see you're mingling well with the other guests." she smirked motioning to the departing Goblin.

Seymour turned red before replying, "You didn't hear that did you? Well he asked for it. Talking all that rubbish about Harry when he doesn't even know him."

"I agree." Ginny nodded coming up to him and straightening the collar of his robes.

Seymour once again surveyed the party guests before adding. "He's right about some things I suppose." he frowned watching Luna in the distance. "People do tend to pull towards him don't they. They're bound to really."

Ginny followed his eyes and answered. "I assume you're more concerned about one certain individual than his general fan club though?"

Seymour nodded without realising it and slumped back onto the heavily laid table next to him. "It's not like I can go fighting You-know-who on a weekly basis and when was the last time I won the Tri-Wizard tournament. Must all sound rather appealing no doubt. There's not many people who would stand out when put up against the marvellous Harry Potter." he grumbled.

"Maybe you need to grow up." Ginny snapped causing Seymour to turn towards her. She didn't look angry but she still eyed him with a look that caused him to take a step back.

"I'm sorry Ginny, I was being stupid. I don't know why I said it." he replied fixing her with an apologetic smile. She smiled back and patted his arm before leaning on the table beside him, pushing her shoulder onto his.

"It's alright. I've know you long enough to know you're not like that."

They watched over the party for a while in silence until Ginny spoke again. "You do realise Harry's not the only person people notice all the time, he's just the one they think of first. Being the chosen one will do that but given time other people make their impression in their own way as well. Enough so that makes them more than a match for the boy who lived." She watched Harry fondly for a while before looking up at Seymour. "Let's be honest here you know how I feel about him, you've known it for years but if I went around thinking of nothing but Harry Potter every day I'd miss out on the qualities in other people that are just as fascinating and appeal to me just as much, it just takes time that's all." she watched Seymour for a while her expression one she was glad Seymour couldn't see for he was still absent-mindedly watching Luna on the other side of the garden.

She smiled and shook her head. "Seymour look at me." she grabbed him by the arm and turned him round to face her. "Do you honestly think Luna would care about something as shallow as fame and power when it came between you and Harry?" she fixed him with a serious stare.

He frowned and cast his eyes down before looking back at her. "No of course not." he replied honestly already knowing how stupid he'd been.

"And even if she was interested in Harry that way does that mean you're going to just give up now without even trying." Ginny smiled at him as he glanced over towards Luna.

"No I wouldn't."

"Is she worth the effort and maybe the embarrassment if it turns out she doesn't feel the same?"

"Yes." The answer was obvious to Seymour but only now looking back into Ginny blazing stare did he feel confident enough to admit it.

"Then what are you standing here talking to me for?"

"You're my friend."

Ginny laughed and rolled her eyes before walking off towards Hermione and Ron. "Harry's just as big an idiot. What is it with me and terribly dense boys?"

Seymour watched her leave before turning his gaze back towards the crowd of wizards and witches. He broke into a stride and made his way directly towards Luna and Harry still being hassled by his many admirers.

"Luna." he called loudly.

She turned round and beamed at him. "There you are. Where have you been?"

"Oh just around, you know me, I always like to mingle."

Mr. Milborrow gave Seymour an annoyed glance before trying to catch Harry and Luna's attention again.

Seymour ignored him and approached Luna. "Fancy a dance Luna. It be shame to waste the good music on a night like this." He held out his hand as Luna smiled widely before grabbing hold of it and dragging him away towards the band.

"Oh fantastic, I've been dying to loosen up since this party started."

Mr. Milborrow broke from the gathered crowd and raised his voice. "But Luna dear I was hoping you and Harry could join me and Venzelda for a few drinks and a bite to eat." he motioned towards Harry who was watching his two friends with a grin on his face.

"Not now Mr. Milborrow I'm sorry. I'm off to dance with Seymour. Maybe later." Luna replied and without waiting for an answer she turned and made towards the music bouncing around the garden. She took off her shoes as she went and chucked them over the garden fence. "That's better." she declared fixing Seymour with a joyous smile before breaking into the oddest dance Seymour had ever witnessed. He watched her for a while with a smile before shrugging and joining her in the middle of the floor the band playing louder now they finally had an audience worth playing for.


	16. Leaving the Lovegoods

Seymour slammed all his weight onto his trunk, leaving the last remaining sock dangling outside gasping for air. He locked it shut and slumped back onto his bed with a huge heaving sigh. He sat for a while gazing round Luna's guestroom breaking into a smile as he studied the huge apple blossom tree painstakingly painted onto the wall by the window.

A knock at the door caused him to turn to face it as Luna entered already dressed in her Hogwarts uniform. She grinned at him and pointed towards the clock on the wall as it ticked away the silence.

"Daddy's got the fireplace ready for us to go back. He managed to find some floo powder in the garden shed. It's a bit damp but should get us there safely." She walked over and sat down beside him on the bed tucking her legs under her chin watching the heavy rain lash viscously onto the half open bedroom window.

Seymour watched her for a while noting the lost look on her face. Not for the first time since he'd come to stay did Luna seem slightly distant to the world around her, it left him feeling rather uneasy and he placed a hand onto her shoulder causing her to turn to face him.

"Are you alright Luna?" he asked watching her with concerned eyes. "I thought you'd be looking forward to being back at Hogwarts."

"Normally I am." she admitted frowning down towards the floor. "I always love coming home to see dad, of course I do… but the holidays have always been a bit of a sad time for me."

Seymour didn't say a word and continued to sit in silence watching Luna struggle to put her thoughts into words.

"Christmas used to be my favourite time of year when I was little, before mum died. But now…" she remained silent for a while watching the two robins taking shelter from the rain on the window sill. "Now I seem to spend half the holidays daydreaming about the past, all the times when it was just me, dad and mum." she smiled, her voice strangely quiet. "But those memories fade more with each year. I'd be surprised if I'm able to remember them at all soon." Luna turned to face Seymour pulling herself out of her own thoughts and re-fixing her gaze onto him. "My point is this is the best Christmas I've had in years. I don't remember the last time I've had so much fun, even thinking about mum didn't seem as sad as it usually does. So thank you for coming to stay." She smiled at him leaning back onto her arms.

Seymour grinned back nodding in agreement. "Anytime Luna. Maybe you could come to mine next year, if you wanted to that is?"

Luna's eyes widened and she knelt up on the bed. "Really?" she asked. the fire of excitement in her eyes already starting up behind the silvery grey.

"Of course. Mind you it wouldn't be half as exciting as this year. We don't even have a stream at the bottom of our garden, just and old shed with a ghoul in it."

"As long as you're there I couldn't care less." she replied simply, springing up from the bed and going over to the open window to shut it.

She remained there looking out over the garden for a while before permeating the silence with another thought. "I don't normally talk to people about this sort of stuff. I've never really felt the need to." She turned and sat down on the desk next to the window fixing him with a puzzled frown. "But I keep finding myself wanting to tell you these things. It's nice" she added. happily content to leave it there and go back to watching the two robins break from the cover of the window and head for the birch tree at the bottom of the stream.

Seymour watched her from the bed, noting how since he'd moved into the Lovegoods the amount of time he'd spent content with just looking at Luna seemed in increase daily. A moment in her company seem to last for ages yet the moment she left he often found himself longing to see her again.

Seymour toyed with the idea of mentioning this to her on many occasions but the lingering doubts over what his friendship was to her only managed to derail his resolve at the last moment. He had always considered Luna fairly wise beyond her years on many things but couldn't ignore the fact that when it came to relationships she herself often admitted to being rather inexperienced.

"Luna I've got something to tell you." he clenched his fist and forced himself to look at her which wasn't a wise decision for the moment he did the last remnants of breath seemed to vacate his lungs. He swallowed hard and made to continue.

"Is it about Professor Goodwin?", she asked leaning forward on the desk, "Because I've been thinking about that too."

"No, no it's not that." he couldn't help but laugh as he watched her rock eagerly back and forth on the desk at the prospect of discussing their Defence teacher.

"Is it about Dumbledore's injured hand? Because it looks to me as if he's got a touch of Banshee taint. Mind you it could also be from a cursed object from the looks of the injury."

"No Luna it's not about anything to do with curses or Werewolves or Banshee related illnesses." he stifled the urge to laugh again as her face dropped, looking rather disappointed that it wasn't something quite so exciting.

"Is it about you and Ginny?" she asked again, smiling back at him from the desk. "You looked quite close at the party and she's such a nice girl. She's always kind to me. I really like her."

"Yes she is but it's not about that, you've got it-"

"Because I really do think you two go together well you know." she pointed out, swinging her legs and grinning back at him.

"No Luna please listen I-"

"Ginny once stopped a load of Slytherins from putting frog spawn into my bag once. I wouldn't really have minded. Do you know you can use frog spawn to cure cases of Pixie rash and-"

"LUNA PLEASE!" Seymour stood up from the bed raking his hands through his hair but still not being able to wipe the large grin off his face.

"Sorry, sorry." she smiled back and sat up straight, placing her hands in her lap. "Continue." she added as Seymour pushed back yet another urge to laugh. Now the prospect of telling her seemed easy as he sat back down chuckling.

"It's got nothing to do with Ginny, Pixies, rashes or any magical aliment of any kind. It's about you." he finished shaking his head in exhaustion.

"Me? Really?" she looked puzzled and continued to study his face from across the room.

"Luna I'll just say it ok, I really-"

A knock came from the bedroom door and Mr. Lovegood entered in it's wake poking his head round the entrance and smiling at them both. "Time to go you two." he said pointing like Luna to the large clock on the wall. "Your trunks are downstairs. I've already sent them ahead. I'm hoping they went to the right place." he pondered looking rather worried, "That floo powder really was awfully damp."

"Coming dad we'll be down in two minutes." replied Luna as Mr. Lovegood closed the door behind him. She stood up from the desk and walked over to Seymour holding out her hand to pull him up off the bed. "So what did you want to say?" she asked as Seymour grabbed his coat hanging on the bedstead.

"I'll tell you later." he replied, feeling his nerve go as quickly as it came and opening the door for them.

"Is it a surprise?" she questioned taking the staircase down three steps at a time.

"That depends really." he mumbled trying to keep up with her.

"I bet it is." she declared coming to a stop in the kitchen and pulling him by the hand over to the pot of floo powder sat on the hearth.

"We'll see."

Seymour awoke the next morning surrounded by the familiar hangings on his bed in the Gryffindor common room. He rolled over and stretched out his arms shaking off the last of the holiday's sluggishness before getting up and heading towards the bathroom. The thought of double Defence and Potions on his first day back had him longing for the lazy mornings spent at the Lovegoods watching Luna cook breakfast whilst her father lectured Seymour on the shady goings on at The Ministry of Magic.

The breakfast table inside the great hall was a fair size larger and contained a hundred times as many people and he slouched himself into place along side Alice and Lloyd.

"Morning." he greeted reaching out for a bowl of cornflakes and lashing some fresh milk onto it.

"Morning." they both replied. Alice sporting a healthy and rested complexion whilst Lloyd looked thoroughly dishevelled and tired with a small clump of hair missing that appeared to have been yanked from his head, this alone made Seymour infinitely thankful he hadn't taken Lloyd up on his offer on an entire two weeks looking after a clearly over exuberant infant.

"Any news?" he asked dipping his spoon into his bowl and peering over the headlines of the daily prophet Alice was reading.

"Not much. There's been some Death Eater sightings but no one's gone missing so that's good isn't it?"

"What do you mean no one's missing, what about me?" asked Robin bouncing into his seat opposite them with a grin. "I bet you were worried sick?"

"We weren't. You're always the last one back after the holidays." Alice replied looking up from her newspaper and smiling in his direction.

"When did you get here?" asked Seymour moving his cereal out of the way as Robin leaned across him to grab a slice of toast.

"This morning just before six. Oh you should have heard old McGonagall, she was furious. Started lecturing me the moment I slid out of her office fireplace."

"You're a day late Robin." Alice admonished going back to her bowl of porridge and morning paper.

"Who cares about that. My brother let me have a ride on his new motorbike during the holidays. Crashed right into their neighbour's pond. Grazed my arm up good and proper. Look, look." to which Robin proudly brandish his badly injured arm. "Couldn't fix it myself could I? Had to go to hospital and everything. Look Alice, it kind of looks like your porridge doesn't it." he added waving it in her face.

"At least you've still got all the hair on your head." moaned Lloyd poking his last piece of bacon around his plate.

"Haven't you always had that bald patch?" Robin smirked before turning on Seymour with goading eyes. "I bumped into Ginny on the way here. What's this I hear about you and Luna dancing like a pair of fruits at some party of oddballs?" he asked gleefully leaning forward to stare into his face.

Seymour frowned and glared around the hall looking for any sight of Ginny before replying. "It wasn't odd, there's nothing wrong with dancing at a party."

"Well she thought you both looked sweet actually but I'm more inclined to go with odd. Don't forget I've seen you dance before at the Yule Ball. If Luna's even half as bad as you, which I bet she is then I'm starting to wish I'd gone as well just to see it." he laughed away to himself leaving Seymour to contend with Lloyd glancing over at him quizzically and Alice beaming at him from over her bowl.

"Did you really dance together Seymour?" she asked putting her paper down and leaning her hand on her chin. "That's really nice. Normally you turn girls down when they asked you to dance. I had to drag you up last Christmas and all you did was shuffle on the spot."

"Hey I asked her alright. It was really good at Luna's. Far better than swimming in a pond or being kept awake half the night." he said staring daggers at Robin and Lloyd.

"I like Luna." replied Lloyd as he munched on the last of his breakfast. "It's just you seem to like her a lot if you know what I mean?" he looked over at Alice and they both grinned at each other. Seymour glared at them, feeling his face getting hotter by the second.

"Maybe I do." he murmured not daring to look at any of them. Alice gave a shrill cry of joy and Lloyd merely continued to hide his amusement for the sake of Seymour's pride. Robin frowned but said nothing. Deciding that stuffing his face with toast was the best option.

"Right I'm going to Defence." announced Seymour rising from the table and leaving his half eaten breakfast behind, desperate to leave his embarrassment along with it.

The class was already half full when he got there and after spotting Luna sitting in her usual seat he made his way over and grabbed the spot beside her.

"Morning Luna." he smiled at her before fumbling inside his bag for his text book.

"Hey you know what tonight is right?" she asked instantly shuffling up to sit closer.

"What?"

"The full moon, that's what." she answered gleefully pulling his book over between them. "So what are we going to do about it?" her eyes were wide and pressed for an answer as he leaned back onto his chair.

"Well I suppose we could risk a little late night watch but we'll have to be careful Luna. I was thinking maybe keeping a lookout from the Astronomy tower. We won't get in trouble if we're found up there, we could just say we were doing some last minute homework or something." Seymour was indeed curious as to what they might find but in all honesty the prospect of spending any extra time with Luna appealed to him more.

"Excellent idea." she nodded enthusiastically. Taking out a little notebook from her bag and licking the tip of her quill. "I'd say nine o'clock just before lights out? After Hermione mentioned it I asked Harry if we could borrow this." she reached into her virtually empty bag and pulled out a old sheet of blank parchment. "It'll come in handy trust me but I'll explain later." she added as Robin, Alice and Lloyd walked into the classroom.

Alice and Lloyd both made their way over to the front of the class trying to hide their sheepish grins directed Seymour's way. Robin on the other hand strolled over to his friend's table at patted him on the back. "Come on Sey. There's a seat down in front with your name on it." he nodded toward Alice and Lloyd.

Seymour smiled back but shook his head. "Thanks Robin mate but I'm going to sit here today. Luna doesn't have her text book on her so we're going to share."

Robin's smile dropped and he leaned back on the desk next to them. "She never has her text book on her." he grumbled staring at Luna who smiled back.

"Very true." Seymour added with a chuckle. Robin shrugged his shoulders and stomped off towards his chair before slamming down into it.

Luna started shifting her chair back towards the end of the desk. "Seymour you can go sit over there if you want I won't-"

"Nope. Come back here." he grabbed hold of Luna's chair and pulled her back next to him. "I'm not going anywhere Luna. You'll just have to put up with me I'm afraid because I'm not moving." he grinned as he fixed her with a challenging stare, daring her to object.

Luna seemed rather pleased with this and smiled back. "Not even if I levitate you over there myself?"

"Not even if you soaped up the floor and skidded me across." They both laughed but stopped instantly when Professor Snape burst in through the door with his long black cloak flailing behind him. He came to a halt at the front of the class and took the text book from the desk.

"Right class, page 184. No talking. Read chapters 12 and 13. You have fifteen minutes." he commanded peering at them all with pure dislike in his eyes.

"Sir please explain."

Seymour looked to his side to find Luna stood up from the desk with her hand in the air.

"Where's Professor Goodwin?"

Snape looked fit to curse her on the spot but bit back the urge and replied. "Not that it is any of your concern but Professor Goodwin is late arriving back to the castle. He is expected sometime this afternoon." he glared at her as she sat back into her seat. Seymour could feel her mind buzzing away next to him. "Now was that really worth 10 points from Ravenclaw Miss Lovegood? I said no talking. Now read."

The class fell silent but Luna ducking her head pulled Seymour in and whispered. "Absent the night of the full moon. Rather suspicious don't you think?"

"It is." replied Seymour looking back at her. "Could just be late though."

He expected her to look intrigued but instead she merely looked back at him her eyes wide open as if she'd been surprised by something. For the briefest moment he thought he saw her cheeks flush red as she drew back fixing her eyes on the textbook. He shot her a puzzled glance before turning his gaze to their book. Having only just realised their faces had been merely inches apart he wished they had remained so for a bit longer but he left her to her thoughts for now as the whole class read on, mutual in their dislike for the teacher in front of them.

After two very long and boring hours the students spilled out of the classroom for lunch. Seymour stayed behind for Snape had decided to give him and Luna the job of carrying two trays loaded with phials of dragons blood from their Defence classroom to Potions class ready for their next lesson.

"He could have perfectly well sent them there himself with a flick of his wand but no, he's too much of a git to do that!" moaned Seymour as they carefully navigated the drafty stone corridors.

"A git he is indeed." Luna added in agreement but looking perfectly content with the task all the same. "But more importantly, I can't wait for tonight. If the Professor gets back in time he won't have much chance to prepare himself for the full moon will he."

"That's if he is a werewolf remember." noted Seymour skirting around a few first years running by them with a Fanged Frisbee. "He did make a fairly decent argument before Christmas didn't he?"

"What if he isn't, what then?" Luna asked grinning as they went. "That only means we've got the wrong person, or maybe it really is the Grim."

"Well maybe but being as we haven't dropped dead yet it's not really a very good omen is it? It's not as if-" but Seymour didn't get to finish his sentence as an almighty crash rent the air, having just turned a corner a student running in the opposite direction had slammed head first into Luna causing the silver tray to rattle to the floor and the phials of dragons blood to smash all over the person in question.

Luna took a step back giving Seymour a chance to see the unfortunate recipient only to find Draco Malfoy pulling at his robes covered from head to toe in green, foul smelling blood. It slopped off his blonde hair onto the floor. A long strand hanging off the end of his nose. He looked himself over before slamming his eyes onto Luna, his lips curling into a snarl.

Luna went to take a step forward holding out her hands. "I'm sorry Draco I-"

He slapped them away and stepped back, grasping around for his wand, but failing to find it amongst the layers of blood he merely spluttered in fury.

"YOU IDIOT!"

Seymour would have normally relished such a moment of just desserts but noting the threatening glint to Draco's eyes instead took a step between the two of them as Malfoy continued to yell, ignoring her cries of apology.

"YOU DIRTY, FILTY LITTLE-" he stared madly round at the students now starting to gather round them. "You planned this didn't you?" he demanded trying desperately to wipe the blood off his face but only succeeding in smearing it further.

"Don't be stupid Malfoy it was an accident!" Seymour barked not hiding his dislike for the boy.

"You shut up. I bet you put her up to it didn't you? She's too stupid to do this on her own." Malfoy growled, clenching his fists and shaking with rage.

"Leave him alone." ordered Luna taking a step closer, her brow knitted, her eyes strangely focused.

"No wonder nobody likes you, you're just like your crazy mother." he spat at Luna taking a step closer too. "My father told me all about her, going round spouting nonsense and getting herself blown up by one of her own spells. I wouldn't be surprised if she did it on purpose, anything to get away from you."

Luna reeled back slipping on the blood seeping across the floor. "Shut up Draco, I'll.., I'll…"

Malfoy continued to sneer at her. "You'll what exactly? Don't want everybody to know what an idiot your mother was? At least I've got a mother, yours probably decided death was a far better fate than a life time spent raising you, you stupid little-" he slid on the floor and grabbed the wall beside him to keep his balance. "A dead mother and a crazy father, no wonder you turned out so messed up."

Seymour stared at Luna who's legs had become oddly shaky. She bit hard on her lip which trembled slightly as she struggled to think of a reply. She gazed at all the faces that had crowded round them before coming to a rest on Seymour's. The look she held frightened Seymour more than anything due to the simple fact he could have never imagined it as it was now.

She tried desperately to speak but could only mutter a few inaudible sounds as her voice croaked over her words. She slammed her hand onto the stone wall beside her and glared at Malfoy before turning round and running off towards the direction of the courtyard leaving Seymour watching after her.

Draco laughed as he slipped off in the opposite direction, dripping with blood and muttering a few choice words as he went. He glanced back at Seymour a triumphant grin smeared across his face.

Seymour clenched his fists tight as a wave off cold hard hatred ran over him, he wanted to tear at Malfoy, to rip him apart and stepped towards his leaving figure before Luna's face flashed into his mind.

He glared at the students standing around him. "What are you lot looking at!" he shouted at them before turning and taking off in the direction that Luna had left in.

He stumbled down the corridor still shaking with rage and walked out into a deserted courtyard. A heavy rainfall lashed hard at his face as he searched through the downpour looking for Luna. A few students with their cloaks held high over their heads ran passed him soaking wet. He took a step further out into the rain, listening intently over the lightly beating rhythm the droplets were making on the stone floor.

He stopped in his tracks when his eyes eventually found the subject of a lone figure sat slouched over on one of the stone benches towards the back of the courtyard. Her straggly blonde hair hung slack towards her knees, her head cast down towards her feet. Her hands covered her face as she sat there not moving, the rain seemingly ineffective on her in Luna's current state.

Seymour walked slowly over to her his heart lodged heavily in his throat. Part of him deep down was terrified, he'd never seen Luna like this before and struggled to maintain a strong resolve as he made his way towards her. The rain continued to whip at his face as he took a seat next to her.

He reached out a hand but hesitated for a moment before slowly placing in on the back of her head. Luna didn't move but remained there for a while silently buried in darkness.

"Luna." Seymour quietly spoke, taking his hand and moving it to her soaking wet shoulders.

"It's not fair." she cried through her hands before standing up. She took a few steps forward facing away from him, letting her arms hang at her sides, her fists clenched tightly, shaking. "It's not fair." she said again before whipping round to stare at Seymour, her face cast somewhere between anger and devastation. "What was she playing at?" she demanding glaring at Seymour for answers. "Didn't she care about the rest of her family? Was what she was doing so important? More important than me and dad?" her voice shook and again she had to bite back a sob. "Wasn't being with us good enough for her? How could she leave dad alone?" Any hint of Luna's usual tone was lost on her voice as she pushed the soaking wet strands of hair from her face. "I loved her more than anything. Did she love me?" Luna cried slapping her fist into her side.

"Of course she did-" Seymour started softly not taking his eyes off her.

"How do you know?" she snapped tearing her eyes away from him. "Can't have loved me enough to stay alive could she? Let's leave Luna to grow up without a mother. She'll be fine. Well I'm not!" she screamed, every word sounding like it was taking great effort to get out. "She knew the risks, of course she did but she didn't care. She cared more about furthering her stupid magic than she ever did about me!"

She slammed down back into the seat beside Seymour and cried. If it hadn't happened in front of him Seymour would have never believed it. The rain hid the heavy tear tracks tumbling down her face but her sobs echoed round the courtyard.

Seymour slid off the bench and onto his knees, kneeling before her. He moved her arms away and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly. His own arms shook but he held on trying his best to steady his nerve.

With this she cried harder and grabbed onto the back of his robes. "I didn't mean it." she sobbed choking on her words. "I don't believe that." she cried burying her face into his shoulder.

Seymour bit down the tears in his own eyes and tightened his hold. They remained for a time letting the rain cascade down upon them until finally her loud cries subsided and a sense of calm started to ease its way into her body.

Seymour leaned back resting his forehead on hers and cast his eyes down towards her hands that he held in his own. The occasional sob still escaped her lips as he once again ran one of his fingers gently over the numerous cuts and scrapes on hers whilst she continued to stare at the floor.

"You're right Luna." he finally spoke causing her to look up, her large shimmering eyes dark and red round the edges. "I don't know anything about your mother but I'm still certain she loved you just as much as you loved her. You only have to spend two minutes in your house to realise that. It feels just like my home, even though my mums gone it still feels like she's there all the time. The worst thing is we don't realise quite how much we love the people around us till they're gone… but that's just the way it is."

Luna smiled back at him nodding, pushing the hair from her face.

"Truth is I didn't want to leave after Christmas Luna, I really didn't. I honestly could've stayed there all year. You're mother was clearly happy there too Luna and proud of her daughter, why else would she have had your photos around every room of the house, there were more pictures of you in her study than there were books, not to mention your paintings all around the walls and furniture. That house is you Luna, everything about it screams Luna Lovegood. Do you really think a mother who wasn't completely devoted to her daughter could have lived in a house like that if she didn't?" He peered into her face, pulling aside the last few strands of wet hair from her eyes.

"So I'm not weird then?" she asked grinning back.

"Oh no you're definitely weird." he added causing her to laugh. "You're mother raised you to be your own person Luna, not someone prepared to follow along with the rest of the world just because that's the easy way to fit in. You're amazing Luna Lovegood, always be proud of that. A complete one off." he stared into her eyes as she looked back not taking her eyes off him.

"You're weird too." she added causing him to frown at her. "No one else has ever said this sort of thing to me before. It really is quite nice to be told." she smiled looking for the first time since Seymour had met her rather embarrassed.

"Well get used to it." he replied and with out giving it a further thought he leaned forward as kissed her on the lips. The rain continued to fall over them but Seymour didn't care, the downpour thundering away above them was the last thing on his mind. He pressed his lips onto hers and knelt up taking her face into his hands. Luna's eyes opened wide in surprise as she sat back in her seat before closing them and leaning into him. After a while he moved away letting their lips part and looked into her face, her eyes were still closed but she smiled back.

"That was nice." she noted opening her eyes and staring back at him. She took her hand and placed it onto her lips before grabbing hold of his hands and leaning forward. "One more." she murmured before kissing him back, reaching her arms around his neck. He stood up and lifted her from the bench onto her feet. They remained together as the rain drummed the ground around them.

"Peppermint toothpaste and a hint of blueberry chewing gum if I'm not mistaken." she said to herself as they parted again.

Seymour rolled his eyes at her, "Luna, this is supposed to be romantic."

"Well of course it is." she replied not taking her eyes off him, "But it's the first time I've kissed anyone like this before, I'll admit I've always been rather intrigued, I wasn't sure what to expect to be honest."

"Well I haven't either you know?" he pointed out letting his face turn even redder than it already was.

"Really? Well how do we know if we're even doing it right?" Luna leant upwards and kissed him again. "Did that feel ok to you? I think it's going rather well but then what do I know?"

Seymour burst out laughing, a wave of relief washing over him as the same old Luna stared back at him, too lost in her own thoughts to notice they were still stood in the middle of a torrential downpour.

"So what happens now?" she asked a genuine look of intrigue playing across her face.

"Err well we go out, together… err alone maybe we could-"

"No I meant tonight, the full moon." it was her turn to roll her eyes as she shot an amused look his way. "Of course we're going out. I would have thought that was obvious after all that kissing." She couldn't hold back the smile that appeared on her lips, a red glow growing on her cheeks.

"Oh right, tonight err-"

"We'll have to decide where to meet of course and then there's the fact we're going to be hunting a possible werewolf, we'll have to make sure we're prepared. Maybe I should brush up on my stunning charm, couldn't hurt and then there's-" she continued to talk, grabbing hold of Seymour's hand and pulling him along the courtyard into the dryness of the corridor beyond. He stared after her, his insides still doing somersaults, he tightened his grip on her hand and quickened his pace trying his best to keep up with the girl planning away beside him.


	17. A Surprise Attack

Having already missed lunch Luna and Seymour both had to make a mad dash for Potions and they arrived to the lesson out of breath and with the lesson already in full progress. The room was alive with the sound of scraping cauldrons and clanging instruments and yet Snape still managed to spot them sneaking to their desk above the noise and glided over to them.

"Mr. Turner, Miss Lovegood this is the fourth time this year you've arrived late to my class. I gave you specific instructions to bring those trays of dragons blood to my classroom before lunch, now I find that you decided it would be far more entertaining to deposit them over Mr. Malfoy?"

Seymour cast a look across the room to find Draco glaring triumphantly at them from the open classroom door. The blood once covering his uniform was gone but Crabbe who was standing by his side seemed to have shifted along a few paces sniffing the air around Malfoy with a wrinkled nose. They both turned tail and made off down the corridor.

"I thought I'd made it clear last term that if either of you two stepped out of line again I would be forced to take drastic actions. You are on very thin ice." he glowered at them both, "You will both be serving another two weeks of detention for the destroyed stock of dragons blood, not to mention the points I shall be taking off both your houses. Now sit down and get to work." he turned foot and made for his desk leaving Seymour and Luna to quietly slip into their seats.

Alice quickly shuffled round the desk her face ripe with concern. "Where have you two been?" she asked taking her wand and pointing it at Luna. "You're both soaking wet." A huge gush of warm air fanned from the end of her wand as she busied drying off Luna's robes. Seymour and Luna both grinned back at each other but didn't say a word as they set up their cauldrons for what was to be a very busy lesson creating a sleeping draught.

Seymour clambered out of the portrait hole at half past eight that evening and past numerous students on his way towards the entrance hall. He found Luna waiting by the large house hour glasses and made his way over to her. She waved to him with a smile and reached into her bag pulling out the blank piece of parchment.

"Evening Luna."

"Hello Seymour. Ready for our investigation?" she chirped waving the blank parchment in front of him.

"Are you going to tell me what that is now?" he asked eyeing the object with interest.

"This Seymour is Harry's Marauder's Map." she explained simply. She pulled him closer and pointed to the blank page with her wand. "Now what was it? Ah yes… I solemnly swear that I am up to no good. Mind you it's not as if we're doing anything particularly bad are we?" she continued but Seymour's attention was directed to that of the parchment as it sprang to life with long lines of black ink snaking across the surface drawing out what was if Seymour wasn't mistaken to be a map of Hogwarts castle and grounds. "This will show us where everyone is in the castle down to the very last person." she declared pointing out the two little dots labelled "Seymour Turner" and "Luna Lovegood" stood stationary at the castle's entrance.

"Bloody hell." he exclaimed with a grin scanning the page noting all the dots moving about like ants.

"Should be useful when trying to avoid the teachers and also we'll be able to tell who the werewolf is if we see it. The map extends to the ground just before the Forbidden Forest. Look." she pointed out as they continued to peer at the map. "I have to make sure to get this back to Harry by tomorrow morning. He seemed rather worried I'd misplace it or have it taken off me like my other things."

Seymour was inclined to agree with him, trusting such a prize treasure to a girl who hadn't managed to keep hold of a pair of shoes since September seemed like a brave move to Seymour but he remained silent as they both turned and headed towards the Astronomy Tower.

They'd only been walking for a few minutes when Seymour felt something grasp his hand. He looked down to find Luna's hand tightly held onto his. He looked at her but she was still busy watching over the map as they walked. He did happen to notice however a slight rosy flush to her face and grinned down at her.

Many students passed them walking in the opposite direction towards their common rooms and some Seymour noticed seemed to take great interest in the fact the two of them were walking together hand in hand. He didn't care and let another wry smile creep onto his face as they ascended the steps towards the tower.

It was deserted as they had expected it to be but they still tried their best to be as quiet as possible as they finally reached the top. They climbed out onto the parapet which was where students would normally have done their star gazing during lesson time and they were met by a cold blustery wind. The rain had held off but the black sky above them was dotted here and there by grey clouds.

They both leaned out scanning the school grounds noting the large full moon hanging like a giant searchlight in the sky just above the trees to the Forbidden Forest.

A few students were still outside rushing past the courtyard into the school. Seymour spotted Ginny and Dean leaving the greenhouses on the far side of the castle. They were arguing again. It seemed that ever since she had returned from the Christmas holidays the two of them had taken to having arguments on far more occasions than usual.

Hagrid's hut stood towards the other side near the forest outskirts, glowing warmly with a spiral of grey smoke billowing from the chimney.

"I saw Marie down there this morning." noted Luna with a smile. "She's been helping Hagrid tend to the animals over the holidays."

"How's she been?" asked Seymour realising he hadn't seen her since last term.

"Fine. She seems happy enough. Although it doesn't look like she's made any more friends yet." Luna frowned in concern.

"Give it time Luna. I'm sure she will."

"Yeah your right." she added taking a step back and sitting on one of the benches used during stargazing lessons. Seymour joined her as they sat looking out over the empty school grounds, the wind gently whistling round the battlements of the castle, singing it's way down to the ground below. "It's cold." Luna noted wrapping her robe around her tightly. Seymour took off his winter cloak and draped it over her shoulders. She stared up at him. "Won't you be cold?" she asked noting the cold air billowing his robes.

"No I'll be fine." he replied defiantly feeling the cold air wrap against his skin. "Actually yeah it is pretty cold." he added in a defeated tone causing Luna to shake her head and laugh.

"Come here then." she grabbed his arm and pulled him closer taking the cloak and draping in over the two of them. They huddled close together fighting off the winter bite, keeping their eyes peeled for any movement below.

"This has been the best school year ever." she said to herself, smiling and pulling the cloak tighter between the two of them.

"It's only January." he pointed out wrapping his arm around her waist.

"I know." she declared happily gazing at him. She leaned up and kissed him. Seymour closed his eyes and breathed in her hair that blew onto his face before parting again.

"That's alright isn't it, if I do that?" she asked looking rather sheepish once again reminding Seymour how he wasn't the only one between them to feel rather new to this sort of thing.

He beamed down at her, "Any time you want to."

"So if I wanted to do it again?" she pondered leaning in to kiss him once more. He also went to lean forward but was faltered when Luna shot up from her seat causing him to fall forwards over the bench and onto the floor.

"Seymour get up quick, look!" she exclaimed rushing over to the edge of the tower and pointing out over the dark grounds.

Brushing himself off he followed her and peered over the tower craning his neck for any sign of movement. Down below in the dark shadows surrounding the castle he could make out a figure walking just beyond the courtyard, as it stepped into the light of the torch hung walls Draco's face came into view. He withdrew to one of the benches and slumped down onto it, wracking his hands through his hair.

"What's he doing still out at this time?" whispered Seymour.

"I don't know. Harry thinks he might be up to something. He's always disappearing off the map for some reason or other." she explained staring down at Draco deep in thought.

"Maybe he's just- Luna!" Seymour grabbed hold of Luna's arm and turned her in the direction of the Forbidden Forest. Even in the dark shadows there was no mistaking it. The long, hunched body prowled on all four across the grass. It's large, sharp white teeth glistening in the moonlight. The glint of it's hungry eyes reaching though the darkness and could be seen all the way from the tower.

"I knew it would show up." Luna cried in a hushed tone, grabbing the Marauder's Map from within her robes and flattening it out on the stone battlement. She hurriedly scanned the page biting down on her lip as she did before frowning and looking again. "It's not here." she said pulling Seymour to look for himself.

Seymour's eyes ran over the map, he found Draco's dot in the courtyard and looked upwards pouring over the space that indicated the grounds to find nothing, no dot, no name, just a blank empty map. "But Luna I don't understand, what-"

"Seymour!" It was Luna's turn to grab his attention as she leaned over the battlements. "It's heading for Draco."

Seymour peered down and noted that this was in fact true. Draco with his hands still buried in his face had no idea that the path the creature was taking would lead straight into the courtyard in a matter of minutes.

"Quick we've got to get down there!" Luna cried pushing herself away from the castle wall and leaping down the stairs. Seymour raced after her, reaching inside his robes for his wand and grasping it tight. Fear struck at his joints but he pushed on as they clattered down the stone staircase and into the entrance hall. Giving no thought to the noise they were making they teared across the hall and ran down the long stone path that lead to the courtyard.

They broke out into the open space and Luna clasped her hand to her mouth. The large black creature was now only yards away from Malfoy who had his back turned to it, his eyes still cast down towards his feet. The beast slinked silently towards him not making a sound, it's teeth bared, baying for blood.

Seymour and Luna both broke out into a run. "Draco!" Luna yelled sprinting towards him with her wand held out. Malfoy turned to look in her direction before his face broke out into a look of fear. He fell back off the bench as the creature continued it's path towards him.

Seymour rushed past Luna and cast a stunning spell at the beast's back. It slammed into its side. Malfoy who was only yards away scrambled to his feet looking round for his wand. Luna cast yet another but it skimmed just over the creature's head and caught Malfoy who fell onto his back, rigid and still. They both sent a further two spells at the creature who turned round growling at the two of them. Fighting the urge to turn and run Seymour sent another stunning spell in it's direction, it hit it right between the eyes and caused the beast to back away, shaking it's large head furiously.

Letting out another roar of pain it rose up to it's full height and eyed the two students who were still pointing their wands directly at it's long snout before it took off in the direction of the Forbidden Forest, leaping from the stone steps out into the moonlit grounds at pace.

Luna grabbed Seymour's arm. "We have to make sure it leaves the school. Quick!" but as they made to run after the creature another shout lifted the silence of the courtyard making them stop in their tracks.

"Stop right there!" Professor Snape ordered striding out into the courtyard followed both to Luna and Seymour's surprise by Professor Goodwin.

"What's this?" Professor Goodwin demanded looking from Luna and Seymour and then down towards Draco who was still flat on his back only just coming to from the stunning spell that had hit him.

"Sir quick, the werewolf, the dog thing that chased us. It's just tried to attack Malfoy. It took off for the forest again." Luna cried making to run off towards the grounds but Professor Snape grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back.

"Enough of this nonsense. Draco get up." the professor ordered as Malfoy both out of breath and disorientated slowly rose to his feet.

Seymour took a step forward next to Luna. "But Sir we're telling the truth. If we let it get away again-"

"Silence." Snape held up his arm and walked over to Malfoy. Professor Goodwin walked off towards the edge of the courtyard staring out across the grounds. Peering through the night for any sign of movement.

"Now Mr. Malfoy could you kindly explain to me what happened here?" asked Snape now that Draco had had a chance to get himself together. Professor Goodwin joined the group as Malfoy breathing heavily glared venomously at Seymour and Luna and shouted, "It was them. Those two tried to attack me whilst my back was turned!"

"What?" Seymour gawped at Malfoy who merely glared back.

"You and her." he pointed his wand at Luna who stared back wide eyed. "Attacked me right here."

"What about the huge dog set to pounce on you, you idiot." Seymour stared at him in disbelief.

"What dog?" Malfoy demanded in a crazed tone, "Trust a sneaky git like you to try and curse me whilst I'm looking the other way. It was her who got me professor." he again jabbed his wand at Luna.

"We were trying to save you. If it wasn't for us you'd be dead!" Seymour could feel his temper rising as he glared back at Malfoy.

Snape held up his hand once again to stop the two of them bickering and turned to Draco. "Malfoy did you see this creature Mr. Turner is so desperately trying to claim was set to attack you?" he smirked in Seymour's direction but Seymour didn't care, he couldn't understand why Malfoy was denying all existence of the creature.

"He's lying sir." Malfoy spat trying desperately to straighten his robes. "I was sitting over there when I heard her shouting at me. I turn round to find them both pointing their wands at me and-"

"We weren't pointing them at you we were-" protested Luna but Snape silenced her to allow Malfoy to continue.

"Then they started trying to send stunning spells at me. He missed but she hit me whilst I was down." Draco glowered at Luna and clenched his fist tight round his wand. "I know why they did it sir, it's because of what I said to Luna. Couldn't handle a little home truth and thought they get me for it."

"Shut up Malfoy!" roared Seymour desperately wanting to wring the boy by the neck until he told the truth.

"Right off you go Mr. Malfoy. We'll discuss why you were out so late this evening tomorrow morning." Snape waved Malfoy away who glared once more at Seymour and Luna.

"I'll get you for this." he sneered turning and limping off towards the dungeons.

Mr. Goodwin who still had yet to say a word merely studied the sight of Malfoy walking away, deep in thought. Snape turned on the spot and folded his arms. "Follow me." he said to them turning to Professor Goodwin and adding. "I shall handle this Professor. I'll let you get back to patrolling the corridors. No doubt these aren't the only students out after hours."

Professor Goodwin nodded silently in reply and glanced over at Luna and Seymour, his expression one of someone trying to come to a decision over something. For a moment he looked as if he was going to speak but merely frowned instead and turned to walk away.

Snape motioned for the two students to follow him and he walked off making towards his office. Seymour and Luna obediently followed side by side casting each other curious looks but not daring to speak.

Once they were inside Snape's office he closed the door behind them with a thud and once again stood before them, piercing his eyes into both of them, sneering in his usual manner. "I told you not once but twice that if you two were involved in any more trouble I would make it my personal duty to make sure it could never happen again."

Seymour made to reply but stopped when Snape fixed him with a particularly dangerous look.

"And tonight whilst patrolling the halls I hear two students running across the entrance hall after hours and follow only to find both of you with your wands drawn at a fallen student who has clearly been cursed only moments before. Now Mr. Turner, Mrs Lovegood do you take me for a fool? Do you think I'm so easily swayed that I would fall for some complete cock and bull story about a werewolf prowling the grounds looking to attack and devour any student it passes?" he smiled darkly watching the two students sharing fleeting glances with each other both completely at loss for words. "Now mark my words this is the last time that either of you two shall be able to cause havoc in this school together for as long as I remain a teacher here. I will not allow two students who think they know better than everyone else to run free around this school like a pair of Weasleys freely breaking the rules at their whim and attacking other students. I would happily suggest to the Headmaster that you both be expelled but I have a better idea." The professor took out his wand and smirked again as he watched Luna take a small step backwards. "Hold out one of your arms, both of you." he commanded with a glare, daring either one of them to defy him.

Seymour hesitated but eventually did as he was asked along with Luna. Snape grabbed hold of both their arms with his free hand and brought them together. He then began to utter strange words under his breath, some incantation that Seymour had no knowledge of and from the look on Luna's face her neither. Both their wrists seem to glow red momentarily and a hot feeling shot over Seymour's skin before disappearing.

"Now." said Snape making his way over to his desk and sitting down. "The charm I have placed on you is one that will alert me the moment you two come within touching distance of each other. If I find you two together outside of lesson time again I will personally make sure that you are both out of this school by the end of the day. You know me well enough now to know that I do not make empty threats. I believe you both to be a danger to other students when together and will see how your behaviour improves after time spent apart." he crossed his arms looking down his long nose at them. "And if I find out that either of you have been involved in any more trouble I will be certain to make sure it is the last thing you do within these walls. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir." Seymour muttered through gritted teeth. Luna didn't say anything but merely nodded casting her eyes towards the desk in front of her.

"Now leave and don't ever let me find you in my office again."

Seymour made for the door with Luna close behind him. It slammed shut leaving them both standing in silence in the hall. They broke into a slow walk side by side, their footsteps echoing down the empty corridor as they went.

"Do you think there's a way around it?" Seymour asked her once they'd made it to the courtyard again. Luna shook her head sadly and sat down on one of the benches. "What about Malfoy, do you think we could get him to tell the truth?"

Luna gazed at Seymour for a while without saying a word until she finally answered. "I don't think he was lying."

Seymour went to reply before nodding in agreement. It seemed far to crazy for Malfoy to lie about something as serious as being attack by a creature like the one that was willing to kill him tonight.

"But what does that mean?" he sat down next to her and leaned his head back staring up at the full moon still shining down on them.

"I really don't know." Luna admitted leaning her head on his shoulder and sighing heavily. Seymour could almost feel her brain whirring into action beside him.

"So what, it's not a werewolf. It's something else?" he couldn't remember the last time his head was so crammed full of thoughts.

"It definitely looked like one." said Luna, "Maybe it really was the Grim." Luna who would so often have been first to come up with a fresh idea seemed lost for one on this occasion as they continued to sit in silence.

"Unless Malfoy knows something about it, maybe that's why he was out tonight. He's the type that would go to any lengths to keep a secret, especially one that could get him chucked out of school." Seymour suggested casting his eye over to where Malfoy had been sitting.

"But why would it attack him then?" Luna asked casting a quizzical look up at him.

"Was it going to attack him though? I think even a werewolf would know better than to eat a slimy git like Malfoy, I bet he tastes of old socks and rotten eggs."

Luna laughed beside him, the colour that had been drained from her face slowly returning.

They both turned in the direction of footsteps now making their way towards them from the dungeons to find Snape step into the clearance of the courtyard. He stood watching them his expression cold as he looked upon them.

"What did I tell you two. Do not think it was an empty threat, I suggest you do not test my patience any longer after what has happened tonight."

Seymour glared at his teacher hating every part of him. He glanced down to find both his and Luna's wrists were glowing a dull shade of red. Luna grasped his hand beside him and stood up from the bench. Snape sent them another bitter look and then disappeared down the corridor as Seymour reluctantly stood up facing Luna with a grim expression. "Goodnight Luna."

"Goodnight." her words were barely audible but she managed a smile.

"See you in Defence on Wednesday yeah?"

She nodded and turned to leave, he watched her disappear towards Ravenclaw's tower before turning himself to make his way to bed. He'd only gone a few paces when he felt Luna rush towards him, wrapping her arms around his stomach and hugging his back. He smiled and turned round taking a long hard look into her face. She kissed him and grabbed him by the front of the robes, giving him a shake.

"It's not the end of the world is it?" she said, putting a little too much effort into sounding cheerful, before kissing him again and walking off down the corridor and out of sight.


End file.
